CHRYSALIS
by Ginielee
Summary: Une version différente de la saga, plus adulte, plus d'action, plus de violence, plus de sexe et de sang: Bella n'a plus assez confiance en elle pour se remettre avec Edward, même si la tension et la frustration sont palpables entre eux. Tentation divine.
1. PARAMETRES SUPPLEMENTAIRES

**CHRYSALIS**

_**By Ginielee**_

_Trailer 1 on youtube : ... [à coller après --] __/watch?v=wuYubOlmEaY_

_***_

_« Au fond, c'est ça la solitude : s'envelopper dans le cocon de son âme, se faire chrysalide et attendre la métamorphose, car elle arrive toujours. » _

_[August Strindberg]_

_***_

_- Je vais te prouver que tu es éveillée, riposta-t-il, mâchoires serrées et yeux plissés._

_Sur ce, il enferma solidement mon menton entre ses mains sans se laisser démonter par ma résistance._

_- S'il te plait, non, le suppliai-je en détournant la tête._

_Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent à deux centimètres des miennes. […]_

_- Pourquoi ? […] Est-ce que j'arrive trop tard ? Parce que je t'ai tellement blessée ? Parce que tu es passée à autre chose comme je le voulais ?_

_**Réf**__** : New Moon, Chapitre 23, page 520 (version française).**_

**_***_**

**PROLOGUE**

Nous étions tous les deux sur mon lit, étrangement proche. Il faisait nuit. Les souvenirs de l'Italie se bousculaient encore dans ma tête. Tout avait été si vite. Tout avait été si violent et tellement beau à la fois. Je l'avais sauvé et retrouvé. En l'espace de trois jours, j'étais passée par toutes les émotions qu'un être humain pouvait ressentir – moi pourtant tellement habituée à la léthargie émotionnelle depuis quelques mois – la peur, la haine, la joie, l'amour et maintenant l'angoisse. L'angoisse que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, ou pire, la réalité. Au moins dans un rêve j'aurai pu me laisser aller à ses baisers – et comme ses baisers me manquaient à cet instant – malheureusement la réalité était tout autre. Il était revenu, mais rien n'avait changé pour autant, c'était encore pire. Il y avait de nouveaux paramètres. Victoria, les Volturi – tant de personnes voulant ma mort – la meute, Jake … tant d'autre ne voulant que mon bonheur.

Ces informations m'embrouillaient l'esprit, je n'avais pas mon cotât de sommeil et pourtant, il y avait une chose sur laquelle je n'avais aucun doute. Il est là. Mais pour combien de temps ? A cette pensée, le trou dans ma poitrine qui s'était endormi jusqu'à maintenant, se réveilla en hurlant, accélérant les battements de mon cœur.

- Passée à autre chose ? Répétai-je dubitative. Comment le pourrai-je ? Ma vie n'est qu'une longue agonie sans toi Edward.

Il se redressa pour m'observer, cherchant peut-être encore à sonder mon esprit. Moi allongée sur le dos, et son visage parfait si près du mien, c'était plus que ce que je ne pouvais supporter. Je senti les larmes me monter aux yeux tellement, à cet instant la frustration que je ressentais était puissante. Je me levais rapidement sentant son regard anxieux couvrir chacun de mes pas. Quand je lui fis de nouveau face, je remarquai qu'il s'était levé à son tour et avait fait quelques pas prudents vers moi. Il restait de marbre attendant que je m'explique. Mais je ne savais même pas me l'expliquer à moi-même. Ses yeux ne demandaient que des réponses que j'étais incapable de lui fournir. Comme j'aimais ses yeux pourtant. J'avais tant rêvé de le retrouver dans ma chambre, tant espérer le toucher à nouveau. Pourquoi réagir comme ça alors ?

- J'ai peur Edward, soufflai-je les mains tremblantes essayant en vain de ne pas craquer.

En voyant mon état de détresse, il fit un pas de plus dans ma direction mais s'arrêta net en voyant à quelle vitesse je m'étais plaquée contre le rebord de mon bureau.

- Peur de quoi ? demanda-t-il inquiet. De moi ?

Cette dernière question l'avait fait grimacé d'horreur.

- Ne sois pas idiot, répondis-je en passant mes deux mains dans les cheveux comme pour garder les idées claires. J'ai peur, j'ai peur de me laisser aller au bonheur de t'avoir retrouvé, j'ai peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un simple rêve comme ceux que je fais régulièrement et qui me tordent de douleur à mon réveil.

Je savais alors à son expression qu'il était aussi triste que moi à cet instant. Je venais de le faire souffrir, je cru mourir. Pourquoi étais-je si cruelle avec lui ?

- Je t'aime Bella, dit-il doucement, je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir. Ai confiance en moi, je t'aime trop pour refaire une bêtise pareille. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi à mes côtés. C'est une torture permanente. C'est tellement égoïste je le sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- J'ai confiance en toi Edward, j'ai toujours eu une confiance aveugle en toi, c'est peut-être ça qui m'a perdue.

Les larmes coulaient lentement le long de mes joues.

- Bella je t'en prie, je ne peux supporter de te voir ainsi sans pouvoir te toucher, te prendre dans mes bras. Permet moi d'approcher.

J'essuyais mes larmes du revers de ma main et le regardais sans répondre. Il attendait un accord, que je n'étais pas prête à lui donner et ça, même si j'en mourais d'envie. Il fallait que je le dise maintenant.

- Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais, j'ai attendu des jours et des nuits entières que tu reviennes.

- Je revenais vers toi mon amour.

Je levais le doigt vers lui pour lui signifier de me laisser finir. Les larmes avaient repris. Quelle pleurnicharde ! Pensai-je. Il ne bougea pas, les poings serrés pour contenir sa propre douleur.

- J'ai cru mourir quand tu es parti, continuai-je en essayant de rester concentrée – le fait de l'avoir si près, sachant qu'il pouvait apaiser ma peine d'un seul touché, ne m'aidai pas – Tu étais et es toujours, toute ma vie, ma raison d'être. Je ne supporterai pas un deuxième abandon.

- Je n'irai nulle part. Répondit-il en serrant les dents.

- Ça tu n'en sais rien. Il suffirait que ta condition de vampire remette en péril ma fragile existence et tu repartirais. Et je dois apprendre à me protéger Edward. Je dois apprendre à contrôler mes émotions. Se n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance mais en moi.

Epuisée je me laissais glisser sur le sol. Il ne pu tenir plus longtemps et s'élança vers moi. En une fraction de seconde, il était accroupi à ma hauteur attrapant mon menton, de sa main froide, pour m'obliger à le regarder. A plonger mes yeux imbibés de larmes dans son regard doré.

- Je ne le supporterai pas. Je dois être plus résistante. Lui di-je difficilement, tellement la pression de mon chagrin me serrait la gorge. Je dois réapprendre à faire confiance à mon pauvre cœur d'humaine pour ne pas qu'il me quitte à nouveau.

- Je ferai le nécessaire pour te faciliter la tâche Bella. Dit moi simplement ce que tu attends de moi et je le ferai. Me répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux de lave dans les miens.

- Donne moi du temps. Je t'aime Edward, n'en doute pas, mais pour le moment cette sensation me fait plus peur qu'autre chose.

- Bien. Dit-il simplement en se relevant.

Je le suivis du regard, sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que je le voie enjamber la fenêtre de ma chambre.

- Où vas-tu ?!

J'avais presque crié, en tendant un bras désespéré dans sa direction. Il se retourna, le regard plus triste que jamais, sans comprendre. La confusion avait envahie ses traits si parfaits.

- Se n'est pas ce que tu souhaites ? Me demanda t-il perplexe.

- Tout le contraire, enfin je crois … Balbutiai-je

- Bella, commença t'il en soupirant, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, si tu préfères rester seule tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.

Je me levai rapidement pour le ramener à l'intérieur. Nous étions face à face. Après un instant je reprenais.

- Tout ce que je veux pour le moment c'est dormir … à tes côtés. Simplement, sans se poser de question. On vient à peine de se retrouver toi et moi.

Il me sourit tristement. Un sourire lourd de sens.

- Du moins c'est un début. Ajoutai-je. C'est tout ce que j'ai à offrir pour l'instant et ça m'attriste autant que toi crois moi. Soufflai-je, essayant désespérément de l'apaiser.

Il était si proche de moi, que je devais lever les yeux pour accrocher son regard. Il avait l'air aussi perdu que moi, ne sachant comment interpréter mes paroles. Doutait-il de ma sincérité ? Qui l'en blâmerai ? Je n'étais pas des plus clair ce soir.

- Restes avec moi, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi cette nuit. Je n'ai pas eu une seule nuit paisible depuis des mois. Enfin … si tu le souhaites également bien sûr, ajoutai-je légèrement honteuse.

Un léger sourire courba le coin de ses lèvres. Il me tendit une main que je saisi timidement et m'entraîna sur le lit, ouvrant les couvertures pour moi. J'étais épuisée, presque nauséeuse. Je me couchai sur le côté et le sentait s'installer derrière moi, épousant les formes de mon corps avec le sien. Il appuya sa tête sur l'une de ses mains et l'autre se posa délicatement sur ma hanche. Ce doux contact me fit frissonner de plaisir, je dégluti bruyamment avant de lui prendre la main et de l'enrouler d'avantage autour de moi. Ça faisait tellement longtemps. J'avais besoin de ce contact, aussi simple fût-il. Son bras autour de moi, sa peau aussi douce que dans mes souvenirs, son torse de pierre contre mon dos, son regard sur moi comme une protection céleste. J'essayais d'oublier les réactions de mon corps qui s'affolait en sa présence. Le sang battant dans mes tempes, mon cœur s'affolant ou bien cette douce chaleur remontant le long de mon ventre au contact de sa peau de marbre, ce contraste entre la chaleur que dégageait ma peau et la fraîcheur de la sienne.

- Edward ? Chuchotai-je

Il ne répondit pas, mais la pression de sa main s'étant resserrée sur la mienne, je compris qu'il m'écoutait.

- Je suis tellement désolée de t'infliger ça.

- Bella, tant que tu es près de moi je vais bien, repose toi maintenant, tu es épuisée.

- Je t'aime tellement si tu savais. Di-je au bord du gouffre.

Je le senti frémir de douleur. Il laissa retombée sa tête à ma hauteur et passa son autre bras sous ma tête en me serrant d'avantage contre lui. Il respira l'odeur de mes cheveux avant de parler.

- Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout Bella et si tu as besoin de temps avant de me reprendre dans ta vie, j'attendrai, j'ai tout mon temps. J'ai connu l'enfer de te savoir perdue, tu m'as tellement manqué. Je suis immortel, le temps n'est pas mon ennemi.

Il embrassa le haut de mon crâne, je soupirai de douleur et de contentement à la fois. Quel paradoxe.

Après ça, plus aucun de nous ne parla et je sombrai dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve, espérant simplement qu'à mon réveille, il serrait toujours là.

*******

**CHAPITRE I**

**PARAMETRES SUPPLEMENTAIRES**

Je me mis à courir à travers les arbres, aussi vite que mes jambes humaines me le permettaient, ce que je savais complément inutile. Les branches me fouettaient le visage et je tombais à plusieurs reprises, m'écorchant les mains et les genoux au passage. J'entendais les bruits du combat qui faisait rage dans mon dos s'éloigner peu à peu alors que je m'enfonçais encore plus dans la forêt. Cette forêt qui semblait s'assombrir au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans une course effrénée pour survivre. Je savais qu'elle s'en amusait. J'entendais ses déplacements discrets sur les hauteurs. De simples souffles, des murmures dans la végétation luxuriante de Forks. Des bruits que n'importe qui aurait prit pour le vent. N'importe qui, sauf moi. Elle tournait autour de moi tel le prédateur étourdissant sa proie avant d'attaquer.

Quelques goûtes de sang coulant de mes blessures glissaient sur le sol. L'odeur devait l'exister encore plus. Les souffles se rapprochaient maintenant du sol, elle était proche. J'étais à bout de souffle et le manque d'air me paralysait les muscles. J'allais bientôt m'écrouler. Je levais la tête et voyais avec effroie un voile roux au dessus de ma tête. Celui-ci disparu en un éclair. Elle était prête. C'était le moment.

Je trouvais pourtant le courage de courir et ça, malgré mes jambes en feu. « Plus que quelques mètres » me disais-je. Je voyais de la lumière à travers les feuilles. « Oui, j'y suis presque » - Mais où ? Tel était la question ? – Peut importe, toute sortie était bonne à prendre. Je m'engouffrais dans l'éclatante lumière qui me brûlait les yeux. Les larmes séchaient sur mon visage aussi vite qu'elles ne revenaient, aveuglantes, brûlantes sur ma peau glacée.

Malheureusement pour moi, ma course cessa. Non pas parce que mon corps m'avait lâché, mais parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'endroit vers lequel courir. Je ralentissais difficilement, entendant ses pas derrière moi, mais je ne me retournais pas. Pour quoi faire ? J'allais mourir, j'en étais certaine. M'approchant du sommet de la falaise sur lequel je venais d'atterrir, je regardais machinalement vers le bas. C'était comme si le vide avait voulu m'aspirer. Quelques morceaux de roches tombèrent dans le précipice et je dû reculer.

Elle était juste derrière moi maintenant et laissa échapper un rire machiavélique. Elle avait gagné. Je fermais les yeux abandonnant tout espoir de le revoir. De tous les revoir.

***

Le bruit du radio réveil me réveilla. Je l'éteignais d'un grand coup de poing. La nuit avait été courte. A ma grande surprise il faisait beau en ce samedi matin. Les oiseaux gazouillaient à travers la petite fenêtre de ma chambre. Je mi un moment avant de réaliser que j'étais seule – Je le savais, j'avais rêvée – « Stupide inconscient » me criai-je à moi-même en me frappant le front, pour ensuite me laisser retomber lourdement sur le lit. C'est en touchant un morceau de papier laissé sur l'oreiller que la réalité s'imposa à moi.

_« J'ai dû partir avant l'aube, j'ai assez pris le soleil pour l'instant. Je suis désolé. Viens à la villa ce soir s'il te plait. On doit parler. Je t'aime. E. » __**- **_Il avait une écriture si légère, si parfaite, toute à son image.

Je laissais retomber le papier là où je l'avais trouvé – « On doit parler » - Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à dire ? Je sentais une boulle d'angoisse me serrer la gorge – Qu'avais-je pu bien dire dans mon sommeil ? Je me levais rapidement décidant d'aller prendre une douche.

L'eau chaude détendit peu à peu mes muscles et mon visage qui devaient encore porter les stigmates de la nuit. Je savais que Charlie attendait mon réveil pour avoir une discussion qui n'allait sûrement pas me plaire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir parler avec moi aujourd'hui ? Chassant ses idées de mon esprit, je levais la tête. L'eau caressait mes joues, c'était agréable. La chaleur remplissait maintenant l'habitacle de la douche. C'était comme être dans un cocon protecteur, une bulle, ma propre bulle de bien être. Bizarrement, alors que cette idée faisait doucement son chemin en moi, je me surprise à penser à lui. A ses yeux, à ses traits qui avaient l'air d'avoir été dessinés par Michael Ange lui-même. A sa fine bouche couvrant les miennes de son haleine fraîche et légèrement sucrée, ses lèvres – habiles et sensuelles – Ses mains me caressant le dos, faisaient frissonner la moindre particule de mon être, alors qu'elles continuaient leur course sur mes reins, mes cuisses …

« - Bella ! » Cria une voix venant d'en bas. C'est en découvrant ma propre main le long de ma cuisse que je revins à la réalité, presque haletante.

« - Tu ne pourra pas rester sous la douche toute la journée jeune fille, tu as cinq minutes pour descendre ! » Continua Charlie.

Se fût comme un électrochoc et c'est honteuse que je coupais l'eau et me séchais rapidement. Retournant dans la chambre, j'attrapais les vêtements que je portais hier, les enfilant avec hâte. Charlie montait déjà l'escalier.

***

J'avais eu l'impression que la discussion n'avait été que dans un seul sens. Je n'avais pas pu en placer une. Après avoir donnée une excuse vaseuse à mon père pour ma disparition ces derniers jours, il m'avait demandé si je comptais revoir Edward. Ma réponse, bien que muette, fût sans appel. Après ça, il avait crié encore quelques bonnes minutes, passant en revue toutes les formes de punitions qu'il pouvait imaginer. Mon air résigné l'avait mis hors de lui et il avait quitté la maison en me promettant de me faire connaître ma sentence à son retour. « Pauvre Charlie », avais-je alors pensé. Il n'avait pas mérité de telles frayeurs.

Je décidais de ranger un peu la maison et de nettoyer pour prouver ma bonne foie. Me repentir de mes péchés. Pfff, comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose. Au bout de deux heures de dur labeur, je me retrouvais seule au milieu d'une maison trop bien rangée qui me fit froid dans le dos. Je me saisissais de mon coupe vent et de mes clés, décidant d'aller à La Push. Après tout, je n'étais pas encore punie d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Je sais que c'était jouer sur les mots, mais peut importe. Je n'avais pas revu Jake depuis mon départ et je savais que téléphoner était inutile.

Sur le trajet me menant à la réserve, je ne pu m'empêcher d'imaginer toute sorte de scénarios. Malheureusement, aucun n'avaient de fin heureuse. Jacob devait m'en vouloir de l'avoir abandonné et cette idée m'était inconcevable.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je me garais devant la petite maison rouge des Black. J'avais été repérée. Billy était déjà derrière la fenêtre, les rideaux étaient retombés juste avant que je descende de ma Chevrolet, claquant la portière dans un bruit de vieille ferraille. J'entrepris de marcher jusqu'à l'entrée mais Jake fut plus rapide que moi et sortit de chez lui, s'arrêtant à mi chemin entre moi et l'entrée. Il attendait les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je m'arrêtais un instant. Nous nous fixons en silence. Son regard était dur et froid, tout le contraire du mien qui devait être des plus misérable. Je fis le premier pas, mais encore une fois, il me devançât.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Bella ? Demanda t'il, dépourvu d'émotion.

« Moi ? » C'est malheureusement tout ce que j'avais trouvé à dire.

J'avançais encore de quelques pas, mais Jacob recula en plissant le nez.

- Reste où tu es, tu empestes leur odeur. Dit-il froidement.

Odeur qui avait instantanément déclenché ses tremblements. Je décidais donc qu'il était plus sage de ne plus bouger et recommençais à parler :

- Jake, écoute … - Par où commencer ? – Je … Je suis juste venue voir comment tu allais ?

- Très bien comme tu peux le voir.

Je repris, non sans mal, le ton de sa voix m'avait frappé de plein fouet.

- Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai survécue.

- Je vois ça.

- Jake ça suffit ! Bon sang parle moi ! M'énervai-je

- Tu veux que je te parle ? Très bien on va parler.

Il avança rapidement vers moi, contrôlant ses tremblements avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il était tellement grand que je devais me dévisser le cou pour le regarder.

- Alors, commençât-il à quelques centimètres de moi, ça y est ? Tu es guérie ? Tu as retrouvé tes sangues ?

- Ne les appels pas comme ça. Répondit-je en serrant les dents.

Il eu un rire amères.

- Les retrouvailles étaient émouvantes j'espère ?

Il allait trop loin. Des larmes de rage me montaient aux yeux, comme à chaque fois dans ce genre de situations.

- Tu serrais surprit. Répondis-je sur le même ton, en le fusillant du regard.

Ma réponse eu au moins le don de le surprendre. Il fronça les sourcils et recula un peu.

Je reprenais :

- Tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Me demanda-t-il méfiant.

- Quelque chose que tu aurais du comprendre depuis longtemps déjà, je m'approchais et posais une main sur son bras – un geste qu'il avait suivit du regard comme si je venais de lui envoyer une décharge – tu es trop important pour moi pour que je te laisse tout gâcher à cause de ton sale caractère Jacob Black.

Il sourit. « Oui », j'avais réussi. Je lui retournai son sourire et voulu le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer mais il fit un pas de recul, une fois de plus.

- Désolé mais … cette odeur …

- Désolée, m'excusai-je.

Il me fit signe d'aller m'asseoir sous le proche et m'accompagna.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en fixant l'horizon

Je haussais les épaules, fixant le même point invisible que lui.

- On continu là où on s'en était arrêté non ?

Il eu un petit rictus résigné.

- Bella … je ne pense pas qu'on en était au même point toi et moi. Lâcha-t-il légèrement amère.

Je le regardais, malheureusement je savais où il voulait en venir et bien que ça ne me plaisait pas du tout, il fallait crever l'abcès.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire Jake. Soupirai-je. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Pour que tu ais quelqu'un vers qui te tourner quand la sang … quand monsieur aura été vilain. Non merci.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas. Je l'imitais.

- Excuse moi, je croyais que c'était ce que les amis faisaient ! crachai-je en colère.

- Et si moi je veux plus que ça ? Il me fit face et m'attrapa par les épaules. Si je veux que tu me voies comme moi je te vois ? Tu y as pensé à ça Bella ?

- Je suis incapable de donner plus à qui que se soit pour l'instant. Chuchotai-je, prise au dépourvu.

Mon expression due le toucher car son visage se radoucie un peu et il me prise dans ses bras. Son corps était si chaud, c'était tellement sécurisant. Je fermais les yeux et nous ne bougions plus un moment.

- Mon odeur ne te dérange plus ? Demandai-je, timide.

Il ri doucement ce qui me réchauffa le cœur.

- Je respire par la bouche. Confessa-t-il. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Bella.

- Tout ce que tu veux. Soufflai-je ne me laissant aller contre le corps de cet ami retrouvé.

- Victoria …

« Victoria », deuxième électrochoc de la journée ! Je reculai pour le regarder, légèrement contrariée. Il me libéra de son emprise avant de parler.

- Nous l'avons faite fuir deux jours après ton départ et nous avons perdu sa trace depuis. Je crois qu'elle a renoncé.

« Aucune chance » pensai-je.

- Je pense que tu es en sécurité maintenant, mais nous continuerons les rondes, juste pour s'en assurer.

Cette idée me fit grimacer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous Bella. Me dit-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Je soupirai et retournai m'asseoir.

- Il faut juste que tu saches qu'en dehors de la réserve, nous ne pouvons t'assurer aucune protection.

- Je sais. Soufflai-je

- Tu devrais rester à La Push.

« C'était plus une requête qu'un conseil ça. »

- ça ira Jake. Je vais y aller.

- Déjà ? oh, ok. Peut-être qu'on peut aller faire un peu de moto ce soir, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait rugir ces petites merveilles non ?

« Oups, c'était trop facile. »

- Ce soir je ne peux pas. Mais demain si tu veux.

Son visage c'était immédiatement refermé, comme à mon arrivée.

- Tu vas le voir pas vrai ?

- Bien que ça ne te concerne pas, oui, je vais LES voir, tous.

- Bien. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Bien ? ça veut dire quoi au juste ? Demandai-je légèrement irritée.

- Rien du tout.

Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte de chez lui.

- On se voit demain ?! Criai-je alors qu'il me tournait le dos.

Je n'eu qu'un simple signe de main en guise de réponse. Je soupirai de lassitude avant de retourner vers la voiture.

En entrant dans l'habitacle, je regardai machinalement mon portable posé sur le siège passager. L'écran affichait : « 4 appels en absence ». Qui donc pouvait bien s'être acharné à ce point? J'écoutais ma messagerie.

_« Bella Swan tu as intérêt à ne pas avoir fait de bêtises ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Pourquoi je ne te vois plus ? »_ La voix d'Alice, même en colère, carillonnait toujours dans mes oreilles de la même manière, ce qui me fit sourire.

_« Heureusement qu'Edward est partit chasser parce que je te jure qu'il t'aurait sonné les cloches ! »_ Deuxième message. Mon sourire se dissipa légèrement à l'évocation d'Edward, plus loin de moi que prévu. Quelle égoïste je fais !

_« Bella ! Quand vas-tu enfin me répondre ! Je commence à m'inquiéter ! Je sais que tu es avec le chien … enfin ton ami et tu sais que je ne peux pas venir ! Rappel moi ! »_ Troisième message.

Je décidai de ne pas écouter le quatrième et composait le numéro d'Alice pour la rassurer. Elle décrocha à la première sonnerie et me sermonna quelques instants avant que je puisse en placer une.

- Calme toi Alice, tout va bien. Je partais justement. Ecoute, je sais qu'il est encore tôt mais tu crois que je pourrai venir chez vous maintenant ? Si jamais Charlie est à la maison, je ne pourrai jamais en ressortir et Edward – Aïe ce pincement persistait, stupide cœur humain – m'a demandé de venir ce soir… j'arrive tout de suite alors. Merci.

Je démarrai et prenais le chemin de la villa. Un chemin que j'avais tant emprunté autrefois. C'est dans une nostalgie toute particulière que le trajet se déroula. Un mélange de joie et de peine me submergeait. Toujours ce sentiment contradictoire. Ça me poursuivait.

La journée se déroula le plus naturellement du monde. J'étais entourée d'Alice et Esmée. Rosalie était là, mais elle était un peu plus en retrait, bien qu'elle fût aimable et plutôt agréable. C'était simplement Rosalie, elle était entière.

La seule fois où elle avait vraiment pris la parole était quand elle m'avait compté les exploits des sœurs de Delani. Le second clan végétarien. Elle avait surtout insisté sur Tanya. Une magnifique blonde, indépendante et solitaire qui avait jetée son dévolu sur Edward. Alice c'était alors empressée d'ajouter qu'il avait toujours décliné toutes ses faveurs, préférant rester ami avec elle. Les deux clans étaient très proches. Tanya serait beaucoup plus proche et similaire à Edward que je ne le serais jamais. Comment ne pas se sentir insignifiante à côté d'elle ? Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré et pourtant, à l'instar de Rosalie, je savais qu'elle était sublime et que je ne lui arriverais jamais à la cheville.

Les garçons étaient partit en chasse depuis l'aube et Carliste, occupé à l'hôpital. J'eu bien sûr le droit à quelques remarques sur cette odeur qui semblait différer selon les personnes qui l'humait. Ils finiraient bien par l'accepter. J'étais comme une perle, se baladant d'une extrémité à une autre sur sa chaîne. D'un monde à l'autre. Si la chaîne se brisait toutefois, la petite perle ne pourrait continuer son voyage. Chaque extrémité étant un point d'ancrage faisant partie d'un tout. Son équilibre – mon équilibre.

Alice s'amusa à me faire les ongles, je ne disais rien trop heureuse de la retrouver dans un moment pareil. Esmée m'avait préparer mon plat préféré ce qui tombait bien, moi qui n'avais rien avalé de la journée. Elles m'avaient toutes les deux compté les différentes choses qu'elles avaient fait pendant leur « voyage ». Je préférais ce mot à « absence » - il évoquait moins de traumatismes. Il était tellement agréable d'être dans cette maison qui, bizarrement, était remplie d'une chaleur – pas humaine non, et je n'aurai su la décrire d'ailleurs – juste cette chaleur qui remplie le cœur de joie parfois. Ils m'avaient tous manqué, je me rappelais enfin avec qu'elle facilité je les avais choisi comme deuxième famille. Mais qu'en était-il maintenant ?

Quand je remarquai que le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les montagnes noires de Forks, j'éteignais mon portable. Charlie allait appeler, c'était certain et j'assumerai les conséquences de cet acte en rentrant. Mais pas maintenant, je voulais encore profiter de cette liberté dont j'allais sûrement être privée dans les prochaines semaines.

Les trois magnifiques femmes qui m'entouraient se redressèrent soudainement, attendant un bruit encore imperceptible à mes oreilles. Un sourire se dessina sur leurs visages et je compris qu'ils étaient de retour.

« - Il se réjouit que tu sois là. » Chuchota Alice à mon oreille avant de filer les accueillir avec les deux autres.

Je restais en retrait sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je m'étais levée, les mains dans les poches arrières de mon jean – fallait bien les mettre quelque part – fixant anxieusement la porte. Jasper entra le premier, serrant sa moitié contre lui. Puis se fût au tour d'Emmett, chaleureusement accueillie par la resplendissante Rosalie. Il était le seul à la faire sourire ainsi. Puis Carlisle se joignit au groupe. Ils s'étaient donné le mot ou quoi ? Le Docteur embrassa discrètement sa femme et m'adressa un sourire chaleureux que je lui rendis timidement.

Finalement, il entra et mon cœur commença un marathon sans que je ne puisse contrôler quoi que se soit. Il dû le remarquer car un petit sourire naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne lève les yeux vers moi. J'avais l'impression de voir tous ses mouvements au ralenti. M'attardant en premier sur ses bras, dont les manches avaient été remontées jusqu'aux coudes. Ils suivaient en rythme les mouvements fluides de son corps gracieux. Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur son cou et déjà il avançait vers moi. Quand il fût à ma hauteur, tout ce que je pouvais voir était sa bouche et des flash de mon expérience sous la douche ce matin s'imposèrent à moi. Je remerciai le ciel, ou ce qu'il y avait d'approchant, qu'il ne lise pas dans mon esprit. Je rougissais déjà quand sa voix me ramena sur terre me forçant à le fixer.

- Au moins je suis sûr de l'effet que ma présence a sur toi. Me chuchota-t-il en me prenant timidement la main.

- N'en doute jamais. Lui répondis-je en lui souriant.

- Edward. Intervint Carlisle.

Edward le regarda un instant et quand ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur moi, son regard avait changé. Les autres s'étaient rapprochés de nous.

« Je le savais, c'était un piège ! ».

- Bella, commença Carlisle, Edward t'as demandé de venir ce soir car nous devons te parler.

- Je désapprouve complètement. M'informa Edward.

Et je reconnaissais alors son expression. Un seul sujet pouvait le mettre dans cet état. J'avalai difficilement ma salive et reportai mon regard sur les autres, passant devant lui en lâchant sa main. « - Je suis au milieu d'un cercle de vampires », pensai-je, et pourtant je n'aurai pas pu me sentir plus en sécurité.

- Nous avons bien réfléchis après les mésaventures de Voltera Bella, commença le patriarche de la famille sur un ton grave qui me glaça le sang, nous savons ce que pense Edward du sujet et nous connaissons à peu près ton point de vue.

- Jusqu'à maintenant. Précisa Alice en me lançant un regard désapprobateur.

- Nous tenions simplement à t'informer que nous sommes, et ça depuis le premier jour où nous t'avons rencontré, prêts à t'accueillir dans notre clan.

- Si jamais les choses se précipitaient. Intervint Esmée.

Je restais sans voix. Edward leur avait tourné le dos. Le Cullen venaient de m'offrir leur accord. Ils venaient de me permettre de rester avec eux pour l'éternité, de faire partie de leur monde. Il y a encore quelques jours, cette annonce aurait été comme une providence pour moi. Une joie immense m'envahie soudainement, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais je me contrôlai. C'était maintenant que je ne savais plus ce que je voulais, qu'ils m'offraient cette possibilité. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je sentais Edward bouillir de rage au fond de la pièce.

- Je … merci …je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Quoi que tu décides tu fais partie de cette famille et jamais aucun Volturi – je frissonnai à l'évocation de ce nom – ne pourra t'éloigner de nous, tu sais que nous ferons le nécessaire maintenant, me rassura Esmée en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Elle avait un magnifique sourire.

Ensuite ils vinrent tous me saluer, même Jasper, en me souhaitant la bienvenue, en quelque sorte. Tous sauf Edward et Rosalie, mais je doutais que ce soit pour les mêmes raisons.

- Viens je te ramène, me chuchota Edward visiblement contrarié, Charlie doit t'attendre.

Je me laissais emporter vers la sortie sous les regards chaleureux et encourageants de ceux que je considérai maintenant comme « mon nouvel espoir ».

Si seulement c'était la voix que je choisissais.

J'avais l'impression que deux personnes parlaient en moi. Une, la plus ancienne, se réjouissait. Elle qui avait tant espéré pouvoir, un jour, accéder au don ultime de l'éternité. L'éternité avec lui, parmi les siens. Découvrir une toute nouvelle vision du monde, échappant enfin aux conventions qui l'oppressaient. Se sentir libre et forte, enfin forte, elle qui n'avait été qu'une faible chose toute sa vie. Trébuchant à chacun de ses pas, n'attirant que les situations dangereuses de par sa maladresse. Pouvoir enfin contrôler ses propres émois, ceux qui la rendaient si humaine. Et surtout la promesse d'être son égal, à ses côtés, jusqu'à la fin des temps et même plus encore. Cette petite voie dans ma tête qui hurlait encore, aurait vendu père et mère pour une telle offre. Si les choses n'avaient pas changé aujourd'hui, elle serait déjà entrain de dire adieu à son ancienne vie, se préparant à sa renaissance.

La seconde, la trouillarde, je ne parlait déjà plus – trop apeurée par ce qu'impliquait une telle décision – Ne jamais plus baisser sa garde, tel était sa philosophie. Ne plus jamais se sentir comme … complètement vidée de son essence vitale. Ne plus jamais être une simple coquille vide, un automate, un pantin. Même si tout cela signifiait ne plus jamais ressentir le moindre désir, la moindre flamme, la moindre passion. Elle saurait au moins sûre de qui elle était et se suffirait à elle-même jusqu'à la mort. C'était cher payé mais, comparé à cette douleur qu'elle avait pu ressentir en se sentant dissoute durant quelques mois, ça en valait la peine. Cette période de sa vie avait été la plus douloureuse, la plus confuse et la plus dévastatrice. Elle avait dû tout réapprendre. Respirer, manger, apprécier, jouir du moment présent ou ne plus craindre de vivre, tout simplement.

Cruel dilemme … l'abandon complet ou la résistance salvatrice ? Aucun de ces choix ne me semblaient faciles pour le moment. Ils m'attiraient tous les deux.

Une fois dans la Chevrolet, il ne démarra pas tout de suite, restant silencieux, le regard fixe. Je ne connaissais que trop ce regard.

- Bella, il ne faut pas que tu te formalises. Commença-t-il.

- Me formaliser ? Ta famille vient de m'accepter parmi vous, se n'est pas rien ! M'exclamai-je.

- Et tu connais ma position sur le sujet. Répondit-il fermement, ne perdant pas son calme néanmoins.

- Rien n'a changé je sais, tu veux que je meure vieille et décrépie dans mon lit. C'est toi qui ne me veux pas. Lâchai-je en le regrettant immédiatement.

- Comment peux tu ne serai-ce qu'envisager ta transformation après ce que tu m'as dit la nuit dernière ! Toi qui a peur de t'abandonner à nouveau, c'est plutôt un gros engagement de mourir tu sais, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière cette fois. Me répondit-il sèchement.

Il c'était légèrement emporté et il le regrettait également. Je le lu dans ses yeux. J'eu envie de crier tellement cette vision m'attrista.

- Tu as raison, je suis obligée de l'admettre. Mais tu sais, le fait de savoir que tu n'es pas prêt à un tel sacrifice, je parle de mon humanité, ne me rassure pas.

- On ne tombera jamais d'accord sur le sujet Bella. Dit-il en serrant sa main sur le volant. Nous n'avons pas la même perception de la chose. Je refuse ta transformation parce que je t'aime trop pour mettre fin à tes jours. Toi tu le comprends autrement, comme si je ne voulais pas être avec toi pour l'éternité.

Il s'arrêta de parler, visiblement ému et regarda machinalement par la fenêtre, scrutant la forêt sombre, il y voyait certainement plus que moi. Je faisais de même de mon côté de l'habitacle, sauf que moi je m'étais transformée - malgré moi, un trait de caractère que je n'appréciai pas du tout - en fontaine silencieuse.

- C'est exactement ce que je pense en effet, balbutiai-je, c'est même une des raisons pour lesquelles je crois que tu pourrai partir de nouveau. Ma stupide et éphémère humanité à laquelle tu tiens tant.

Il me regarda de nouveau. Je venais encore de le torturer inutilement – quelle imbécile ! – Il caressa doucement le dos de ma main du bout des doigts.

- Je ne te quitterais jamais plus, tant que tu voudras de moi bien entendu. Je ne sais pas comment te le prouver.

J'allais répliquer mais il me coupa la parole, d'un doigt sur mes lèvres - brûlantes et humide de larmes.

- Une autre preuve que celle de ta mort Bella ! Précisa-t-il sévèrement.

Je me ravisai donc. De toute façon, toute pensée cohérente m'avait quitté. Je ne sentais plus que ses doigts sur mes lèvres. Il était apparemment aussi troublé que moi à cet instant. Il fixait mes lèvres avec envie pendant que sa main fraîche et dure comme la pierre, s'attardait maintenant sur ma joue - séchant mes larmes au passage. Je me laissai bercée par cette douceur, je ne pensais plus à rien, j'étais tétanisée. Il avança lentement, très lentement vers moi, rapprochant son visage du mien. Je pouvais sentir son haleine si délicieuse contre ma peau. Ce contact me fit frissonner de plaisir. Il me fixa quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité et finit par ... embrasser le haut de mon crâne.

Il fut plus raisonnable que moi – n'était-ce pas ce que je lui avais demandé après tout ? Je savais qu'il respecterait toujours mes décisions. Il m'avait prise à mon propre jeu - il démarra la voiture me laissant palpitante d'envie.

« Stupide trouillarde ! » pensai-je en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler ma frustration.


	2. DUALITE

**CHAPITRE II**

**DUALITÉ**

***

Ma vie était maintenant divisée entre la normalité et le surnaturel. Depuis mon retour de Voltera, je n'arrivais plus à concilier les deux. Il y avait le lycée, mon père et Jake d'un côté et Victoria, la meute et les Cullen de l'autre. J'avais parfois l'impression de mener une double vie. A l'extérieur, tout le monde aimait à penser que j'avais enfin passé le cap difficile de la solitude – c'était la partie la plus difficile à gérer – j'essayais de passer plus de temps avec Angéla, Ben, Mike, Eric et Jessica, bien que cette dernière ne manquait pas une occasion de me piquer au vif.

Après avoir compris que je passerai maintenant autant de temps avec lui qu'avec les Cullen, Jake m'avait trahis en ramenant ma moto à la maison, j'avais été deux fois plus consignée par Charlie qui avait dû, pour la première fois de sa vie, jouer au méchant flic à la maison. Il avait tellement été pris au dépourvu ces derniers mois, ne sachant pas comment gérer les angoisses de sa fille, qu'il prenait maintenant son rôle de père très à cœur.

J'avais maintenant deux options : aller au lycée et au travail. Edward était bien sûr prié de rester loin de la maison familiale. Quant à Jake, il ne venait plus prétextant que ça sentait « la sangue », c'est donc moi qui parfois après le travail, passais à la réserve pour le saluer – lui ayant pardonné son acte, dû à une jalousie compulsive j'imagine – Et qui le lui reprocherai ? Je faisais pourtant de mon mieux pour me diviser à part égale entre les deux clans - Seule Alice semblait avoir une dérogation et venait régulièrement me distraire chez moi.

Les Cullen avaient réinvesties Forks pour de bon. "Les enfants adoptifs du docteur", comme les autres les appelaient, avaient réintégrés le lycée appuyé par les relations que Carlisle avait au rectorat. Je les voyais moins souvent qu'avant malheureusement, les choses entre moi et Edward étant encore confuses, je ne me sentais pas en mesure de m'imposer dans leur demeure, bien qu'ils n'y auraient vu aucune objection. Ils avaient tous compris la situation et respectaient mes choix actuels. Tous sauf peut-être Alice qui appelait ça « notre absurdité ». Le fait est que toutes ses visions nous concernant, Edward et moi, en étaient faussées. Changeant d'un jour à l'autre. Je pense que ce qu'elle avait le plus de mal à accepter c'est le fait que, d'après elle, ma décision de prendre un peu de distance était sortie de nulle part. Elle insistait sur le fait que ça n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi et qu'Edward et moi devrions être réunis à l'heure actuelle.

Jake avait aussi beaucoup de mal à accepter la situation. La frontière entre Forks et La Push c'était accentuée depuis le retour des Cullen et à vrai dire, je commençais à être fatiguée que tout le monde me renifle sans arrêt. Après tout, je n'avais rien à voir avec ce conflit ancestral, j'allais et je venais où bon me semble, même si cela déclenchait toujours des inquiétudes dans les deux camps.

Je voyais Edward au lycée avec ses frères et sœurs. Je déjeunais avec eux, toujours à côté d'Edward, comme en biologie d'ailleurs. L'ambiance était plus légère au lycée, c'était un peu comme si rien n'avait changé. Je me faisais sans arrêt taquiner par Emmett qui me considérait toujours comme la petite sœur qu'on aime bien embêter. Rosalie était toujours elle même, avec sa beauté aveuglante, bien qu'elle ne se soit quelque peu radoucie depuis l'Italie. Jasper supportait de mieux en mieux ma présence et s'essayait même à me parler sans craindre de me sauter à la gorge. C'était avec Alice que je passais le plus gros de ma journée. Heureusement qu'elle était là, mon petit lutin, celle que je considérais comme une sœur, je n'aurais pas tenue sans sa légèreté et son enthousiasme.

Mes nuits en revanche, mes nuits … toute la difficulté de mes décisions me frappait la nuit. Edward venait tous les soirs se glisser dans mon lit. Nous restions là, sans bouger, sans parler, serrés l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Un bon nombre de fois je faillie craquer devant sa beauté, devant celui qui faisait battre mon cœur et l'embrasser en lui disant que je n'en pouvais plus de le voir dans ce tel état de doute. Je voulais le délivrer de ce poids que je faisais peser sur lui et qui le ramenait toujours à ce jour où il m'avait laissé dans la forêt. Mais je n'en faisais rien, j'étais comme tétanisée à chaque fois et il le savait. Il n'était jamais pressant pourtant, attendant peut-être que je fasse le premier pas. Il était patient et attentif à mes moindres désirs. Il était parfait. Je ne méritais pas autant d'attention. Il était tellement tendre avec moi.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner. J'avançai dans la file d'attente du self en compagnie d'Angéla. Encore un jour ensoleillé, mais qu'arrivait-il donc à Forks ? Pas étonnant qu'en tournant la tête vers leur table habituelle, je ne vis que des chaises vides. J'en soupirai d'ennui. Je rempli mon plateau avec quelques légumes crus et des fruits et m'installai avec les autres.

- Regardez qui nous fait l'honneur de s'asseoir avec nous aujourd'hui ? Cracha amèrement Jessica.

_« Quelle Peste ! »_ pensai-je

- Ne t'inquiète pas Jess, je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te descendre de ton trône invisible. Sifflai-je lui lançant un sourire dès plus hypocrite. C'était elle qui m'avait appris ça.

- Houlla ! Les filles, dois-je préparer la piscine de boue pour votre combat ? Plaisanta Mike.

« La Ferme ! », Jessica et moi avions parlé d'une même voie pour une fois.

Je ne sais pas comment j'avais pu un jour considérer cette fille comme une amie. L'unique raison pour laquelle je partageais mon déjeuner en sa compagnie, était qu'Angéla était là. Calme, gentille et douce. J'apprenais à l'apprécier un peu plus chaque jour.

Une fois la tension dissipée, les discussions reprirent de plus belles.

- Je suis vraiment déçu, j'avais acheté ses places il y a des mois ! Se plaignait Eric, farfouillant désespérément dans ses frittes à la recherche d'une quelconque solution.

- Des places pour quoi ? Demandai-je en croquant dans du céleri.

- On devait aller à un match de football à Seattle samedi, les Seahawks jouent. Expliqua Mike, tout aussi dépité.

- Vous n'y aller plus ? interrogeât Angéla.

- Non, interdiction parentale ! Soupira Eric abandonnant définitivement l'idée de manger.

- Pourquoi ? T'as eu une mauvaise note ? Plaisantai-je.

- Enfin Bella, sur quelle planète tu vis ?! me lança Jessica visiblement choquée.

_« Si tu savais »_ pensai-je tout en l'ignorant.

- La criminalité à Seattle a considérablement augmentée ces dernières semaines, m'expliqua Angéla, ils en sont à 5 meurtres inexpliqués en 3 semaines.

- On dit qu'il y a un serial killer qui rode. Commenta Ben en essayant d'être effrayant.

- Quel genre de meurtres ? Demandai-je, soudainement inquiète.

- Et morbide avec ça. Répliqua une nouvelle fois Jessica.

Mike lui donna un coup de coude pour la faire taire. Je lui souris gentiment. Malgré son obstination à croire que nous serions un jour ensemble lui et moi, il avait parfois de bons réflexes.

- On n'en sait pas plus pour le moment. La police ne fait aucun commentaire mais on est quand même consigné à Forks. Répondit Mike.

- Ils parlent même d'instaurer un couvre feux là bas. Finit Eric.

- Ça à l'air sérieux. Réalisai-je.

- Sinon Bella, Edward Cullen ne t'a toujours pas reprise ! Lança Jessica, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_« Garce ! »_, je lui lançai un regard noir.

- Non parce que, continua cette garce, je trouve ça pathétique la façon dont tu le colle, lui et sa famille !

- Jessica ça suffit. Lui dit fermement Angéla.

- Bon j'y vais moi, di-je en me levant, il est temps pour moi de retourner dans mon monde, apparemment je perturbe trop certaines personnes dont la vie se résume à colporter toutes sortes de ragots non fondés.

Angéla étouffa un rire. Je lui souris à mon tour en lui faisant un clin d'œil au passage et quitta la cafétéria.

Je me dirigeai alors vers la salle de biologie, m'apprêtant à affronter la solitude. Il était encore tôt, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. J'allais en profiter pour réviser un peu.

« Bella », chuchota une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai immédiatement, n'osant y croire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es fou, tu as vu le soleil qu'il fait dehors ?!

Attendant des pas s'approcher de nous, Edward m'attrapa par le coude m'entraînant dans la salle de classe. Les volets étaient tirés, il fait sombre. On allait sûrement regarder un film.

- J'ai fais attention ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit-il en me bloquant entre lui et la porte avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demandai-je en souriant légèrement à mon tour.

- Rien, j'avais simplement envie de te voir.

On s'est vu ce matin Edward.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je chuchotais. Il resserra d'avantage l'espace qui nous séparait et posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, sur la porte. Il se pencha pour regarder par le hublot, si personne n'était dans le couloir. Le col de son blouson caressa ma joue et sa flagransse arriva à mes narines. Une pression me serra l'estomac et ma respiration se saccada immédiatement.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a personne Edward, tu peux reculer maintenant. Lui fis-je remarquer.

Je le senti sourire. Il huma profondément mes cheveux avant de me regarder à nouveau.

- Je sais. Me dit-il avec ce petit sourire qui me faisait fondre.

- A quoi tu joues ? Demandai-je, amusée par son attitude.

- Je suis venu pour te demander si tu voulais venir au restaurant avec moi ce soir. Je t'invite.

Il parlait très doucement, ne me quittant pas des yeux, toujours aussi prêt de moi. J'allais défaillir.

- Bella ? Tu es toujours là ? Dit-il sans se défaire de ce magnifique sourire.

- Oui, oui pardon … je … _« oh non »_, je ne peux pas ce soir j'ai déjà des projets avec Jake, c'est l'anniversaire d'Emily.

Son visage se ferma et il recula, me libérant – malheureusement – de son emprise. Après un instant, il reprit.

- Je n'aime pas te savoir avec cette bande de loups Bella.

Il s'était appuyé contre la paillasse du professeur, les bras dans le dos. Je m'approchai lentement de lui pour lui faire face. Il ne me regardait pas. Je lisais la colère dans son regard.

- Ne t'inquiet pas, chuchotai-je, tu sais bien que je ne cour aucun danger, même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre.

- Je, commença-t-il en daignant enfin croiser mon regard, je sais mais …

- Mais quoi ? Demandai-je en tentant de le rassurer.

Il me détailla des yeux une fraction de seconde et passa son bras autour de ma taille, me ramenant fermement contre son torse de glace. Je laissai échapper un petit gémissement de surprise et posai ma main sur sa poitrine, comme une barrière invisible - dont il de tînt pas compte cependant – C'était la première fois qu'il se permettait de tels gestes depuis les nouvelles règles que j'avais instaurées. Son regard était en proie à une violente indécision avec un soupçon de douleur et tellement de désir à la fois. J'avais du mal à garder les idées claires.

- Je suis faible Bella. Souffla-t-il enfin en fixant mon cou. Je, si tu savais ce que ton ami pense de toi. Ce qu'il ressent. Je suis désolé mais ça me rend fou.

- Edward …

- Sachant que tu n'es pas mienne et qu'il ressent tout ça à ton égard, ses sentiments que je connais tellement bien pour les partager avec lui… Ajoute à sa qu'il pourrait t'offrir tellement plus que moi … je …

- Arrêtes s'il te plait. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tout d'un coup ? Tu sais que je t'aime. J'aime Jake bien sûr …

Il grimaça.

- Mais pas comme il le souhaiterait. C'est mon meilleur ami, il est tout aussi important à mes yeux que toi … mais en aucun cas il ne pourrait prendre ta place, comme tu ne pourrais prendre la sienne. Vous avez deux positions complément différentes dans mon cœur. Je croyais que tu le savais … pourquoi autant de doutes ?

- C'est juste que les semaines passent et je commence à … je suis désolé Bella. S'excusa-t-il.

- A quoi ? Demandai-je sérieuse.

Il plongeât son regard d'or dans le mien.

- Tu me manques. Tes lèvres me manquent. Ta passion si humainement craquante, il passa sa main dans mes cheveux en souriant, notre ancienne vie me manque terriblement.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

- Je sais que tu as besoin de temps et je m'excuse de te dire tout ça. Mais c'est très dur pour moi tu sais.

- C'est dur pour moi aussi. Soufflai-je la gorge serrée.

- Si je pouvais seulement …

Il me releva le visage d'une main sous mon menton et s'approcha de mes lèvres en fermant doucement les yeux.

- Si je pouvais ne serai-ce qu'une fois … effleurer ta bouche.

_« Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! »_ Criait la seconde voie dans ma tête. Malheureusement la première elle, hurlait d'avantage : _« Enfin, merci … ses lèvres … Edward_ ». Ses pensées contradictoires avaient le don de me paralyser de la tête aux pieds.

- Juste une fois Bella, je t'en prie … supplia t-il en chuchotant, continuant à se rapprocher dangereusement de ma bouche.

« Isabella, vous êtes en avance ! »

Je sursautai en voyant le professeur entrer dans la salle de classe, le cœur battant à la chamade. Je me retournai aussitôt vers le bureau. Il avait disparu. Les rideaux s'agitaient encore sur son passage. Je mis un moment à reprendre mes esprits.

- Vous vouliez me voir Miss Swan ? Demanda poliment le professeur.

- Non … pardon non … je – je m'essuyais les yeux – je cherchai juste un endroit pour réviser tranquille.

Il y a la salle d'étude pour ça.

- Oui, pardon, je n'aurai pas due entrer.

- Ce n'est rien, me répondit-il en souriant, aller vous asseoir maintenant, le cours va commencer.

J'obéissais, encore en transe et déjà les élèves investissaient les lieux. Je fixais le coin du bureau sur lequel il était assis quelques minutes plus tôt et serrait automatiquement la mâchoire. Ensuite je prenais une grande inspiration et tentait de me concentrer sur le cours.

***

Le soir venu, je me dirigeais donc vers la réserve. Charlie m'avait exceptionnellement donné la permission de 22h00, par respect pour Billy et son entourage. Ma rencontre avec Edward, plus tôt dans la journée ne me quittait pas l'esprit. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander ce qu'il se serait vraiment passé si jamais nous n'avions pas été interrompu.

Je garai ma voiture, devant chez Sam et Emily, avec toutes les autres. Tout le monde était dehors autour d'un feu de camp démesuré. A peine je mettais le pied par terre que Jacob venait à ma rencontre en souriant. Comment ne pas faire de même devant un tel enthousiasme ? Je le prenais dans mes bras pour le saluer et il me rendait mon étreinte. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur.

- Je suis content que tu sois là. Charlie t'a lâché ?

- Remercie ton père, il a lourdement insisté.

Nous rejoignons déjà le groupe. Je saluai toute la meute et tendais un gros bouquet de tulipes multicolores à Emily, qui me remercia chaleureusement.

- Joyeux anniversaire.

- Merci ma belle. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu toi et moi.

- Oui je sais, m'excusai-je, les choses sont un peu compliquées pour moi en ce moment.

Elle jeta un regard vers Jake.

- Il ne te facilite pas la tâche hum ?

- Disons que ça dépend des jours.

Je la suivais à l'intérieur alors qu'elle cherchait un vase où mettre ses fleurs.

- Elles sont magnifiques, merci.

- De rien, ça me fait plaisir.

- Alors, commença-t-elle, comment ça se passe pour toi ? Me demanda-t-elle en arrangeant le bouquet.

Je m'assayai sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Comment ça ?

- Bella, je suis passée par là. Je voyage sans arrêt entre le monde humain et celui des loups. Cette transition n'est pas évidente, bien que plus normalisée chez mon peuple que dans le tien. Naviguer entre deux univers n'est pas évident, alors trois je n'imagine même pas. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

_« Elle est si gentille »_. Je soupirai.

- S'il n'y avait pas cette frontière entre vous …

Elle frissonna d'effroi.

- Bella, chérie, je t'adore et j'espère que tu ne vas pas prendre ça de travers mais, je tien à cette frontière.

- Toi plus que n'importe qui devrais comprendre que tout ça est ridicule. Les Cullen ne sont pas une menace. M'écriai-je en me remettant sur mes pieds

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas contre eux que j'en ai, je protège simplement les miens. Il faut que tu comprennes que les loups ou les sangues répondent d'abord à un instinct animal. C'est leur côté humain qui les maintiens dans un état civilisé. Le fait est que quand cet instinct prend le dessus, ce qui est le cas quand les deux clans se rencontrent, ils sont incontrôlables. J'en sais quelque chose.

Elle pivota alors légèrement le visage et remettant ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles, laissant ainsi apparaître son visage mutilé. Je passais doucement mes mains sur ses cicatrices.

- Je ne les vois même plus. Lui répondit-je avec un faible sourire.

- Je sais. Moi non plus, mais Sam les verra toujours. Il en souffrira éternellement.

Je retirai ma main et la regardai fixement, tel un oracle.

- Qu'est ce que tu essais de me dire Emily ?

- Simplement que je ne veux pas voir de cicatrices sur ton jolie visage, jolie petite poupée. Me répondit-elle après un instant.

Emily avait toujours l'effet qu'a une mère sur moi. C'était vraiment étrange.

- Alors les filles, vous vous cachez ?!

- Sam… souffla-elle, un large sourire sur le visage.

Celui-ci l'embrassa tendrement, alors que je détournai le visage pour leur laisser un peu d'espace et nous retournions dehors. Je m'installai entre Jared et Jacob qui me tendit une bière. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de boire mais après tout, c'était la fête ce soir. Du moins c'est ce que je me disais en buvant les trois premières bouteilles.

Nous écoutions les récits enchantés de Billy alors que la tête me tournait légèrement. Les histoires de ses ancêtres étaient passionnantes, pleine de magie et de superstitions. J'avais vraiment l'impression de m'évader et de revenir au temps des légendes en l'écoutant. Sa vieille voix grave d'homme sage était presque hypnotisante.

Soudain, la meute se levait comme un seul homme et Billy cessait de parler.

- Jake ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demandai-je inquiète en voyant les trais de son visage se déformer.

- Emily, emmènes tout le monde à l'intérieur et verrouille les portes et les fenêtres. Ordonna Sam à sa femme qui ne posa pas de question et rassemblait déjà les invités à l'intérieur.

- Jacob ?! Criai-je pour qu'il daigne m'expliquer la situation.

- Des sangues, chuchota-il.

- Victoria ? Demandai-je terrorisée.

- Non, je ne pense pas. J'en sais trop rien, ils ont tous la même odeur pour moi !

Je restai tétanisée un instant puis me saisie de mon téléphone.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de passer un coup de file ?! Me sermonna Jake, qui commençait déjà à trembler.

Je m'éloignai de quelques pas, entendant le bruit singulier de la métamorphose des garçons, déjà à l'affût du moindre bruit. Je composais le seul numéro qui me vînt à l'esprit à cet instant.

« Alice ! »

Je criai presque.

_- Bella que ce passe-t-il ? _Carillonnait la voix au téléphone.

- Alice écoute moi, est-ce que l'un de vous est sur les terres Quilleute ?

_- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, on est tous là. Bella qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Répétait- elle inquiète.

- Rien ! Je … ça va aller … Ne venez surtout pas, c'est dangereux !

_- Dangereux ? Mais pourquoi ?! Explique toi bon sang. _

- Ça va aller ! Alice …

- Bella il faut y aller ! Me criait Jacob. Ils arrivent !

_- Quoi ?! Qui arrive ?!_ Criait alors Alice dans mon oreille.

- Je dois y aller Alice, répondis-je peu rassurée. Ne venez surtout pas, je vous en supplie. Je ne veux pas qu'une guerre éclate !

_- Bella ! Bella !_ Criait Alice.

Je raccrochai et faisais face à l'énorme loup roux que j'avais pour ami et protecteur. Il m'entraîna avec lui à travers l'épaisse forêt pendant que les autres la parcourait dans le sens inverse.

_« Je déteste les anniversaires ! »_ pensai-je.

C'est alors que je commençais une course sans relâche à travers les bois en tenant la queue de mon fidèle ami à poil roux - sous cette forme du moins - qui me baladait de droite à gauche, entendant des choses qu'il m'était impossible d'imaginer. Des signaux émanant des ses acolytes.

J- ake ralentie ! J'ai du mal à te suivre !

Mais rien n'y faisait. C'était comme si la mort était sur nos pas. J'écartai difficilement les branches qui encombraient mon champ de vision, avec ma seule main libre. Je savais que si je lâchais Jacob, j'étais perdue. Je tombais de tout mon poids sur le sol en buttant sur une pierre et Jake m'attrapait par le col pour me faire avancer. Je me relevais tant bien que mal et recommençait à courir.

Soudain nous arrivions à une impasse. Deux grandes falaises nous entouraient. Pourquoi diable Jacob m'avait-il entraînés ici ? Lui qui connaissait si bien la forêt. Il se mit sur ses pattes arrière – me dépassant de deux têtes au moins – et me poussa contre une des parois de roche. Après ça il se plaça devant moi, le poil hérissé, prêt à bondir.

- Jacob ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Il faut que nous partions !

J'allais m'échapper mais il me grogna dessus en me barrant la route. Je me recroquevillais donc par terre en me tassant contre son épais pelage. Tout son corps était tendu. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec ses instincts bestiaux. La conversation que j'avais eu avec Emily un peu plus tôt me traversa l'esprit mais je décidais de l'ignorer et resserrait d'avantage mon étreinte sur Jake, scrutant les arbres devant nous. Je tremblais. La peur me coupait le souffle.

Plusieurs grognements rugirent au dessus de moi et je levai la tête pour en comprendre l'origine. Les quatre autres loups se jetèrent dans le vide, dans un mouvement gracieux et atterrirent en escadrille autour de moi. Sam en tête, Jake en bouclier contre moi, Embry et Quill de chaque côté de mon corps et enfin Leash en arrière.

Ils sortirent leurs crocs acérés, dans un grognement commun. La menace était proche.

J'enfonçai mes ongles dans les poils soyeux de Jacob quand ils bondirent tous en même temps, me laissant seule, sans bouclier. Je me plaquai alors contre la falaise, ramenant mes genoux à ma poitrine. Tout se passa très vite. Il vit deux silhouettes humaines bondir d'arbre en arbre jusqu'à nous. La meute se divisa alors en deux groupes, s'accaparant chacun un vampire. Leash revient vers moi au cas où les sangues arriveraient à percer – Bizarrement, s'agissant de ses vampires, le qualificatif « sangues » ne me dérangeais pas – Au bout de quelques minutes de luttes je vis que quelque chose clochait. Ils n'étaient que deux contres cinq loups et pourtant la lutte semblait difficile. Leash accourue pour les aider, ignorant les grognements furieux de Jake à son égard.

Les rugissements des deux espèces se confondaient maintenant, produisant un bruit qui me glaçait le sang. Puis une première tête humaine vola à travers le petit cercle rocheux, qui faisait office de ring. Jared l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'éloigna en courant du reste du corps du vampire démantelé. J'avais malheureusement eu le temps d'apercevoir les yeux révulsés de la créature sur sa tête décapitée. J'eu l'impression que mon estomac allait sortir par ma bouche et plissait les lèvres pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Le second vampire paraissait poser problème malgré les quatre loups qui lui mettaient la peau en lambeau.

Celui-ci n'avait plus que sa jambe droite et son bras gauche, il rampait difficilement sur le sol mais la meute n'arrivait pas à l'immobiliser complément. Pire, la créature rampait lentement vers moi, traînant son corps meurtri sur le sable, dégageant de la poussière. Ses yeux rouges cramoisis étaient rivés sur moi et il tournait la tête de droite à gauche dans un mouvement quasi reptilien. Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas hurler. C'est alors que dans un dernier effort, il me bondit dessus, laissant apparaître ses plaies béantes au dessus de mon visage. Quelques goûtes de sang froid me tombèrent sur les joues et enfin je criai laissant sortir toute l'air contenue dans mes poumons, essayant de toute mes forces de le repousser.

« Victoria te salue Bella », me dit la sangues, les yeux exorbités.

Je restai bloquée, le dévisageant – Tout ça n'avait été qu'une mission suicide pour me faire passer un message !

Je criai de plus belle, mais cette fois c'était plus un cri de rage que de peur. Jacob attrapa la sangue dépecée par sa seule cheville et l'envoya valser contre la falaise. Après ça, la meute en finie avec l'intrus pendant qui celui faisait raisonner des rires psychédéliques à travers la nuit.

Se fût la dernière chose que j'attendis avant de m'évanouir.

Le trou noir.

_**Edward P.O.V.**_

- Bella ! Bella ! Criait Alice. Mon dieu … elle a raccroché.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demandai-je inquiet.

- Je crois qu'elle a des ennuis à La Push. Me répondit ma sœur.

J'entendais alors toute la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Bella qui avait l'air terrorisée. Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et pris immédiatement mes clés de voitures.

- Attend où tu vas ?! Me cria-t-elle

- Edward qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?! Criai Esmée, affolée.

- Je vais à la réserve. Lui répondis-je en claquant la porte.

J'entendis ma mère faire signe au reste de la famille de me suivre, mais je ne pris pas le temps de les attendre. Seule Alice atteignit ma voiture avant que je ne fasse rugir le moteur de la Volvo. Une conversation silencieuse commença entre nous, sur la route.

- Je ne sais pas Alice d'accord ! Je déciderai de ça en arrivant à la frontière !

Elle détourna les yeux.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester à la villa sans bouger pendant qu'elle était en danger ?! M'énervai-je.

- Non pas vraiment. Souffla-t-elle

- Merci.

Elle venait de me proposer son aide. Ma sœur tenait presque autant que moi à l'amour de ma vie. En repensant au visage de Bella, j'accélérais au maximum.

C'est en quelques minutes que nous atteignons La Push. Les autres membres de ma famille étaient sur nos traces. Je m'arrêtai en plein milieu de l'asphalte dans un dérapage sportif. Je sortis de la Volvo en me précipitant vers la rangée de séquoias qui bordait la route, séparant symboliquement notre territoire du leur. J'allais m'y enfoncer mais Carlisle me retint par le bras.

- Laisse moi ! Lui dis-je dans un grognement sourd, jaillissant de ma poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Dans ton état, tu risques de mettre en péril le traité. Tu sais à quel point il est branlant en ce moment. Me sermonna mon père alors que je me dégageais de sa poigne de fer.

- On ne peut pas non plus rester là sans rien faire ! Criai-je, sentant le venin puissant que je sécrétais me monter à la bouche.

- Elle est bien entourée, Edward il l'a protègeront. Me dit calmement Esmée, en retrait avec les autres près des voitures.

- Hors de question qu'une bande de chiens puants ait le destin de Bella entre leurs sales pattes !

Sur ce je l'élançais à travers les bois suivit de très près par mes frères et Alice. J'entendais Rosalie réconforter Esmée. Je sautais d'arbre en arbre en essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose. Avec ma famille à mes côtés, nous étions invincibles.

Soudain Alice m'envoya l'image de ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Des vampires.

- Des nouveau-nés ! Me cria mentalement Jasper, le seul d'entre nous a en avoir déjà combattu.

- Combien ? Criai-je

- J'en vois cinq me cria Emmett, dont trois qui poursuivent nos louveteaux.

Alice lui frappa l'épaule.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour.

- Arrêtes, on est quatre contre trois. Ils n'ont aucune chance.

- Ne les sous-estime pas. Lui recommanda Jasper.

Je ne supportais plus leurs babillages.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous vois Bella ! Leur criai-je

Ils ne répondirent pas. Je me laissais retomber sur le sol et fermait les yeux, humant l'air. Si quelqu'un pouvait la retrouver c'était bien moi. Soudain je l'entendis, aussi distinctement que si elle avait été à mes côtés : « Jacob ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Il faut que nous partions ! » - Elle était prise au piège ! Je m'élançais à la poursuite des trois nouveaux nés qui se dirigeaient dans sa direction.

- Edward ! Cria ma sœur.

- Occupez vous des deux autres ! Leur ordonnai-je.

Une chance pour moi que ces gentils toutous ne nous différenciaient pas les un des autres. Je ne devais pas me faire repérer. Je grimpais agilement sur un arbre et surplombais le déplacement des loups. Ils allaient conduire les vampires vers une impasse. « Pas bête » pensai-je avant de comprendre que ma Bella était l'appât. « Sales Chiens » grognai-je, furieux.

_« Tout sera bientôt finie ma Bella »_ pensa soudainement Jacob Black.

De quel droit se permettait-il de telles familiarités avec elle ?! Tout sera bientôt fini pour toi sale cabot si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux ! Je ravalai une gorgée de venin, de plus en plus abondant.

Deux nouveau-nés entrèrent dans l'areine improvisée.

_« Le troisième est à moi »_ pensai-je en bondissant sur lui, tous crocs dehors.

La rage m'aveuglait à cet instant. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle. Alors que j'envoyai le vampire – pris par surprise – plusieurs mètres plus loin, le visage de celle que j'aimai s'imposait à moi à travers celui de la meute. Elle était terrifiée. Je hurlais ma colère, rugissant tel un lion sous amphétamines. Mon ennemi revenait vers moi et je l'attendais sans bouger. Il allait fondre sur moi mais je le saisi par la gorge et le plaqua violemment contre un arbre, qui céda sous l'onde de choc que cela provoqua. L'hostile se débattis et m'envoya valser.

_« Ils sont très fort ! »_ pensai-je.

Impossible de lire leurs pensées, ces créatures n'étaient pas cohérentes. Je pensais soudainement à quelque chose et le sourire que j'affichai ensuite irrita profondément mon adversaire.

Je restais allongé par terre attendant sa prochaine attaque, celle qui lui serait fatale. Il couru vers moi et commença à m'étrangler. Je le regardais sans me débattre, quelques secondes, avant de l'attraper par les cheveux et de planter mes propres crocs dans sa chaire. Il voulu se débattre mais je l'immobilisai en refermant mes jambes autour de son corps. Je serrais tellement que ses côtes cédèrent sous la pression. Son cri déchira le ciel. Je m'abreuvai assez de son sang pour que nous soyons à force égale. Je le repoussais et me relevais. Je sentais une toute nouvelle force envahir mes veines, faisant bouillir mon propre venin. Son sang coulait le long de mes lèvres. Voilà bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas abandonné ainsi à mes instincts.

A bout de force, le vampire couru de nouveau vers moi mais je l'arrêtai d'une seule main. Il ne pouvait plus fuir maintenant. Je resserrais la pression de ma main sur son crâne, sentant les premières couches de l'épiderme craquer. Et lentement je serrais encore et encore. Son crâne explosa et avant que je ne lui broie la cervelle, je glissai à son oreille :

_« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on la menace pauvre fou ! »_

Ma main se referma sur sa cervelle et je lui arrachai les yeux au passage.

_« ça c'est pour avoir posé les yeux sur elle » !_

Je traînai alors le reste de sa carcasse à bout de bras jusqu'au brasier que j'avais aperçu en arrivant. Je le démembrai sans vergogne, exultant encore de rage, pour ensuite jeter un par un les morceaux au feu.

« Oh mon dieu … » raisonna une voie apeurée dans la tête.

Je levai les yeux et aperçue une jeune femme au visage mutilé qui m'observait. L'image qu'elle me revoyait de moi-même me figea sur place. J'étais couvert d'un sang qui n'était pas le mien. On aurait dit un monstre et elle était terrifiée – Rien de plus normal – Elle allait crier quand je pris la parole.

- Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, je vous assure. Lui dis-je les mains en l'air pour lui prouver ma bonne foie.

- Sangue, tu n'es pas chez toi ici. Cracha-t-elle.

Soudain je la reconnue. D'après la description que Bella m'avait un jour fait d'elle, elle ne pouvait qu'être …

- Emily, s'il vous plait, ne dites rien à personne. Nous partons, tout est fini maintenant.

Elle sembla désarçonnée que je l'appel par son prénom.

- Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire vous comprenez, ne dites rien, je n'avais pas le choix … Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans elle. S'il vous plait. L'implorai-je.

- Tu es Edward. Souffla la jeune femme.

J'acquiesçais et déjà elle baissait un peu sa garde. Elle entra quelques instants à l'intérieur et, en ressortant, elle s'avança prudemment vers moi, restant à un mètre de distance pour me déposer une bassine d'eau et un linge propre sur le sol.

- Ils seront de retour dans quelques minutes, fais vite, tu ne veux pas qu'elle ne te voie dans cet état pas vrai.

- Merci. Lui soufflai-je abasourdi. Dites leur que nous sommes à la frontière. J'aimerai la voir.

Elle m'adressa un signe de tête et retourna chez elle. Je me lavai rapidement, faisant disparaître les preuves par la suite et m'enfuie le plus rapidement possible. J'eu juste le temps d'entendre que la bataille était finie et que rien de grave ne c'était produit.

Me retrouvant de nouveau sur mon territoire, je retrouvais tous les membres de ma famille. Mes frères étaient couverts de terre.

_« Tout c'est bien passé »_ me signala Emmett.

- Pour moi aussi. Lui répondis-je.

Je serrai ma mère dans mes bras et adressai un regard repentissant à mon père suite à mon comportement. Il ne m'en tînt pas rigueur cependant.

- Bella va arriver. Les informai-je.

Nous formions une ligne, éclairés par les phares de nos voitures, quand Jacob Black, encore sous la forme d'un loup, sortit de la lisière du bois avec Bella sur son dos. Elle était inconsciente.

- Bella ! Criai-je

_"Ne t'approche pas d'elle sale sangue"_, pensa le loup en me voyant approcher. _"C'est à cause de ton espèce que nous en sommes là aujourd'hui"_ grognait l'animal.

- Pose là maintenant. Lui demandai-je le plus calmement possible bien que je lui aurais arraché les yeux si Bella n'avais pas désapprouvée.

Il ne voulait toujours pas la relâcher et je commençai à perdre patience. J'allai la récupérer moi-même s'il le fallait. Le loup montra les crocs.

_« Vas-y essaye »_ pensa t'il.

- Ne me défi pas Jacob Black ! Lui conseillai-je les points serrés.

- Ça suffit ! Intervint Esmée qui se plaça entre nous.

Elle se mis à la hauteur de Jacob et le regarda sans rien dire. Bizarrement, il déposa lentement Bella sur le sol en gémissant.

- Merci. Lui dit Esmée.

L'animal regarda une dernière fois le petit corps frêle de cet ange étendue sur le bitume et s'engouffra de nouveau dans la forêt. Je me précipitai vers elle pour l'emporter avec moi et déposai un baisé sur son front. Elle était glacée.

- Alice, va dire à Charlie que sa fille dormira chez nous cette nuit. Lui demandai-je en portant Bella jusqu'à la Volvo.

- Et sur quel prétexte ?

- J'en sais rien ! Une soirée pyjama entre fille, qu'elle est trop ivre pour rentrer, inventes n'importe quoi !

- Elle aura des ennuis en rentrant, tu le sais.

- Pas autant que celui qui voudra l'éloigner de moi ce soir, ça je te l'assure. Répondis-je fermement à ma sœur qui comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister d'avantage.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Merci pour les reviews !**_

_**Je rappel que le trailer vidéo de Chrysalis est disponible sur Youtube. Vu que le lien ne marche pas sur , tapez "Ginielee" sur Youtube et vous aurez le trailer ! (entre autre ;) ) - Merci encore et à bientôt pour le troisième chapitre.**_

**_Ginie._**


	3. AU PIED DU MUR

**CHAPITRE III**

**AU PIED DU MUR**

***

Je la déposais lentement sur le lit que j'avais monté pour elle, en prévision d'une nuit comme celle-ci. Personne ne viendrait déranger son doux repos ce soir. Ce soir, plus rien n'existait à part elle et moi, ici dans ma chambre. Une pièce dans laquelle je m'allongeai pour la première fois, à ses côtés. Je l'avais souvent regardé dormir, mais le cadre et la charge émotionnelle étaient touteS autres cette nuit. Elle me paraissait encore plus fragile après les évènements de la soirée.

Je lui caressais doucement le visage. La fraîcheur de ma peau semblait la ramener à elle … Bientôt, elle ouvrirait les yeux et je serrai là.

_**Bella POV.**_

J'ouvrai lentement les yeux. Je ne compris pas tout de suite où j'étais. J'avais même du mal à me rappeler de quelque chose. C'était comme s'éveiller après un long cauchemar. Les images me revenaient au fur et à mesure que je mettais de l'ordre dans mes idées. Je battais une dernière fois des paupières avant de me rendre compte de l'endroit où j'étais. Je tournais lentement la tête sur la droite et butai contre son torse. J'inhalai automatiquement son odeur et poussai un soupir de contentement qui le fit sourire. Il était appuyé sur son coude et me regardait émerger de ma stupeur, sa main fraîche posée sur mon ventre.

- Comment te sent-tu ? me demanda-t-il.

Le son de sa voix était envoûtant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandai-je à demi mot.

- Tout es fini maintenant, rassure toi. Tu as été très courageuse.

Je prenais un moment pour reprendre mes esprits et me relevai d'un seul coup.

- Tout le monde va bien ? Demandai-je inquiète. Jake ? La meute ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, il est arrivé quelque chose de grave j'en suis sûre …

- Tout le monde est sain et sauf mon ange. Répondit-il en me coupant la parole.

Cette affirmation me rassura, de toute façon j'étais trop fatiguée pour penser à toutes les éventualités possibles.

- Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Je … Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Di-je en le fusillant du regard.

Il se mit à rire doucement à mes oreilles. Quel son magnifique.

- Jacob t'as fais sortir des bois après l'attaque et il t'as remis à moi.

- Trouve autre chose. Lançai-je dubitative.

- Je te jure, répondit-il en s'allongeant gracieusement de tout son long sur le lit, on était tous à la frontière et Esmée l'a convaincu de te laisser partir avec nous. C'est un brave toutou.

Je lui frappais l'épaule avant de réaliser qu'il ne fallait pas taper contre le marbre. Je secouai ma main de douleur, l'air contrariée, et une fois de plus son rire vint chatouiller mes oreilles.

- Pourquoi tu m'as amener ici ? Lui demandai-je après une minute.

- Je me voyais mal te ramener chez toi inconsciente. On s'est tous inquiétés après ton appel. J'étais mort d'inquiétude.

Il chuchotait. C'était rassurant. Apaisant.

- Vous n'avez rien fait de stupide j'espère ?

- Défini stupide ?

- Edward … le sermonnai-je

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tout va bien. Dit-il avec ce petit sourire en coin qui me coupait tous mes moyens.

Après un instant je reprenais :

- Charlie va me tuer. Soufflai-je sans la moindre émotion.

- Sûrement, mais tu auras le temps d'y penser demain. Pour le moment, et tant que je suis près de toi, rien ne peux plus t'atteindre. M'assura t'il.

- Tu es sur ? Lui demandai-je les yeux fermés.

Avec sa main, qui était toujours sur mon ventre, il me ramena d'avantage contre son corps de pierre.

- Tu vois, me chuchota-il, tu n'iras nulle part.

- Tu me prends en otage ? Plaisantai-je.

- Tant que tu n'y vois aucune objection.

Lui avait été très sérieux. Après un moment, il reprit la parole.

- Bella, pour ce qui s'est passé au lycée cet après midi…

Il venait de capter toute mon attention.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça. Je m'en excuse.

- Techniquement tu n'as rien fais.

- Je l'aurai fais crois moi et ça aurait peut-être fait disparaître le peu de confiance qu'il te reste envers moi, je ne l'ai réalisé que trop tard malheureusement.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la confiance Edward. Pour tout te dire, tu n'avais pas entièrement tort dans ce que tu m'as dit.

- A quel sujet ?

- Tu me manques aussi. Lui répondis-je en le détournant le regard. On doit juste recommencer en douceur toi et moi.

- Recommencer ? Répéta-il alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai dit, en douceur. Soulignai-je en lui rendant le même sourire.

- Mais il y a un espoir. C'est tout ce qu'il me faut. Souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je ne pu refreiner un frisson qui me traversa tel une décharge.

C'était si bon de le voir heureux. Après une seconde d'introspection, je me rendis compte que j'étais heureuse moi aussi. Quel soulagement ! Je n'étais peut-être pas si cassée que ça après tout.

Il fixait sa propre main toujours sur mon ventre et remonta mon tee-shirt pour laisser apparaître mon nombril. Il n'alla pas plus loin, restant gentleman dans l'âme. Mais malgré cette attention très particulière à mon égard, je voyais bien que quelque chose avait changé dans ses yeux. Un intense désir semblait le brûler de l'intérieur. Il cachait bien son jeu, mais je le connaissais aussi bien qu'il me connaissait maintenant. Cette idée me fit sourire.

Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur ma peau. La caressant timidement. Il ne quittait pas mon ventre des yeux, dessinant toutes sortes de formes du bout des doigts. J'avais le souffle court. Les sensations qu'il provoquait en moi à cet instant étaient indescriptibles. Toute fatigue m'avait abandonné et une intense chaleur naquit au creux de mes reins. Ma bouche devînt sèche. Je me sentie rougir.

- C'est assez doux comme ça ? me souffla-t-il en continuant son exploration autour de mon nombril.

- C'est parfait … et froid à vrai dire. Réalisai-je, voyant que j'avais la chair de poule.

Sa main s'arrêta net, me laissant une impression de vide au fond de la gorge.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda-t-il, prévenant.

- Surtout pas !

J'avais peut-être un peu trop insistée sur l'importance qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Il me sourit.

- J'aime te voir rougir à cause de moi.

- Grâce à toi. Rectifiai-je.

Nous nous contemplâmes un instant.

- Edward, tu ferrais quelque chose pour moi ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Je veux …

J'hésitai, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour demander ça à quelqu'un, qui plus est, à lui.

- Dis-moi. M'encouragea-t-il

Je m'arrêtai un instant de parler et remontait légèrement mon tee-shit, découvrant ma peau jusqu'à la limite de mon buste.

- Continu. L'incitai-je. C'est tellement agréable.

- Bella … commença-t-il, hésitant.

Sa main avait arrêté de bouger.

- Quoi ? Il y a une si grande différence entre mon nombril et mon estomac ? Répliquai-je légèrement frustrée.

Il n'ajouta rien et reposa son regard sur la partie de mon corps qui était découverte. Je frissonnais déjà. Je vis sa main remonter lentement de mon ventre jusqu'à mon estomac. Il sourit un instant en arrêtant son geste.

- Vous n'êtes pas très sage ce soir, mademoiselle Swan. Plaisanta-il

- Quoi encore ? Chuchotai-je, déjà partie dans une autre dimension.

- Ton cœur bât à la chamade, calme toi, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'évanouisses une deuxième fois.

- Aucun risque, je ne veux pas manquer ça.

- C'est si bon que ça ? Me demanda-il fixant ma peau réagir sous ses caresses.

- Tu n'as pas idée … Soufflai-je en l'admirant avec envie.

Il remonta ensuite sa main sur ma gorge puis mon visage, pour ensuite la poser au creux de ma poitrine. Son regard croisa le mien un instant. Il retira alors sa chemise et m'entraîna sur ses hanches. Ses deux mains me tenaient solidement par la taille. J'oubliais de respirer un instant devant une telle splendeur. Devant ce corps digne des plus belles statues Grec. Celles qui représentaient une divinité. C'était la première fois que nous étions aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, je ne voyais rien d'autre que lui.

- Montre moi. Me demanda-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

- Je ne pense pas avoir le même pouvoir de séduction tu sais. Réussi-je à articuler.

- Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu produis sur moi Bella. Mon cœur aurait déjà quitté ma poitrine s'il avait pu battre et il n'aurait battu que pour toi.

Je le regardais sans le croire, essayant de ne pas penser à la position que j'adoptais, sous peine de ne plus me contrôler.

- Montre moi. Insista-il en resserrant ses mains autour de mes hanches.

Je ne sais pas s'il l'avait remarqué mais une partie de ses mains étaient en contact direct avec mes côtes. De l'électricité semblait parcourir ma colonne vertébrale de haut en bas, dans un va et viens incessant.

Je commençais donc à parcourir son torse, m'attardant sur ses pectoraux puis, plus bas, sur ses abdominaux. J'y prenais autant de plaisir que lui apparemment. Il fermait les yeux pour mieux se laisser aller.

- ça te plait ? m'enquis-je sans y croire.

Il me fit basculer sous lui, calant parfaitement son corps contre le mien et saisit mon visage entre ses mains, repoussant quelques mèches de mes cheveux sur le côté. Je restai paralysée par cette audace qu'il n'avait jamais eu envers moi, avant cette nuit.

- C'est la plus belle sensation qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. Merci. J'ai l'impression d'être en vie grâce à toi Bella. Humain.

- Tu es plus humain que la plupart des gens sur cette terre Edward.

Il plongea son regard d'ambre liquide dans le mien et n'ajouta rien de plus. Il fourrageât dans mes cheveux et respira profondément l'odeur de mon cou. Je fermai alors les yeux me laissant aller à des sensations profondément exquises. J'agrippais également ses cheveux d'une main, remontant l'autre dans son dos. Il déposa un léger baisé près de ma mâchoire avant de me regarder à nouveau.

Nous ne bougions plus, l'alerte dans ma tête avait recommencé à sonner dès que ses lèvres – si douces – s'étaient posées sur moi. Je regardai son visage se rapprocher lentement du mien, ses yeux se fermer petit à petit – mon champ de vision c'était réduit à sa bouche, maintenant entrouverte, laissant sa délicieuse haleine parcourir mes lèvres – je fermai les yeux, abandonnant toute résistances. Lutter contre une partie de moi-même deux fois dans la même journée était trop éprouvant.

Il se redressa soudainement et fixa la porte de la chambre. Un grognement sourd naquit à sein de sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? M'enquis-je, encore tremblante.

- Il n'y pas moyen d'avoir un peu d'intimité dans cette maison.

Il se leva et en un instant sa chemise recouvrait ses épaules musclées – « Déjà, si vite ! » - Il ferma négligemment quelques boutons et ouvrit la fenêtre dans un de ces déplacements presque subliminaux. J'entendais alors des pas dans le couloir et me figeai sur place.

- Charlie … Lançai, effrayée.

- Alice et Jasper qui viennent prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Oh …

- Viens ! Me dit-il en saisissant ma main, me forçant à me lever.

- Quoi ? Mais où ?! Lui criai-je, complètement dépassé par les évènements.

J'eu juste assez de temps pour le voir me sourire – un de ses sourires ravageurs – avant de me retrouver agrippée à son dos, flottant dans les airs. Il faisait nuit, je ne voyais rien, mais grâce aux différentes fluctuations de l'air autour de moi, je savais quand il courrait ou sautait d'un arbre à l'autre avec la souplesse d'un félin.

Le vent me fouettait le visage, ça avait quelque chose de libérateur. J'inspirai profondément l'air frais de la nuit et l'odeur qui l'accompagnait – cette odeur de pluie et de terre mélangé qui me rappelais les soirs d'été en Arizona – j'en remplissais mes poumons, relâchant tous mes muscles avant de me caller à nouveau contre son épaule. Je resserrai mes bras autour de lui et me surprise à sourire. Moi qui avais toujours eu le mal de l'air, qui aurait cru qu'un jour je me sentirai aussi bien, si loin du sol.

C'est au moment où je commençais à apprécier la balade que tout s'arrêta. Mes pieds touchèrent la terre ferme et déjà mon corps le réclamait. Edward me pris la main et m'entraîna à travers les arbres à une vitesse assez raisonnable pour que je puisse le suivre. Nous arrivions finalement à un endroit que je n'avais pas revu depuis longtemps.

- La prairie. Soufflai-je, presque émue.

- Air Cullen vous souhaite la bienvenue dans l'endroit le plus paisible que l'on puisque trouver dans la péninsule de Washington. Plaisanta-t-il.

La nuit, la petite prairie ressemblait à une bulle de lumière scintillante. J'examinai le spectacle que la lune et les étoiles jouaient pour moi, englobant la végétation d'une lumière bleutée. J'entendais les insectes nocturnes chanter, remplissant l'espace d'une douce mélodie ronronnante.

Edward s'était allongé sur l'herbe et je m'y installai à mon tour, me callant directement contre son torse alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour de moi. Nous restions un moment à contempler les étoiles en silence avant de partir dans une de nos discussions interminables. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, comme avant, dans cette même prairie quand nous apprenions encore à nous connaître l'un l'autre.

Le reste de la nuit passa en un éclair. Se n'est que quand les premières lueurs du jour et la rosée matinale prirent possession des lieux que nous décidions qu'il était temps de retourner à la réalité. Je montai une nouvelle fois sur son dos et me lançai bercer par la balade.

Une fois arrivée à la villa, Edward me posa lentement par terre et m'entraîna vers l'entrée. Il devrait être 6 heures du matin tout au plus. J'avais l'impression de flotter. C'était peut-être dû au manque de sommeil ou peut-être simplement à la nuit magnifique que je venais de passer – bien que le début fût quelque peu chaotique – je me sentais bien et en sécurité.

Ça ne dura pas.

Un comité d'accueil nous attendait dans le salon. Toute la famille Cullen étaient réunie et nous attendait avec impatience. « Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais ? » Se fût la première chose qui me traversa l'esprit. Je regardai Edward. Lui avait déjà comprit. Il fixait Jasper avec inquiètude. Je resserrai ma main autour de la sienne.

- Bella, commença-t-il, on doit te parler de quelque chose. Je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter cette nuit … me chuchota-il avant de m'entraîner au salon avec le reste de la famille.

C'était la deuxième réunion au sommet à laquelle j'assistais depuis leur retour. Esmée m'invita à m'asseoir tandis qu'Edward se posta derrière moi, préférant rester debout. J'aurai juré qu'il était plus pâle que d'habitude. Alice fût la première à prendre la parole.

- Charlie n'est pas rentré de la nuit, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter des conséquences de ton escapade.

- Comment ça il n'est pas rentré de la nuit ? Où est-il ? M'enquis-je.

- A Seattle, reprit Edward.

- La police de Seattle a besoin de renfort en ce moment. Finit Alice.

- Le serial Killer … Soufflai-je, inquiète en imaginant mon père au milieu de cette pagaille nocturne.

- Ils sont plusieurs à vrai dire. Lança Carlisle, l'air gave.

- Les 5 vampires qui ont pénétré la réserve la nuit dernière étaient des nouveaux nés, commença Edward, ils sont jeunes – ils ont moins d'un an – ils sont désorientés, assoiffés, ils n'ont aucune logique, aucune règle de conduite.

- Sauf celle du sang. Le coupa Jasper.

- Pourquoi vous m'expliquez tout ça ? Demandai-je

- Nous pensons que Victoria battit une armée de nouveaux nés dans le but de t'atteindre. Répondit Jasper.

- Et nous avec. Cracha Rosalie.

- Ils sont venus chez toi. Je les ai senti. Ils ont repéré ton odeur. Indiqua Alice.

_« Victoria te salue »_ … chuchotai-je, effrayée.

- Quoi ?

- Victoria, répétai-je à Edward, le vampire qui m'attaqué il m'a dit « Victoria tu salue Bella ».

- C'est bien ce qu'on craignait. En conclu Carlisle.

Je me levai.

- Attendez … Vous êtes entrain de me dire que tous ces gens à Seattle sont morts … à cause de moi ? Réalisai-je alors qu'une immense culpabilité me submergeait. Elle n'a lâché ces monstres dans la nature que pour moi c'est bien ça ?!

- Bella … Souffla Edward en m'attrapant le bras.

Je m'échappai.

- C'est impardonnable. Comment une personne aussi insignifiante que moi peut-elle créer un tel chaos autour d'elle ?! Criai-je, en larme.

- Se n'est pas de ta faute Bella, me répondit Edward en m'obligeant à lui faire face, elle fait ça à cause de moi tu te rappelle ? C'est moi … nous tous qui avons tué James.

- Je dois quand même vivre avec. Crachai-je, plus sèchement que je ne l'aurai voulu.

Le visage d'Edward se ferma.

- Ne fait pas ça. Lui ordonnai-je. Surtout n'y pense même pas Edward.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sans me regarder.

- Ne prend pas toute la responsabilité de ce foutoir sur tes épaules.

- C'est pourtant … Commença-t-il.

- Arrête ! Le coupai-je. Et tu vas faire quoi hein ? Partir ? Encore une fois … Comme si ça avait servi à quelque chose la première fois !

J'étais en colère, les larmes me brûlaient les yeux. Une immense rage m'oppressait les poumons. Ils me regardaient tous sans réagir. Je leur faisais alors face et décidait que cette fois, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne serais pas la victime de l'histoire.

- Se n'est pas de votre faute, à aucun de vous. Vous avez acceptez une humaine dans votre famille. Personne n'a jamais dit que ça serait facile. Après tout, les humains adoptent des vaches pour les manger ensuite. Il va falloir l'accepter, je suis de la viande pour votre espèce et ça sera toujours le cas jusqu'à ce que … je vous rejoigne.

Ils avaient tous l'air dépité.

- Il doit y avoir une autre solution. Lança Edward.

- Se battre. Répondit Jasper.

- Ils sont fort, j'en ai tué un cette nuit, ça n'a pas été facile.

Emmett et Alice acquiescèrent.

- Tu en as tué un ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Je me tournais vers Jasper.

- Vous êtes entrés sur les terres Quileute ?! Edward ! Cria-je en colère.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais attendre gentiment sans bouger pendant que tu étais en danger de mort ?!

Là je venais de toucher le point sensible. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre. Je laissai donc courir, pour le moment.

- Alice, combien de temps on a ? Demanda Jasper

- Une semaine, tout au plus. Répondit-elle.

- Combien sont-ils ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Leur nombre est en constante évolution, ils meurt, de nouveaux arrivent … une centaine …

- Il va nous falloir du renfort. Lança Emmett.

- Je vais appeler Tanya. Répondit Esmée, en quittant la pièce.

Je la suivais du regard. L'évocation de Tanya ne me rassura pas d'avantage. Elle serait certes un allié important dans la bataille – elle est ses sœurs – mais … Je regardai Edward, en pleine concertation avec ses frères, « Pas Tanya ! » – Je soupirai, chassant la impression désagréable que ce prénom provoquait en moi.

- On ne sera jamais assez nombreux. Lança Rosalie, toujours aussi positive.

Soudain une idée lumineuse m'apparaissait :

- La meute. Ils nous aideront !

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi comme si une folle sénile venait de parler.

_« Bah quoi ?! C'est logique »._

- Quoi ? Arrêtez, vous connaissez beaucoup de gens égalant vos capacités physiques dans le coin ?!

- M'allier avec ces chiens ! Plutôt m'habiller en guenilles jusqu'à la fin des temps et rouler en 2 chevaux! Lança Rosalie, l'air écoeurée.

- C'est vrai qu'avec cette odeur … Ajouta Alice, embarrassée.

- Vous voulez gagner ou pas ?! Demandai-je, ahurie par un tel racisme – oui c'était bien du racisme !

- Avons-nous le choix ? rétorqua Edward qui me prit la main.

Je baissai les yeux sur nos deux mains entrelacées et le regardai.

- Je peux toujours leur demander ça coûte rien. Vous êtes tous tellement bornés !

- Les sœurs de Delani seront là dans trois jours. Annonça Esmée en nous rejoignant.

_« Génial ! »._

- Si les louveteaux nous aident nous sommes 16 contres 100. WOOHOO ! Lança Emmett sarcastique. C'est gagné d'avance !

- Ils sont forts mais c'est tout. Si on a un bon plan d'attaque, nous les bâterons facilement. Répondit Jasper. Bella, il faut que tu ailles voir tes amis de la réserve pour leur expliquer la situation.

- Jasper. Grogna Edward.

- C'est la seule solution ! Elle est la seule à pouvoir le faire !

- Je suis d'accord. Enchérie Alice. On a plus le choix.

Je m'asseyais. Notre seule chance de survie dans la bataille reposait sur mes capacités de négociations. Pas évident !

- Quand ? Demandai-je à Jasper.

- Le plus tôt possible.

Je me dirigeai donc derechef vers la porte mais Edward me barra la route.

- Laisses moi passer, on a pas de temps à perdre !

- Tu es épuisée Bella ! Quelques heures de sommeil ne changeront rien ! Me sermonna-t-il.

J'essayai de passer outre son barrage mais il m'attrapa par la taille et m'empêcha de sortir.

- Je suis sérieux. Me dit-il sévèrement. Tu iras cet après midi. Ça sera bien assez tôt.

Je le fusillai du regard.

- Pourquoi tu es jaloux ? Osai-je

- Je devrai ? Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Devant un regard aussi noir, je n'avais aucune chance de parvenir à mes fins. J'abandonnai donc et me lassai entraîner à l'étage.

Arrivée dans la chambre, j'étais furieuse. Il resta à l'entrée, comme pour m'empêcher de partir. Je tournai en rond tel un lion en cage. Je devais agir.

_« Pas le temps de dormir »._

- Calme toi. Souffla-t-il

- Me calmer ? J'en ai marre d'être calme Edward ! J'en ai assez de tout ça ! Je veux que tout soit terminé ! Criai-je.

- Quelque soit l'issue du combat. Ton vœu sera bientôt exaucé.

- Et après quoi ? Les Volturi qui débarquent? ça ne sera jamais fini tant que je resterai humaine !

- Hors de question ! Gronda-t-il

- Edward, je t'en pris ouvre les yeux. C'est la seule solution pour que nous soyons tranquille. Victoria n'aurait plus aucun pouvoir sur moi. Ni sur toi et le reste de ta famille !

Dans un déplacement imperceptible il se retrouva devant moi et bloqua mon visage entre des deux mains de fer.

- Si un jour tu deviens l'une des nôtres, ça sera parce que tu auras décidé d'être auprès de moi pour l'éternité et pas parce qu'un psychopathe, quel qu'il soit, te menace ! Tu m'entends ! Notre amour sera la seule chose qui me décidera à te tuer. Tu m'as bien comprise Bella ? La seule raison ! Insista-t-il.

J'étais au bord du gouffre. Je fermai les yeux pour m'empêcher de craquer.

- La seule raison. Répéta-il plus doucement.

Il me caressait le visage et déposait quelques baiser sur le haut de mon crâne.

- Je t'aime tellement. Ajouta-il avant de me serrer contre lui.

Je me laissai bercer, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Il m'entraîna alors sur le lit en me soulevant délicatement du sol et s'allongea à côté de moi. Nous fixons tous les deux le plafond.

- Bella, il faut que tu saches quelque chose … commença-t-il en rompant le silence

Je l'écoutais attentivement.

- Le jour où tu seras décider à me reprendre dans ta vie … Je te demanderai de m'épouser.

J'en eu le souffle coupé. J'ouvris tellement grand les yeux qu'ils auraient pu sortir de leurs orbites !

_« Il manquait plus que ça ! »_

- J'y pense depuis un bon moment maintenant. J'allais faire ma demande à notre retour d'Italie mais … il s'interrompit et me regarda. Peut importe le temps que ça prendra. Si jamais nous devions nous remettre ensemble, je voudrai que tu deviennes ma femme.

En voyant la tête que je faisait il ajouta :

- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre maintenant. C'est ma seule condition. Après ça, je m'occuperai personnellement de ta transformation.

_« Traître ! »_

Je me tournai sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. Le mariage, une des institutions les plus absurde du monde à mes yeux. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment avait finit celui de mes parents.

- Franchement Bella, qu'est-ce que le mariage à côté de l'éternité. Je pense que c'est un engagement minime en comparaison.

- Pourquoi tu m'imposes ça alors ? L'éternité signifie bien plus à mes yeux ! Répliquai-je

- Qu'est-ce que ça changera pour toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça changera pour toi ?! Lui répétai-je en lui faisant de nouveau face.

- Je suis de la vieille école, je fais les choses dans l'ordre.

- C'est du chantage ! Rétorquai-je

- Alors toi tu as le droit d'imposer tes conditions mais pas moi ? Excuse moi mais je trouve ça plutôt injuste. Me répondit-il, toujours aussi calme. Et puis qu'elle preuve supplémentaire te faut-il pour comprendre que je ne te quitterai plus ?

_« Re traître ! »_

Il marquait un point.

- Tu ne peux pas m'annoncer ça maintenant, au milieu d'une guerre vampirique ! C'est plus que je ne peux supporter en une nuit … ou journée … Je sais plus … C'est même pas une demande que tu me fais ? Tu viens de m'envoyer un faire-part ! _« Attention on va bientôt vous proposer de l'épouser ! »_.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si romantique. Plaisanta-t-il.

Je soupirai d'agacement et me relevai. Encore une fois il fut plus rapide que moi. Il était apparu devant moi, un genou à terre. Cette image m'angoissa au plus haut point.

- Edward arrête ça ! Lui ordonnai-je

Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser comparer à moi, tétanisée devant lui.

- Bella Swan … Commença-t-il

- Edward … ne …

- Veux-tu m'épouser ? Lança-t-il en me prenant la main.

_« Top tard »_

- Voilà, c'est officiel ! Dit-il en se relevant, tout fier de sa bêtise.

Il retourna sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il souriait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ?!

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'attendais une réponse immédiate. Me répondit-il, les yeux toujours fermés.

J'étais là, plantée entre la porte et le lit, raide comme un piquet, mais rien ne se passait. Il l'avait fait. Maintenant j'étais cernée. Soit je disais oui et me « fiançais » - qu'elle horreur – soit je disais au revoir à mon éternité vampirique avec lui. Même si les deux engagements semblaient similaires au final, ils faisaient une grande différence à mes yeux. Le mariage était un acte tellement … humain et donc si éphémère comparé à une transformation. J'en frissonnai d'effroi.

- Je … il faut que j'aille voir Jacob …

- Hum hum. Murmura-t-il simplement.

- Tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de partir ? Demandai-je, surprise.

- Vu ton rythme cardiaque depuis quelques minutes, je pense qu'un peu d'air frais de fera le plus grand bien. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Sadique ! Lâchai-je avant de quitter la pièce.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange. Me lança-t-il.

Dans ma fuite je croisai Alice qui se dirigeait vers la chambre de son frère. Elle ne me dit rien, se contentant de me sourire.

_« Etrange … »_

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais dehors.

_**Edward POV.**_

- Alors, tu lui as dit ? Me demanda ma sœur en pénétrant dans ma chambre.

- Oui.

- Et ? Accouche ! Elle a dit quoi ?!

Elle sautilla avec enthousiasme jusqu'au lit et s'allongea à côté de moi

- Tu connais Bella. Elle était folle de rage.

Je souriais en repensant à son visage effaré.

- Quelle enfant. Soupira Alice

- Qui peux l'en blâmer ? Elle n'a que 18 ans.

- Tu es sur de ce que tu fais Edward. Je ne suis pas sûre que la mettre au pied du mur fût la meilleure des solutions.

- Tu vois quelque chose ? Demandai-je curieux.

- Actuellement elle oscille entre s'enfuir en Australie, t'arracher les yeux, rentrer au couvent ou … accepter.

Elle me fit un petit clin d'œil.

- Ça fait une bonne palette de possibilité. Répondis-je calmement.

_« Accepter. Elle y pense alors »._

Je souri de plus belle.

- Tellement de possibilité qu'elle m'en donne la migraine ! Vivement qu'elle arrive à la SPA qu'elle arrête de m'envoyer ses pulsions rageuses et anarchiques ! Le canal Bella n'est pas de tout repos.

- Aucune information sur la tournure des évènements ? Lui demandai-je, plus sérieusement.

- Impossible de voir plus loin que la réserve. Tu crois vraiment que nos deux clans pourront se battre côte à côte ?

- S'il y a un moyen pour que cela arrive un jour, ça sera grâce à Bella. Elle est la seule à pouvoir réunir tout le monde. Je ne suis pas un grand fan de Jacob Black, mais il a été d'un grand secours pour elle à une certaine époque. Encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Rien que pour ça je suis près à leur laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Ma sœur soupira.

- Ais confiance en elle Alice. Ajoutai-je enfin.

_**Bella POV.**_

Je frappais timidement à la porte des Black. Personne. Je décidai donc de pousser jusqu'à chez Emily et Sam. Effectivement, ils étaient tous réunis. La discussion semblait animée.

Je m'approchai lentement de la porte, cherchant encore comment leur présenter la chose. Les voix me parvenaient à travers la fenêtre ouverte qui donnait sur la cuisine.

_« - Personne n'est en sécurité ! Il faut agir et vite ou les sangues prendront le contrôle de Forks »_ - Sam –

_« Bella nous laissera pas le faire sans les prévenir »_ - Jacob –

_« C'est à cause d'elle si cette rouquine envoie ces sbires »_ - Paul –

J'entrai.

- Je suis d'accord et je suis là pour régler cette histoire, une bonne fois pour toute. Annonçai-je, déterminée.

Tous les regards se posèrent alors sur moi. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Il était temps de prendre les choses en main.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Encore une fois, merci beaucoup à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé leur commentaire et les autres, qui m'ont encouragé. Pour une première publication, ça aide. Merci à toutes celles du forum Twilght France, bien sûr et particulièrement à Rachou&Eva - les Twins de A New Begining pour leur pub ! - **

**Autre annonce, je prépare pour l'automne une fic ALL HUMAN cette fois - Beautiful Disaster - Trailer dispo sur Youtube, tapez "Ginielee" - A la semaine prochaine !**


	4. REUNION

**CHAPITRE IV**

**REUNION**

***

Tout le monde me fixait, attendant que je m'explique. La surprise se lisait sur leur visage. J'étais debout à l'entrée du salon, eux étaient tous assis, sauf Jake qui était adossé au fond de la pièce, les bras croisés. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de prendre les devants, ma vie avait tendance à me glisser entre les doigts. Resserrer mon emprise autour de mon propre destin avait quelque chose d'existant et d'effrayant à la fois. Mais il était temps maintenant que je me réveille et que j'assume les conséquences d'une existence où le surnaturel imposait sa loi. Je pris donc elle profonde inspiration – jaugeait mon public une dernière fois – et faisait mes premiers pas en tant que leader d'une rébellion annoncée contre les conventions. Les conventions selon lesquelles, les jeunes femmes en détresses des comptes de fées, des films ou des romans, ne peuvent pas se secourir elles même.

- Victoria soulève une armée de jeunes vampires. Ils seront à Forsk dans une semaine ! Lâchai-je sans ménagement pour mon audience.

Un souffle de terreur et de rage remplissait soudainement la petite masure.

- Se sont quelques un d'entre eux qui ont pénétré votre territoire hier. Continuai-je.

- Merci pour l'information, mais je pense que nous sommes assez nombreux pour gérer ça. S'ils reviennent chez nous, nous serons près. Me répondit sévèrement Sam.

- Avec tout le respect que je te dois Sam, je ne pense pas.

Des grognements sourds se firent entendre mais je ne me laissais pas impressionner.

- Vous ne savez pas comment ils sont. Pendant la première année, après leur transformation, les vampires sont plus forts, plus rapides, plus féroces – se ne sont pas des proies aussi faciles que tu le crois.

- Il me semble qu'hier soir ça c'est plutôt bien passé. Après tout, tu ne serais pas là pour en parler sinon. Lança Paul, tel un affront.

- C'était un groupe isolé. Rétorquai-je. Ils seront une centaine cette fois et croyez moi, vous serez débordée.

- Et tu sais ça parce que ? Demanda Embry dubitatif.

J- e le sais de sources sûres.

- La jeune sangue à des visions. Leur rappela Sam.

J'acquiesçais.

- Ecoutez, repris-je devant un tel manque de confiance, vous êtes mes amis et je préfère vous prévenir. Vous n'y arriverez pas seul … et nous non plus.

- Vous non plus ? répéta Jacob qui prenait la parole pour la première fois, me coupant l'herbe sous le pied. Et si tu nous disais vraiment pourquoi tu es là Bella.

J'hésitais un instant.

- Comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, tout ça c'est à cause de moi. Victoria veut ma peau. Tout ça fait partit d'un plan pour m'atteindre.

- Nous ne sommes pas concerné par cette histoire. C'est un combat de sangue ! S'écria Paul.

- Si vous ne m'aidez pas ils envahiront Forsk. N'est-ce pas votre mission de protéger les innocents contre les vampires ?! M'exclamai-je.

- Il me semble que le traité est clair, enchaîna Sam plus calmement, tant que les sangues sont à Forks nous ne pouvons intervenir. Voilà pourquoi nous ne ferons rien en dehors de nos frontières.

- Dans ce cas nous mourrons tous. Annonçai-je sévère. Vous croyez vraiment que ces vampires s'arrêteront à une rangée d'arbres ? Une fois qu'ils auront massacré les habitants de Forsk, ils viendront ici et 5 loups ne les arrêteront pas. Tout comme vous, les Cullen les ralentiront et avec un peu de chance je m'enfuirai. Ils seront peut-être une soixantaine à envahir La Push, existés par l'odeur de sang.

- Bella a raison. Répondit Jacob en s'approchant de moi. Ils viennent pour elle. Il nous faut un plan solide.

- Comme si tu étais objectif … chuchota Embry.

- J'ai un plan. Annonçai-je timidement alors que tous les regards convergeaient de nouveau vers moi. Il vaux se qu'il vaux mais c'est notre seul espoir.

- Le plan des sangues … Ricana Paul.

- Je suis venue de leur part.

Nouveau grognement.

- Bella … commença Jacob.

- Laisses moi finir Jake ! Répondis-je fermement. Si on veut avoir une chance de les chasser, il faut allier vos forces. Vos deux clans.

Des sifflements de mécontentements fusèrent de toute part. Seul Jacob ne réagit pas. C'était comme si il avait déjà tout deviné.

- C'est hors de questions ! Cria Paul.

- Plutôt mourir. Cracha amèrement Embry.

- Ecoutez, je ne veux pas déclancher une guerre mais réveillez-vous ! M'écriai-je. La guerre est déjà en marche sauf que vous vous trompez d'ennemi ! Je ne dis pas que ça sera facile ni que le combat sera gagné d'avance mais si vous et les Cullen unissez vos forces, nous aurons tous une chance de voir la lumière du jour pendant plus d'une semaine !

- Je suis d'accord … Souffla Jacob l'air sombre.

- Jake ! Cria Embry comme s'il venait de le trahir.

Je me retournai pour lui faire fasse. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il soit de mon côté aussi vite. Je senti le courage qui m'animait redoubler d'intensité.

- Vous pourrez respecter le traité après la bataille ! De toute façon il n'y aura plus de traité qui tienne si tout le monde meurt. Je pourrai m'enfuir et les attirer vers moi. Je le ferai si je pouvais !

Un voile de douleur masqua tout d'un coup le visage de Jake.

- Mais ça n'y changerai rien maintenant … Continuai-je. Ils sont sûrement en chemin. Je voudrai pouvoir vous éviter ça, à tous ! Croyez moi, je n'ai jamais voulu vous créer de tels problèmes mais c'est trop tard. La question est, aller vous être raisonnable et vous allié aux seules personnes ayant des capacités similaires aux vôtres, et protéger les humains, ou préférez vous tourner le dos à votre mission pour une stupide histoire de rangée d'arbre ?

« Wooa ! » - Je m'impressionnai, je n'avais jamais dit une phrase aussi longue de ma vie ! –

- Il me semble que nous connaissons nos traditions, nos croyances et les raisons qui nous ont poussé à créer une frontière un tout petit peu mieux que toi Bella. Nous connaissons l'existence d'un autre monde depuis la nuit des temps ! Tu viens ici nous faire la morale alors que tu ne vois ça que depuis deux ans. Ne crois tu pas que c'est un peu présomptueux ? Me sermonna Sam.

- Présomptueux ou pas il me semble que si ça peut sauver des vies, c'est toujours mieux qu'être borné ! Persiflai-je.

Plus personne ne parlait. Sam n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête.

- Les Cullen et moi-même serons à la frontière à minuit, demain. Si certain d'entre vous souhaites nous aider à repousser Victoria, ils sont les bienvenus. Nous lutterons quoi qu'il arrive.

- Compte sur moi. Me lança Jacob en me prenant la main.

- Merci. Lui répondis-je timidement.

- Tu iras si je le décide ! Lança Sam. Tu n'es pas un Alpha Jacob.

- Simplement parce que j'ai décidé de ne pas l'être Sam. Rétorqua t'il en le défiant. N'oubli pas ça.

- Bella ? M'appela timidement Emily, restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent.

Je la regardai.

- Il est temps que tu nous laisses maintenant. Tu auras ta réponse demain.

J'obéissais.

- Je te raccompagne. Me dit Jacob, lâchant enfin Sam du regard.

Une fois dehors, je respirai à plein poumon. L'ambiance était tellement pesante à l'intérieur que j'avais l'impression d'avoir suffoquée des heures entières. Je marchais lentement vers ma Chevrolet, Jacob sur mes talons. Une fois arrivée, je m'adossai à la voiture – faisant face à mon ami – et me laissai glisser sur le sol poussiéreux.

- Ca aurait pu être pire ! Lançai-je, sarcastique.

Jacob ri légèrement et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Tu n'es pas miss catastrophe pour rien !

Je lui frappai l'épaule.

- Comment tu te sens ? Me demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

Je haussais les épaules.

- Pas terrible. Avouai-je.

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, m'évitant à me reposer sur la sienne. Ce geste me paraissait si naturel tout d'un coup. Comme si on était revenu au bon vieux temps.

- Merci Jake, de m'avoir soutenue à l'intérieur …

- Tu crois que je laisserai des sangues te menacer ?

- Ils ne sont pas de ton avis. Dis-je en fixant la maison en face de nous.

- Tu leur en demandes beaucoup. Tout le monde ne t'aime pas comme je t'aime.

Il embrassa mes cheveux. Je ne bougeais pas.

- Tu respires par la bouche pas vrai ? Demandai-je après un instant.

- Et comment ! Lança-t-il

Je me mis à rire et me dégagea un peu de son emprise pour le regarder.

- Je t'aime aussi Jacob Black. Dis-je sincèrement.

- Ouais ouais …Souffla-t-il en soupirant. Jacob Black, l'éternel meilleur ami.

- Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi. Toutes les histoires ont besoin d'un meilleur ami tu sais. C'est souvent un sérieux allié !

- Peut-être.

Je soupirais à mon tour. J'avais horreur d'entendre cette petite touche d'ironie dans sa voix. Celle qui cachait une profonde douleur. Celle qui trahissait ses sentiments envers moi. Je le regardai, son regard était perdu dans la contemplation de l'horizon. Je puisai alors dans les dernières réserves de courage qu'il me restait et ramenait son visage vers moi. Nous nous regardions un instant puis ne m'approchai lentement de lui pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres – chaudes, mon dieu qu'elles étaient chaudes – Après quelques secondes je reculai et le regardai attentivement. Il mit un moment avant de rouvrir les yeux se qui me fit sourire.

- Ne t'emballe pas. Commençai-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. C'était juste pour te montrer que je ne suis pas insensible à ta douleur et que je serais toujours là pour toi, comme tu l'as toujours été pour moi. Un symbole de mon amitié et de ma gratitude éternelle si tu préfères.

- C'est le plus beau symbole que j'ai jamais vu ! Annonça-t-il encore rêveur.

Je rirai.

- Je dois y aller. Dis-je en me relevant, secouant la poussière collée à mon jean.

- Alors … et avec lui … commença-t-il. Ça va ? C'est repartit ? Se força-t-il à demander.

- Pas vraiment si tu veux tout savoir. Soupirai-je.

Il s'appuya contre la portière de ma voiture, m'empêchant de partir.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que … parce que c'est pas le moment. On verra quand je ne serai plus en danger de mort !

- Jamais alors ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Je le fusillais du regard.

- Sérieusement Bella, si j'avais la chance d'être avec celle que j'aime …

Il s'arrêta un instant pour me fixer intensément. Je rougissais.

- Je n'hésiterai pas. Finit-il

- C'est compliqué. Soupirai-je.

- Profite de la vie Bella chérie, dit-il en me caressant la joue, tu l'aimes ça crève les yeux et je te parle pas de l'odeur !

Je sourirai en détournant le regard. Seul Jake pouvait alléger ainsi une conversation sérieuse.

- Et aussi difficile que ça l'est de l'admettre pour moi, parce que soyons clair je ne l'aime pas, lui aussi t'aime. Je l'ai vu hier. Il était dévasté. Comme s'il avait eu un cœur.

- Il a un cœur ! Rétorquai-je.

- Un cœur qui bât... Ajouta Jake.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça Jacob ?

- Peut-être parce que j'ai compris qu'à défaut d'être ton petit ami, je suis ton ami. Et je prévois d'essayer d'être un bon ami d'ailleurs.

- Mais tu l'es déjà. Lui répondis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Nous restions ainsi un instant.

- Un petit bisou ? Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je riais de plus belle en le frappant de nouveau sur l'épaule.

- Allez pousse toi de là Jake !

Il s'écarta et je m'installai au volant. Il referma la portière.

- A demain, Bella, ma Bella. Fais attention à toi.

- Toi aussi. Lui répondis-je avant de démarrer.

Je m'éloignai de la réserve en voyant, Jake, mon meilleur ami, dans le rétroviseur. Jamais je n'oublierai cette conversation que nous venions d'avoir. C'est étrange, parfois quelqu'un dit quelque chose de vraiment insignifiant mais cette chose résonne longtemps dans votre cœur, comme l'écho d'une révélation qui vous accompagnera toute votre vie.

***

Je décidai de rentrer chez moi. J'envoyai en texto à Alice pour lui raconter ce qui c'était passé. Retourner chez les Cullen m'étais impossible pour l'instant, pas après l'ultimatum qu'Edward m'avait posé. Il fallait que je me vide la tête. J'avais encore du temps devant moi avant de retourner en cours – oui les cours – l'excuse _« en danger de mort »_ ne me dispenserai pas de cette formalité. Charlie serait sûrement fatigué de sa nuit passée à Seattle, à traquer une proie dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Je lui préparerai un bon repas ce soir. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, j'avalais trois tasses de café et montait me doucher. La journée allait être longue.

La matinée passa à une allure folle au lycée. Je ne sais pas si c'était dû au manque de sommeil ou simplement parce que j'avais autre chose en tête, mais je ne vis pas les heures défiler. Je me retrouvai à la cafétéria devant mon éternel plateau végétarien, sans savoir comment j'y étais arrivée. Je fixai les légumes avec dégoût – au self, ils avaient toujours un goût différent, comme s'ils avaient été cultivés dans le seul but de finir ici, entourés d'ados ingrats. « Berk ! » - Je reposai les légumes et ne prenait qu'un soda.

Je regardais la table habituellement occupée par les Cullen : Vide. Encore. Pourtant il pleuvait aujourd'hui. Je rejoignais donc ma bande « d'amis » - du moins pour certain – pour la deuxième fois cette semaine. L'équilibre avait dit mon père. C'était cher payé. Surtout quand Jessica jouait les reines de beauté avec ses acolytes chevronnés. Angéla m'avait gardé une place et je m'y installais avec joie.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée. Remarqua mon ami. Dure soirée ?

- On peut dire ça oui. Je n'ai pas dormi.

- Elle était à La Push avec ses amis indiens. On l'a vu en passant ! Lança Jessica.

- Si j'avais voulu le savoir Jess, je l'aurai demandé à Bella directement merci. Lui fit remarqué Angéla.

Je lui souriais et enchaînais :

- Pour quelqu'un que tu trouves si ennuyeuse, tu en sais des choses sur moi !

- Pfff n'importe quoi ! On passait juste. Qu'est-ce tu crois ? Qu'on te suivait ? Je t'en pris ! Se justifia cette peste.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Jess, on ne dira à personne que tu t'ennuis le soir après les cours. Répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Elle me fusilla du regard. Le reste du déjeuner pu se passer sans ses interventions sarcastiques et inutiles. Je pu apprécier mon soda en toute quiétude en compagnie de Mike et Angéla. Ces moments simples entre adolescents normaux, avec des vies normales, aidèrent à apaiser mon esprit pendant quelques instants. Il était agréable de redevenir normale parfois, même si à la longue je m'en serais lassée. Je compris soudainement que Charlie avait raison. J'avais besoin de cet équilibre – même s'il était quelque peu précaire – J'étais aussi une jeune fille de 18 ans qui avais les même préoccupations que toutes les autres.

- De toute façon c'est n'importe quoi. C'est encore un plan des politiciens pour contrôler les débordements de la jeune génération. Gronda Tyler.

- Tu vas-y aller ? Lui demanda Mike.

Je les écoutais d'une oreille distraite en sirotant mon soda.

- Personne ne pourra m'empêcher d'aller à Seattle. Rétorqua ce dernier

Je recrachai toute une gorgée en plein sur Jessica qui se leva immédiatement en hurlant.

- Mais t'ai complètement malade ! Brailla-t-elle comme une folle.

- Pardon, excuse moi. Di-je en levant à mon tour. Je suis désolée, ça m'a échappé.

- Quoi, tu ne sais pas fermer la bouche ? !

- Tu ferais bien defermer plus souvent la tienne. Rétorqua Angéla. Ça va Bella ?

- Il ne faut pas aller là bas, enchaînai-je en direction des garçons, c'est très sérieux, croyez moi vous ne savez pas tout !

- Parce quelqu'un comme toi c'est une source très crédible. Railla Lauren.

- Mon père est le chef de police alors excuse moi d'avoir un peu plus d'information que toi.

Elle ne sus pas quoi rétorquer cette fois. En me voyant dans cet état, Tyler compris que j'étais sérieuse.

- Bella, je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais autant pour moi. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je m'inquièterai pour n'importe qui vue la situation. Même elle. Rajoutai-je avec un regard glacial en direction de Jessica qui arborait une belle aréole marron sur son tee-shirt.

Il était hors de question que je sois aussi responsable de la mort d'un des habitants de Forks.

Tyler et Mike se levèrent et s'approchèrent de moi, m'élançant tous les deux par les épaules.

- Désolée Belli-Bella. Me dit Tyler avec un sourire qui se voulait séducteur j'imagine.

Je grimaçais.

- Rien ne nous arrivera, on te le promet. Enchaîna Mike, le regard posé sur mes lèvres.

Nouvelle grimace.

_« Finalement peut-être que ça leur ferai du bien d'aller à Seattle. » _

Je chassai cette idée de mon esprit, légèrement honteuse.

- Par contre, si tu te sens seule … Commença Tyler.

- Ou que tu as peur … Continua Mike, complice.

- On peut te tenir compagnie, le soir, après les cours. Conclu le premier.

- Je … heu …

_« Sors toi de ce pétrin Bella ! »_

- Vous permettez ?

Deux grandes mains m'attirèrent en arrière et je me retrouvais bloquée dans une étreinte de glace.

- Il n'y a que moi qui tien compagnie à Bella le soir, mais libre à vous de vous joindre à nous messieurs. Leur lança poliment Edward en me serrant contre lui.

Vu le regard noir qu'il leur lançait, les deux garçons reculèrent de quelques pad avec un petit sourire forcé.

- C'est cool ! Répondit Tyler. On voulait juste s'assurer que tout irait bien pour elle.

- Je crois que ça ira. Répondit Edward, le regard sombre.

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir et Edward m'entraîna sans un mot par la porte de derrière.

- Merci. Soufflai-je une fois dehors.

- Ce Tyler a vraiment l'esprit mal tourné. Grogna-t-il.

Je ne relevai pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je.

Nous étions arrivé à la Volvo et il s'y adossait.

- Alice m'a dit pour le rendez-vous de ce soir. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes.

- Quoi ? ! Pourquoi ? ! Criai-je.

- Bella … combien de fois je vais devoir te …

Il s'arrêta en ce pinçant l'arrête du nez avant de reprendre.

- Jacob passe encore mais, toute une meute en confrontation avec des vampires de surcroît, c'est trop dangereux. Ça pourrait facilement déraper.

- Toute une meute ? ! Répétai-je. Pour l'instant il n'y a que Jacob qui a accepté de venir.

- Ils seront là. M'assura-t-il.

Comment tu … Je me stoppai. Alice.

Il hochait la tête.

- Elle nous a vu à la frontière ce soir.

- Edward, si je ne suis pas là pour jouer les médiateurs, vous vous entretuerez. Di-je avec la ferme intention de lui faire changer d'avis.

- On ne fera rien.

- Toi non mais Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett … Si quelque chose arrive, ils réagiront directement, c'est déjà arrivé par le passé. Lui rappelai-je.

- Et ça c'est bien passé. Répondit-il calmement.

- Cette fois là oui ! Insistai-je.

- Tout ira bien. M'assura-t-il en caressant délicatement ma joue.

Ce geste déclencha immédiatement une vague de frissons qui me traversa le corps. Voyant mes poils s'hérisser sur mes bras, il me sourit et plongea son regard doré dans le mien. Il n'allait pas m'avoir si facilement.

- Je resterai dans la voiture si tu veux.

- Bella. Gronda-t-il.

- Je viendrai que tu le veuille ou non Edward. Insistai-je, me voulant sévère.

- Tu n'iras pas.

Il l'était plus que moi.

- Je demanderai à Jake de venir me chercher dans ce cas.

Un grognement naquit au sein de sa gorge.

- Il sera sûrement ravi de m'escorter. Ajoutai-je avec un sourire espiègle.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de me rendre jaloux. Je fais ça dans le seul but de te protéger.

- Essayer ? Répétai-je. Mais ça marche. Annonçai-je triomphante.

- Je te vois demain. Me dit-il en déposant un baisé sur mon front. Il faut que je retourne à la villa.

- Tu es jaloux. Insistai-je encore.

Edward soupira et me ramena presque brutalement contre lui. Il passa lentement sa main dans mes cheveux, rapprochant ses lèvres des miennes, sans me quitter des yeux. J'avais du mal à respirer. Mon cœur essayait désespérément de s'échapper de ma poitrine. Sa deuxième main alla se nicher au bas de mes reins, passant en dessous mes vêtements. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil, comme l'illustration de la pure adoration que mon corps avait pour le sien et il provoquait ces sensations délibérément, ce traître. Comment résister d'avantage ? Je me battais pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. Je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds, les yeux rivés sur sa bouche. Je goûtais alors à son haleine fraîche sur le bout de ma langue avec délectation.

- On se voit demain. Me dit-il avec un petit sourire avant de rentrer dans sa voiture et s'éloigner.

Je restais là. Planté. Seule. Frustrée.

_« Bien joué Bella, comme si tu pouvais encore paraître crédible après ça ! »._

Après les cours, je rentrai chez moi et m'affalai lamentablement sur mon lit sans même retirer mes chaussures ou mon manteau. Je restai comme ça quelques minutes avant de me ressaisir. J'avais délaissé mes corvées depuis trop longtemps. Il fallait que je m'active pour ne pas penser aux enjeux, cruciaux pour ma survie, qui allaient se jouer ce soir.

Je faisais donc tourner une machine - mon Ipod sur les oreilles - rangeais la maison, passais l'aspirateur dans toutes les pièces, lavait le sol et faisais la vaisselle. Se ne fut qu'une fois m'être complément vidé de toute force vitale que je m'accordais une pause télé. Il était encore trop tôt pour préparer le dîner.

Mon père me réveilla 3 heures plus tard. J'étais allongée sur le divan, la télé était encore allumée. Il parût amusé par l'élan de courage qui me poussa à la cuisine. Quand le poulet commença à rôtir dans le four dégageant une odeur des plus appétissante, je tentai de le faire parler. Sans succès. Il ne voulait pas m'effrayer avec les détails sordides de l'affaire. Le reste du repas se passa donc en silence.

Je prétextais avoir des devoirs à terminer pour montai me recoucher. Il me restait encore 2 heures et demie avant minuit. Je devais reprendre des forces.

J'entrais et découvrais Edward royalement installé sur mon lit, les mains derrières la tête. Je ne pu réfréner un sourire. Je me jetais littéralement sur lui recouvrant son corps avec le mien. Sans un mot, il me serra contre lui, faisant courir ses mains habiles dans mon dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Chuchotai-je

- Je t'attendais. Me répondit-il

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je en levant la tête vers lui.

Il me fit alors basculer sous lui, épousant parfaitement les formes de mon corps. Il était torse nu a présent et j'avais tout le loisir de le toucher. Il ne me repoussait pas pour autant, préférant jouer avec mes cheveux et déposer des baisés glacés dans mon cou brûlant. J'allais parler mais il me coupa la parole en m'embrassant langoureusement. Je me redressais à mon tour et me retrouvais assise sur lui m'agrippant à ses cheveux telle une enragée. J'allais manquer d'air. Sa langue jouait passionnément avec la mienne, ses mains circulaient de ma nuque à mon bassin dans un mouvement de plus en plus frénétique. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui mordre la lèvre inférieur. Il me sourit et je me retrouvais de nouveau prisonnière de son corps. Il retira le reste de mes vêtements et avant d'aller plus loin, il me chuchota :

- Madame Cullen.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Comment un rêve qui avait si bien commencé avait-il si vite tourné au cauchemar ? ! J'étais en sueur. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre m'appris qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Je me relevais rapidement et regardais l'heure : 23h45.

Un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir m'informa que Charlie dormait. Je fermais la fermeture éclair de mon blouson et descendis silencieusement les escaliers. Je déverrouillai lentement la porte d'entrée un m'engouffrai à l'extérieur. Un vent glacial me fouetta le visage. Je m'installai au volant de ma Chevrolet et pris la route de la réserve.

Je savais qu'Edward allait m'en vouloir d'avoir désobéie mais après tout, j'étais encore libre de faire ce que je voulais et la situation me concernait tout autant que les autres.

Je garai ma voiture un peu plus loin du rendez-vous, sur le bord de la route, décidant de continuer à pied. Il y avait de l'orage dans l'air. Parfois, des éclairs encore silencieux fissuraient le ciel. Je n'avais jamais aimé les orages. Je rassemblai malgré tout mon courage et avançai d'un pas déterminé.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, je les apercevais. La meute était réunie, tous sous leur forme animale, ils longeaient les arbres. Les Cullen étaient de l'autre côté de la route, Carliste et Edward en tête. Je me cachais derrière un arbre pour observer la scène. L'angoisse me serrait l'estomac, je tremblai presque mais tentai d'être la plus discrète possible. Carlisle et Edward firent quelques pas en avant, imité par Jake et Sam. Deux représentants de chaque groupe se jugeaient sévèrement, postés au milieu du bitume. Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel d'encre et une vague de vent s'engouffra dans mes cheveux, m'aveuglant au passage. Une fois avoir repoussé ma tignasse et retrouvée la vue, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Alice qui me lançait un regard accusateur, bien que légèrement amusé.

- Salut. Soufflai-je penaude.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'un arbre peu te cacher de nous ? On t'a senti à un kilomètre. On voulait te laisser l'illusion d'avoir déjoué l'interdiction d'Edward mais Bella franchement … sous un arbre ? Par temps orageux ? On ne t'a rien appris là dessus à l'école ?

J'y réfléchissais à deux fois et regardant mon abris de fortune et soupirai devant ma bêtise.

- Allez viens, me dit-elle en m'entraînant avec elle d'un bras sur mes épaules, avec la chance que tu as tu te ferai foudroyer sur place.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, mais elle n'avait pas complètement tord malheureusement.

Arrivées près des autres, Edward me fusilla du regard sans pour autant couper court à la négociation. Je baissai les yeux et me rangeait avec les autres derrière lui. Jake gémit tel un chiot retrouvant son maître en me voyant et je lui faisais un petit signe de la main.

- Bien sommes nous d'accord ? Lança Carlisle aux deux énormes loups.

- Ils le sont. Traduisit Edward.

Nous nous retrouverons tous les soir à minuit dans la clairière que je vous ai indiqué. Nous vous apprendrons les points faibles de ces vampires et en contreparties vous nous aiderez à les repousser. Le traité existant n'a plus lieu d'être jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire et reprendra effet à la fin. Sans modification aucune. C'était bien votre condition principale ? Demanda Carlisle à Sam

Celui-ci émit un jappement.

-Ce n'est pas leur seule condition. Du moins, pas à lui. Annonça Edward en défiant Jake du regard. C'est inacceptable ! Répondit-il sévèrement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Carlisle.

- Il souhaite protéger Bella durant le combat et l'éloigner du champ de bataille et la cloîtrant à la réserve.

Je regardai mon ami et lui sourit.

- Il nous faut toutes les forces disponibles pour le combat, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un allié. Répondit Carlisle en direction de Jacob.

Bizarrement celui-ci sembla trouver ça plausible.

- Toujours est-il que Bella ne doit pas rester seule. Admit Edward.

Il était temps que j'intervienne.

- Hey ho, je suis là. Je crois que j'ai mon mot à dire. Lançai-je en rejoignant le groupe au centre de la route.

- C'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes. Me répondit sévèrement Edward.

Jake grogna.

- On t'as pas demandé ton avis ça tombe bien. Cracha Edward à mon ami.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Que je ne devais pas te cacher autant de chose et que tu avais le droit de donner ton avis. Me répondit-il à contre cœur.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Lançai-je.

Edward me fusilla du regard – encore - et je me rangeai du côté de Jake. Je le caressai comme je l'aurai fait avec un brave toutou oubliant qu'il y avait un humain à l'intérieur. C'était très perturbant de le voir comme ça. J'avais envie de me comporter avec lui tel un animal rassurant et protecteur. J'avais toujours peur qu'il ne le prenne mal. En fin de compte, il sembla apprécier et grogna de contentement. Je sentais le regard désapprobateur d'Edward dans mon dos mais n'y prêtais aucune attention.

- Gardes tes pensées salassent pour toi. Souffla-t-il en serrant la mâchoire.

Je regardai Jake dont le regard semblait rempli de malice. Je ne compris pas de quoi il s'agissait et honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie de le savoir. Edward semblait bouillir de l'intérieur. Il serait les poings tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts en étaient blanchies. Jake ne le lâchait pas des yeux et je devinai qu'une conversation silencieuse se déroulait entre eux. Je frappais doucement mon ami pour lui signifier d'arrêter ses bêtises. Il me regarda et détourna les yeux.

- Bella ne sera pas dans la prairie. Nous la cacherons. Enchaîna Carlisle.

- Reste à savoir comment. Traduisit Edward pour Sam. Elle est trop dangereuse, elle sera la cible première de la sangue rousse.

Je frissonnai et resserrait ma main dans la fourrure épaisse de mon loup favori.

- On l'emmènera en montagne. Conclut Edward.

- Je serai seule. Soufflai-je terrorisée.

Jake me donna un coup de museau encourageant.

- Elle a raison on ne peut pas la laisser seule. Dit-il à Carlisle.

- Tu es un de nos plus fort combattant Edward, Jacob aussi, ça ne serait pas raisonnable que l'un de vous ne se battent pas.

Sam acquiesça.

- Seth. Souffla Edward.

Celui-ci venait de se proposer comme garde du corps attitré et faisait déjà un pas en avant.

- C'est l'un des plus jeune de la bande. Il a encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre mais sa force lui permettra de protéger Bella le temps d'appeler des renforts en cas de problème. Continuait à traduit Edward sous l'œil attentif de Jacob.

- Ça me va tout à fait. Dis-je en me postant près de Seth.

- On vera. Murmura Edward inquiet.

Jacob grogna.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Si tu avais pu être à sa place tu y serait aussi sale cabot. Lança Edward, les points serrés et le regard noir.

Autre grognement.

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Souffla Edward.

Soudain il grimaça. Un voile de haine et de tristesse confondue passa sur son visage et un grognement sourd sortit de sa gorge. Jacob le toisait d'un air agressif. Ce spectacle me glaça le sang.

- Arrêtez ça suffit! Criai-je en m'interposant entre les deux.

Il y eu un bref silence.

- Je crois que c'est bon pour ce soir. Intervint Carlisle. Demain, même heure, à la prairie. Dit-il à Sam avant que les loups ne s'éloignent, disparaissant dans la forêt.

Seul Jake n'avait pas bougé, restant près de moi. Il me tira par la manche me faisant signe de le suivre dans les bois.

- Bella … souffla Edward.

Il avait l'air triste. Son expression me brisait le cœur.

- Je … commençai-je sans que Jacob ne me lâche.

- Je … pourrai-je venir te voir dans la nuit ? Me demanda timidement Edward.

J'avais désobéie, délibérément … Pourquoi était-il aussi … patient ?

Jacob lui grogna de nouveau dessus et Edward répliqua immédiatement, rugissant à son tour. Il avait l'air bouleversé. Je récupérai brutalement ma manche.

- Je vais voir ce que Jake veux me dire. Rejoint moi chez Charlie, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

J'avais essayé de le rassurer mais rien ne lui faisait reprendre figure humaine … ou vampirique. Quelque chose m'avait échappé. Ça m'inquiéta. Sur ce il s'éloigna péniblement et je suivai Jacob dans la forêt. Je culpabilisais d'avoir laissé Edward sur le bord de la route.

M'abandonnant quelques instants, Jake refit surface quelques secondes plus tard, humain. Il ne portait que son short et abhorrait un petit sourire malicieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je

- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit hier et j'avoue que ça ne me plait pas. Commença Jake en s'approchant de moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Le fait de rester ton ami.

- Quoi ?

Cette conversation m'avait tellement soulagé que le fait qu'il revienne sur ses décisions me tordait l'estomac. Il avançait du plus en plus vers moi jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve entre lui et un tronc d'arbre, incapable de bouger.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça Jake, j'ai confiance en toi. Lui soufflai-je.

- Je sais, c'est mal. Mais je ne peux pas vivre ainsi, en ayant des regrets, il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser partir comme ça. Sans me battre.

- Il n'y a aucun combat Jake, ma décision est prise.

- C'est ce que tu dis et pourtant, vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Je me trompe ?

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre.

- Et …tu m'as embrassé.

- Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi j'ai fais ça ! M'insurgeai-je

- Peut-être que tu n'as pas conscience de la vraie raison Bella.

- Et toi oui ? ! Lui crachai-je de plus en plus hors de moi.

- Une partie de toi m'aime. Et plus qu'un simple ami. Si nous avions eu des vies normales toi et moi, nous serions ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. On se complète toi et moi. On est lié par quelque chose. Ça ne se voit pas, mais ce lien existe. Tu ne peux pas le nier.

- Comment peux tu revenir aussi vite sur tes résolutions ? ! J'étais heureuse hier que tout soit redevenu comme avant entre toi et moi ! Je me sens trahis d'un seul coup !

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Trahis ? ! Bella, tu m'as trahis la minute où tu es partie en Italie ! Cria-t-il.

- Je ne t'ai jamais promis rien d'autre qu'une amitié solide et sincère Jake. Soufflai-je en serrant les dents, pleine de rage.

- Tu étais entrain de changer d'avis avant que la sangue visionnaire ne revienne t'attirer dans ses filets, ne le nie pas !

Je ne répondis rien.

- Tu vois. Répondit-il plus calmement. Je savais qu'au début j'aurai été « le remplaçant » mais avec le temps tu aurais appris à m'aimer comme je t'aime aujourd'hui.

- Edward serait revenu.

- Il serait mort depuis longtemps, te croyant morte. Cracha-t-il cruellement

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je lui mettais une claque qui ne lui fit pas plus mal qu'une aile de mouche. Peut importe, la symbolique du geste était bien plus importante. Nous étions tous les deux pétrifiés par la honte, la colère et la peine. Je m'en voulais déjà de ce geste, mais il avait été trop loin. Rien que d'imaginer Edward sur cette place à Voltera me donnais la nausée. Je ne pu retenir plus longtemps un flot de larme.

- Je suis désolée. Chuchotai-je, la main sur ma bouche.

Il ne dit rien et me pris dans ses bras, caressant mes cheveux.

- Moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal Bella. Tu me connais, je réagi toujours au quart de tour.

Il soupirait. Il s'en voulait autant que moi de la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation.

- Je dois essayer. Je dois savoir. Chuchota-il à mon oreille. Une fois pour toute.

- Savoir quoi ? Demandai-je, les larmes me collant le visage.

Jacob s'écarta légèrement de moi et m'attrapa le visage dans ses deux grandes mains brûlantes. Il me regarda alors d'une façon dont il ne m'avait jamais regardé avant. Son regard était rempli de détermination, de tendresse et de désir. Mon cœur s'accéléra soudainement. J'étais anxieuse. Il pencha son visage vers moi et m'embrassa.

Je restais pétrifiée ne sachant pas comment réagir, les bras raides le long de mon corps. Sa langue força le barrage de mes lèvres et joua avec la mienne. Son corps tout entier irradiait de plaisir. Il était agréable de l'embrasser, Jacob était tellement chaud. Malgré tout, j'étais mal à l'aise. Il était très inconfortable pour moi d'avoir ce genre de relation avec lui. C'était mon ami et je lui aurait rendu son baisé pour le rendre heureux si je n'avais pas pensé qu'il en tirerait des conclusions hâtives. Une partie de moi appréciait vraiment ces nouvelles sensations de chaleur sur ma peau. J'avais peur que ce baisé s'arrête et que je découvre le visage de mon ami rempli par la douleur.

Finalement, après une longue minute, il recula à bout de souffle – moi aussi d'ailleurs – et me regarda attentivement.

- Maintenant je sais. Souffla-t-il. Tu ne laisserai jamais parler la fille en toi qui te cri de me rejoindre.

Son visage affichait alors l'expression que je j'avais craint en l'embrassant. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

- Pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi ? Cria-t-il en m'attrapant par les épaules.

- Jacob, je t'aime … chuchotai-je en larme … mais …

- Mais quoi ? Répéta Jake en me secouant.

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Réalisai-je soudainement, à court d'argument.

Il me lâcha et recula de quelques pas. Son visage était de nouveau serein.

- Dans ce cas arrête de jouer avec les sentiments des autres Bella. Arrêtes ce supplice et ouvres les yeux.

- Jake …

- Va le rejoindre et soyez heureux. Je déteste toutes cette confusion. Cet espoir qui me guette tant que tu n'es pas avec lui. Met fin à mon calvaire et au tien par la même occasion. Décide toi.

Il me parlait sèchement et sévèrement mais il faut croire que son discours avait de l'effet sur moi parce que je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'une seule, me retrouver auprès d'Edward.

- Va maintenant Bella. On se verra tous les soirs de toute façon. Sache que je serrai toujours là pour toi.

- Je le sais ça Jake. Balbutiai-je.

- Cette fois je compte m'y tenir. Je suis fixé maintenant. Je sais à quoi m'attendre.

Il était déterminé.

Jake me fit un petit signe de tête et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Je restais un moment sans bouger. Choquée. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose, une sensation forte que je n'arrivais pas à identifiée, grandissait en moi. L'adrénaline me monta au cerveau et je me mis à courir vers ma voiture.

Le moteur hurla quand j'enfonçai la pédale de l'accélérateur au maximum. Je n'avais pas le temps de l'attendre, il fallait que je le voie. Je décidai donc de me rendre directement à la villa. Il fallait que je sache ce qui l'avait torturé à ce point tout à l'heure. Que j'apaise sa souffrance. Ma souffrance. Je réalisai soudainement que ce poids qui me tordait le ventre depuis des semaines n'était pas seulement dû à la peur. Il me manquait. J'avais besoin de plus. Plus que de simples caresses. Je le savais maintenant, je le voulais – Ses lèvres, son cœur, son corps, son âme – Je le voulais ardemment, passionnément, entièrement et pour toujours.

Cette altercation avec Jacob m'avait remis les idées en place, je ne supportai plus d'être aussi égocentrique. Protégeant mon cœur comme une acharnée. A quoi servait-il d'avoir un cœur si c'était pour ne pas s'en servir ? En retournant vers Edward je prenais le risque de mourir à nouveau, mais aussi de vivre. Je ne supportai plus de ne vivre qu'a moitié. Je voulais me sentir pleine de vie et d'amour. Comblée. J'en avais plus qu'assez de cette hésitation permanente. Il avait été tellement patient.

Ce soir, l'attente était finie. Je rendais les armes. J'étais à lui et il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi.

Je me garai devant la villa et courrait vers l'entrée. J'entrai sans frapper. Le sang battait dans mes tempes et mon cœur partait à la dérive. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait pas battu aussi vide depuis des mois. Je m'engouffrai dans le salon, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient tous réunis au salon, me tournant le dos. En attendant la porte d'entrée claquer, leurs visages se tournèrent vers moi. J'étais essoufflée mais vivante. Bizarrement je ne voyais pas Edward. Mes yeux fouillaient la salle pour le trouver.

Les Cullen s'écartèrent me laissant voir la raison de cet attroupement presque solennelle. Il était là, mais il n'était pas seul. Les sœurs de Delani venaient d'arriver à Forsk. En avance. Edward enlaçait une magnifique blonde, celle que j'identifiai comme étant Tanya. Mon sourire s'effaça et je restais statufiée devant ce tableau. Deux magnifiques splendeurs enlacée. Deux dieux vivants, réunis. J'assistai à une vision prophétique. La vie qu'Edward aurait pu partagé avec Tanya. La digne représentante de son espèce. Celle qui ne ferait pas tâche sur les tableaux de Carlisle. Celle qui aurait unie les deux familles.

Elle était époustouflante. Encore plus que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je l'avais imaginée à l'image de Rosalie, mais elles étaient complètement différentes, n'ayant en commun que leurs splendides chevelures dorées. Elle était plus fine et élancée qu'elle. Elle se déplaçait un peu comme Alice. Ses lignes étaient droites, elle arborait un éclatant sourire qui dessinaient des fossettes sur ses joues. Elle avait le regard d'un chat, d'un vert hypnotique et des lèvres pulpeuses. De longues jambes et une poitrine saillante. Tout le contraire de moi.

Je m'efforçais de ne pas partir en courrant. Qu'avais-je à offrir devant pareille beauté ? Je me sentais encore plus insignifiante qu'en temps normal.

Edward tourna la tête vers moi en même temps que Tanya qui, à ma grande surprise, s'élança gracieusement dans ma direction pour venir me saluer. Je restai figée.

- Tu dois être Bella ! Tout le monde ne parle que de toi !

- Ah oui. Répondis-je timidement.

Elle me serra dans ses bras. Elle me rappelait Alice, comment ne pas l'apprécier. Cette sensation m'agaça encore plus et je reculais.

- Dommage que nous nous rencontrions dans ces conditions. Lançai-je, assez glaciale - ce qui n'eu aucun effet sur elle.

- Oui je sais. Mais nous sommes là pour ça. Me rassura-t-elle gentiment.

_« C'est pas vrai ! C'est sœur sourire ou quoi ? »._

Edward s'avança vers nous. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, qu'il lui rendit plus timidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais te retrouver chez toi.

Il fallait que je te parle.

- Moi aussi. Répondit-il assez sèchement.

_« Ah oui ? Ça sent pas bon ça »_

- On va dehors une minute ?

_« Une minute ?! Ça sent pas bon du tout »._

Il me précéda à l'entrée et m'ouvrit la porte. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

Nous sortions dehors en silence. Se n'était pas du tout comme ça que j'imaginai nos glorieuses retrouvailles. Ma gorge se serra. Il soupira en se frottant le visage et commença.

- Alors, de quoi voulais tu me parler ?

- Je ... heu … toi d'abord.

Il fixa le sol en silence, appuyé contre la Porsche jaune de sa sœur.

- Je ne pensai pas en arriver là un jour. Souffla-t-il

- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je inquiète.

Je faisais quelques pas vers lui.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas prête à m'ouvrir ton cœur à nouveau Bella, je le mérite mais … C'est pas facile tu sais …

- Je sais, Edward on en a déjà parlé non ?

Quelques pas encore. Il me regardait approcher l'air torturé. J'avançai encore, une boulle au ventre, et posait mes mains sur son torse. En temps normal, il m'aurait attirée contre lui mais pas cette fois. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se contentait de me regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demandai-je suppliante.

- Jacob m'a montré quelque chose ce soir, et tu as parfaitement le droit de … mais me faire languir ainsi … je croyais que c'était parce que je t'avais quitté pas que c'était à cause de lui. Tu m'avais assuré du contraire et voir … ça.

Son regard était noir comme un puit sans fond.

- ça m'a fait plus mal que ce que je ne pensai. Je crève de jalousie Bella, je l'avoue, je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je lui aurais arraché la tête. Finit-il alors que je sentais tous ses muscles se contracter sous mes mains.

- Mais de quoi tu parles enfin ?!

- Tu l'as embrassé. Je l'ai vue. L'autre jour à la réserve. Il m'a montré la scène. Juste après que je t'ai demandé de m'épouser… Bella …

J'étais horrifiée. Jake avait osé. Je me sentai affreusement coupable. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward se contenir autant. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Pire, il avait détourné les yeux de moi. Je l'avais déçu. Pour la première fois. C'était comme si mon cœur était soudainement tomber au fond de mon estomac.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois Edward, je le remerciai juste d'être un si bon ami.

Il émit un petit gémissement.

- Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Me demanda-t-il, daignant me regarder à nouveau. J'ai cru mourir en voyant ça.

Il me coupa tous mes moyens et déjà je pleurais. Je me jetai à son cou le serrant de toutes mes forces. Il n'enroula qu'un seul bras autour de ma taille, comme si malgré tout, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

- Fais vite Bella. Dit le. Souffla-t-il à mon oreille. Je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je te le promets.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?! Réussi-je à articuler entre deux sanglots.

- Dit-le qu'on ne sera plus jamais réuni toi et moi.

Je reculai pour le dévisager. Il avait les yeux fermés comme un condamné à mort attendant sa sentence.

- Tu es fou ! Je revenais vers toi Edward. C'est pour ça que je suis là ! Je revenais.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et me regardais comme si j'étais entrain de lui mentir.

- Bon sang, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te quitter pas vrai ? Réalisai-je, mes larmes redoublant d'intensité.

- Comment m'aurais-tu quitté, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Cracha-t-il sèchement.

_« Tête de mule ! »_

Je me jetais de nouveau à son cou et chuchottai dans son oreille.

- Je t'aime, pardon t'avoir mis si longtemps à le comprendre. Je l'ai toujours sus. J'avais peur, je faisais taire mes sentiments et maintenant que je les écoute à nouveau, ils n'ont jamais été aussi fort Edward. Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi !

Je parlais vite, en sanglotant. Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Des rugissements sourds résonnaient dans sa poitrine, comme des cris étouffés de douleur. Je reculai pour l'embrasser mais à peine avais-je frôlé ses lèvres qu'il avait tourné la tête. J'eu l'impression de tomber six pieds sous terre.

- Quoi ? Bégayais-je

- Vous avez recommencez ?

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai senti. Sur ta bouche. Vous vous êtes embrassé, encore, ce soir. Et ça n'avait rien d'un baisé amical, je me trompe ?

- C'était rien du tout, je ne lui ai même pas rendu … je … il a voulu me tester, mais ça n'a pas marché !

- Cette fois. Souffla-t-il en fixant le sol.

- Edward non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en prie regarde moi ! Tout ce que je viens de te dire était bien réel. Me défendis-je

- Il ferait un mari bien plus sein que moi. Il t'offrirait tellement plus Bella.

- Sans toi je meurs ! Criai-je

- Ne dis jamais ça ! Gronda-t-il, en colère.

- Je dis ce que je veux ! C'est la vérité ! C'est toi que je veux, pas lui !

- Ne fais pas l'enfant !

Je reculais de quelques pas, exaspéré par cette conversation qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux, essuyant mes larmes aux passages. Quel toupet il avait de me balancer un argument pareil !

- Tu crois que Tanya, madame parfaite dans ton salon, ne ferait pas un bien meilleur choix que moi ?! Moi aussi j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter. Lui criai-je en revenant vers lui.

- C'est une insulte que tu me fais de douter ainsi de mes sentiments envers toi.

- Et moi, je ne suis pas insultée quand tu me dis ouvertement de faire ma vie avec un autre, pour mon bien, qui doute des sentiments de l'autre là ?

- Jusqu'ici c'était toi je te rappel ! Cracha-t-il sévèrement.

Je ne répondis pas. Aveuglée par ma colère.

- Ecoute, reprit-il, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de tout ça. Pas ce soir. Pas après ce que j'ai vu, et le reste. Si je pouvais dormir, j'irai me coucher tout de suite. C'est la première fois en plus de 100 ans que je me sens épuisé, mentalement j'entends. On doit gagner cette guerre et après on reparlera de tout ça. Je dois garder les idées claires pour mener ce combat.

Il retourna vers l'entrée. Je ne bougeais pas. Figée dans la douleur et la colère. Il s'arrêta, fit demi tour et me regarda un instant. Mon état avait une incidence désastreuse sur lui. Son regard perdit un peu de sa noirceur et il me tendit la main. Je m'avançai penaude et la saisie timidement. Il hésita un instant mais finit par embrasser délicatement mon front, sans un mot. J'essayai de fermer les vannes de mes stupides larmes. Il soupira de nouveau. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça lui servait, il n'avait même pas besoin de respirer, mais il inspirait quand même. Peut-être pour ravaler les vagues d'émotion que je lisais dans ses yeux.

Ensuite nous nous dirigions lentement vers la villa.

Main dans la mains mais pas réunis pour autant.


	5. DERNIERE NUIT

**CHAPITRE V**

**DERNIERE NUIT**

***

**Bella POV.**

J'étais arrivée en avance chez les Cullen. La maison était étrangement vide. Ils devaient être partit chasser. J'attendais de la musique – du piano – et cette douce berceuse que je connaissais si bien. La mienne. En l'entendant, mon cœur c'était rempli de joie. _« - Une trêve ? »_ avais-je pensé.

Je levais les yeux vers l'étage mais Edward n'était pas devant son instrument. Pas celui-ci en tout cas. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un deuxième piano dans la villa. Les battements de mon cœur étaient callés sur le rythme de mes pas. J'étais à la fois anxieuse et heureuse, découvrant des pièces de la maison blanche qui m'étaient encore inconnues. Je me laissais guider par les notes de plus en plus précises au fur et à mesure de ma progression à travers les longs couloirs de la maison, bordées de tableaux d'artistes célèbres. J'entrais dans une bibliothèque, passant sous une arche drapée de deux gros rideaux de velours verts. J'arrivais ensuite sur une sorte de balcon ouvert sur une immense pièce en contrebas. Je marchais sur du marbre blanc, entourée d'étagères remplies de livres anciens – sûrement de rares éditions, des livres de collection – En dessous de moi s'étalai des dizaines d'étagères dans ce genre. Je m'approchais de la balustrade, le son provenait d'en bas. J'avais enfin découvert la source de cette douce mélodie. Je posais doucement mes mains sur la rambarde pour me pencher vers le bas, un sourire scotché sur mes lèvres. Mes yeux descendirent doucement vers le bas et je l'aperçu. Il était assis devant le piano, ses doigts couraient sur les touches noires et blanches avec tant d'aisance. Il était plus beau que jamais. Parfaitement à l'aise, dans son élément. Entouré de musique. J'allais l'appeler, le rejoindre peut-être, m'asseoir à ses côtés et me laisser bercer par la musique, comme avant mais au moment où j'ouvrai la bouche, je l'entendis :

C'est très joli. Lui dit Tanya en laissant glisser ses doigts sur le piano, tendit qu'elle s'approchait d'Eward.

Mes doigts se crispèrent sur la rambarde de marbre blanc. Il ne s'arrêtait pas de jouer. Il lui jouait ma berceuse. La mienne. Elle n'avait aucun droit de l'entendre. C'était la mienne. Je me sentais trahie. Ses doigts continuèrent à faire chanter l'instrument et il se mit à murmurer la mélodie alors que ma rivale prenait place à ses côtés. Je cru mourir. Il murmurait la berceuse comme ces nombreuses fois où il me l'avait soufflé à l'oreille pour m'endormir. J'avais l'impression qu'il distribuait gratuitement les fondements les plus intimes de notre relation à cette … déesse blonde. Quand elle posa elle aussi ses longs doigts gracieux sur le piano et joua avec lui - Quand je surprenais leurs regards, posés l'un sur l'autre - s'en était trop.

Je reculais et quittais la pièce en courant.

**Edward POV.**

Et elle quittait la pièce en courant. Je ne vis que ses cheveux bruns voler dans sa course avant qu'elle ne quitte les lieux. Les yeux rivés sur le balcon, maintenant vide, j'arrêtais de jouer. Même si le fait qu'elle soit jalouse me réconfortait dans l'idée que tout n'était pas perdu, je regrettai amèrement de lui infliger de pareilles choses. Tanya me fixait. Elle croyait peut-être que j'avais joué pour elle. Mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas. J'aurai pu sentir le parfum de Bella à des kilomètres.

***

**Bella POV.**

Les jours suivants défilèrent à une allure affolante. Alice était à l'affût du moindre changement qui fort heureusement, n'arrivait pas. Les entraînements nocturnes entre les loups et les vampires s'enchaînaient inexorablement vers le but ultime : La guerre.

Les deux clans avaient instauré une espèce de respect mutuel les un envers les autres, mais la tension restait palpable. Surtout entre Edward et Jacob qui évitaient soigneusement de s'exercer ensemble. Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient réussi à retenir leurs coups si ça avait été le cas. J'étais perdue entre les deux.

Jacob était redevenu normal avec moi et nous pouvions partager des discussions plus légères à présent. Un soulagement pour moi. Malheureusement, Edward ne voyait jamais ça d'un très bon œil et les choses ne s'étaient toujours pas améliorées entre nous.

Nous passions du temps ensemble le soir, avant d'aller à la prairie, ne pouvant définitivement pas nous résoudre à ne plus nous voir, mais il ne me rejoignait plus la nuit et ces moments me manquaient terriblement. La seule attention qu'il avait pour moi était de me prendre la main de temps en temps. Je n'aurais pas pu me passer de ce geste. Il paraissait aussi torturé que moi mais comme il me le répétait souvent : « Nous en reparlerons après la bataille ». On aurait dit un soldat. Seul ses yeux trahissaient parfois sa peine et son manque.

Edward n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à souffrir de jalousie. Il semblait très complice avec Tanya, une combattante chevronnée chaque soir. Elle et lui s'entraînaient souvent ensemble, en éclatant de rire parfois. Une immense rage m'envahissait à chaque fois. Rajoutez à ça qu'elle était adorable avec moi, qu'elle que soit mes réactions – parfois légèrement agressives - et j'aurai pu lui arracher les yeux rien que pour regarder Edward de cette façon. Lui était toujours aussi poli et serviable avec elle, évidemment. Plus qu'avec moi à l'heure actuelle en tout cas, mais je savais pourquoi.

Je passais donc mes soirées avec Jacob pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Un petit jeux mesquin avait alors débuté entre Edward et moi. Un jeu passé sous silence mais bien visible. Plus il était jaloux de moi et Jacob et plus il passait du temps avec Tanya, pour le plus grand bonheur de celle-ci, et vice versa. Nous n'abordions jamais le sujet et nous nous bornions bêtement à nous faire souffrir l'un et l'autre. Vivement que cette semaine ce termine enfin. Je savais, tout comme lui, que la discussion que nous aurions alors remettrai les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toute. Le pire était encore que nous nous aimions puisque nous étions incapables de nous ignorer ou de ne plus passer du temps ensemble, mais lui comme moi étions têtus et butés. Aucun de nous ne céderait avant la fin de la semaine, espérant toutefois que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Nous étions ridicules.

_« Le stupide agneau et le lion masochiste dans tout leur splendeur ! »_

La remise des diplômes approchait, la bataille était prévue pour le lendemain. Malgré cette échéance funeste, Alice avait insisté pour organiser une grande soirée à la villa avec tous les gens du lycée et ceux de La Push – « Pour mon plus grand bonheur » lui avais-je lâché sarcastiquement quand elle avait insisté pour que je vienne. Qui avait envie de s'amuser la veille du combat ? Honnêtement, j'avais prévue de me cloîtrer chez moi et de me morfondre en attendant les premiers rayons du soleil. Et si l'un de mes amis était blessé ? Pire même, tué ? Et si Edward était tué ? Je me mordais le poing pour ne pas hurler. S'il mourrait je le rejoindrai dans la minute, qu'il le veuille ou non. La culpabilité d'avoir provoqué cette situation était déjà bien assez douloureuse. Le perdre dans ce combat, que j'avais provoqué, serait désastreux. Au moins, nous aurions l'éternité pour nous réconcilier et je me réjouissais de cette idée. Ce que je pouvais être morbide !

Les meurtres à Seattle avaient cessé et d'autres avaient pris le relais vers Washington, annonçant l'approche de cette armée de zombie. Faire la fête dans ces conditions ? Il n'y avait qu'Alice pour avoir des idées pareilles ! C'est d'ailleurs ce que m'avait dit Jacob en apprenant la nouvelle de l'événement.

Les Cullen aussi semblaient anxieux, ce que ne me rassurait pas. Alice et Jasper étaient tout les temps coller, à se faire de belles promesses d'amour éternel. Rosalie et Emmett semblaient constamment en chaleur et disparaissaient régulièrement, plusieurs fois dans la journée. Esmée et Carlisle, tout en restant pragmatiques, passaient le plus de temps possible tous les deux. Edward et moi échangions parfois de lourd regard – ces regards qui me fendaient le cœur – avant que son attention ne soit de nouveau et délibérément happée par Tanya et ses sœurs. De vraie Cheerleaders ! J'en aurais vomis.

La soirée aurait lieu malgré tout et pour une fois, j'avais essayé de faire un effort esthétique. Si ça devait être ma dernière nuit, autant quitter cette vie telle une femme, du moins j'essayerai de m'en approcher. Difficile d'égaler la splendeur des vampires – d'une vampire en particulier – Inconsciemment je faisais sûrement ça pour me sentir moins, un peu moins, insignifiante face à Tanya.

Je délaissais donc mes Convers à contre cœur pour enfiler une paires de mocassins noir prêtés par Alice, tout comme la robe que je portais d'ailleurs. J'avais relâché mes cheveux et avais même mis du mascara, quel exploit. J'avais plus fais plaisir à Alice qu'à moi en faisant ça. Elle m'avait même dit que mon cas n'était peut-être pas complètement désespéré. Un compliment je présume. (?)

C'est elle qui m'accompagna à la villa ce soir là. Juste après la remise des diplômes. J'étais timidement montée sur l'estrade au côté du proviseur pour qu'il me donne mon billet de sortie. Mon père était très fier. J'aurai juré voir ses yeux briller cet après-midi. Edward m'avait couvé du regard pendant toute la cérémonie bien que nous ne nous étions pas adressé la parole. Il avait bien tenté une approche mais Jacob s'était rué sur moi avant et je l'avais alors vu rebrousser chemin. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il est prêté attention à moi, m'avais remplie de joie.

Nous arrivions donc à la villa blanche. Beaucoup de personnes était déjà présente en grande partie du au fait qu'en me regardant dans le miroir je n'avais pas voulu mettre le pied dehors. Charlie et Alice m'avaient quasiment traîné de force dans la Porsche. Rien de tel qu'une Porsche pour faire une entrée remarquée en plus. Tout ce que j'aimais. Je fus surprise en m'approchant de l'entrée de découvrir que Jacob, Seth et Jared semblaient, malgré tout, un peu plus détendus qu'en début de semaine. Sam et Paul étaient de ceux qui avaient décliné l'invitation. Ils me firent un signe de main et je leur adressais un timide sourire. Jacob semblait me détailler de la tête au pied, comme s'il avait toujours douté de ma capacité à être élégante.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Mike vint à ma rencontre et commença un numéro de charme auquel je prêtais attention pour la seule et bonne raison qu'Edward nous mitraillait du regard. Même si mes yeux étaient fixés sur Mike, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de remarquer le costume extrêmement saillant qu'Edward portait. Noir et parfaitement ajusté à son corps. J'attrapais la bière que Mike me proposait et la bue d'une traite, à coup de longues et bruyantes gorgées. Je n'appréciais pas spécialement l'amertume de ce breuvage, mais l'illusion de courage que l'alcool provoquait m'aiderais à ne pas me faire piéger par sa beauté fracassante. Malgré tout, plus je le détaillais et plus mon cœur s'accélérait. Angéla se joint alors à nous, bloquant mon champ de vision et me permettant ainsi de reprendre mon souffle.

**Edward POV.**

Je mettais au point les derniers préparatifs de notre plan avec mes frères quand elle fit son apparition. Je l'avais sentie dès qu'elle et Alice avaient approché de la maison. Son parfum était légèrement différent toutefois, plus fleurie, portait-elle du parfum ? Elle n'en mettait jamais. C'était loin d'être désagréable, bien au contraire, ça ne faisait que mettre en valeur sa propre odeur. Elle portait une robe, mon dieu qu'elle lui allait bien. Une petite robe noire, épousant parfaitement ses formes, attachée dans le cou par un ruban de satin blanc. La même touche satinée lui entourait la taille. Son dos était découvert et j'aurai donné tout ce que j'avais pour effleurer la courbure de ses reins. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine. Si fragile, sa peau paraissait si douce, ses cheveux brillaient dégageant un parfum de fraise de bois enivrant. Si elle était venue me torturer, elle y parvenait, je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de la démence. Voilà des semaines que nous n'avions pas été proche. C'était en partie de ma faute, je l'admet. Mais j'avais voulu lui laisser du temps pour comprendre ses désirs même si elle clamait les avoir compris depuis un bout de temps.

La jalousie que j'avais ressentie il y a quelques semaines, en sentant sa flagrance si précieuse mêlée à celle de ce sale clébard, n'avait fait que redoubler d'intensité. Je savais que nous agissions de façon immature et stupide mais, à vrai dire, la rendre jalouse à son tour me réconfortait. J'en avais honte. Moi, me rabaisser à ces enfantillages. La part d'humain en moi ne me laissait pas agir décemment. Et Jacob qui lui tournait toujours autour me lançant chaque soir des briffes de leur dernier baisé. Le venin me montait à la gorge. Voilà que Mike Newton s'en mêlait. Il avait un regard si belliqueux. Il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de deviner ce qu'elle « cachait sous sa robe », selon ses propres termes. Je lui aurais crevés ses yeux de jeune pervers. Le faite de penser malgré moi la même chose que lui faisait-il de moi un pervers ? Je grimaçais. Bella était si belle et désirable ce soir, comment ne pas flancher ?

Elle avala alors goulûment toute une pinte de bière. Ce spectacle me fit sourire. Elle était nerveuse. Est-ce ma présence ? La futur bataille ? Ou Mike ? Nouvelle montée de venin. Angéla s'interposait entre nous et je n'eu plus le loisir de la détailler. Ça me manquait déjà, je n'en avais pas eu assez. Il faillait que je trouve un moyen de reposer les yeux sur elle. Bella.

- Arrêtes de la reluquer abruti et va lui parler ! Me lança Tanya en s'approchant de moi.

Je réalisai qu'Emmett et Jasper étaient partis. Depuis combien de temps ? Je n'aurai su le dire.

- Merci du conseil, mais ça ne te regarde pas.

- Bien sûr que si, on n'est pas venu jusqu'ici, supportant ces ignobles créatures poilues et leurs odeurs pestilentielles, pour que tu ne sois pas à 100% dans la bataille Edward.

- Je le serais.

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois. Ton attention n'est captée que par Bella idiot. Réglez vos problèmes et revenez dans la partie bon sang. Vous vous aimez en plus, bandes de … arrêtes donc de te comporter comme un humain pré-pubert !

Je lui lançai en regard agacé, captant encore les pensées de Newton.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Tanya ? On sait tous les deux que tu te fiche complètement de Bella. Tes pensées sont plutôt claires. Dis-je en la dominant d'une tête.

Elle défaillit, j'avais toujours eu cet effet sur elle malgré les années.

- Je me suis bien amusée cette semaine en te servant d'appât pour attirer ton humaine.

- Appât ? Répétai-je, confus.

Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et se rapprocha de mon visage.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne m'as pas légèrement utilisé pour la rendre verte de jalousie ?

Je souriais.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle s'accrocha alors autour de mon cou. A quoi jouait-elle ? !

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. ça fait 50 ans que tu repousses mes avances, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Répondit Tanya avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je en reculant en peu devant son débordement d'affection.

- Je te donne un dernier coup de main. Chuchota-elle au creux de mon oreille, ce qui me laissa de marbre. Bella te dévisage. Tu iras lui parler après ça.

- Après quoi ? Soufflai-je.

Pour toute réponse, elle déposa un chaste baisé sur mes lèvres. Ce baisé ne me brûla pas comme ceux que j'avais pu échanger avec Bella, sûrement du au fait que Tanya et moi avions la même température corporelle. Qu'elle horrible sensation d'embrasser quelqu'un sans en avoir envie. Ça rendait ce geste tellement banal. Elle recula rapidement et me fit un léger clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner. Je restai figé de dégoût. Tanya était certes séduisante mais l'embrasser ne m'avait provoqué aucune émotion, je me sentais encore plus mort que d'habitude.

Je cherchai alors Bella du regard pour me donner un semblant de réconfort.

Elle n'était plus là. Une peur frénétique s'empara de moi et je courai vers l'extérieure.

**Bella POV.**

Tanya l'avait rejoint et ils se mirent à discuter. Il n'avait même pas encore remarqué ma présence. J'allai me noyer dans la deuxième bière quand elle osait poser ses mains sur lui. Je serrai automatiquement la mâchoire pour ne pas hurler. Pourquoi ne la repoussait-il pas ? ! Il la regardait sans bouger. Leurs lèvres bougeaient tellement vite que personne n'aurait cru qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation. Dès qu'ils étaient tous les deux, ils agissaient en mode « vampires », je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'énervait autant. Tanya l'attrapait alors par la nuque et mon cœur chavirait. « Non ! » hurlait mon esprit. Pourtant je restais immobile, les yeux rivés sur eux. Elle chuchotait à son oreille, il semblait apprécier. Non, ça ne pouvait pas aller aussi loin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur prenaient ? L'avais-je perdu pour de bon ? Etais-je devenue aussi insignifiante à ses yeux qu'aux miens ? « Pas ça ! », elle l'embrassait maintenant. Mes yeux avaient fait un arrêt sur image. Si bien que ce baisé me parut durer des heures. Je ne respirai plus. J'avais besoin d'air mais comment ? Edward était mon seul oxygène. Ce spectacle était insoutenable et les larmes refirent surface sans que je puisse m'en empêcher. Il ne me voyait même plus et je l'avais mérité.

Je reculai. C'était comme si tout mon corps voulait m'empêcher d'assister à ça.

Sans savoir comment, je me retrouvai à courir en direction de la forêt. Les larmes me brûlaient le visage, séchant avec le vent et laissant une trace sur mes joues qui me collait à la peau. Voilà pourquoi je ne mettais jamais de maquillage. Tanya était si parfaite, tout à l'image de celui que j'aimais. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Je n'avais plus d'air mais courait quand même. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester ici en regardant mon avenir me glisser entre les doigts. Etait-ce ce qu'avait ressenti Edward en me voyant avec Jacob ? Etait-ce par vengeance qu'il m'infligeait ça ? Je l'avais cherché. Maintenant j'en assumai les conséquences.

_« Bien fait pour moi, stupide petite hypocrite »._

Soudain je trébuchai et voyais le sol de rapprocher dangereusement de mon visage. Mais ma chute s'arrêta net et je fixai le sol à quelques centimètres de moi, sans comprendre. Je réalisais alors qu'une étreinte glaciale m'entourait fermement la taille.

Edward me remis sur pied et je me libérais sauvagement de ses bras, bouillante de rage. Je fit quelques pas pour m'éloigner et lui faisait face à nouveau. Il restait stoïque, me fixant sans aucune émotion. Tout mon corps était tendu : mes jambes comme si elles voulaient s'enfoncer dans le sol, mes bras comme si deux gros poids appuyaient sur mes épaules, mes poings serrés comme deux bloques de bétons, ma mâchoire comme si je n'avais jamais pu ouvrir la bouche. J'avais l'impression que mes yeux lançaient des éclairs. Je faisais alors demi tour pour continuer ma course.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

Je ne répondais pas.

- Je te rattraperai Bella, tu ne pourras pas fuir.

- Ça suffit ! Criai-je en revenant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi à la fin ?! Que je te supplie ?! Que je me mette à genoux ?!

Pas de réponse. Il me détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Je n'identifiai pas l'émotion qui liquéfiait son regard. De la colère ? De la peine ? Du désir. Je déglutie difficilement et me ruai sur lui, en pleure. Mes poings frappaient son torse alors que je déversais tout mon venin sur lui. J'avais l'impression de perdre la tête. Il ne bougeait pas. Mes coups n'avaient pas le moindre effet sur lui bien sûr mais je me défoulais quand même. Tout mon corps tremblait.

- Calme toi. Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

- Que je me calme ? Chuchotai-je n'ayant plus la force de crier. Je … tu l'as embrassé.

- Elle m'a embrassé. Rectifia-t-il.

J'essayai de frapper son torse encore, mais je n'avais plus de force et mes mouvements avaient ralentis d'eux même. Ma tête appuyée contre lui, je tentai de reprendre mon souffle. Qu'est-ce que j'aimai me blottir ainsi contre lui.

- C'est la pire des choses qui m'ai été donné de voir … bégayai-je.

- Au moins tu sauras ce que ça m'a fait. Répondit-il sévèrement.

Je le dévisageai et fondais en larme, encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Edward ?

Mais jambes refusèrent de me porter plus longtemps et je tombais à genoux devant lui. Je remarquai alors que lui aussi était tendu. Comme s'il se retenait de faire quelque chose. Il me souleva du sol, me serrant fermement par les épaules. Nos deux visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Son souffle glacé me rafraîchissait le visage. Il était furieux mais bouleversé en même temps. Son regard était étrangement sombre mais pas noir, ni doré, juste sombre. Je n'avais jamais vu ses yeux avec une teinte pareille avant. Ça m'effraya presque, pourtant je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux des siens. C'était électrisant. Tout mon corps réagissait à son étreinte. Des frissons parcouraient mon échine. C'était presque enivrant. J'avais totalement perdu l'esprit j'en étais certaine. Je ne voyais rien d'autre à part lui. Tout venait de disparaître autour de nous.

**Edward POV.**

Elle était furieuse. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un tel état. Ma première réaction fut de la serrer contre moi, mais je me ravisais. Il fallait crever l'abcès une fois pour toute et je sentais qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. C'était un vrai supplice de ne pas pouvoir soulager sa peine. Je ne devais pas céder. Pas tout de suite. C'était aussi dur à supporter pour elle que pour moi. Elle prenait encore la fuite, évitant notre confrontation. Je devais sévir.

- Je te rattraperai Bella, tu ne pourras pas fuir. Lui signalai-je le plus calmement possible.

- Ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi à la fin ?! Que je te supplie ?! Que je me mette à genoux ?!

Ses petits poings fragiles tambourinaient rageusement contre moi. J'avais tellement envie de la toucher. Ses longs cheveux bruns caressaient lentement le bas de ses reins. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de cette image. Je sentais le venin me monter aux lèvres alors que son doux parfum me montait au nez. Elle me hurlait dessus mais je n'entendais rien. Je me battais contre l'envie, le désir, de la toucher. Sa peau si douce. Sa peau irradiant de chaleur contre la mienne. Avec cette robe qui lui allait à ravir, épousant voluptueusement ses formes de jeune femme. Je fermais les yeux un instant essayant de refreiner mes pulsions mais rien n'y faisait. Elle paraissait si faible, fragile, à ma merci. Est-ce l'animal en moi qui parlait ou bien l'homme ? Parce qu'à cet instant, ce n'était pas à son sang que je voulais goûter.

Elle glissa sur le sol et je la relevais la serrant contre moi. Je me noyais dans son regard satiné de larmes. J'essayais de retenir le rugissement qui naissait dans la gorge au risque de lui faire peur. Elle était époustouflante. Elle me manquait tant. Nous nous fixons. Je ne pourrai pas résister bien longtemps.

Son regard changea. Elle avait chassé toute colère de son système et me lança le regard le plus sensuel qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle en était consciente. Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Je réalisais soudainement que j'étais également à sa merci. Je perdais le contrôle. Je la voulais. Maintenant. Pour toujours.

Je la ramenais alors brutalement contre moi et attrapais ses lèvres chaudes et salées par les larmes.

**Bella POV.**

Edward me ramena contre lui et m'embrassa, m'arrachant un gémissement de surprise. Ses lèvres fraîches domptèrent immédiatement les miennes et je me sentais déjà fondre. J'entourai mes bras autour de sa nuque et sentie les siens descendre le long de mon dos tout en continuant à me plaquer, presque sauvagement, contre lui. Ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. J'étais soumise à sa volonté.

La tête me tourna quand sa langue entra dans ma bouche, se liant avec la mienne. Je n'avais pas été habituée à ce genres de baiser, venant de lui. Je gémie encore, ne pouvant contenir mes réactions face à un tel plaisir. Mon cœur résonnait dans mes tempes alors que je fourrageai dans sa chevelure cuivrée, m'y accrochant comme une naufragée à sa bouée de sauvetage. Il recula un instant et je reprenais frénétiquement mon souffle. Avais-je arrêté de respirer si longtemps ? Je me jetais à nouveau sur ses lèvres alors qu'Edward me soulevait du sol, d'une seule main. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui. Je sentie un rugissement secouer sa cage thoracique et sourit. Il appréciait ce baiser, tout comme moi. Il libéra de nouveau mes lèvres s'attaquant à mon cou. Mon cœur battait si vite que je sentais ma jugulaire se caller sur ce rythme. Voilà pourquoi mon cou lui semblait soudainement aussi attirant. Je rejetai la tête en arrière comme pour m'offrir à lui. Sa langue parcourue alors mon cou pour continuer cette exploration jusque derrière mon oreille. J'arrêtai de respirer, sous le choc. Qu'elle magnifique sensation. Je perdais la raison.

Mes mains glissèrent d'elles-même sur ses épaules musclées et firent glisser sa veste, qui tomba par terre. Il fallait que je le touche, plus près que ça. Mes lèvres rencontrèrent de nouveau les siennes tandis que mes mains passaient sous sa chemise lui arrachant un nouveau râlement animal. Je sentie alors la manifestation physique de son excitation contre mon bassin et ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise.

Il attrapa mes poignets stoppant l'exploration de son torse que j'avais entreprise et me reposa doucement sur le sol, sans arrêter de m'embrasser pour autant. Ses baiser se firent plus prudents toutefois. Je sentais le moment où son cerveau allait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et qu'il allait me repousser pour de bon.

Je refusais que ça arrive. Pas tout de suite. Je me pressais donc de nouveau contre lui et entrais ma langue dans la bouche. Qu'elle sensation enivrante, mon dieu. Je pouvais mourir sans aucun regret maintenant. Que je sois damnée. J'étais esclave de ces sensations. Son esclave.

- Bella … Souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres, en prenant de nouveau le contrôle de mes mains.

- Chuutt. Gémis-je en lui attrapant la bouche.

- Bella arrêtes, on va trop loin.

- Cette fois il m'avait repoussé, me tenant par les poignets.

- Pas ça. Chuchota-il.

Il le voulait autant que moi pourtant, je le voyais, je lisais en lui maintenant. Pourquoi me repousser ? Son regard irradiait de désir, il le voulait.

- Tu as envie de moi. Lui dis-je haletante en essayant de me rapprocher de lui.

- Bien sûr. Si tu savais Bella. Les sensations que tu déclanches chez moi sont indescriptibles. Irrésistibles. Gémit-il.

- Alors quoi ?

Je voulu l'embrasser mais il recula, me frustrant d'avantage.

- C'est dangereux. Pas maintenant.

- Quand ?! Criai-je malgré moi.

- Quand tu seras transformée. On en reparlera quand tu seras transformée.

On aurait dit qu'il essayait de s'en convaincre lui-même.

- Quoi ?! Non. Je préférerai le sang à toute chose à ce moment là, même à toi ! Je te veux maintenant ! Pleurnichais-je. Edward …

Dans un râle de douleur il m'attira de nouveau contre lui et m'embrassa passionnément.

- C'est dangereux Bella. Je pourrai te blesser. Sois raisonnable, je t'en prie tu me rend fou. Aide moi à résister. Je n'y arriverai pas seul.

Il avait du mal à parler. Il était presque suppliant. La douce chaleur qui avait envahie mon bas ventre redoubla d'intensité. Je me sentie remplie d'un tout nouveau pouvoir. Le pouvoir de séduction.

- Tu ne me blesseras pas. Lui assurai-je.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? Je n'ai jamais été confronté à ça avant.

- Moi non plus. J'ai confiance en toi Edward. Tout ira bien. On ira doucement.

Il fronça les sourcils puis ferma les yeux, apparemment en proie à un violent combat intérieur. Je passai ma main sur sa joue et déposai de timides baiser dans son cou, lui caressant la nuque de l'autre main. Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi, noyant son visage dans ma chevelure, complément perdu. J'en avais le souffle coupé.

- Tu es cruelle mon amour. Dit-il dans mes cheveux, m'électrisant au passage.

- Avec Victoria qui arrive. Edward, si jamais il nous arrivait quelque chose.

Il me regarda l'air bouleversé, passant sa main sur ma joue.

- Rien ne t'arrivera Bella, tu m'entends?

- Mais si jamais …

- Non, je t'interdis de dire ça ! Répondit-il sévèrement.

- Mais c'est une possibilité. Edward, c'est peut-être notre dernière nuit ensemble. Criai-je pour me faire entendre.

Il se figea sur place et me dévisageât longuement.

- Tu comprends pourquoi se n'est plus le moment de se poser trop de question ? Soufflai-je la gorge nouée.

Il ferma les yeux un moment, inspira profondément et la seule chose que je compris ensuite était que nous foncions à travers la forêt, moi solidement accrochée sur son dos.

Quand je touchais de nouveau le sol, nous étions dans sa chambre. La fête battait son plein au salon. La musique faisait même trembler les murs. Je le regardai en silence. Quand il ferma la porte à clé, je déglutie bruyamment. Il avançait nonchalamment vers moi tout en déboutonnant sa chemise au fur et à mesure de ses pas. J'admirai petit à petit les formes parfaites de son torse se découvrant et en restai bouche bée. J'avais réussie à le convaincre de … de me faire l'amour.

La réalité me frappa d'un seul coup. J'allais perdre ma virginité avec lui qui était la perfection incarnée. Et s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait découvrir ? Si je le décevais ?

Je me sentie soudain très anxieuse.

_« Non ! Non ! Pas maintenant ! Ne flippe pas maintenant ! Tu as enfin obtenue ce que tu voulais non ?! T'es nulle ou quoi ?! Oh mon dieu … il va être déçus … je suis hideuse à côté de lui … je ne suis pas à la hauteur … le pauvre… non … »_

Il du remarquer mon trouble car il m'enlaça tendrement et me força à croiser son regard. Mes mains entrèrent automatiquement en contact avec sa peau de marbre et je frissonnais.

- Tu es sûre mon amour ? Dit le moi, je ne t'en voudrai pas, je te le promet. On rejoint les autre si tu veux.

- Non ! Criai-je malgré moi, avant de rougir.

Il me sourit gentiment et me caressa la joue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur ? J'ai peur aussi tu sais.

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Soufflai-je en détournant les yeux.

- Alors quoi ? Insista Edward, le plus doucement possible.

J'hésitai.

- Bella. Sévit-il.

- C'est juste que …

Je soupirai.

- Tu peux tout me dire mon amour, n'ais pas peur.

Je plongeais alors dans son regard hypnotique, m'y noyais presque et parlais. Comme si un simple regard avait réussi à me couper toute timidité.

- Je ne veux pas te décevoir c'est tout.

A cet instant, toutes les émotions possibles traversèrent le visage d'Edward, si bien que je crue avoir dit une bêtise.

- Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille Bella ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je … je suis pas aussi … je ne suis qu'une humaine. Soupirai-je.

- Sans ça, j'aurai arrêté de lutter depuis longtemps, rassure toi. Me dit-il, passant la main sur ma joue avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Comment ça ? Soufflai-je

- Bella, quand vas-tu comprendre que je te désire autant que tu me veux, si se n'est plus.

J'allais répliquer mais il m'en empêcha.

- Tout chez toi m'attire, m'appel, réveil mes instincts les plus primitifs. Rajoute à ça que je suis aussi un homme et que je suis fou de toi … l'abstinence ne m'a jamais dérangé en plus de 100 ans d'existence, mais ces quelques années à sentir ton odeur et ta peau sous mes doigts, ont été une véritable torture. J'ai envie de toi, à chaque instant, à chaque seconde et ça va bien au delà de l'attirance physique bien que je te trouve toujours époustouflante. Tu ne te vois pas comme moi je te vois c'est tout. La seule raison qui m'empêche de te faire l'amour depuis le départ, c'est ta sécurité et …

Je le coupais d'une main sur sa bouche. Complètement envoûtée.

- C'est bon … je … je te crois. Chuchotai-je contre ses lèvre de glace.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres. Je n'entendais presque plus la musique en bas. Nous restions comme ça un instant puis je sentie ses bras m'entourer doucement, ses mains s'attardant plus sur mes hanches. Il fixait mes lèvres lui aussi, depuis peut-être aussi longtemps que moi, mais personne ne bougeait. Nous étions dans une sorte de transe veloutée et douce, comme dans un bain de mousse.

- A tout moment, si ça se passe mal, dis-le moi je t'en pris. Chuchota-t-il, la voix rauque.

- Ne t'inquiet pas.

J'inspirai profondément essayant de me détendre et continuai ce qu'il avait commencé, à savoir retirer sa chemise. Bouton par bouton, lentement, sous son regard tendre et protecteur qui me couvait. Il regardait mes mains descendre vers le dernier rempart me séparant de son torse. Il était calme, presque concentré sur mon travail. Ses mains ne bougeaient pas, elles étaient plaquées sur le bas de mes reins. Je déglutie encore une fois en relevant les yeux vers lui, faisant glisser le vêtement sur le sol, caressant ses épaules. Les pulsations de mon cœur s'accélèrent et je le vis sourire. Je rougis. Les réactions de mon corps n'étaient plus un secret pour lui et ça lui plaisait. Je fis alors courir mes mains sur son torse et son ventre, suivant mon mouvement du regard. Aveuglée par une telle splendeur. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce spectacle me serrait offert ce soir. A y réfléchir, c'était le moment idéal.

La main d'Edward parcourue alors mon cou et s'arrêta sur ma joue. J'embrassai sa paume et le regardai de nouveau. Son regard était en feu. Le brun doré de ses yeux, celui que j'aimais tant, c'était changé en lave incandescente. Il me poussa alors à lever d'avantage la tête vers lui et m'embrassa. Tout doucement au départ, mais ça me coupais déjà tout mes moyens et mes bras tombèrent le long de mon corps. De son autre main, il enferma mes bras autour de lui. Je me serrai d'avantage contre lui alors que nos baisers se faisaient plus passionnés. J'étais sur la pointe des pieds essayant de capter son essence. Il me serra contre lui et sa langue se fraya un passage glacé entre mes lèvres. C'était comme s'il respirait, il était aussi haletant que moi au contact de ma langue. Je tremblais, mon cœur s'enflammait à chacune de ses insinuations dans ma bouche.

Il me fit alors décoller du sol et me porta jusqu'au lit sans arrêter de m'embrasser. Il m'y déposa délicatement et resta un moment, à genoux au dessus de moi, à me contempler avec envie. Sa main dessina alors un chemin le long de mon corps. De ma gorge, au creux de ma poitrine, mon estomac, mon ventre, mes cuisses et mes jambes. J'avais fermé les yeux pendant tout le trajet, me délectant de chaque passage de ses mains.

Je m'asseyais alors au bout du lit, sans le quitter des yeux, le forçant à se remettre debout. Je détachai ma robe et découvrais mon buste. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche comme pour laisser sortir la chaleur de son corps et me détaillait avec désir. Me remettant sur mes pieds sur fit glisser le vêtement le long de mes jambes. En m'asseyant de nouveau sur la couche, en sous vêtements, je me sentie rougir, encore une fois malgré moi. Il se précipita alors sur moi et me couvrit de baiser. Une de ses mains emprisonna mon visage et l'autre s'arrêta sur mes hanches. Je l'embrassai et sentais tout mon corps vibrer pour lui. Mes formes épousant au mieux les siennes, adoptant automatiquement la position idéale, je repliai ma jambe sur le lit afin de mieux percevoir son bassin contre moi. Je senti à nouveau son désir, encore plus tendu que dans la forêt. Ses mains balayaient inlassablement mes courbes et s'attardaient parfois sur certains endroits comme, mes fesses ou le haut de mes cuisses. Il passa sa main au creux de ma poitrine, doucement, presque timidement. Ma poitrine se soulevait sous les battements de mon cœur. Ça devait être un spectacle plus que fascinant pour lui car il déposa sa tête sur moi pour écouter un moment cette musique régulière émanant de moi.

Après quelques secondes il embrassa l'ovale de mon sein à l'endroit même de mon cœur. Sa main glissa le long de mon ventre déclanchant en moi, de nouveaux frissons. Ses caresses étaient apaisantes, rassurantes. Je ne ressentais plus de gêne maintenant. J'avais l'impression d'être devant un dieu admirant son œuvre dans les moindres détails. Edward déposa ensuite quelques baisers près de mon nombril. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter au maximum de ces nouvelles sensations délicieuses. Il s'arrêta alors sur ma cuisse et en embrassa l'intérieure. Il semblait se délecter de chaque parcelle de ma peau. Il remonta ensuite vers mon visage et nous nous embrassions. Ses lèvres étaient une drogue pour moi. Je passais la main dans ses cheveux pour retenir son visage. Ils étaient si doux et soyeux. Tout chez lui était parfait. Le fait que je sois la première personne à être si intimement proche de lui me ravissais. Pour la première fois, nous étions sur un point d'égalité. Nous allions nous offrir l'un à l'autre. Nous allions vivre une expérience encore inconnue aussi bien pour lui que pour moi. Je découvrais son corps et il découvrait le mien, d'une façon que personne d'autre de pouvais connaître.

Je sentais la témérité que provoquait le désir me monter à la tête et, sans interrompre notre étreinte, je détachais sa ceinture pour lui montrer que j'en voulais plus. Je détachais le bouton de son pantalon alors qu'il explorait mon cou avec sa langue, une main dans mes cheveux. J'entourai sans m'en rendre compte mes jambes autour de son bassin et poussais un gémissement ressemblant à plus à une supplication, du moins c'est ce qu'il dû penser car il se releva et retira lentement son pantalon, revenant immédiatement dans sa position d'origine. Même si ce moment était chargé d'excitation, il n'en était pas moins sensuel. A aucun instant il ne me brusqua, restant toujours prévenant et à l'écoute de mon corps et de mes réactions. Nos deux corps étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été et déjà je faisais des mouvements contre lui que je n'avais jamais appris à faire. C'était instinctif. Mon bassin roulait contre celui d'Edward, ce qu'il semblait apprécier au vu de sa main se crispant en rythme autour de ma cuisse pendant qu'il explorait les moindres recoins de ma gorge avec ses lèvres.

Délaissant mon cou, il fit lentement glisser les bretelles de mon soutien gorge en dentelle blanche sur mes épaules. Une, puis l'autre. Se n'étaient que de simples bretelles, ça ne cachait pas grand-chose en soit, mais je lu dans ses yeux que ça faisait toute la différence. Il roula sur le côté et m'entraîna sur lui, me tenant fermement par les hanches, allongé sur le dos. Nous avions inversé nos places. J'étais assise sur lui, parfaitement callée, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à la chaleur naissant entre mes cuisses. Je dégrafais timidement mon soutien gorge, bien consciente que je n'avais jamais été aussi téméraire. En libérant ma poitrine, j'eu peur qu'il ne me trouve ridicule et mes joues se colorèrent, mais Edward réagit au quart de tour et me serra contre son torse en m'embrassant. Il était assis et moi, assise sur lui, mes jambes autour de ses hanches, mes bras autour de sa nuque. Le contact de sa peau froide contre ma poitrine me fit frissonner et je la sentie se tendre. Je m'accrochai à lui pour ne pas tomber en arrière, tous mes muscles se relâchaient. J'étais bien. Sereine. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller, sentant ses mains parcourir mon dos jusqu'aux limites de ma culotte. Ses lèvres descendirent alors le long de mon menton jusqu'à ma gorge et une de ses mains se referma sur un de mes seins, m'arrachant un râle de plaisir. Il le caressa doucement, exerçant dessus, une pression contenue, agréable mais pas douloureuse. Je le senti rugir à son tour et sourit, m'emparant de nouveau de ses lèvres.

Il me fit de nouveau passer sous lui, calant ma tête dans une de ses mains. Sans me quitter des yeux. Après une seconde de contemplation, je senti sa main descendre le long de mon ventre et ses doigts jouer avec l'élastique de ma culotte. Je l'embrassai passionnément, comme pour lui donner un accord muet. C'est alors que timidement sa main fraîche pénétra à l'intérieur de ma lingerie et se posa délicatement sur la partie la plus sensible de mon corps. Je gémissais. J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et pourtant je ne voulais pas que son image disparaisse. Il déposait de doux baisers sur mes lèvres tandis qu'il commençait à bouger lentement avec sa main, sur mon bas ventre, y dessinant de petits cercles délicieux. Je me cambrais automatiquement sous ses faveurs – Où donc mon corps avait-il appris à faire tout ça ?! - rejetant ma tête en arrière dans un soupir quand ses doigts s'aventurèrent vers l'entrée de ma féminité.

- Ca va mon ange ? Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

- Oui …oui tout vas bien … ne t'arrête pas. Haletai-je.

Je le senti sourire contre mon cou quand il commença des mouvements lents de va et viens à l'intérieur de moi. Tout mon corps bougeait à l'unisson de ses gestes. Son pouce caressait l'endroit le plus érogène de mon bas ventre et je me senti perdre patience. La chaleur était monté en moi jusqu'à m'en serrer la gorge et je devais respirer bruyamment par la bouche pour avoir plus d'air.

- Edward. Gémis-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

Il se calla alors de nouveau sur moi, quittant ma culotte et m'embrassa rageusement. Mes mains descendirent le long de son dos pour s'arrêter sur son caleçon que je j'essayai d'enlever. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et m'aida. Une fois nu, il me mise dans la même condition en faisant lentement descendre ma culotte le long de mes jambes. Il embrassait doucement chaque nouvelle partie de moi-même qu'il découvrait. Ses mains m'entourèrent et massèrent lentement mes cuisses, mes jambes et même mes pieds, tel un sculpteur qui model de l'argile tendre et malléable entre ses mains d'artiste. Tous ces gestes attentionnés n'ayant pour seul but que de me rassurer. Peut-être le rassurer lui aussi. Après tout, nous étions tous les deux novices dans le domaine et après tant d'années d'attentes, je pouvais comprendre qu'il souhaitait que tout soit parfait. Je ne m'en plaignais pas. Je baignais dans un monde doux et chaud. Complètement irréel. J'avais quitté la terre. J'étais bercée par de nouvelles sensations de puretés. Comme en rêve. Mes yeux voyaient à travers ses gestes, mes mains parlaient à la place de ma bouche et j'écoutais le monde à l'aide de mon corps. Tous mes sens étaient chamboulés mais en même temps, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi aiguisés.

Il se coucha alors sur moi et nous restions un moment à nous regarder, découvrant la sensation indescriptible de nos deux corps nus, l'un contre l'autre. Tout simplement divin. Après m'avoir m'embrasser longtemps il me lança un regard interrogateur, telle une demande, je repliai mes jambes autour de lui. Une des ses mains quitta alors mon visage et se mis entre nous deux. L'instant d'après, et juste avant que sa main de revienne se poser à côté de ma joue, je le senti entrer doucement en moi. Je me crispais malgré moi autour de lui en le sentant se frayer un passage à travers moi. Passage qui n'avait jamais été exploré par qui que se soit avant lui et qui ne le serait jamais par personne d'autre que lui. Il se retenait tant bien que mal pour aller le plus doucement possible ne voulant pas me faire de mal. Quand il me pénétra entièrement je poussais un petit cri de douleur qui fut vite remplacé par une immense satisfaction. Comme si j'étais enfin entière.

Après quelques minutes, nous commencions à bouger en rythme lui et moi, toujours aussi lentement. C'était la chose la plus intense qu'il m'avait été donné de vivre. J'étais en sueur, imprégnant presque le corps d'Edward de chaleur humaine. C'est quand je l'entendis gémir mon prénom à mon oreille que je compris qu'il se sentait enfin libre de ses mouvements, j'en étais ravie et je le poussais à accélérer la cadence. Nous ne nous quittions pas des yeux. Appréhendant les sensations de l'autre avec délice. Nous étions connectés. Sur la même longueur d'onde. Plus rien n'existait à part nous, étroitement enlacés. Ses mains caressaient mes cheveux. Il repoussait les mèches qui me collaient au front, perlé de sueurs. Son corps froid était une véritable délivrance pour moi. Nos mains étaient liées et jouaient ensembles dans une ronde sans fin. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Nos deux corps entremêlés le faisaient pour nous. En parfaite symbiose. Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux me courbant en arrière pour le sentir d'avantage, un sourire béa sur le visage. Ses gémissements m'existaient et c'était réciproque. A chacun de mes soupirs de plaisir, Edward accélérait. Ses deux mains s'accrochèrent alors autour de la tête de lit et nos deux voix s'élevèrent plus hautes dans les pièces. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'allais défaillir. Mes mains attrapèrent les fesses de mon amant et je senti une violente pousser d'adrénaline secouer mon corps de frissons frénétiques, m'arrachant un petit cri que j'essayai de contenir. C'était comme si une explosion de plaisir intense avait parcourue mon corps à la vitesse de la lumière pour laisser place à une sensation divine d'apaisement. Edward, qui avait la tête enfouie dans ma nuque, s'arrêta de bouger en poussant un dernier soupir. Autour de moi j'entendis quelque chose se briser, la tête de lit avait cédé sous l'étreinte de mon compagnon et un liquide chaud et velouté glissa en moi. Je restais un moment abasourdi. Haletante, tentant de récupérer mon souffle.

J'avais encore du mal à croire que je lui avais procuré autant de plaisir qu'il ne m'en avait donné. J'étais à bout de souffle mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'embrasser encore et encore, un sourire gravé sur mon visage. Il me rendait mes baisers avec la même frénésie et nous finissions par éclater de rire, d'une seule voix, tandis qu'il roulait sur le côté me ramenant immédiatement contre lui. Je me serrai en fœtus contre son corps et fermai les yeux. Heureuse. Comblée. Il embrassa le haut de mon crâne, ramenant la couverture sur moi pour ne pas que je prenne froid et je sombrais dans un profond sommeil.

***

Quand je m'éveillais, il faisait encore nuit. Je le cherchais des mains dans le noir, mais ne sentie personne à mes côtés. Je me redressai immédiatement, le drap sur ma poitrine et le découvris assis par terre, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine.

- Edward ? Chuchotai-je, inquiète. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Comment tu te sens ? Répondit-il, presque sévèrement.

Je ris tellement cette question me parue stupide mais son regard restait sombre.

- Je vais très bien. Fini-je par répondre. Vien près de moi, que fais tu par terre ?

- Je … Bella …regarde.

Il désignait mon bras d'une main et je me regardai sans comprendre. Il se releva et alluma la lampe de chevet, restant toujours à l'écart. Une fois que mes yeux furent habitués à la clarté de l'éclairage, je regardai de nouveau mon bras pour y deviner une trace bleutée, ressemblant à une main.

Je compris immédiatement la raison de cette souffrance que je lisais dans son regard. Il s'était de nouveau assis sur le sol, l'air horrifié. Dégoûté de lui-même. Ce spectacle m'était insupportable, pas après cette nuit. Je me levai, entraînant le drap avec moi et allai le rejoindre. Je le forçai à me regarder dans les yeux et non pas les traces sur mes bras.

- ça aurait pu être bien pire ? Soufflai-je, me voulant rassurante.

- C'est déjà trop. Cracha-t-il complément dépité.

- Je ne sens rien du tout.

Il eu un rictus sarcastique mais je ne me laissais pas impressionner.

- Edward, je n'imagine même pas tous les efforts qu'il t'a fallu pour te contrôler. C'est déjà un exploit. Tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux et je me fais des bleus tout le temps alors.

Ma blague tomba à plat. Il avait toujours l'air mortifié. J'ouvrai le drap qui m'entourait et m'essayai sur lui, nous entourant tous les deux dans le tissu. Nos deux corps réagirent automatiquement en se retrouvant de nouveau en contact. Je souriais.

- Je ne suis pas encore habituée. C'est tellement bon. Non ?

Au bout d'un instant, il m'entoura dans ses bras un soupira. Il enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux.

- C'est magnifique. Souffla-t-il.

- Tu vois. Tu as tord de t'en priver.

- Je suis désolé Bella, je …

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir et l'embrassai passionnément.

Je sais encore où j'ai mal et où je ne sent rien, alors arrête ça et profite de ce moment avec moi tu veux. Les premières fois c'est jamais parfait à ce qu'on dit et vu que mon expérience étaient plutôt majestueuse, je suppose que c'est le revers vampirique de la médaille. Alors s'il te plait arrête de bouder. Ne gâche pas ce moment. Tu crois pouvoir y arriver ?

Il m'embrassa tendrement en me caressant la nuque.

- Humm. Tu vois. C'est déjà mieux. Soufflai-je les yeux clos, la tête appuyée contre son front.

- Je t'aime tellement.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres et me porta sur le lit. Nous nous y allongions tous les deux et j'eu enfin tout le loisir de me blottir contre son torce pour finir ma nuit.

***

Dès l'aube nous partions en direction de la réserve. Sam nous avait indiqué un endroit retiré dans les montagnes où Seth attendrait mon arrivée. J'allais passer la journée à attendre avec lui, la boule au ventre, espérant que tout le monde me revienne sain et sauf. J'avais été la cause, le point de départ, de toute cette situation et je ne pouvais pas concevoir que tous ces gens allaient risquer leurs vies pour sauver la mienne. Mais les dés étaient jetés. J'étais prête à subir la pénible attente sans broncher, ce qui m'aurais paru complètement hypocrite d'ailleurs. Après tout, ma place ne serait pas la pire.

Edward m'escorta sur son dos jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. L'air était plus froid sur les hauteurs. Seth, sous sa forme animal, nous attendait tel un chien de garde, fièrement dressé sur ses pattes. J'esquissai un sourire, pas très convainquant, dans sa direction. On me posait délicatement sur le sol et déjà je refermais d'avantage mon blouson pour garder un peu de chaleur avec moi. Seth et Edward échangèrent quelques mots, bien sûr je n'entendais que les phrases prononcées par mon compagnon.

- J'en ai pour deux minutes. Chuchota Edward au loup.

L'animal s'éloigna pour nous laisser un peu d'espace et Edward m'entraîna par la main à quelques pas de là. Nous nous retrouvions face à face. Aucun de nous ne semblait pressé de commencer cette discussion.

- Isabella je …

- Isabella ? ! Répétai-je. Edward ne soit pas si solennel. Quand tu parles comme ça on dirait que tu prévois de ne jamais revenir.

Il soupira, le visage meurtri par la peine.

- Bella écoutes, tu dois me promettre de ne pas bouger d'ici avant que je vienne te chercher. Peut importe le temps que ça prend.

Il avait parlé d'une voix ferme et sévère.

- Combien de temps penses-tu que ça va prendre ? Lui soufflai-je.

- Je n'en sais rien. Promet le.

- Oui … je ne bougerai pas, je te le promets.

Ma voix dérailla et je commençais à pleurer.

_« Le contraire m'aurais étonné »._

Je me serai contre lui sentant ses bras se refermer automatiquement autour de moi. Je me laissai doucement bercer, les yeux fermer.

- Tout ira bien mon amour. Je te retrouverai dès que possible.

- Je suis désolée. Bégayai-je entre deux sanglots.

Il recula et saisit mon menton en me forçant à croiser son regard. Ses yeux étaient plus noirs que jamais. L'anxiété sans doute, la peur peut-être.

- Ecoute moi bien. Tu n'y es pour rien Bella. S'il y a quelqu'un a blâmer pour tout ce qui t'arrive depuis trois ans c'est moi.

- Quoi ? Non … Edward …

- Honnêtement tu crois vraiment que si j'avais gardé mes distances tu serais au cœur d'une guerre vampirique, avec des loup-garou en tant qu'amis à l'heure actuelle? ! Non. Tu serais entrain de te préparer à entrer en fac, comme toutes les filles de ton âge !

Ce discours me fendait le cœur. C'était comme s'il venait de renier, sous mes yeux, les fondements de ma vie d'adulte et le destin que je m'étais choisi. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer un monde dont il n'aurait pas fait partie.

- Je serai morte depuis longtemps alors. Répondis-je sèchement.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Tu as oublié l'histoire du van ? Prétendre « garder tes distances » - je mimai les guillemets avec mes mains – inclus forcément le fait que je me sois faite écrasée par Tyler ce jour là au lycée.

- Je t'aurai sauvé. Mais après …

- Après quoi ? le coupai-je. Dès ce moment Edward, il était hors de question que je te laisse sortir de ma vie. Ce qui prouve bien que j'ai fais mes propres choix, pas toi. Tu ne m'as en rien influencé et l'accident n'a fait que me révéler ma propre destiné un peu plus tôt. J'en assume les conséquences alors fais en de même ! Grondai-je.

Il me regarda avec un air à la fois impressionné et amusé. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Quoi ?

- Je me sentais rougir, perdant toute autorité devant un tel charisme.

- J'ai peur que tu me mordes.

Je le frappai à l'épaule, gênée et détournai les yeux. Ce monologue inattendu de ma part, eu le dont de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Arrête. Tu … comment tu as pu me sortir ça après la nuit dernière ? La vie vaux la peine d'être vécue après une nuit pareille non ?

- L'éternité vaux la peine d'être vécue après une nuit pareille. Corrigea-t-il avec un petit sourire coquin.

Je me blottissais de nouveau contre lui.

- Il y aura beaucoup d'autre nuit comme celle-ci mon ange. Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille en me ramenant à la réalité.

- Fais attention à toi. Chuchotai-je.

- Fais moi également cette faveur. Me dit-il avant d'embrasser le dessus de mon crâne.

Il me serra encore plus fort contre lui, trahissant son angoisse. Je relevai la tête vers lui et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il passa alors sa main dans mes cheveux, me bloquant le visage comme s'il croyait que j'allais lui échapper. Ce baiser, que j'avais voulu chaste et modéré, se transforma en baiser brûlant et passionné. Sa langue joua avec la mienne alors qu'il me faisait légèrement décollée du sol. Des frissons me traversèrent et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire sur sa bouche. Il me reposa alors délicatement sur le sol et me fit un clin d'œil.

- Juste un petit avant goût. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille, me faisant frémir de plaisir.

- Reviens moi. Soufflai-je à bout de souffle.

- J'ai mis trop longtemps à te retrouver pour ne pas revenir.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mon front.

- Je t'aime.

Avant que je n'ais eu le temps de lui répondre, il avait disparu. Ma réponse se perdit dans l'immensité de la forêt.

- Moi aussi.

Je faisais demi tour soudainement apeurée par ma solitude et les longues heures qui m'attendaient. Je me retrouvai alors nez à nez avec Seth qui m'attendait patiemment. Je marchais vers lui, mon protecteur attitré, et me baisai à son niveau. Nous nous fixons, essayant de trouver un moyen de communiquer.

Il tendit la patte vers moi et je présentai une main dans sa direction. Je ne pu soutenir le poids de son énorme patte. Ma main tomba lourdement sur la terre encore humide de la rosée matinale. La seconde d'après je m'étais jetée au cou de l'animal et plongeait mon visage dans sa douce fourrure, si rassurante. Nous restions un moment comme ça puis j'allais m'asseoir sur un roché, admirant ce loup à l'affût du moindre bruit.

***

Au bout de quelques heures en pleine nature, j'avais fini par m'endormir, recroquevillée dans mon blouson, un bras sous la tête pour me protéger de la roche froide. Cette sensation m'était étrangement familière.

C'était le genre de sommeil où une partie de vous reste consciente du monde qui vous entoure. Je sentais le vent glacial caresser mon visage, j'endentai Seth faire les cents pas, le vent dans les arbres et pourtant tout ça me semblait très éloigné.

Un hurlement me sortit de ma torpeur et je sautais sur mes pieds découvrant Seth, couché sur le flan. J'accourai vers lui. Il était inconscient. Soudain on me tira violemment par les cheveux, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Le temps que je comprenne ce qui m'arrivais, j'étais jetée avec force sur le sol et roulait inexorablement dans la terre sans parvenir à arrêter la course de mon corps.

Quand je parviens enfin à me stabiliser, je m'allongeai sur le dos encore étourdie

et remarqua que deux longues jambes me dominaient.

Mon regard remonta le long du corps de mon agresseur. Un jean, une fourrure blanche, de longs cheveux roux et sourire cruel sur le visage. Victoria. Ma poitrine se gonfla sous l'effet de surprise près à relâcher un cri puissant mais une main glaciale sur ma bouche coupa tous mes effets.

- Désolée pour ton toutou ma belle, mais je n'allais pas prendre le risque de le dépecer devant toi. Il aurait eu le temps d'alerter sa bande d'amis à poils.

Elle regarda le loup d'un air méprisant.

- Dommage, ça m'aurait mis en appétit.

Son regard rouge sang se reposa de nouveau sur moi alors que je traitai ma pauvre carcasse sur le sol terreux et humide.

_« Relève toi Bella »_ me criait mon esprit.

Mais mon corps était tétanisé par la peur. Victoria m'attrapa par les épaules et me releva sans effort. Dans un déplacement vampirique elle entraîna mon corps vers l'arrière et mon dos s'écrasa violemment contre un tronc d'arbre. Je hurlai en sentant le choc se répercuter dans ma colonne vertébrale. Elle s'approcha ensuite très près de mon visage, m'offrant la vision de ses dents blanches comme seule image. C'était terrifiant.

- Tu veux jouer avec moi ? Me demanda-t-elle avec des intonations enfantines.

Je n'eu pas le temps de chercher à comprendre. Je me retrouvais sur son épaule, la tête en bas, ses bras entourant fermement mes jambes. Elle courait. Se voyage expresse était beaucoup moins confortable que ceux auxquels j'étais habituée avec Edward. Le fait d'avoir la tête pendue vers le bas et l'estomac écrasé sur son épaule me rendais nauséeuse. Tout allait trop vite. La bille me remontait dans la gorge. Je fermais les yeux pour tenter d'apaiser mon tournis. Le sang me montait à la tête et battait dans mes tempes. Des bouffées de chaleur et des sueurs froides se relayaient tour à tour à travers tout mon être. Une autre montée de bille, plus violente cette fois, me brûla la gorge.

On s'arrêta. Elle me fit lourdement tomber sur le sol et je vomissais. J'entendais ses rires sarcastiques au dessus de moi pendant que mon estomac se contractait sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. Une colère noire m'envahie et je trouvais la force de me remettre sur mes jambes, la main sur l'estomac.

- Mon dieu, tu es encore plus blafarde que d'habitude. Siffla-t-elle avec une pitié mal imitée.

- Je te retourne le compliment. Lui crachai-je.

- Allez Bella, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. Cours maintenant.

- Quoi ?

Je ne comprenais rien à son petit jeu. Elle voulait me faire courir. Dans quel but ? Je savais tout aussi bien qu'elle que c'était inutile.

- Chut. Ecoute. Me dit-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

_« Elle est cinglée. »_

- Regarde.

Elle écarta alors quelques branches et là, à quelques mètres de moi, je voyais la prairie et la bataille acharnée qui s'y déroulait. Nous étions en hauteur sur une petite colline. Nous surplombions la scène. Ça n'était pas si loin. Si je délavai cette colline et que j'arrivai à traverser les quelques rangées d'arbres qui nous séparaient, je réussirai à les rejoindre et à échapper à Victoria. Je ne voyais pas Edward. Il fallait que je le trouve. Jacob, où était-il ? Dans tout ce chaos, je ne distinguais que les flammes qui dansaient sur le sol et les corps qui bondissaient et s'écroulaient tout aussi rapidement.

Je regardai la vampire qui s'était immobilisée un sourire satisfait sur le visage, attendant ma réaction. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle attendait de moi.

- Sauve toi. Je te laisse quelques enjambées d'avance. Va le rejoindre.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, j'obéissais et m'élançait dans la pante aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient, en essayant de ne pas tomber. J'avais encore la tête qui tournait et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_« Cours. Cours. Tu peux y arriver »._

J'avançais à travers les arbres sans jamais m'arrêter avec mon instinct de survie comme seul bouclier. J'avais l'impression d'être un pauvre petit animal traqué, un chasseur assoiffé de sang sur mes traces, sauf que cette fois les crocs remplaceraient les fusils. J'y étais presque.

- Trop tard ma belle, si seulement tu courrais plus vite. Gémit-elle en se frottant les mains.

Elle s'était dressée devant moi, me refusant le seul chemin me menant vers Edward. Elle était accroupie tel un animal, devant moi. Ses yeux étaient tellement rouges qu'on aurait dit qu'elle allait pleurer des larmes de sang. J'étais obligée de rebrousser chemin. Dommage, ça aurait été trop facile, je trouverai une autre issue.

Cette fois, Victoria ne me laissait pas d'avance. Elle me suivait de très près sans jamais attaquer. Elle jouait. Elle s'amusait en me donnant l'espoir que je pouvais encore lui échapper. Je savais que ça ne servait à rien mais je ne pouvais affronter une telle certitude et courrais malgré tout. Je voulais vivre.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! **

**Un trounant décisif dans l'histoire. Le chapitre 6 sera accompagné de 2 nouveaux trailers que je posterais sur Youtube, dont un teaser sur un nouveau personnage qui sera très important pour la suite des évènements. Chrysalis va monter en puissance à partir de maintenant. Nous allons lentement quitter l'univers Eclipse pour se plonger dans une version bien différente de Breaking Dawn.**

**Je ne répond pas individuellement à vos reviews mais elles me vont droit au coeur. **

**Merci à vous tous, j'ai quelques fidèles lectrices déjà ! **

**Ginie / Ginielee (au choix ! ^^)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	6. FUREUR

**CHAPITRE VI**

**FUREUR **

*******

Je me mis à courir à travers les arbres, aussi vite que mes jambes humaines me le permettaient, ce que je savais complément inutile. Les branches me fouettaient le visage et je tombais à plusieurs reprises. J'entendais les bruits du combat qui faisait rage dans mon dos s'éloigner peu à peu alors que je m'enfonçais encore plus dans la forêt.

Elle tournait autour de moi tel le prédateur étourdissant sa proie avant d'attaquer.

Je levais la tête et voyais avec effroi un voile roux au dessus de ma tête. Celui-ci disparu en un éclair. Elle était prête. C'était le moment.

Malheureusement pour moi, ma course cessa. Non pas parce que mon corps m'avait lâché, mais parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'endroit vers lequel courir. Je ralentissais difficilement, entendant ses pas derrière moi, mais je ne me retournais pas. Pour quoi faire ? J'allais mourir, j'en étais certaine.

Victoria était juste derrière moi maintenant et laissa échapper un rire machiavélique. Elle avait gagné. Je fermais les yeux abandonnant tout espoir de le revoir. De tous les revoir.

- Pas si vite ma belle, raïa-t-elle, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

J'ouvrais les yeux, surprise. Victoria s'était arrêtée à quelques pas de moi et me regardait comme une bête curieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Bégayai-je en essayant de garder mon sang froid.

Elle éclata d'un rire dont l'écho se propagea à travers les arbres.

- Te voir morte.

Je ravalai mon cri. Un spasme de terreur me secoua de la tête au pied.

- Enfin, c'est ce que je voulais … au début. Rectifia- t-elle presque nostalgique.

Elle commença à marcher lentement tout en m'expliquant son raisonnement. Ma première réaction fut de reculer mais je me ressaisie en voyant que j'étais dangereusement près du bord de la falaise. Je la suivais du regard, en silence, essayant de réguler ma respiration pour ne pas l'exister d'avantage.

- J'ai réfléchie ensuite. Te tuer serais trop facile, trop classique. Il ne souffrirait pas de façon appropriée. Sachant que tu ne souffrirais plus au final, au bout de quelques siècles, sa peine se serait apaisée. Hors je veux qu'il souffre pour l'éternité. Tout comme moi.

- Edward n'a rien à voir là dedans ! C'est à cause de moi ! Hurlai-je.

Elle avança vers moi, furieuse. Je sursautai, ravalant ma colère.

- James ne t'aurait jamais traqué si ton copain n'avait pas eu cette obsession stupide pour toi. Pour qui tu te prends, sale petite humaine pathétique et insignifiante ! Nous sommes des dieux face à toi ! Tu n'es qu'un steak ambulant ! N'oublie pas ça !

Un grognement raisonna dans sa poitrine et elle reprit alors son monologue. Je tremblais frénétiquement mais il était hors de question que je m'effondre face à elle. Je m'efforçai à garder la tête haute. Je ne serai pas soumise. Il fallait que je résiste à la peur, à l'angoisse, sinon elle aurait définitivement gagné. Je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction.

- Tu vois, j'ai cherché un moyen de me retrouver face à face avec toi. Evidement, entre tes chiens de gardes et tes anges gardiens, la chose n'était pas facile. Au début, je me suis efforcée de rester près des côtes, dans la mer, là où je savais que les indiens ne retrouveraient pas ma piste. Le soir de l'attaque, un de mes soldats est resté en retrait pour me raconter la scène. Il a suffit que j'empreinte quelques vêtements dans une de leurs maisons, nous appropriant ainsi leurs odeurs et nous étions camouflés. Je vous ai donc observé, patiemment attendant que vous mettiez votre plan à exécution. Ces loups sont tellement bavards. J'ai appris beaucoup de chose en me terrant dans l'obscurité. Le fait que la vampire ne prédise rien touchant à leur territoire était une aubaine. Comme il y a toujours l'un d'eux là bas, c'était la cachette idéale. Tes précieux indiens étaient mes yeux et mes oreilles. Magnifiquement orchestré tu ne trouve pas ?

Elle attendait sûrement une réponse puisque qu'elle me fixait, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Je restai muette, la fusillant du regard. Elle me lança un sourire sadique et continua.

- Ensuite tout c'est enchaîné comme tu le sais. Vos stupides entraînements ont commencés dans cette prairie imprégnée de ton odeur. Mes petits chéris n'ont eu qu'à poser quelques caméras avant vos arrivées si ponctuelle chaque soir, pour m'offrir toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin. On n'a donc étudié tous vos coups. Un vrai régal. Tu croyais vraiment que nous allions arriver au dernier moment ? Moi et cinq d'entre eux, vous observions depuis une semaine déjà.

Elle soupira l'air satisfaite.

- Tant que je ne m'approchai pas de toi. J'étais sûre de ne pas me faire remarquer. Les loups ne faisant pas la différence entre l'odeur d'un vampire et celle d'un autre, c'était facile. Quand j'ai appris que tu allais être protégé par l'un d'entre eux, ria-t-elle, j'ai su que c'était gagné. Il ne pouvait pas me fournir meilleure couverture. Bien sûr j'ai du improviser au dernier moment pour éviter les radars de la médium mais j'avoue que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie pas vrai ?

- Tu comptes vraiment obtenir mon approbation ? Crachai-je, agacée par autant de théâtralité.

Elle me rit au nez.

- Je savais que mes bébés feraient une belle diversion. Mon armée est bien trop puissante pour vos petits effectifs. Ils ne savent plus où donner de la tête là bas.

- Va droit au but. Soufflai-je, le corps tendu, me préparant à l'assaut final.

- Tu as raison, il est temps d'agir.

L'instant d'après Victoria m'avait saisie à la gorge et ramenée vers elle. Elle chuchota à mon oreille.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire Bella. Toi et moi on va partir en ballade, loin d'ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai savoir à tes amis que tu es avec moi. Je vais te garder en vie le plus longtemps possible.

Elle détachait lentement chaque mot comme pour être sûre que je ne loupe pas un seul détail.

- Parfois je leur enverrai un doigt, une jambe ou un bras pour leur montrer à quel point je m'occupe bien de toi. Edward ne pourra jamais te retrouver mais portant, l'espoir de te revoir l'animera chaque jour. Il va devenir fou. Il va souffrir, cruellement souffrir. Et quand il sera à deux doigts de perdre la tête, sans mauvais jeux de mots …

Elle prenait vraiment du plaisir malsain à débiter tout ça. C'était effrayant. Une profonde douleur remplie mon cœur quand j'imaginai Edward dans cet état et je recommençai à pleurer.

- Je lui enverrai ta tête dans une jolie boite entourée d'un ruban en satin… Tu as une couleur de prédilection ? Finit-elle par lâcher.

Elle respira mon parfum et me lécha la joue, m'arrachant un gémissement de dégoût. J'ai cru vomir. Son haleine sentait le sang. Ce mélange de rouille et de fer qui me tournait toujours la tête.

- N'est pas peur, petite poupée, toi et moi allons devenir inséparable pendant les prochains jours.

La seule image que je pu distinguer avant qu'elle ne m'assomme, fut son regard rouge sang plonger sur moi et un nouveau-né nous rejoindre, sortant de derrière les arbres, avec une petite caméra à la main.

**Edward POV.**

La bataille faisait rage. Des craquements sourds d'os brisés résonnaient de part et d'autre de la prairie. J'étais au centre du combat. Je voyais mes frères se débattre contre plusieurs adversaires à la fois. Jasper arrachait les têtes comme un bûcheron arracherait les troncs. Son ancienne vie refaisait surface, l'imprégnant de colère. Le soldat en lui renaissait. Emmett se servait d'un nouveau-né comme bouclier pour repousser les attaques des autres. Alice et Esmée déployaient leurs crocs, les plantant dans tout ce qui bougeait. Du sang giclait de partout, accompagné de cris de douleur.

Les loups attrapaient les côtes de nos ennemis et les envoyaient valser à plusieurs mètres pendant qu'un autre prenait le relais et finissait le travail. Rosalie lacérait le dos de nos agresseurs, libérant sa fureur sur chaque personne qui empêchait sa progression. Les sœurs de Delani se battaient en trio bien organisé, utilisant les différents cadavres comme appui pour passer au suivant. Tout esprit humain avait quitté nos corps. Nous n'étions plus que des animaux face à des monstres sanguinaires. Chaque fois qu'un nouveau-né trouvait une ouverture dans l'une de nos défenses, quelqu'un l'attendait à la sortie le délivrant de sa condition démoniaque.

Bientôt la petite prairie fut transformée en bain de feux et de sang. Carlisle ne prenait pas la peine de se battre, grâce à une torche improvisée, il immolait directement tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu le côté vampirique de mon père, lui qui avait toujours été si humain. Mais ses instincts étaient bien présent ce matin, plus violents que jamais. Peut-être justement parce qu'il ne les avait jamais laissé s'exprimer librement, contrairement à nous.

C'était une bataille sans relâche. La meute s'en donnait à cœur joie et je ne pu qu'admettre qu'ils avaient été façonnés pour tuer mon espèce. Leurs dents acérées déchiraient la chaire des vampires avec précision et force. Leurs griffes coupaient les têtes comme si elles avaient été faites de chiffons. Le goût de notre sang les rendait cruels et sans pitié. Ils rebondissaient face aux attaques de nos agresseurs avec grâce et souplesse.

Malgré tout, les nouveau-né étaient en surnombre et peut importe le nombre de cadavre qui jonchait le sol, le nombre d'entre eux encore debout ne faiblissait pas. Pour le moment personne ne faiblissait de notre côté non plus.

Un feu géant brûlait au milieu du champ de bataille et je voyais les flammes crépiter autour des corps que mes alliés jetaient de façon ininterrompue dans le brasier. Une odeur pestilentielle de peau calcinée s'en dégageait. « L'odeur de la guerre » m'avait un jour dit Jasper. Ces vampires étaient encore vivant la plupart du temps et ils criaient comme des damnés en rejoignant la caverne de Lucifer. Nous étions tous couvert d'un sang qui, forte heureusement, n'était pas encore le notre.

Je me retrouvai soudainement couché sur l'herbe qui était tannée par le sang et les chaires qui s'y écoulaient tel une rivière, une dentition rouge à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Sans réfléchir j'en attrapai les deux mâchoires et tirai dessus jusqu'à ce que ses joues se fendent en deux en dessinant un sourire digne du Joker. Carlisle arriva à ce moment là et brûla mon ennemi, pour passer au suivant.

De nouveau sur mes pieds, je courrai au hasard vers un ni grouillant d'œil rouge et me jetai dessus, les projetant au sol. Je ne contrôlai plus les rugissements qui émanaient de ma poitrine. J'en avais un à ma merci et le rouait de coup, un autre se rua sur mon dos et planta ses crocs dans ma nuque. Je hurlai de douleur mais cet assaut n'eu pour seul effet que d'augmenter ma colère et l'adrénaline qui se ruait en flot ininterrompu dans mes veines. Je l'attrapai par les cheveux et le faisais voltiger en avant. Je vis alors Jacob l'attraper au vol et en finir avec lui. J'en finissais avec le premier en plantant mes crocs dans sa chaire, lui arrachant la moitié gorge et la recrachant directement au sol. Je ne me reconnaissais pas moi même.

Je me relevai cherchant ma prochaine cible, une main sur ma blessure. Je sentais mon sang se répandre le long de ma main et de mon bras. Il me faudrait quelques minutes pour retrouver toutes mes capacités physiques. Un cri dans mon dos me sortit de ma torpeur et je découvrais avec horreur Alice en position de faiblesse, trois vampires sur elle. Sans réfléchir de bondissais sur eux pour l'aider. Elle se releva immédiatement, le regard existé pour la bataille et remarqua la plaie béante de mon cou. Je lui fis signe que tout allait bien et elle s'éloignait malgré son inquiétude. Se n'était pas le moment de flancher.

J'entendis un rugissement bestial et quand je me retournais, un des loups bondissait sur moi. C'est ce que je cru au début. En fait, il se contenta de me passez au dessus de la tête pour saisir à la gorge un nouveau-né à deux doigts de me décapiter. Cette blessure était peut-être plus sérieuse que prévue car je ne l'avais pas sentie arrivée. Une fois propulsé dans les flammes, l'animal que j'identifiai comme étant Quil me regarda et je le remerciai sans plus d'effusion. Malgré tout, une partie de moi se surprit à penser que c'était sûrement la première fois qu'un loup-garou venait en aide à un vampire. Jacob avait assisté à la scène et semblait tout aussi surprit que moi. Dans l'euphorie du combat, je ne tentai pas de lire ses pensées. Pourtant, j'aurai sans doute dû. Sam et lui s'étaient figés et fixaient l'orée du bois.

Seth déboula comme un enragé, sortant du couvert des arbres et alla rejoindre sa meute. Dès que je l'aperçu l'angoisse m'aveugla. Je captais soudainement ce que l'animal pensait et les images qu'il m'envoya me poignardèrent.

_« La sangue. Elle a … ». _Criait le jeune loup.

- Bella ! Hurlai-je.

Je m'élançai alors dans la forêt. Je la sentais, elle était passée par là il y a peu de temps. Que diable était-elle venue faire ici ? ! J'avais peur. C'était la seule personne dans ma vie qui pouvait me faire ressentir ce sentiment, n'importe quel autre sentiment aussi d'ailleurs. Je n'avais jamais autant craint pour sa vie. Je n'avais pas été en mesure d'assurer sa sécurité. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai si Victoria touchait à un seul des cheveux de Bella. Je ne mis pas longtemps à me rendre compte que Jacob était derrière moi. Que faisait-il là ce sal chien ? Je pouvais me débrouiller seul, Bella n'était pas sa responsabilité. C'était la mienne. Elle était mienne. Bien plus qu'il ne s'en doutait à présent. C'était futile je sais, mais après cette nuit, elle m'appartenait d'une façon, à un niveau, qui ne lui serait jamais accessible.

J'accélérai en tentant de le semer, mais il suivait la même piste fruitée que moi. Bella. Son odeur. Si douce. La piste se partagea alors en deux et je sentais l'odeur de Victoria. Cette chienne infâme. Puis d'un vampire, un nouveau-né sûrement vu les différentes odeurs de sangs humains qui l'accompagnaient. Ils étaient deux contre elle. Bella devait être terrorisée. Je dénicherai chacun d'eux et leur arracherai les yeux si jamais ils lui avaient fais du mal, j'en faisais le serment. Même si ça devait me prendre des siècles, j'écorcherai Victoria de mes mains.

Le loup et moi arrivions au même moment au bord de la falaise. Son odeur était partout mais hélas, personne n'était présent. J'allais quitter la jetée pour trouver une autre piste quand j'entendis les pensées de Jacob : « la caméra ». Je me retournai et trouvai l'objet abandonné sur le sol, couvert de sang séché. C'était ce genre de petite caméra miniature avec un écran LCD rétractable, facile à transporter partout. Je le ramassai, l'écran n'avait pas été replié contre la façade.

J'appuyai sur « Play », m'abaissant au niveau du loup pour qu'il puisse voir la vidéo lui aussi.

Les images défilèrent devant nos yeux et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'on pouvait s'entendre à tout, sauf à ça. Nous découvrions avec effroi que la bataille qui faisait rage dans la forêt n'était en faite qu'une vaste supercherie. Une diversion habile lui permettant de nous éloigner de Bella. Et nous avions plongé. Nous découvrions nos propres images, le soir, aux entraînements. Nous avions été épiés depuis le départ. J'étais déchiré entre l'envie d'aller tout dire à ma famille, en plein combat et l'urgence que j'avais de retrouver Bella. Sans Jacob et moi, le combat était encore plus inégal.

Puis tout se figea autour de moi. Le visage, inconscient de Bella en gros plan apparu sur l'enregistrement vidéo. L'image dé-zooma laissant d'abord visible une main blanche et crayeuse enroulée autour de la nuque si fragile de Bella – Ma belle et douce Bella - pour ensuite montrer le plan dans son ensemble : Victoria la retenais en otage. Je senti tout mon corps réagir devant cette image et je dû me retenir de ne pas briser la caméra. Puis sa voix perfide se fit entendre.

_« - Bella et moi allons faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble. Elle est si mignonne. »_ Victoria lui pinça la joue comme l'aurait fait une grand-mère devant un enfant. _« - Je vais bien m'occuper d'elle tu verras Edward, elle sera méconnaissable que tu la retrouvera. Enfin, si jamais tu la retrouves un jour. On va jouer à un jeux toi et moi »_ Elle délaissa le corps inerte de Bella qui tomba lourdement sur le sol – Cette image m'arracha un râle de colère, immédiatement imité par le loup qui m'accompagnait – Victoria s'approcha de l'objectif _« - Je t'enverrai un indice chaque semaine. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Cheveux, comme ça serait poétique. Un doigt ? J'ai un faible pour ce choix là. Une jambe peut-être ? Comme j'aurai aimé être là pour voir ta tête d'imbécile, si tu savais. Mais nous nous retrouverons prochainement toi et moi, quand j'en aurais fini avec ta chère petite humaine, comme ça nous serons tous les deux sur un pied d'égalité. »_ Elle prit une pause dramatique _« - Nous vengerons tous les deux l'être aimé lors d'un duel où la seule issue sera la mort de l'un de nous. Profite bien de ces quelques instants avant que l'on ne se retrouve. Oh et j'oubliai … »_ Elle s'avança à nouveau vers Bella et lui comprima le ventre d'un seul et violent coup de pied. Même inconsciente, je pu la voir se recroqueviller sous le choc. C'était comme si ce coup m'avait été destiné, comme si j'avais reçu le même coup à l'estomac, je cru mourir. Un instant, je l'eu souhaité, mourir à sa place. La vidéo se termina sur cette image atroce, laissant apparaître une mire bleue sur l'écran.

Je jetai nerveusement l'appareil au sol en me relevant. Il explosa sous le choc. Aucun moyen de savoir où elle l'avait emporté, aucun indice, aucune trace. Ils s'étaient volatilisés. Mon champ de vision ne rétrécissait, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je tremblais presque, une foule d'émotions contradictoires bouillonnaient en moi, prête à exploser. Je ne me rappelai pas avoir déjà été dans cet état – ou peut-être que si – quand j'avais cru que Bella c'était suicidé, il y a quelques mois. Mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids, une première encore une fois. Je me retrouvai assis par terre, complètement hébété, quand un violent choc – comme si je venais d'être percuter par un poids lourd – m'écrasa les côtes m'obligeant à me coucher sur le sol et me faisant mordre la poussière. Toujours aussi catatonique j'entendais le venin déversé dans les penser de Jacob pénétrer dans ma tête comme des dizaines de piqûres de guêpes transperçant mon cerveau en même temps :

« - C'est de ta faute !! Sale sangue ! Tout est de ta faute !! Sa mort restera sur ta conscience !! Je te tuerai pour ça !! » Hurlait le lycanthrope géant perché au dessus de moi, sa mâchoire acérée prête à me lacérer la peau. « - Je te tuerai pour ça !! ».

- T'aimerais bien ! Rugissais-je en le repoussant violemment.

Je me relevai. Ma vision était obscurcie par une intense et puissante rage, me donnant des sensations d'invisibilité. Sans Bella pour réguler ma haine face au loup roux qu'était son ami, ma vrai nature reprenait le dessus sur moi et je ne voyais alors en lui que pure infamie. J'étais à bout de nerf. Il avait été trop loin cette fois. La peur, la honte de l'avoir perdue, la colère, c'était trop pour moi. Je ne me contrôlerai plus longtemps. Cette histoire n'avait que trop durée. Il était temps de montrer à Jacob Black qui était le maître. Ses enfantillages et son impulsivité me ralentissaient. Je n'avais pas le temps de gérer un pseudo héro complément immature. Je devais la sauver. Le fait qu'il insinue qu'il aurait été plus capable de la protéger que moi n'était que pur blasphème. Ce petit insolant avait besoin d'une bonne correction.

- Aller minou, viens voir papa. Soufflai-je, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

La réponse à ma provocation ne se fit pas attendre et l'animal bondit sur moi, toutes griffes dehors. Ce genre de panoplies ne m'impressionnait guère. Je me nourrissais dans ce genre de situation. C'était un beau jour pour une partie de chasse, pensai-je. Je saisi le loup, encore en air, par le ventre – m'agrippant à sa fourrure - et le projetais à nouveau sur le sol. Je couru vers lui, cherchant l'affrontement, mais il m'attrapa la jambe, me faisant tomber à mon tour. Je senti sa mâchoire se resserrer autour de ma jambe et je criai.

« - Tu disais Draculito ? », nargua l'animal qui se jeta de nouveau sur moi.

Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans ma chaire se qui n'eu pour seul effet que de renforcer ma colère. Je le saisie à la gorge, tellement fort que sa langue tomba sur le côté. J'avais l'impression que mes yeux allaient sortir de mes orbites, mes dents s'échapper de ma mâchoire. A cet instant précis je le voulais mort.

Mort pour le chaos qu'il avait mis dans ma relation avec Bella depuis mon départ. Mort pour l'avoir embrassé à plusieurs reprises. Mort pour avoir semé le doute dans son esprit. Mort pour tout ce qui se passait actuellement. Mort pour ne pas l'avoir protégé. Mort, tout comme moi. Mort pour nous soyons enfin sur un pied d'égalité lui et moi et pour ne pas qu'il ne puisse plus, physiquement, lui offrir plus de choses que je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Mort comme bouc émissaire. Mort pour soulager ma vie pathétique. Sans elle.

Je réalisais soudainement que ce n'était pas vraiment contre Jacob que j'en avais mais contre moi-même. Je me détestais et reportais toute ma haine et mon dégoût sur Jacob Black.

J'allais lâcher prise mais sa grosse patte m'écrasa le visage et je dû le repousser d'un coup de genou.

- Jacob … Commençai-je les mains devant moi en signe de reddition.

Mais l'animal était enragé. Il se jetait de nouveau sur moi. M'attrapant à la gorge.

« - Toi et toute ton espèce n'êtes que des erreurs de la nature. C'est de votre faute si nous sommes ainsi. Vous me dégoûtez tous autant que vous êtes ! », Cracha la bête, ses crocs transperçant ma peau.

- Je ne peux que te rejoindre sur le sujet. Soufflai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Voilà un moment que j'avais cessé de me débattre, espérant secrètement qu'il en finisse avec moi et toutes les conséquences qu'engendrait mon existence. Jacob parut désarçonné et lâcha finalement prise. Du sang coulait le long de ma gorge. L'animal disparut quelques secondes derrière les arbres pour ensuite réapparaître sous forme humaine, vêtu d'un short. J'étais toujours assis par terre. Jacob me regardait avec dédain et avançait lentement vers moi. Je cru d'abord qu'il allait finir le combat à main nue, mais il me tendit le bras. J'hésitai un instant mais finit par saisir son bras tendu vers moi et me relevait. Il me fixait presque cruellement.

« - Tu abandonnes déjà ? Je pensai vraiment que ton amour pour elle était plus fort que ça et que tu te battrai, autant que moi, pour la retrouver », pensa t'il.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens alors inutile de jouer la carte de la culpabilité. Soufflai-je.

- Alors prouve le et bouge toi !

Bien que dure et colérique, les paroles de l'Indien semblaient me redonner un semblant de courage alors que nous nous toisions toujours. Sam, humain également, et Carlisle nous rejoignirent à cet instant.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Cria Carlisle.

C'était la première fois que mon père s'adressait à moi de cette façon. Son ton me surpris.

- Abandonner ton poste dans de telles conditions Jacob était inacceptable ! le sermonna Sam.

- Vous vous êtes battu ? Demanda Carlisle en voyant mes blessures. Je rêve.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?! Cria Sam à son soldat.

- Comment ça se passe là bas ? demandai-je plus calmement à mon père.

- C'est fini. Ils ont tous disparu en même temps, il y a quelques minutes. On n'a pas compris pourquoi. Me répondit mon père.

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Jacob à son supérieur.

Sam lui fit signe que oui et j'eu la même confirmation de Carlisle. Je soupirai et allais ramasser les restes de la caméra. La mini cassette était encore intacte et je la lançais à Carlisle qui l'attrapait en m'interrogeant du regard.

- Ils sont partis par qu'ils ont eux ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Dis-je simplement en m'enfonçant dans la forêt.

Retournant sur les lieux de la bataille de constatait que la jolie prairie colorée n'était plus que cendres. Tout comme mon propre cœur. Je retrouvais d'abord Alice et Rosalie, que je serrais contre moi. Elles étaient toutes les deux saines et sauves, bien qu'un peu secouées. La bataille avait été rude. Vint ensuite mes frères, Jasper tendu comme s'il était au garde à vous et Emmet dont les muscles bandés se relâchaient peu à peu. Je les saluais évaluant les épreuves qu'ils venaient de traverser à l'expression de leurs regards.

- Edward ? La main d'Alice effleura doucement mon épaule et je lui fis face.

Carlisle, Jacob et Sam nous rejoignirent à cet instant.

- Où est Bella ? Demanda t'elle doucement. Je suis tellement épuisée, je ne vois rien.

Elle serrait entrain de pleurer si elle avait pu. Ce tableau me glaça encore plus le sang.

- Victoria l'a enlevée. Répondis-je dénué de toute d'émotion.

J'étais éteint, seule ma tête parlait. Toute émotion avait été éradiquée de mon système, paralysée par la douleur. Je vis le visage horrifié de ma sœur, remplis d'une culpabilité que je ne compris pas tout de suite, mon attention ayant été détournée par les pensées d'un loup près de moi : Seth.

« - Je suis désolé Edward, je … j'ai essayé mais elle m'a assommé avant que je ne puisse prévenir les autres et quand je me suis réveillé elle … Bella … »

Le seul bruit extérieur que faisait l'animal était des gémissements canins. Je posai ma main sur sa tête en signe de pardon, pour l'apaiser. C'est moi qui aurait dû être auprès d'elle, pas lui. Sa culpabilité était mienne.

Je me relevai de nouveau et embrassait le crâne de ma mère, déboussolée. C'est sans un mot que je retournais lentement à ma voiture.

- Edward ? Edward ?! Criait Alice dans mon dos, désespérée, alors que je m'éloignais du groupe.

J'entendis mon père parler.

Retournons à la villa. Il faut la retrouver. Il nous faut un plan. Pour nous la trêve n'est pas finie. Libre à vous de venir nous rejoindre. Je sais que Bella compte aussi beaucoup pour votre clan. Bien sûr je comprendrai que vous refusiez.

- Ça me semble raisonnable dans de telles circonstances, de prolonger notre marché. Il nous faut rentrer, rassurer les nôtres. J'enverrai d'eux d'entre eux chez vous Docteur Cullen. Répondit Sam.

Un rire amer sortit de ma poitrine. Il avait fallu que Bella soit en danger de mort pour que le respect s'installe entre nos deux clans. Si jamais on la retrouvait, tout redeviendrait sûrement comme avant. _« Quel bande d'hypocrite »_ pensai-je. J'étais écoeuré. Ecoeuré de toutes les traces d'humanité en moi. Je voulais que ça s'arrête. L'humain souffrait trop. L'animal était plus fort. C'était de l'animal dont j'avais besoin pour la retrouver.

Qu'ils se réunissent tous à la villa si ça leur plaisait, je n'irais pas. Quand j'avais quitté Forks, j'avais entrepris de traquer Victoria, même si ça n'avait pas été un franc succès. Je devais réessayer. Je connaissais sa puanteur comme personne. J'avais appris ses habitudes de chasses et ses réactions. Je connaissais son raisonnement. Elle avait voulu me piéger ? C'était mon tour à présent. Je la traquerai et je l'étriperai. J'en faisais le serment.

Le jeune garçon né en 1901 était définitivement mort. Un homme sanguinaire avait prit sa place en 1918. Je n'écoutai plus que lui. Ça resterait ainsi tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé Bella.

***

Des lumières. Blanches, rouges. Elles dansent au dessus de moi. Il fait si sombre quand elles ne dansent pas. Mes yeux me font mal. J'ai du mal à les garder ouverts. Ma main, devant mon visage. Je suis toujours éblouie. Ma main, elle saigne. Les petites coupures sillonnant ma peau craquent quand je serre le poing. J'ai le dos mouillé. Mon autre main, sur le sol, est mouillée également. Je suis allongée dans l'eau. Une traînée d'eau froide qui s'écoule lentement quelque part. Et toujours ces lumières rouges et blanches – blanches – rouges – blanches. Ça clignote en dessus de moi. Le sol est froid. Mes cheveux sont trempés. Je remonte lentement une main sur ma droite. Un mur de pierre dégoulinant de cette même eau froide qui semble m'entourer. Je prends appuie sur ma main, contre le mur, et me redresse. Difficilement, ma jambe me fait mal. Je ne peux plus bouger ma jambe gauche. Assise, adossée au mur, ma main se porte à mon genou et je sursaute face à la douleur. J'aurai crié mais ma voix est éteinte.

Je regarde ma main et quand la lumière rouge apparaît de nouveau, je retrouve la même teinte cramoisie sur mes doigts. J'ai envie de vomir. Ma tête tourne. Mes cheveux me collent au visage. Je les repousse du revers de la main. Mes yeux commencent à s'habituer à l'obscurité maintenant. Je suis dans … un tunnel … cylindrique. A droite c'est sombre, trop sombre. L'eau sous mes fesses semblent s'échapper par là. Je tourne lentement le visage vers la gauche. Sombre également, mais il y a un mur, seule l'eau passe au travers. En face de moi, une … échelle peut-être ou un escalier, je n'arrive pas à savoir. Un petit robinet rouillé fuit. Une goutte d'eau s'en échappe toute les secondes provoquant un petit « clic » en touchant le sol. Ce son remplit déjà ma tête et j'appréhende à chaque instant d'entendre à nouveau ce petit bruit qui devient de plus en plus strident dans mes oreilles. Il me rend dingue. Les intervalles réguliers où je ne l'entends pas sont une véritable libération.

Je lève la tête vers les lumières, c'est une ampoule rouge qui clignote, je la vois maintenant. La blanche provient d'un panneau « Exit » allumé en face de la rouge. Le panneau ne clignote pas lui. Je crois que je suis dans un sous terrain. Mais, quelque chose d'autre me dérange mis à part la douleur émanant de mon corps. Une odeur. Une odeur pestilentielle. Une odeur de mort. Peut-être que je suis morte. Je ne pensais pas que la mort était aussi douloureuse. Non, je suis bien vivante. Seule la vie peut faire aussi mal. Je sais maintenant. C'est une odeur de poubelle. Une odeur de … des égouts. Je suis dans un tunnel d'égout.

Je ferme les yeux, je vais vomir. J'appuie ma tête contre le mur derrière et encore une fois, j'ai mal, mais impossible de crier. Seul un souffle, me brûlant la gorge, sort de ma bouche. J'ai la gorge sèche. Je porte ma main derrière ma tête. Je saigne aussi. J'ouvre de nouveau de yeux. Quelque chose vient de passer sur ma main. Je sursaute et cherche la source de cette montée d'adrénaline. Un gros rat noir. Il court vers le tunnel sombre. Le bout du tunnel. Il connaît l'issus lui. Je réalise alors qu'en plus du clapotis de la goutte d'eau, un autre son m'entoure. Un son si faible que je n'y avais pas prêté attention jusque là. Des petits « hiii » stridents. Des rats. Ils m'entourent. Je suis chez eux.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là. S'il fait jour ou nuit dehors. Reverrai-je un jour la lumière du soleil ? La peau de mes lèvres tire. Je passe ma langue dessus. Mes lèvres sont craquelées, desséchées. J'ai besoin d'eau. Le paradoxe est que je suis entourée d'eau. Mes yeux reviennent alors sur le robinet. De l'eau. Une véritable obsession s'empare alors de moi. Ma gorge brûle tellement. Je rampe difficilement jusqu'à lui. Ce n'est pas si loin pourtant. Le tunnel ne doit pas dépasser les deux mètres de large. Mais ça me parait affreusement loin. Je n'essai même pas de me lever. La douleur cinglante sur mon genou m'en dissuade. Je pose alors mon ventre dans l'eau froide, c'est désagréable. Je rampe à l'aide de mes coudes et mes avant-bras, la tête difficilement levée vers la goutte d'eau. Arrivée en dessous, j'ouvre la bouche et tire la langue. La goutte qui m'énervait tant il y a quelques minutes me semble alors bénie des dieux. Mais il n'y en a pas assez. Je meurs de soif et les secondes semblent durer des siècles. Chaque goûtes s'évaporent instantanément sur ma langue. Le robinet. Ma main remonte lentement sur le fer humide et recourbé, et saisi la valve rouge au sommet du robinet. Mes doigts trouvent instantanément les différents emplacements leurs étant destinés. Je serre la valve, réveillant la douleur métacarpienne de ma main, et tourne. C'est rouillé. Je tourne encore, de toutes mes forces. Soudain, la valve cède et me reste dans la main, l'eau m'explose au visage tellement la pression est forte. Cette fois je suis vraiment trempée. J'essai de boire comme je peux. C'est difficile. Il y a trop de pression. Je décide de m'éloigner du jet et de retourner contre le mur. Maintenant j'ai froid.

Un bruit. Une porte en fer en haut, vers l'espèce d'escalier, viens de s'ouvrir. Je suis tétanisée par la peur. Un pied, puis deux, quelqu'un descend. Non, il y a quatre pieds, ils sont deux. Des jambes. Ils approchent. Un buste, puis deux. Des peaux blanches et enfin de longues boucles rousses. Je sursaute. Victoria.

- Oh mais regardez, la Bella au bois dormant a enfin décidé de se réveiller.

Un sourire sadique se dessine sur son visage. Elle me domine maintenant. Je suis obligée de lever les yeux vers elle.

- Riley. Souffle t'elle.

L'autre, resté derrière, me jette négligemment quelque chose sur le sol. Je ne regarde pas, les yeux rivés sur elle.

- Ce n'est pas en l'affamant que je vais prendre du plaisir.

Elle fait un signe de tête à l'autre. Ils s'écartent de moi et remontent. Je respire à nouveau.

Je regarde alors l'objet en question, à côté de moi. Un plateau en plastique blanc. La nourriture, qui était sûrement posée dessus avant, est tombée et se répand sur le sol. Des pattes ? Les petites coquillettes suivent déjà le courant du ruisseau infâme, mais j'ai faim. Trop faim. Je me jette sur la nourriture encore à ma portée et la met rageusement dans ma bouche. Je suis affalée sur le sol. Ça a un goût horrible. Mais j'ai tellement faim. Je vois à côté de moi un rat. C'est peut-être mon imagination, mais il semble me regarder. Nous nous fixons. J'avale la première bouchée, presque écoeurée, et en reprend une autre. Le rat me regarde toujours. Je lui jette des pattes. Il s'écarte d'abord mais revient vers la nourriture et se jette aussi goulûment que moi dessus.

Finalement nous sommes peut-être tous les deux prisonniers.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 7 très bientôt avec l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage. **

**Un nouveau trailer sera disponible dans la soirée sur Youtube + un teaser sur ce personnage.**

**Voici les lien déjà disponibles : **

**(n'oubliez pas de mettre le début de l'adresse de Youtube au début du lien [avant le ".com"] , ce site l'efface toujours)**

**.com/watch?v=wuYubOlmEaY**

**.com/watch?v=pAgH1BRX98E**

**Pour les autres n'oublier pas faites la recherche "Ginielee" en "membre" sur Youtube et vous aurez mes trailers et autres vidéos.**

**Sinon, reviewé et je vous enverrai les lien en perso. Ces vidéos sont aussi disponible sur Twilight France Forum.**

**Merci encore pour votre soutiens.**

**----------------------------------**

**BONUS VIDEOS**

**(n'oubliez pas de mettre le début de l'adresse de Youtube au début du lien [avant le ".com"] , ce site l'efface toujours)**

**.com/watch?v=xMXauUgccYY**

**.com/watch?v=1sSmaFldlsI**


	7. EVOLUTION

**CHAPITRE VII**

**EVOLUTION**

*******

**Alice POV.**

Mon frère était partit depuis trois jours déjà. Je n'avais eu qu'une seule fois de ses nouvelles, au téléphone, 24 heures plus tôt. Il se dirigeait alors vers les frontières du Canada.

Jacob Black et son jeune acolyte, Seth, rodaient autour de la villa. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de nous aider dans nos recherches pour retrouver Bella. En restant à une distance raisonnable, ils ne bloquaient pas mes visions. Malheureusement, tout ce que je distinguais en me concentrant sur Bella était des sortes de flashes rouges et blancs, des sons stridents, rien de probant. C'était comme si elle était dans une bulle de brouillard. Ma frustration n'aidait en rien et plus je me concentrais sur elle et moins je la voyais. Mon acharnement m'avait valu des migraines qui ne me quittaient plus.

Carlisle et Esmée avaient poussé leurs recherches dans tout l'état de Washington, contactant les rares vampires nomades que nous connaissions, à la recherche d'indice sur Victoria et sur les évènements récents. La plupart de ces nomades, par définition, étaient toujours en mouvement et il avait été très dur de les localier. Ils avaient tout de même trouvé la piste qui avait mené Edward au Canada.

Quant à Emmett et Rosalie, ils s'étaient occupés de Seattle, essayant de repérer les traces d'éventuels jeunes vampires qui auraient fait partit de la bataille, afin de récolter quelques informations. Peut-être seraient-ils encore en contact avec Victoria. Toujours est-il que ces nouveau-nés connaissaient sûrement mieux que nous les habitudes de leur créatrice. La tâche ne serait sûrement pas aisée. Rosalie, avec son charme irrésistible, en appâterait un, isolé, et Emmett se chargerait de le faire parler. Ça, je l'avais vu, aussi clairement que si j'avais été avec eux :

« Dans une ruelle sombre, ma sœur s'était lentement avancée vers un cas isolé. Il se nourrissait sur une pauvre jeune fille qui avait dû se laisser hypnotiser par sa beauté surnaturelle. Si jamais, en plus de son charisme vampirique, il disposait d'une habilité supplémentaire comme la mienne, la pauvre fille n'avait eu aucune chance.

Quand il avait surprit Rosalie à l'entrée de l'allée, ses longs cheveux dorés volant au vent, sa grâce innée dans une pause digne d'un mannequin, éclairée par les lumières de la ville et entourée des fumées rejetées par les bouches d'aérations, il n'avait pas résisté et s'était avancé vers elle. Une sourire était alors apparu discrètement sur le visage de ma sœur. Elle avait réussie.

Ce dont ce jeune vampire ne s'était pas douté, c'était qu'Emmett l'attendait. Adossé au mur de brique rouge, à droite de Rosalie. Il regardait avec fierté œuvrer sa moitié. Rosalie ne bougeait pas, attendant patiemment que cet inconnu arrive à sa hauteur. Celui-ci s'était posté devant elle et souriait, découvrant sa mâchoire ensanglantée. Il avait alors essayer de poser ses mains sales sur les hanches de ma sœur mais n'avait eu le temps que d'amorcer son geste. Emmett était alors sortit de sa cachette et l'avait saisie à la gorge pour ensuite le jeter violemment sur le bitume. Ayant remplie sa part du contrat, Rosalie s'était écartée et surveillait les alentours.

Prit par surprise le nouveau-né n'avait pas pu réagir. La force de mon frère, bien qu'impressionnante, suffisait tout juste à maintenir son adversaire à terre. Il avait dû agir vite et bien pour ne pas céder aux tentatives de rébellions du vampire.

- La rousse ! Ta maîtresse, Victoria ! Où est-elle ? ! Hurlait mon frère, les yeux exorbités sur sa proie.

- Va au Diable ! Articulait difficilement la dites proie, la main d'Emmett lui broyant l'œsophage.

- Si tu crois que je n'irais pas botter ton petit cul jusque là bas tu te goures mon ami ! Maintenant parle ou je te jure que dans quelques minutes tu prieras Belzébuth de te laisser entrer dans son royaume.

- Tu crois me faire peur espèce de gros ours ? Je suis plus fort que toi. Répondait alors le vampire en souriant.

- En attendant, ce n'est pas lui qui gît sur le sol. Répliquait ma sœur.

- Tu vas cracher le morceau oui ? ! Hurla Emmett en serrant d'avantage l'intrus à la gorge.

Celle-ci craqua sous le poids de mon frère, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au nouveau-né qui commençait à se sentir piégé.

- Victoria ! Insistait Rosalie, autoritaire.

- Riley ! Riley ! Criait le vampire ! Avec Riley ! J'en sais pas plus !

- C'est qui ça ? ! Demandait mon frère.

- Son … son compagnon …son larbin … qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? ! Il la suit comme un toutou. Lui saura où est la rouquine !

- Bah tu vois. C'était pas si compliqué. Lui répondit Emmett, plus calmement avant d'arracher la tête du nouveau-né.

Aidé de Rosalie, ils s'étaient ensuite débarrassés du corps. »

Riley était notre deuxième indice. Trouver Riley au Canada. Périmètre de recherche très larges, indices trop minces, mais voilà ce qui motivait nos recherches.

Moi et Jasper n'avions pas chômé non plus à Forks. La chose que nous redoutions le plus mais qui était inévitable, s'était produite. Charlie avait prit d'assaut la villa dès le premier jour de la disparition de sa fille :

« - Où est-elle ? Hurlait Charlie, fou de rage, en pénétrant dans la villa.

- Calmez vous Monsieur Swan, je vous en prie. Avais-je tenté.

- Que je me calme ? ! Elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit cette fois ci non plus ! Le coup de la soirée pyjama ne tient plus Alice Cullen, ni qu'elle est sous la douche ou endormie à 14h00 de l'après-midi ! Elle va m'entendre ! Fulminait-il en cherchant désespérément Bella dans les pièces qui lui étaient accessibles. Elle est avec lui n'est-ce pas ? !

- Je vous assure que non. Lui répondais-je tristement en tentant de le ramener dans le salon.

B- ah voyons ! Alors où est-il hum? Je ne suis pas né d'hier vous savez.

- Nous non plus. Souffla Jasper, légèrement irrité.

L'humeur de Charlie s'était répercutée en lui tel un boulet de canon et je voyais mon compagnon lutter contre cette rage qui l'envahissait. Charlie avait eu un mouvement de recul en découvrant Jasper si près de nous alors qu'il n'y était pas quelques secondes avant. Le chef tenta de se radoucir avant de m'adresser de nouveau la parole. Le brave homme m'avait toujours apprécié.

- Où est ma fille Alice ?

Il avait lentement prononcé chaque mot de sa phrase.

- Elle … oh Charlie, soupirai-je, vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir. Lui disais-je, à cours d'idée.

- Comment ça m'asseoir ? Que se passe t'il ? Où est votre père ? Je veux parler au Docteur Cullen !

Une touche d'inquiétude avait envahis sa voix. Je l'invitais à s'asseoir sur le canapé et m'installais à ses côtés. Jasper se plaçait derrière nous et jouait de son pouvoir pour calmer Charlie. Il me fixait bizarrement. M. Swan et moi n'avions jamais été aussi proches et c'était comme s'il découvrait mon visage pour la première fois.

- Carlisle et Esmée ne sont pas là Charlie.

- Où sont-ils dans ce cas ?

Jacob Black avait alors fait son apparition dans le salon. Charlie l'avait dévisagé.

- Bon sang. Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? Souffla le pauvre homme, cherchant dans mes yeux des réponses que je ne pouvais lui donner. Q'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ?

- Bella a disparue Charlie ?

- Quoi ? !

L'inquiétude du chef Swan redoublait et Jasper avait été obligé de poser une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

- Comment ça « disparue » ? Répéta-t-il, malgré lui, plus calmement bien sûr.

« Merci Jasper », pensai-je en lui adressant un petit sourire.

- Hier, Bella a disparue, nous étions tous ensemble et on a perdu sa trace. Toute notre famille, Edward y compris, est à sa recherche.

- Toute votre famille ? Nom de Dieu, sur qu'elle planète vivez-vous ? ! Vous auriez dû m'appeler ! C'est mon métier ! Il fallait appeler la police bon sang ! Hurlait Charlie.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur Swan, commençait Jasper, ce n'est pas le genre de situation que vous auriez pu gérer.

Charlie se libérait de son emprise et se levait, raide comme un piquet.

- Jeune homme, je ne sais pas pour qui vous me prenez mais je pense avoir plus d'expérience que vous dans ce domaine !

- Franchement j'en doute. Insistait Jasper devant un Charlie sur le point d'exploser.

- Charlie, disais-je en me relevant à mon tour, il y a des choses que vous ignorez et que vous seriez incapable de comprendre.

J'essayais d'adopter une voix douce et rassurante, mais j'étais aussi inquiète que lui.

- Expliquez moi bon sang ! Il s'agit de ma fille !

Son regard avait été suppliant, il me fendait le cœur.

- Jacob, je connais ton père depuis des années, dis le moi toi ! Dis moi ce qui se passe. Je sais, pour t'avoir observé, que tu tiens beaucoup à Bella alors je t'en prie, explique moi ! Suppliait Charlie face à l'Indien.

Jacob Black les bras croisé sur la poitrine, appuyé contre le mur le plus éloigné de nous, plongea son regard dans celui du chef Swan et je savais. Je savais que nous étions perdu.

- Bella a été enlevé par un vampire du nom de Victoria.

- Un …quoi ? ! Te fou pas de moi jeune homme ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de …

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter Charlie ? L'avait coupé Jacob et haussant le ton.

Plus rien ne sortait de la bouche du chef, pendant plusieurs minutes, voyant qu'aucun de nous ne semblait surprit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire enfin, vous avez tous perdus la tête ? !

- Franchement Charlie, l'indien saisit le pauvre homme par les épaules pour le tourner vers moi et Jasper, regardez-les ! Regardez-les bien.

Il nous dévisageait incrédule.

- Vous avez déjà vu des yeux de cette couleur vous ? Qui plus est, sur toute une famille.

Il ne lâchait pas sa prise autour des ses épaules et forçait Charlie Swan à voir la vérité en face.

- Une famille que vous connaissez depuis quoi ? 6 ans pas loin et qui bizarrement, ne vieillie pas d'un poil. Et eux là, continuait l'indien en nous désignant, vous croyez vraiment qu'ils ont des tronches de lycéens ? Vous les avez vu ? !

Le visage de Charlie était neutre, il était abasourdit.

- Le Docteur et sa femme sont presque aussi jeunes que les enfants qu'ils ont, soit disant, adopté.

- Mon dieu … souffla l'homme devant nous.

- Ils sont blanc comme la pierre et froid comme la glace et je vous parie que si vous vérifier leur frigo, vous n'y trouverez aucune nourriture, à part peut-être les plats préférés de Bella. Il n'y a aucun lit dans leur chambre non plus.

Charlie se ruait alors dans la cuisine, nous tous sur ses pas. Il ouvrait violemment le réfrigérateur et n'y trouvait que quelques légumes et des œufs, les étagères étant essentiellement vides.

- Bienvenu dans l'estomac de Bella Swan. Répliquait le loup avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

Charlie se retournait lentement vers nous, s'adossant au réfrigérateur et se passait les mains sur le visage.

- C'est complètement dingue. Soufflai-t-il. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que … enfin … Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je suis comme qui dirait, un loup-garou.

- Pardon ? Répéta Charlie, incrédule. Tu te paie ma tête.

- D'après vous, j'ai la taille et la musculature d'un ado de 17 ans Charlie ? Rétorquait l'indien.

- Je … je ne comprend plus rien …

Le chef Swan se laissait alors glisser sur le sol de la cuisine.

- Vous avez raison Charlie, j'aurai dû commencer par là. Les images sont bien plus parlantes que les mots. Je vais vous montrer de quoi j'ai l'air, transformé. Enchaînait Jacob Black.

- Transformé ? ! Répétait Charlie Swan, complètement accablé.

L'indien se préparait déjà, mais je l'en empêchais :

- Non ! Avais-je crié pour l'arrêter. ça suffit Jacob. Charlie, je me tournais vers lui en lui tendant la main, venez je vais tout vous expliquer. Etant donné les circonstances, vous avez le droit de tout savoir. Ensuite nous retrouverons Bella, je vous le promets.

Je lui tendais la main et, au contact de ma peau glacée, je devenais la peur de Charlie Swan, réalisant que ce qu'avait dit Jacob pouvait être vrai.

Nous allions nous asseoir dans le salon et je lui comptais toutes les aventures de Bella Swan, sa fille, depuis sont arrivée à Forks il y a maintenant trois ans. J'asseyais de ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage mais n'omettais aucun détail. Il avait confiance en moi et m'écoutait attentivement. L'aide de Jasper n'était pas de trop pour rassurer ce pauvre homme, tombé dans la quatrième dimension.

Je passais d'abord en revue sa rencontre avec mon frère, Edward, et combien il avait été difficile pour lui de ne pas la tuer ce jour là. Je lui expliquais combien le sang de sa fille était particulier pour lui et qu'il avait dû s'exiler en Alaska une semaine avant de revenir à Forks. Je lui expliquai ensuite notre mode de vie et notre régime alimentaire car en voyant son expression quand j'avais évoqué le sang de Bella, je pensais que c'était une chose à préciser. Je lui racontai comment moi, j'avais eu la vision de tous ces évènements alors qu'Edward tentait tant bien que mal de s'éloigner de Bella pour ne pas la blesser, mais que son attirance pour elle allait bien au delà de son odeur. Il l'aimait et ce depuis leur première rencontre. Je précisais à quel point Bella était éprise de lui également et qu'elle avait découvert seule notre secret. J'expliquais ensuite comment nous l'avions accueilli dans notre famille et que sa fille comptait énormément à nos yeux. Je lui comptais après la vraie version de l'accident qui l'avait conduite à l'hôpital de Phœnix, 2 ans auparavant. N'oubliant de citer aucun des 3 nomades, ni leurs personnalités toutes bien distinctes.

Il restait sans voix et je continuais.

La rupture de Bella et Edward découlant de l'accident avec Jasper, qui s'était raidie à cette évocation, l'Italie et pourquoi Bella avait dû disparaître 3 jours durant, les Volturi et leur désir de voir Bella transformée en vampire. La réaction d'Edward en croyant Bella morte. Jacob Black ajouta sa touche personnelle à mon récit en lui racontant les origines de la mutation de leur peuple et les moments qu'il avait passé avec Bella, y compris l'attaque de Laurent.

J'enchaînai alors sur les attaques à Seattle, les nouveau-nés, la bataille et enfin, l'enlèvement de sa fille.

Comme une preuve ultime, j'avais alors pris un petit couteau et m'était légèrement entaillée la main. Ne pouvant arrêter mon geste à temps, Charlie n'avait pu que constater que la plaie s'était refermée d'elle même. Cette fois, il nous croyait.

Une bonne heure s'était écoulée depuis que j'avais commencé a parler et pas une seule fois, Charlie Swan ne m'avait interrompu. Je ne l'avais pas laissé parler non plus. Il se calla longuement dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vide, semblant croiser les différentes informations qu'il avait, avec celles que je venais de lui donner.

Une fois sa torpeur passée, nous l'avions informé des différents indices que nous avions pu récolter. Il avait ensuite quitté la villa, demandant à Jacob de l'accompagner au poste de police – ne se sentant pas en état de conduire – pour signaler l'enlèvement de sa fille. Nous avions voulu l'en empêcher au début, mais ses arguments tenaient la route. Il avait dit que, même si ses hommes ne connaissaient pas toute l'histoire, Victoria avait malgré tout forme humaine et que des gens auraient pu l'apercevoir. Qu'il ne resterait pas les bras croisés pendant que sa fille était en danger. »

C'est comme ça que Charlie Swan, chef de la police municipale de Forks et père aimant, avait rejoint notre équipe et notre monde par la même occasion.

***

**Edward POV.**

Il m'avait fallu trois jours de recherches ininterrompues pour retrouver sa trace. Un vampire avait finit par me donner une information valable. Je m'étais tellement éloigné de mes habitudes sédentaires qu'il ne s'était pas méfier, me prenant pour l'un des leurs, un nomade. Il m'avait indiqué un bar, dans les montagnes. C'était un petit village perdu dans les hauteurs, au Sud-Est du Canada. D'après lui, Riley y venait chaque soir pour se restaurer. Habituellement, il repartait avec deux ou trois jeunes femmes sous le bras. Trois humaines, bien trop pour un seul vampire, bien trop pour une seule nuit. Pas de doute, Riley chassait également pour Victoria. En revanche, que se soit chez les humains ou les vampires, personne n'avait croisé de grande rousse. Elle se cachait, tel était son don. Je devais remonter sa piste. Je devais trouver Riley et le faire parler. Tous les moyens seraient bons, aucun ne me faisait peur. Je n'avais plus peur que d'une seule chose, ne pas la retrouver à temps. Ne pas la retrouver vivante.

Je poussais lentement la porte du bar, essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer. Il savait sûrement qui j'étais et je n'avais eu qu'une vague description de sa personne. Grand, carré, assez musclé, les cheveux coupé de très près, brun : le parfait G.I. JOE en puissance. Un pauvre pantin pour Victoria. Un jeune, elle devait l'avoir prit sous son aile, après sa transformation, et l'avait façonnée selon ses désirs. Il était sûrement follement et aveuglément épris d'elle, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il avait sûrement participé à l'enlèvement de Bella. Je serrai la mâchoire en essayant de ne plus penser à ce jour, sous peine de l'écorcher sur place et de perdre ma seule piste. Mon seul espoir.

Je m'avançai donc calmement vers le bar, les mains dans les poches, une capuche sur la tête, fixant mes pieds. Je prenais place devant le barman et commandai une bière, sans pour autant y toucher. Je devais faire illusion pour les humains présents, me fondre dans le décor et attendre. Un coup d'œil circulaire rapide m'informa qu'il n'était pas là. Aucun vampire n'était présent d'ailleurs, moi mis à part. Ce n'était pas grave. J'avais le temps. Je n'avais plus que ça. Je l'attendrais jusqu'à l'aube s'il le fallait. Je soulevais alors ma bouteille et, non sans l'avoir bien regardé avant – comme pour me persuader – j'en buvais une gorgée et essayant de ne pas grimacer. _« De la terre liquide, infecte»_, pensai-je écœuré. Dire qu'a l'armée, cette boisson avait été mon seul réconfort. Je reposais délicatement la bouteille sur le comptoir. Voilà bien longtemps qu'aucun souvenir de ma première vie n'était venu me hanter.

Je restais dans le bar, à la même place, pendant de longues heures, commençant à perdre patiente, quand la clochette au dessus de l'entrée attira mon attention. Je me tournais discrètement et le voyais. Aucun doute, G.I JOE en personne. Le regard fier et insolant – il correspondait parfaitement à la description qu'on m'en avait faite. Je me retournais de nouveau vers le comptoir, le plus naturellement possible, malgré le violent venin qui avait envahi ma bouche. Je l'entendis se rapprocher lentement de moi et fermait les yeux quand il s'assit à ma gauche. J'aurai réduit cet endroit en poussière si je ne m'étais pas contenu.

- Y'a de la minette ce soir Riley ! Railla le barman bedonnant en face de moi.

- Je devrais y trouver mon compte. Répondit-il simplement d'une voix morne.

Le barman se mit à rire tel un pervers devant une jolie fille, déclenchant une vilaine toue digne d'un fumeur invétéré. Il était écœurant, crachant ses poumons la langue dehors.

- Il faut que arrête de piller les filles de mon bar, elles ne reviennent plus une fois que tu leur es passé dessus !

- Tu n'as pas idée. Chuchota-t-il, avant de tourner la tête vers moi.

Je me raidi instantanément, serrant les poings.

- Une bière hum ? Me lança-t-il

Je pivotai légèrement dans sa direction, sans lui montrer mon visage.

- J'suis nouveau dans ce monde mais je peux t'assurer que ça a un sal goût mon gars.

- Nouveau dans ce monde ? Combien de temps ? Demandai-je enfin.

- Bientôt un an. Souffla-t-il en fixant de nouveau devant lui. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. C'est mon terrain tu sais. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Business personnel, ça devrai pas me prendre trop de temps. Répondis-je entre mes dents.

- Ça va t'inquiet, je suis près à t'accepter ici ce soir. Lâcha-t-il.

- Trop d'honneur. Répondis-je, amère.

- C'est normal. Business hum ? Je connais ça.

- Ah oui ? Lui répondis-je en pivotant un peu la tête vers lui. Et, ça vaux le coup ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je fais surtout ça pour ma copine, elle est plus âgée. Après on partira elle et moi, je commence à m'ennuyer ferme dans ce trou.

- Tu m'en diras tant.

- Mais y'a quand même de bon côtés. Une bonne baston et un petit trophée à la sortie.

- Un trophée ? Crachai-je.

- Une humaine, sans intérêt pour moi perso, mais elle est importante pour Vicky. Tu la verrais, une petite brune sans défense, mais je t'avoue qu'elle est sexy dans son petit jean.

Je brisais ma bouteille d'une seule main.

_« L'enfoiré ! »_

- ça va mon gars ? Me demanda l'imbécile à côté de moi.

- Ça va. Crachai-je en essayant de rester calme. T'as raison, c'est nul ici. Je vais partir. Je connais un meilleur coin pour chasser. Ça t'intéresse ?

- Ouais, ouais bien sûr, c'est cool mon gars !

Je pivotais sur mon siège et me levais en prenant soins de toujours lui tourner le dos. Ce fou était tombé dans mon piège. Je l'entraînai alors vers l'extérieur, se ne fût qu'une fois dehors, à l'abri des regards, que je retirai ma capuche.

- Tu sais Riley. Je crois que je connais bien ta copine. Lui lançai-je en lui tournant le dos.

- Sérieux ?

Je me retournais et il ne comprit son erreur que trop tard, une fois que je l'avais saisi à la gorge, rapprochant mon visage du sien.

- Elle et moi on doit parler business. Lui signalai-je, les yeux écarquillés sur lui, prêt à lui faire regretter son existence tout entière. "Mon gars". Ajoutai-je avec un sourire effrayant sur le visage.

***

**Bella POV.**

Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps. Jours, semaines, mois. Depuis combien de temps étais-je enfermée dans le noir ? Je n'aurai pu le dire. Je n'avais jamais aussi bien vu dans l'obscurité. Je n'entendais plus l'eau s'écouler autour de moi. Ces bruits faisaient parties de mon quotidien maintenant. Mes cheveux n'étaient plus que paille, ma peau collait. Un mélange d'eau et de sueur j'imagine. Je n'avais même plus l'impression d'appartenir à ce monde. C'était comme si le temps s'écoulait différemment ici. Jusqu'à présent mes kidnappeurs n'avaient pas été durs avec moi, me nourrissant régulièrement. Ma faim n'était jamais assouvie pourtant, mon estomac semblait dissoudre les aliments au fur et à mesure, ne me laissant jamais d'impression de satiété. J'avais fini par ne plus rien avaler. Tout avait un goût de terre.

Mon cerveau était en veille. Je ne me rendais plus compte de rien. Je dormais peut-être parfois, je me réveillais aussi sûrement. Je ne pensais plus à rien. Mes blessures avaient arrêté de me faire souffrir il y a quelques temps déjà, elles semblaient s'être résorbée, seules. Ou peut-être avais-je rêvée ? Mon corps était malgré tout endolori.

Je n'avais pour seul compagnon, que ce rat. Il mangeait mes repas à ma place. C'était devenu un spectacle fascinant pour moi de voir ce petit animal tenter de survivre. Il nourrissait sa famille. Il était le seul à s'approcher de moi aussi près. J'étais toujours immobile. Je faisais peut-être partie du décor pour lui. Il semblait apprécier ma compagnie. J'appréciais la sienne. Non pas parce que je me sentais moins seule et perdue grâce à mon jeune ami, juste parce que sans en connaître la raison, je ne pouvais jamais détacher mes yeux de lui. Le voir ce nourrir ne faisait qu'amplifier ma propre faim. Bizarrement les plateaux que l'on m'apportait ne me faisaient jamais cet effet. Juste lui, ce rat, vivant.

Je déglutie bruyamment, fermant les yeux en essayant de me souvenir de qui j'étais. Bella Swan semblait s'éloigner de moi. Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir. Je voulais rester moi-même mais dans ces conditions, c'était la chose la plus difficile à faire. Ne pas perdre la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit. Je ne faisais même plus attention à leurs allées et venue. Je fixais toujours le même point invisible devant moi. Toujours. Un nouveau plateau atterri à côté de moi et déjà la porte claquait sur leurs passages. Je soupirai, combien de temps encore allai-je pouvoir garder en vie, Bella, moi-même. Mais étais-je encore moi ? Quelqu'un se souciait-il de moi dehors ? Me cherchaient-ils ?

Edward. Son visage était la seule chose qui me donnait encore une raison de lutter. Son regard s'imposait à moi me donnant quelques secondes de répit à chaque fois. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Charlie, Jacob, Alice … même Jessica. J'aurai tout donné pour revoir Jessica aujourd'hui. Un rire silencieux secoua mon corps endormi par le froid.

« - Cette fois, j'ai touché le fond », pensai-je.

Un petit cri me sortie de mes réflexions. Mon ami le petit rat dégustait mon dîner comme à son habitude. Je le regardais se mouvoir devant moi, attrapant la nourriture dans ses petites pattes, la dégustant en remuant son petit museau de rongeur, assis sur ses pattes arrières. La salive envahissait déjà ma bouche. Il me donnait faim, encore une fois. Pourtant quand je regardais mon plateau, j'en avais la nausée. J'avais souvent des nausées d'ailleurs. J'avais l'impression que cet égout faisait pourrir mon corps de l'intérieur.

Le rat allait s'en aller mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, je l'attrapais avec une rapidité que je ne me connaissais pas. Ou bien était-ce le manque de nourriture qui amplifiait la portée de mes gestes ? Je me retrouvais avec ce rat dans les mains et l'observais. Il gigotait comme un ver, essayant de s'échapper. Pourtant je ne lui voulais aucun mal. Je l'observais de longues minutes et mon ventre se contractait, je salivais.

Il poussa un autre cri et, sans que ne puisse m'en empêcher, ou même comprendre se que je faisais je l'envoyais violemment s'écraser sur le sol de pierre, près de moi. Son petit corps sans vie traînait maintenant près de moi et je mis un instant avant de comprendre que je l'avais tué. Moi, je l'avais tué. Cet animal que je n'aurai jamais approché en temps normal, il était mort par ma faute. Ça avait été très facile en plus. Son sang se répandait sur le sol humide en dessous de lui. Une belle petite flaque écarlate, s'agrandissant de seconde et seconde. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard de cette tâche rouge. Elle semblait m'apaiser. J'en touchais rapidement la texture, honteuse d'avoir eu envie de le faire. J'observais ensuite le bout de mon doigt couvert de sang. En temps normal, ce spectacle m'aurait écoeurée, je m'en serrais presque évanouie, mais pas là. Aujourd'hui c'était différent. Aujourd'hui cette couleur me donnait envie. Mais envie de quoi exactement ?

J'inspirais profondément et rapprochais doucement mon doigt de ma bouche – Ma bouche ?! – «- Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » - Je posais délicatement le bout de mon doigt sur ma langue et la petite goûte que j'avais récolté se diffusa dans ma bouche, réveillant tous mes sens, apaisant ma faim et ma soif par la même occasion. En l'espace d'une seconde, mon corps tout entier ne me faisait plus souffrir. Mes muscles s'étaient relâchés, mon estomac se décontractait, je semblais de nouveau respirer. Un vrai soulagement. Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien. Puis la goûte s'évapora et déjà les douleurs revenaient. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'en avais assez de souffrir. Je regardais alors de nouveau le corps de l'animal que j'avais assassiné et le souleva du sol. Je le regardais un instant, apeurée, effrayée par moi-même. J'avalais ma salive, fermait les yeux, et goûtais l'animal. Timidement d'abord mais en sentant le soulagement se propager de nouveau et moi, j'exultais. Je pressais l'animal dans mes mains et avalais goulûment ce doux nectar qu'il m'offrait malgré lui. Les douleurs s'estompèrent immédiatement.

Les crampes dans mon ventre s'arrêtèrent et c'est à cet instant que je réalisais que mon ventre me faisait souffrir. En sentant cette douleur disparaître, je réalisai qu'elle avait toujours été présente. Latente, insupportable, perpétuelle. Des crampes qui semblaient me déchirer de l'intérieur depuis quelques temps déjà. Une fois mon repas terminé, je jetais négligemment l'animal, écoeurée d'avoir fait ça mais physiquement soulagée.

Je regardais alors mes mains couvertes de sang et pleurais. Je baissais alors les yeux sur moi même et remarquais quelque chose d'inhabituel. Le bouton de mon jean avait sauté. J'étais pourtant très à l'aise dans celui-ci en général. Je posai la main sur mon ventre et remarquai qui était différent, dur, tendu et … plus rond.

Ma respiration s'accéléra. Je repoussais lentement mon t-shirt, une boulle d'angoisse me serrant la gorge. Je sursautais à la vision de ce que je venais de toucher. Passant ma main sur moi, n'osant comprendre. Je devais être là depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne le pensais ? Ces choses là, si c'était bien ça, n'arrivaient pas si vite. Mon dieu, non c'était impossible. Il était mort. Edward était un vampire. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Je ne pouvais pas être … enceinte ! Mes sanglots redoublaient. Quelque chose, que je ne connaissais, que je ne pouvais décrire ou même qualifier, ou croire … Quelque chose grandissait en moi et me déchirais de l'intérieur.

Je sentie l'air remplir mes poumons tel un torrent de lave incandescente, remonter rapidement et avec force à travers ma gorge, je levai la tête et criai comme jamais je n'avais crié avant. Ce son fit vibrer les parois du tunnel provoquant un fort écho, remplissant mes oreilles et ma tête, réveillant tout mon corps et me laissant un goût amer de haine dans la bouche.

Quand le silence réapparu, la porte s'ouvrit mais cette fois je n'avais pas peur. J'avais presque inconsciemment provoquée cette rencontre. Je fixais rageusement l'escalier, attendant presque impatiemment l'arrivée de Victoria. Elle qui m'avait séquestrée ici, privée de ma vie et de ma raison.

Elle s'approcha rapidement de moi et me frappa le visage. Je ne senti rien pourtant, la colère effaçant toute autre sensation. Je la fixai, la provoquai du regard. Elle dû remarquer un changement car elle me fixa un moment sans rien dire puis disparue. Quand elle réapparue, elle tenait une lame dans la main. Une longue et fine lame brillante.

Elle se baissa alors à mon niveau et commença à me parler en jouant nonchalamment avec son couteau :

- Tu es bien caractérielle aujourd'hui ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Combien de temps ? Articulai-je difficilement alors que me gorge me brûlait. Je n'avais pas parlé depuis trop longtemps.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de me fixer.

- Combien ? Répétai-je plus fort.

- Top longtemps. Tu as raison. Une semaine c'est bien trop long. Il est temps de donner quelques nouvelles à ton cher Edward. Répondit la vampire en fixant sa lame. Je m'ennuie tu sais, pas toi ?

- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Crachai-je, amèrement.

Elle me fit un petit sourire en coin. Je lui aurais arrachée la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Aujourd'hui, il va y avoir un peu d'action ma Belle.

Son regard se fit alors plus cruel et elle brandit sa lame contre moi, en saisissant ma main.

- Un doigt, c'est un bon début.

Je serrai les dents m'apprêtant à souffrir le martyre en sentant la lame sur ma main. Elle allait me découper en petits morceaux, comme promis. Je fermais les yeux aussi fort que je le pouvais, comme si ça pouvait adoucir la douleur. Je sentie la lame sur ma peau et frissonnait, m'apprêtant à crier une nouvelle fois, mais rien ne se passa. J'entendis un bruit de fer sur le sol et la pression qu'exerçait Victoria sur ma main disparue. J'ouvrais alors les yeux pour comprendre. Elle se tenait debout devant moi, les yeux dans le vide. Je regardais dans la même direction et découvrit la lame par terre, brisée en deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Me souffla-t-elle, horrifiée.

Je ne pouvais plus rien dire, aussi perdue qu'elle.

- Ta peau est aussi dure que la pierre. Renchérie la vampire.

Ensuite elle détalla vers l'escalier et disparue me laissant seule avec moi-même. Quelque chose tapa contre mon ventre, de l'intérieur. Je posais ma main dessus et fixais mon petit ventre rond.

« - Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? », Soufflai-je avant de me laisser glisser sur le sol, en larme.

Déjà les crampes renaissaient. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, les bras autour de moi, ne contenant plus mes sanglots.

***

**Edward POV.**

Je faisais lentement le tour de la Volvo sans prendre la peine de refermé le coffre. Bientôt le jour se lèverai, je sentais déjà l'air se rafraîchir. Une hache à la main, je m'avançais vers le Riley étendu sur le sol. Je ne tenais mon arme que du bout des doigts la faisant se balancer lentement de gauche à droite, telle une horloge.

Le vampire rampait sur ses fesses en s'aidant de ses mains, tentant de m'échapper. Je venais de lui couper les deux jambes et les avaient ligotées entre elles, dans mon coffre. Si ces vampires ne comprenaient que la cruauté, j'étais prêt à leur en donner. Pourtant je ne ressentais plus aucune colère, j'étais calme. J'ai un travail à terminer.

Je me baissais à son niveau, appuyant mon menton sur le pommeau de ma hache, et le fixait un moment.

- Alors ? Tu es prêt à parler maintenant ? Demandai-je, calmement.

- T'es un malade !

- Tu es jeune mon pauvre ami, tes émotions te trahissent encore, tu as peur.

- Dans tes rêves. Cracha-t-il. Jamais je ne la vendrai ! Je l'aime.

- Pauvre fou, répliquai-je, que connais tu à l'amour ? Elle se sert de toi.

- Ta gueule ! Tu ne me connais même pas, comment tu peux comprendre ce que nous partageons elle et moi ? ! Criait-t-il.

- Chez nous, les vampires, l'amour est éternel et unique. Tu n'es pas James.

- James ? Souffla-t-il.

Je riais amèrement devant sa naïveté.

- Elle ne t'en a donc pas parlé ? Comme c'est étrange. James est la raison pour laquelle elle retient Bella en otage et sûrement la raison de ta venue au monde, enfin, dans ce monde. C'était son compagnon depuis plusieurs années, je l'ai tué.

- Ta vas la fermer oui ! Hurla Riley en s'affalant sur le sol.

- Où est Victoria ?

Pas de réponse.

- Où est-elle Riley. Insistai-je.

Toujours rien.

- Bon, soupirai-je, comme tu veux.

Je me relevai et brandissais ma hache en direction de son bras.

- Attend, attend, attend ! M'arrêta-il en tendant les mains vers moi.

J'arrêtais mon geste et il soupirait de soulagement. Il mit un instant avant de reprendre la parole :

- A quelque kilomètre d'ici, une ferme abandonnée qui donne dans des anciens égouts. Ton humaine est là bas.

- Montre moi.

Un rire amer le secoua.

- Sans mes jambes ça risque d'être difficile. Tu es encore plus sanguinaire qu'elle.

- Si elle tenait à toi, elle en ferait de même. Lui signalai-le.

Je soulevais sa carcasse et le plaçait sur mes épaules.

- Montre moi. Répétai-je.

A sa façon de me répondre je senti, ses dernières résistance tomber :

- 10 kilomètres vers l'Ouest.

Déjà, je commençais à courir.

Quand nous arrivions devant la petite masure qu'il m'avait indiqué, je le jetai sur le sol sans ménagement. Je pris ses jambes dans mon coffre et les libéraient à même la terre.

- D'ici quelques heures tu seras sur pieds. Lui signalai-je sans la moindre attention envers lui cependant.

- Tu ne me tues pas ?

Je posais alors les yeux sur lui et soupirais.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu ne feras pas deux fois la même erreur. J'ai eu mon compte d'horreur pour la journée.

Il ne répondit pas et regarda l'entrée de la battisse.

- Elle n'est pas là. Souffla-t-il, trahis.

- Je sais. Je la retrouverai, elle ne pourra pas se cacher bien longtemps.

- Ta copine … Il y a une trappe qui mène au tunnel dans la pièce du fond. Elle … je crois qu'elle va bien.

- Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi, auquel cas je changerai vite d'avis à ton sujet. Le menaçai-je.

***

**Bella POV.**

On ouvrait la porte, je me figeai en rouvrant les yeux avant de m'asseoir contre le mur. Je vis quelqu'un descendre, un homme. Ce n'était pas Riley. Je fronçais les sourcils, forçant sur mes yeux pour essayer de distinguer la personne qui venait d'entrer.

- Bella ?

Je sursautais. Mon corps tout entier commença à trembler. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Bella ! Cria Edward en se précipitant sur moi. Bella tu m'entends ? C'est fini mon ange, je suis là. Dit-il alors que ses mains fraîches caressaient mes joues.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

- Bella ? C'est moi. Je vais te sortir de là d'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet et cherchant d'éventuelles blessures sur moi.

- Ed …Edward ? Soufflai-je.

Il me sourit.

- C'est moi mon amour. Ils ne pourront plus te faire de mal maintenant je te le promet. Tu peux te lever ? Il faut quitter cet endroit.

Dans un soupir de soulagement je me jetai contre son torse et pleurais. Il ne bougea pas pendant une seconde, trop concentré sur notre évasion, mais je sentie ensuite ses bras se refermer autour de moi. Il m'obligea à le regarder et embrassa chaque parcelle de mon visage en me promettant que tout irait bien. Et je le croyais. Il était là. Plus rien ne pourrait m'arriver maintenant.

- Je suis tellement désolé te t'avoir laissé t'éloigner, si tu savais. J'ai consacré chaque précieuse minute dont le disposais, à ta recherche.

Son visage était ravagé par l'inquiétude et la culpabilité. Moi j'étais simplement heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé.

- Chut. Répondis-je, ma main sur sa bouche. Embrasse moi. Le suppliai-je.

Il me regarda un instant et se pencha lentement vers moi, callant mon corps douloureux contre le sien, avec délicatesse. Il ferma doucement les yeux. Se n'est que lorsque ses lèvres allaient rencontrer les miennes que je fermais les yeux à mon tour. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes, desséchées par la soif. C'était comme une caresse. C'était le baiser le plus doux qu'il m'avait donné. On aurait cru qu'il avait vraiment peur de me briser cette fois. J'essayais tant bien que mal, avec la force qu'il me restait, de m'accrocher à son cou, l'embrassant à mon tour. Mes mouvements étaient tellement lents. J'avais presque oublié les sensations que provoquaient ces baisers en moi. La vie, l'espoir, le cœur qui s'affole, les frissons. J'étais bien vivante. Edward recula légèrement posant son front contre le mien un instant et je me sentie décollée. Il m'avait soulevée du sol et déjà nous montions les escaliers. Il m'arrachait enfin de ma sombre prison.

Une fois dehors, le soleil me brûla les yeux. J'avais du mal a les garder ouverts et enfouissait ma tête dans l'épaule d'Edward. Je remarquais alors sa peau qui brillait telle des milliers de diamants, dans la lumière du jour. C'était la chose la plus belle que j'avais vu depuis des jours et aujourd'hui il était plus beau que jamais. Je laissai glisser ma main sur les étoiles qui parcouraient sa peau et souriais.

Il me déposa lentement à l'arrière de la Volvo, m'allongeant de tout mon long sur la banquette et me fixa bizarrement. Je ne compris pas pourquoi et n'eu pas le temps de pousser plus loin mes réflexions car déjà, il était installé au volant et démarrait faisant crisser les pneus. Je voyais les montagnes aux sommets enneigés défiler à toute vitesse à travers la vitre de la voiture. La fatigue me gagnait. Mes yeux se fermaient tous seul mais j'essayais de lutter encore. Me délectant du paysage, de la réalité, de la clarté. Le cauchemar était fini.

- Carlisle. Je l'ai. Commença Edward, au téléphone. En dessous d'une ferme, un tunnel au Sud. Au Canada, dans les montagnes. Je ne sais pas, elle est … elle ne semble pas être blessée mais elle est très faible. On ne va pas pouvoir prendre l'avion. Il y a quelque chose d'autre …Carlisle … Il faut que tu viennes au plus vite nous rejoindre. J'ai peur.

_« - Peur. »_ Pensai-je.

- Je vais l'emmener dans un motel. Le premier que je trouve. Je suis sur la route 125. Je vais vers l'Ouest. Je t'appel dès qu'on y est.

Il raccrocha et se concentra sur la route. Un peu trop peut-être. Quelque chose le préoccupait. J'étais épuisée, je n'arrivais même plus à penser clairement. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je m'étais endormie.

***

Quand je me réveillais, j'avais l'impression que seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées. Edward se pencha vers moi et me sortit de la voiture, me tenant fermement dans ses bras. Nous arrivions dans une petite chambre d'hôtel et il me posa délicatement sur le lit avant de s'empresser de fermer tous les rideaux. La pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité. Je passai la main sur mes yeux essayant de réagir mais mon corps ne voulait plus bouger. Une fois la panique dissipée il me regarda enfin, debout en face de moi. Il entra alors dans la salle de bain et en ressortit avec un verre d'eau à la main, qu'il me tendit en silence. Je l'avalais d'une seule traite, presque jusqu'à m'en étouffer, tellement j'étais assoiffée. Je voulais parler mais n'y arrivais pas alors je tendis le bras vers lui. Il avança lentement vers le lit et prit la chaise qui était en dessous de la fenêtre pour s'y installer. Il me prit la main, la serrant fort dans les siennes, et laissa tomber sa tête sur le matelas.

J'aurai voulu soulager sa peine mais, à ce moment précis, j'étais incapable de la comprendre. Je passais alors doucement la main dans ses cheveux et il relevait la tête vers moi.

- Comment tu te sens ? Souffla-t-il, me caressant la joue.

- Ça va … je suis fatiguée … Répondis-je en chuchotant. Où est-elle ?

- Partit. Ne t'en fais pas, je la retrouverai. Pour l'instant l'important c'est toi. Bella, il se leva pour se placer au dessus de moi, sans lâcher ma main. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

- Je … rien du tout …

- Quoi ? Répondit-il perplexe, en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'étais enfermé … ils me donnaient à manger et un jour … je sais plus Edward …Je sais pas …

Je ne voulais plus y penser, je voulais dormir. Je sentais les larmes couler sur mon visage.

- Bella, je t'en prie. C'est très important. C'est le dernier efforts que je te demanderai mais dit moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fais pour te mettre dans cet état ? Insista Edward en m'obligeant à le regarder.

- Elle a voulu me blesser mais … elle n'a pas réussie. Elle a dit, je fermais les yeux en essayant de chasser ces images de ma tête, elle a dit …

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Que ma peau …qu'elle était trop dure … comme la pierre. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Le visage d'Edward se figea. Il recula et s'assit de nouveau sur la chaise, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Edward. Je … je crois que j'ai changé … Soufflai-je, des sanglots dans la voix. J'ai fais des choses …quelque chose, ça bouge à l'intérieur de moi … chuchotai-je apeurée.

- Carlisle arrivent, il va trouver une solution pour te débarrasser de cette chose Bella ne t'inquiète pas. M'assura t'il en revenant vers moi, me caressant le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Edward ? Chaque jour la douleur augmente de plus en plus ? ça me donne l'impression que mes os se brisent petit à petit. C'est horrible ! Fais le sortir Edward je t'en pris !

Je pleurais maintenant, m'agrippant à sa chemise, le suppliant de mettre fin à mon calvaire. Il était perdu, incapable de trouver la solution, tétanisé par les douleurs que je venais de lui décrire. Je devais être horrible à regarder dans cet état, la crasse me collant à la peau, les larmes noyant mon visage. Il balaya mon corps des yeux, de haut en bas, et s'arrêta sur mon ventre. Il tendit alors lentement la main vers la rondeur qui déformait maintenant ma peau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je …il faut que je vérifie quelque chose … Répondit, anxieux.

Sa main se rapprochait de moi.

- Edward …

Quand il posa sa main sur moi, il fut comme électrifié et la retirai immédiatement, abasourdie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je inquiète.

- Il me parle … Chuchota-t-il.

- Quoi ? Qui ?!

- Ça me parle Bella. Je …

Il ne continua pas sa phrase et posa de nouveau sa main sur moi en fermant les yeux. Pendant un moment, il ne bougea pas puis un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-il sourire ? Edward resta plusieurs minutes silencieux, debout en face de moi, la main sur mon ventre, les yeux fermer. On aurait dit qu'il enregistrait le plus de chose du monde, dans son esprit. Quand il rompit enfin le contact avec ma peau, il alla s'asseoir sur la chaîne et tourna lentement la tête pour me regarder. De petites gouttelettes rouges coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Edward, tu saignes ! M'écriai-je.

Il s'essuya les yeux et regarda ses mains. Un rire incrédule le secoua.

- J'en avais entendu parler mais je croyais que c'était un mythe. Dit-il calmement.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est la première fois, depuis que je suis vampire, que je pleure Bella. Ces choses sont très rares. Si jamais un vampire pleure, il pleure des larmes de sang. Apparemment, c'était vrai.

- Tu pleures ? Edward, dit moi ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il se leva et s'agenouilla par terre, près de mon visage. J'étais attentive à ces moindres fais et gestes.

- Bella. Tu … tu portes mes enfants.

- Mes enfants ?! Répétai-je, ma voix partant dans les aigus.

- Se sont des jumeaux. Une fille et un garçon. Tu es enceinte.

- Mais … Tu es … Je … si vite. Disais-je, prise de panique.

Je ne pouvais pas faire de phrase correcte.

- Je sais mon cœur, je sais. Dit-il en me caressant les cheveux, comme pour calmer mon angoisse. Je ne pensais pas non plus que ces choses là étaient possible, mais le fait est qu'ils nous aiment déjà tellement. Ils sont désolés de te faire souffrir. Carlisle va arriver, on fera des recherches pour savoir si ça c'est déjà produit avant. Ça va aller, je te le promets.

- Comment … comment ça marche ? Demandai-je, une main sur mon ventre.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne capte que des images quand je te touche. Quand je les touche. Ils me renvoient nos images, surtout la tienne. Tu es leur mère.

Il me sourit, heureux. Je détournai la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Bella ?

- Je … je ne suis pas prête à être mère Edward. Soufflai-je, honteuse, sans le regarder.

Je l'entendis faire le tour du lit et il me fixait en silence, l'air soucieux, attendant des explications.

- Tu les entends. Moi non. Tout ce que je sent c'est mon corps qui se déchire un peu plus chaque jours. J'ai horriblement mal, je suis épuisée, j'ai constamment faim. C'est horrible. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un prend le contrôle de mon propre corps sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

- Bella, ils ne te veulent aucun mal. Ils ne contrôlent pas leur évolution et ils s'en veulent de te faire du mal. Ils t'aiment.

- Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir les aimer. Répondis-je fermement, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être qu'un simple vaisseau. Je me suis perdue en route. Tout vas trop vite pour moi.

- Je serai là pour toi. Toujours. Je t'aiderai. M'assura-t-il en serrant ma main dans la sienne. Tout ira bien, je serai ton port d'encrage. Tu ne te perdras jamais plus.

Je soupirai bruyamment en fermant les yeux.

- Je n'ai que 18 ans, je ne peux pas être mère.

- Tu y arriveras. Comme l'a fait la tienne.

- Et quel résultat ! M'écriai-je.

- Je trouve pour ma part que le résultat est plutôt réussi. Plaisanta-il, ce qui n'eu aucun effet sur moi.

- Je ne peux même pas m'en défaire. Ma peau s'est transformée en bouclier.

Edward paru attrister.

- Si tu les entendais, tu n'aurais pas envie de t'en séparer. Répondis-t-il en effleurant mon ventre. C'est un miracle.

- C'est trop … Je suis tellement fatigué. Gémis-je, les mains sur mon visage.

- Chut, mon amour, calme toi d'accord. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Nous aurons bientôt plus de réponses. Tu as faim ? Je peux sortir t'acheter quelque chose. Un sandwich ? Un plat chaud ? Des œufs peut-être ?

Je grimaçais. Il se releva et fit quelques pas dans la chambre.

- Bella, il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ?

- Comment ça ?

Il prit un instant avant de reprendre, se plaçant devant moi.

- J'ai senti une odeur différente sur toi. Comme le jour où l'on t'avait fait une transfusion de sang à l'hôpital tu te rappelles ?

Je baissai les yeux.

- Tu peux tout me dire. Dit-il en me bloquant le menton d'une main. J'ai senti ce que les bébés réclamaient. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte mon ange.

- Dans le tunnel, commençai-je timide, j'ai tué … j'ai tué un rat et …

Une larme coula sur ma joue et je tournais la tête, l'essuyant sur l'oreiller.

- Tu as bu son sang ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ça m'a fais tellement de bien Edward. J'avais tellement mal, j'avais peur, j'étais seule et …

Le flot de parole qui avait envahie ma bouche était arrivé aussi vite qu'il était repartit.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Me coupa-t-il. Tu vois, sans même le vouloir, tu es déjà une bonne mère.

Je détournais les yeux.

- Maintenant je vais, très vite, aller te trouver de quoi boire. Il y a un hôpital à quelques kilomètres. En courrant j'y serais en 30 minutes. Je reviens très vite.

Mais ma main s'était refermée sur lui et je refusais de le laisser partir.

- Tout va bien Bella. Je reviens. Rien ne pourra t'arriver. Ils ne sont plus dans la Région, ils ne peuvent plus t'atteindre maintenant et Carlisle est en route. Je ne peux pas te transporter avec moi dans ton état et tu as besoin de sang. Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Ne me laisse pas. Gémis-je, apeurée.

Il rapprocha alors le téléphone qu'il y avait dans la chambre et me le posa sur l'oreiller. Il composa un numéro et une sonnerie se fit entendre dans sa poche. Il sortit son portable et me le montra.

- Au moindre problème, si tu as peur ou si tu veux juste me parler, tu m'appels.

- Edward …

- Bella, cette idée me déplait autant qu'à toi, surtout maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé mais si je n'agis pas vite, tu perdras encore plus de force et les bébés aussi. Tu comprends ? Dit-il doucement en me caressant le front.

Je hochais doucement la tête.

- Bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il m'embrassa rapidement et quitta la chambre me laissant seule avec le silence. Fixée au plafond, je remarquai une petite caméra. Un point rouge clignotait à intervalle régulier à côté de l'objectif.

Je me tournais sur le côté et essayais d'oublier cette image, ce point rouge me renvoyant les images de mon tunnel sombre.

***

Entendu sur le sol, le corps d'un homme blanc gît sur le linoléum gris de la cabine de surveillance. Il est mort. Il y a des dizaines d'écrans noirs et blancs devant elle, cette femme rousse, immobile.

Il y a autant d'écran que de chambre dans le motel de la route 125. Des caméras de surveillance.

Victoria en regarde une en particulier, avec beaucoup d'intérêt :

_«- Bella. Tu … tu portes mes enfants._

_- Mes enfants ?!_

_- Se sont des jumeaux. Une fille et un garçon. Tu es enceinte._

_- Mais … Tu es … Je … si vite. »._

Elle avance le film.

_« - Je ne peux même pas m'en défaire. Ma peau s'est transformée en bouclier._

_- Si tu les entendais, tu n'aurais pas envie de t'en séparer. C'est un miracle. »_.

La vampire, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, vole la cassette vidéo et s'enfuis du motel, traînant la carcasse du pauvre gardien derrière elle.

***

**Edward POV.**

Quand je revenais au motel, une heure après, Carlisle n'était toujours pas là. Rien d'étonnant, même en avion, il lui fallait un peu de temps pour arriver jusqu'à nous. J'entrai et elle sursautait. Elle était vraiment traumatisée. Je me promis intérieurement de tout faire pour la rassurer, ce spectacle me fendait le cœur. Le jour où je découvrais que l'allais être père – chose inespérée – avait été entaché par l'horreur de son enlèvement. Qui la blâmerait d'avoir peur ? Je ne savais pas moi-même à laquelle de nos deux espèces appartenaient nos enfants, bien que leur régime alimentaire soit déjà bien prononcé.

- J'ai pris plusieurs poches. Je ne savais pas quel groupe sanguin te conviendrais le mieux.

Elle ne répondit pas, se redressant pour s'assoire sur le lit. Je la rejoignais et m'installais près d'elle, un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle semblait avoir maigrie. J'étais inquiet pour elle. Les bébés semblaient aller bien mais elle. Elle était blanche, couverte de boue, les yeux rouges. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'elle fût consciente de ses tremblements. Je la serrais d'avantage contre moi alors qu'elle commençait à boire, silencieusement. Elle paraissait en avoir honte. Peut-être que, n'étant pas vampire, Bella trouvait ça mal. Rien ne me paraissait déplacé dans ce spectacle. Elle était simplement une mère qui, instinctivement, se sacrifiait pour ses enfants. Elle était déjà mère, au fond d'elle, sans vouloir l'accepter. J'embrassais ses cheveux, mais ne retrouvais pas son odeur. La crasse bloquant son odeur corporelle – celle qui j'aimais – j'étais frustrée de ne plus la sentir.

Déjà ses joues reprenaient des couleurs et son corps se détendait. Je souris en découvrant son visage concentré sur ce qu'elle avalait. Elle semblait plus sereine, les douleurs s'étant sûrement estompées. Je respirai de nouveau – en quelques sortes – en la voyant reprendre des forces. Jamais je ne la laisserai s'éloigner à nouveau.

- Ça va mieux ? Demandai-je doucement.

- Oui, beaucoup mieux tu avais raison. Merci. Répondit-elle en s'allongeant de nouveau.

- C'est normal. Je suis là pour prendre soins de toi. Tu es fatiguée ?

- Ça va mieux que tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ?

- Attend moi une minute.

J'allais dans la salle de bain et faisais couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. J'y ajoutai un peu de savon et déjà la mousse commençait à apparaître en dessous du jet d'eau. Bientôt la valeur envahirait la pièce, ça l'apaiserait. Je retournai auprès d'elle, assise au bout du lit. Elle me couvait du regard. Je souris. Même dans cet état elle restait magnifique. Je me plaçais devant elle, debout. Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête sur mon ventre.

- Un bain chaud te fera du bien. Soufflai-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle recula un peu et leva les bras. Je restai figé un instant.

- Edward ? Je ne vais pas prendre un bain toute habillée, si ?

Elle paraissait si innocente à cet instant. Je craquais littéralement en retrouvant ma Bella. Celle des premiers jours au lycée. Celle qui n'était pas encore constamment en danger - _« Quoi que ... »_, pensai-je en souriant – Elle levait ses grands yeux brillants vers moi, attendant que je lui retire ses vêtements – J'essayais de ne pas flancher, mais elle était tellement désirable, elle m'avait tellement manqué et cette seule nuit ensemble ressurgissait dans ma tête, me tentant encore d'avantage – J'inspirai profondément et soulevait son t-shirt lui retirant en suivant les courbes, plus généreuse maintenant, de son petit corps. Je découvrais sa poitrine et elle baissait les bras, l'air toujours aussi innocente. _« - Bon sang Bella tu n'as vraiment aucune idée du pouvoir que tu as sur moi »_, je fermais les yeux un instant et quand je les posaient de nouveau sur elle, elle était allongée attendant que je lui enlève son jean.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop ? Demandai-je en souriant. Je sais que tu n'as plus mal pour le moment, ça se voit Bella.

- Justement. C'est un tel plaisir quand les douleurs s'arrêtent, si tu savais. J'ai même l'impression d'avoir plus de forces d'un seul coup.

- C'est éphémère. C'est l'effet du sang. Fais attention, ça va te rendre un peu euphorique au début. Comme si on t'avait injecté un anesthésiant.

- Tu as dit que tu t'occupais de moi non ? Fini-t-elle par dire en s'étirant lentement sur le lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte de sa propre sensualité.

C'était si bon de la voir sourire. J'étais vaincu. Je lui rendais son sourire en lui retirant lentement son jean, jouissant silencieusement du spectacle qu'elle m'offrait. Je ne pu m'empêcher de la regarder, allongée, abandonnée, dévêtue. Mon venin envahie ma bouche et je le ravalais, honteux de ressentir du désir pour elle maintenant, après tout ce qu'elle venait de traverser.

Elle se releva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, en sous vêtements. Le sang qu'elle avait bu avait vraiment eu un effet régénérant sur elle. En quelques minutes, elle avait reprit assez de force et d'énergie pour marcher normalement. Son comportement m'amusait, elle était dans les nuages, anesthésiée momentanément et ses douleurs avaient été paralysées. Nos enfants ne bougeaient plus en elle, Bella ne souffriraient donc plus pendant un moment.

Elle marcha langoureusement vers moi. Je restais immobile, en pleine contemplation. Quand elle fut à ma hauteur, se calant dans doucement contre mon corps et je la serrais dans mes bras. Mes mains commencèrent à lui caresser doucement le dos, les reins et ses … non, j'arrêtais mon geste immédiatement ne voulant pas profiter de la situation. Mais quand elle releva la tête vers moi, elle arborait ce petit sourire malicieux que je n'avais que rarement vu sur son visage. Son expression attaqua encore plus le peu de résistance qu'il me restait.

- Viens. Soufflai-je simplement sur sa bouche, fixant ses lèvres avec envie.

Je lui pris la main et nous entrions dans la salle de bain. La chaleur du bain avait envahie la pièce. Le miroir était recouvert de buée. Je coupais l'eau et Bella se postait devant moi, me regardant fixement. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une lueur indescriptible, comme si elle m'invitait à faire ce que je voulais d'elle. Je tentai alors de me persuader que si je continuai à la déshabillée se n'étais que pour l'aider, pour qu'elle se sente mieux, pour m'occuper d'elle – et j'avais vraiment envie de m'occuper d'elle – Elle passait ses bras autour de ma taille quand je dégrafais son soutien gorge. Je la dévorais littéralement du regard quand l'entrepris de descendre sa petite culotte le long de ses jambes. Mes mains glissèrent lentement de ses côtes aux courbes de son bassin, entraînant le petit morceau de tissu dans ma course. Je lâchais alors ses yeux pour m'accroupir devant elle, qui suivaient mes gestes avec délectation, retirant enfin le dernier vêtement qui la couvrait. Elle souleva une jambe, puis l'autre et je jetais le tissu blanc dans un coin de la pièce. En remontant vers Bella, je fit courir mes mains sur sa peau – si douce – apprenant chacune de ses courbes, ses chevilles, ses jambes, ses cuisses, ses fesses pour enfin m'arrêter dans son dos.

- J'aime sentir tes mains sur moi. Lâcha t-elle sans prévenir.

_« Même les mots qu'elle prononce sont terriblement attirants »_, pensai-je en fermant les yeux. _« Calme toi, respire, comporte toi comme un gentleman »_. Il y avait des fois où c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Edward ? Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et je repris mes esprits. Reste avec moi. Souffla-t-elle, à peine audible.

- Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Répondis-je la voix étouffée par mon propre désir.

- Je t'aime.

- Bella …

Dans un souffle je la ramenais contre moi et plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes, les goûtant avec avidité. Mes mains s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux, maintenant son visage contre le mien. Je l'entendis gémir quand ma langue rencontrait la sienne. J'avais envie d'elle, c'était impardonnable. Elle était sans défense, offerte. Je profitai de la situation, c'était indigne de moi mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher. C'était Bella, nue contre moi, comment résister. C'est dans une véritable torture mentale que je m'écartai et la soulevais délicatement du sol pour la poser dans la baignoire. Elle se laissa faire sans broncher.

- Je suis a côté si tu as besoin de moi. Lui dis-je, la voix rauque.

J'allais quitter la pièce mais elle me retenu par la main.

- Tu as dis que tu restais avec moi. Me dit-elle avec un regard suppliant qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui.

_« Que je sois damné, je ne peux rien lui refuser ». _

Je refermais donc la porte de la salle de bain sur nous et allais m'asseoir par terre, près de la baignoire. Je l'observais en silence. Elle était si belle. Ses mouvements dans l'eau étaient gracieux, magnifiques. J'aurais voulu être cette goutte qui roulait sur sa peau de soie, du creux de son cou à son épaule. Bella plongea la tête dans l'eau et remonta quelques secondes après, se passant la main dans les cheveux pour les lisser. Je frissonnais, c'était tellement sensuel d'observer les mouvements de l'eau suivre les siens. Elle jouait avec la mousse en soufflant dessus telle une enfant. Je lui souris et elle se mordait les lèvres en me rendant un de ces regards qui me faisaient tourner la tête.

- Tu m'aides ? Me demanda-t-elle et me tendant une éponge de bain.

- Bien sûr.

Je m'approchais lentement d'elle, essayant de rester calme. Je plongeais alors ma main dans l'eau chaude et effleurais sa cuisse par inadvertance. Je la sentie frémir, je sentais son regard brûlant sur moi. Si jamais je lui faisais face, j'allais craquer. Je prenais donc soins de ne pas croiser son regard même si celui-ci suivait le moindre de mes gestes. Je posais délicatement l'éponge sur son dos, laissant l'eau savonneuse se déverser dessus. Quand je lui caressais doucement la peau, commençant à la nettoyer, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à mes lèvres se posant délicatement sur chaque partie d'elle que je savonnais. Sa peau était encore plus chaude que d'habitude, humide et soyeuse – irrésistible – Bella s'allongeait, se laissant aller, et je passais l'éponge dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux un instant se délectant de ces sensations. Encore une fois, l'image de mes lèvres sur elle s'imposa à moi. Je descendis d'avantage sur elle, ma main disparaissant sous l'eau. Je parcourais le creux de sa poitrine, son petit ventre rebondit, ses hanches, ses cuisses – qui s'ouvrirent légèrement sur mon passage, quelle torture ! – ses jambes et enfin ses pieds. Elle se mit à rire quand j'effleurais la plante de ses pieds, adorable.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais chatouilleuse.

- J'ai encore quelques secrets, c'est rassurant. Répondit-elle.

- Tu seras toujours un mystère pour moi Bella Swan.

Je posais l'éponge sur le côté de la baignoire.

- Je crois que c'est bon, soufflai-je, la gorge en feux.

- Merci.

Nous nous fixions un moment et elle se mordait de nouveau les lèvres – _« Damnation »_ - Elle glissa jusqu'à moi et attrapa ma chemise, me ramenant à elle d'une seule main.

- Edward ? Souffla-t-elle sur mes lèvres.

- Hum. Répondis-je en dévorant littéralement sa bouche du regard.

- J'ai presque honte de te l'avouer mais, je te trouve tellement séduisant, j'ai tellement envie de toi si tu savais …

Je levais les yeux vers elle juste à temps pour la voir rougir.

J'avais atteint le point de non retour. Je la soulevais de la baignoire et la serrai contre moi, attrapant ses lèvres au passage. Son corps trempait tous mes vêtements et je sentais ses cuisses s'enrouler autour de mes hanches quand je passais une main sous ses fesses pour la maintenir en place. Ses longs cheveux dégoulinaient dans son dos, donnant à sa peau un tout nouveau touché, humide et chaud. Elle me glissait littéralement des bras, si bien que je dû la serrer d'avantage, resserrant mon emprise sur sa nuque. Je sentie ses petites mains défère un à un les boutons de ma chemise, me griffant le torse par la même occasion. Je ne pu refreiner un gémissement, mon désir pointant contre elle comme jamais. Je la sentie sourire sur mes lèvres quand elle enfonça ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Je l'entraînais alors avec moi dans la chambre, traçant en douceur le contour de ses lèvres avec ma langue et la déposais délicatement sur les couvertures. Ses jambes restaient solidement attachées à mes hanches. Je retirais ma chemise et m'allongeais sur elle, veillant à ne pas m'appuyer contre son ventre. Je capturais de nouveau ses lèvres et quand elle entrouvrir la bouche, j'eu tout le loisir de caresser sa langue, tournant dans une ronde de plus grisante avec la mienne. Elle me caressait le dos, de mes épaules à ma ceinture, dans un mouvement de va et viens incessant. Une de mes mains glissa de son épaule et parcourue avec délectation chacune de ses courbes féminines, pour ensuite se loger sur sa cuisse en la maintenant fermement contre mon bassin. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et je lui souriais, frottant mon nez contre le sien, les yeux clos.

- Tu as mal ? Chuchotai-je

Elle baissait les yeux sur son ventre.

- Non. Ils doivent dormir.

Un voile d'inquiétude traversa son visage.

- Tout ira bien. Lui répète-je en la forçant à me regarder.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Je le sais parce que deux êtres issus de notre amour ne peuvent pas être néfastes.

Nous nous regardions un instant et je recommençais à l'embrasser. Nos baisers redevinrent très vite frénétiques. Elle faisait rapidement tomber mon pantalon et je nous installais sous les draps. J'entourais son visage de mes mains un instant pour la regarder.

- Tu ne me feras pas mal. M'assura-t-elle, la voix rauque. Ils me protègent. Mon bouclier personnel, tu te souviens.

J'entrais alors lentement en elle. Une sensation de béatitude nous envahis tous les deux. Nous étions enfin réunis et, au contraire de la première fois, j'avais moins peur de la briser. Moins peur de me laisser aller à mes sensations. Je bougeais alors plus aisément en elle, sa respiration erratique caressant mon visage. Son corps se courbant sous le mien, se serrant au plus près, au rythme de mes allées et venues. Elle tremblait de plaisir. Plaisir grandissant de seconde en seconde.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'accélérer la cadence. Elle était tellement désirable, tellement offerte, tellement enivrante. Le rythme plus soutenu que j'adoptais alors lui arrachait des gémissements irrésistibles. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma nuque et sur mes épaules. Ses jambes, de chaque côtés de me côtes, se resserraient d'avantage autour de moi. Mes mains n'avaient de cessent de caresser les contours de son visage, ses lèvres. Je dévorais son cou, m'enivrant de l'odeur puissante de sa chevelure humide. Ce parfum que j'aimais tant, son parfum, me faisait perdre la tête. J'allais craquer, mais je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, pas maintenant. Je la soulevais alors du lit, me retrouvant à genoux et elle sur moi, lui donnant tout le plaisir de contrôler la situation.

Je callais fermement mes mains dans son dos alors qu'elle rejetais la tête en arrière, ses bras autour de mon cou, bougeant sensuellement contre moi. Ondulant lentement, glissant entre mes doigts. Elle fermait les yeux et s'abandonnait totalement à son plaisir. Ce spectacle m'existait encore plus. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi femme. Aussi libérée. Elle était à moi. Elle reporta son visage sur moi et gémit. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement, sa peau s'humecta de sueur et elle plongea dans mon cou, s'accrochant à mes cheveux. Ses cheveux me fouettèrent le visage et son odeur emplie de nouveau mes narines. Je ne résistais plus et laissait s'échapper mon plaisir, exultant de bonheur. Au même moment je l'entendais chuchoter _« Serre moi Edward, serre moi, ne t'arrête pas »_. Elle m'avait presque supplié et je sentais alors tout son corps se contacter contre moi. Un cri de plaisir lui échappa et je souris, la resserrant d'avantage contre moi, caressant lentement ses cuisses et son dos, baisant son épaule. Elle se blottit contre moi, la tête sur mon épaule, reprenant son souffle. Je jouais avec ses cheveux. Sa main caressait ma nuque. Rien n'aurait pu être plus apaisant. Je la couchais alors délicatement sur le martela, m'allongeant à côté d'elle.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, je lui caressais la joue, ne me quitte plus jamais.

- Promis. Me répondit-elle simplement, baisant la paume de ma main.

Il y eu un bref silence.

- Oui … souffla-t-elle alors.

- Quoi ?

- Ma réponse est oui.

Je restais un moment sans comprendre.

- Je veux d'épouser Edward.

Une vague de joie immense m'envahissais en une fraction de seconde et j'éclatais de rire et la couvrant de baisers. Elle se mit à rire elle aussi et nous passions sous les draps, nous embrassant passionnément.

Après tout, j'étais un vampire, je n'avais pas besoin de repos …

***

**Bella POV.**

Nous étions toujours au lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre. La nuit était tombée. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas vu la journée passée. J'étais fatiguée mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Les bébés s'étaient réveillés et la douleur avait reprit, bien que les poches de sang que j'ingurgitais régulièrement la calmaient momentanément. Des hématomes commençaient à apparaître le long de mes côtes et sur mon ventre. Je ne savais que penser de la situation. Voir Edward si heureux à l'idée de devenir père me plaisait. L'idée que je devienne mère, si vite, si douloureusement, était moins enivrante. J'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée que j'aurais bientôt la responsabilité de deux nouvelles vies sur les épaules. J'allais être mère. En étais-je capable ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je n'avais pas choisie cette situation et j'étais loin de douter que c'était possible. La vérité était que j'étais morte de peur. Je ne pouvais en parler à personne, même pas à ma mère. C'était pourtant la première personne qui aurait dû être au courant ? Dans une vie normale peut-être. Ces choses là ne devaient pas faire peur, elles devaient être source de joie. Pourtant j'étais incapable de me réjouir et à la vitesse où allait les choses, mon corps céderait très bientôt. Je le sentais. Comme une alarme interne m'avertissant d'un danger imminent. Edward affirmait pourtant qu'ils m'aimaient déjà. Ces bébés étaient déjà dotés d'une certaine conscience. _« Mes bébés »_. Comme ces mots me paraissaient étrange. Moi, mère. Etait-il possible que je leur rende un jour le même amour ?

Deux coups discrets derrière la porte me sortaient de ma rêverie. Edward se leva rapidement et s'habilla.

- C'est Carlisle.

Il passa de mon côté du lit et m'aida à m'habiller. Je m'asseyais ensuite, m'adossant au mur, le drap sur moi, et Edward allait ouvrir. Carlisle salua silencieusement son fils et m'adressa un sourire compatissant. C'est alors qu'il entra lui aussi et le rouge me monta aux joues. Ma gorge se serra et mes mains devinrent moites.

- Charlie ! Dis-je stupéfaite.

- Bella !

Mon père couru vers moi et me serra fort contre lui. Je restais en état de choc, ne sachant comment je devais agir.

- Comment tu te sens ?! Tu n'as rien ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?!

Mon père enchaînait les questions à une vitesse fulgurante, ses mains englobant mon visage comme pour vérifier que j'étais bien là, devant lui.

- Papa … Qu'est-ce que …

- Il sait. Souffla simplement Edward.

Je le dévisageais et mon regard se reporta alors lentement sur mon père qui ne pipait mot, une expression résolue sur le visage. Je me sentais alors prise d'une timidité incompréhensible.

- Alice et Jacob m'ont tout dit. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre, à croire, à … il s'interrompit, fermant les yeux. L'important c'est que tu sois saine et sauve maintenant Bella. Ma petite fille.

Il embrassa mon front et je me laissais aller contre mon père, le serrant contre moi, encore abasourdie.

- Nous t'avons cherché partout. Souffla mon père.

- Je sais papa … je sais … soufflai-je la voix étranglée par des sanglots.

Mon père se leva alors et se précipita vers Edward. Je crue d'abord qu'il voulait le frapper mais, au contraire et à ma grande surprise, il le serra contre lui. Pas comme il l'avait fait avec moi mais d'une façon plus virile, lui donnant des claques viriles dans le dos. Je sentie la gêne d'Edward qui finit malgré tout par lui rendre son étreinte.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas toujours été correcte avec toi, commença Charlie en reculant, mais merci. Merci Edward. Merci je l'avoir retrouvé.

Edward le gratifia d'un simple mouvement de tête puis mon père se tourna de nouveau vers moi, légèrement mal à l'aise. Carlisle s'approchait alors de moi, s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Bien. Dit-il calmement. Edward m'a dit que je devais voir quelque chose. Bella, tu peux me montrer ce qu'il en est.

J'inspirais profondément. Je n'avais pas prévue que Charlie serrait là pour voir ça. Je retirai lentement le drap qui me couvrait et soulevait par la même occasion mon Tee-shirt. Charlie poussa un cri de surprise, bien qu'il fit mine de le cacher. Il fit quelques pas dans la direction les yeux rivés sur mon ventre, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Carlisle resta plus calme et regarda son fils.

- Juste avant les derniers évènements. Il y a une semaine. Répondit Edward à la question silencieuse de son père.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé il y a une semaine ? Demanda Charlie.

- Une semaine qu'elle est tombée enceinte. Lui répondit Carlisle en fixant mon ventre, l'air pensif.

Mon père se passa la main sur le visage.

- J'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

Edward lui tendit la chaise.

- Je peux ? Me demanda Carlisle avant de me toucher.

Je hochais la tête et les mains fraîches du médecin se posèrent sur mon ventre.

- Tu as l'avancement d'une femme qui serrait enceinte de 4 mois.

- 4 mois. Soufflai-je en fixant moi aussi mon ventre.

- Ils sont deux. L'informa Edward. Je les ai entendu.

- Entendu ? Répéta Charlie.

- Longue histoire. Répondit simplement Edward. Je vous expliquerais si vous le souhaitez.

- Une seule information surnaturelle à la fois s'il te plait.

Mon père enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Des jumeaux. Je … je ne savais pas que c'était possible. Il existait bien des rumeurs parmi nous mais je n'y avais jamais réellement cru.

- Des rumeurs ? Répéta Edward.

- Oui, dans certains clans éloignés. Je vais demander à Alice de les localiser. Si toute fois ces clans existent encore, elle les trouvera.

- Elle boit du sang Carlisle.

Le docteur me regarda.

- ça calme la douleur. Quand ils bougent. Expliquai-je timidement. Toutes autres nourritures ne me satisfait plus.

- Je … je suis désolé … je dois prendre un peu l'air. Je suis désolé Bella.

Mon père se leva.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Lui soufflai-je avant qu'il ne m'adresse un faible sourire et ne quitte la chambre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, commença le docteur, il va s'habituer. Il a vu pas mal de choses difficiles à digérer cette semaine.

- Je sais. Répondis-je en fixant la porte de la chambre.

- Tu me parlais de douleurs ?

- Oui, à l'intérieur, comme si mes os se brisaient sous leurs mouvements.

- Son corps est trop faible pour supporter un processus si rapide. Intervint Edward.

- C'est ce que je crains aussi. Répondit le médecin. Le fait que Bella est besoin de sang prouve qu'il y a bien une partie vampirique chez eux. Je pense également qu'il serait logique de considérer qu'ils ont aussi une part d'humanité, d'où l'importance et pour toi et pour eux, que tu te nourrisses de vrais aliments Bella.

Je hochais la tête, légèrement écoeurée par cette perspective.

- Je peux te donner un peu de morphine pour la douleur si tu veux.

- Inutile, aucune aiguille ne pourra pénétrer sa peau. Elle est momentanément comme la notre. Répondit Edward.

- Je vois … souffla le docteur, songeur.

- Est-ce que je vais m'en sortir ? Demandai-je doucement à Carlisle.

- On va tout faire pour tu le sais bien Bella. L'important maintenant est de retourner à Forks et de trouver ce clan.

- Je suis d'accord. Acquiesçait son fil. Je vais chercher la voiture.

Edward quittait la chambre.

- On va t'aider Bella. Ça va aller. M'assura Carlisle en serrant ma main.

- Je sais.

Il me sourit gentiment et se leva.

- Je vais appeler Alice pour qu'elle commence les recherches.

Carlisle quitta également la chambre, me laissant seule.

***

**Edward POV.**

J'allais rentrer dans la chambre quand mon père m'intercepta.

_« - Il faut faire vite. Vu les hématomes qu'elle a déjà. Elle ne supportera pas cette grossesse très longtemps. Je suis inquiet Edward »,_ pensa-t-il.

- Je sais. Ne l'inquiétons pas d'avantage et trouvons vite une solution ! Répondis-je, plus déterminé que jamais.

Carlisle acquiesçait et me laissait passer, rejoignant Charlie, assit dans la Mercedes noire.

***

**Quelques jours plus tard, à Voltera …**

- Des jumeaux … Hum … voilà qui promet d'être intéressant. Dit Aro en arrêtant la vidéo volée au motel.

Il arborait un léger sourire.

- Une visite à Forks s'impose me semble-t-il. En conclut Marcus.

Aro hocha la tête.

- Ils sont déjà puissants, il protège leur mère. Elle est intouchable. Ils seraient des alliés de choix pour vous.

- Et pourquoi es-tu venue nous dire tout ça nomade ? Demanda Aro, curieux.

- Je veux le père. Laissez le moi.

- Ta requête sera examinée. Maintenant part. Ne t'éloigne pas trop. Nous t'appellerons, le moment venu. Répondit Caïus.

Victoria recula lentement, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres et quitta les Volturi sur leurs trônes, tel des rois.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà pour le chapitre 7. Prochain chapitre, apparition de Gabriel.** Quand les Volturi s'en mèlent ....

**Bonne lecture, ce chapitre m'a demandé beaucoup beaucoup de d'énergie, j'attend vos review bonnes ou mauvaises ;)**

**Ginie**


	8. METAMORPHOSE Part 1

**CHAPITRE VIII**

**METAMORPHOSE**

*******

**Edward POV.**

Nous étions arrivé à l'aube à la villa. Personne n'avait parlé pendant le voyage. Carlisle avait conduit, Charlie était à sa droite et moi et Bella étions derrière. Elle s'était endormie contre moi épaule une heure après que nous soyons partit. Bizarrement les pensées de Charlie n'étaient pas orientées vers sa fille ce jour là, il avait inlassablement ressassé son passé avec Renée, la mère de Bella. Le surnaturel mis à part, la situation avait du avoir des airs de « déjà vu » pour lui. J'avais sentie sa nostalgie et son inquiétude. Jusqu'à cette nuit je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'il tenait encore à son ex-femme. Un secret qui devait être bien enfoui dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il voit sa fille de 18 ans reproduire, contre toute attente, le schéma familial.

J'avais porté Bella jusqu'au canapé du salon et l'y avait installé. Tout le monde était déjà sur le pied de guerre, heureux de la revoir mais inquiet de la retrouver dans cet état. Les nouvelles n'étaient d'ailleurs pas des plus encourageantes. Les esprits étaient sombres et fatalistes.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis que j'avais retrouvé Bella. Alice n'avait de cesse de se concentrer sur ce clan d'Amazonie dont elle avait retrouvé la trace via quelques anciennes connaissances de Jasper. Jusqu'ici la connexion mentale de ma sœur avait été poussée à son maximum mais la localisation était plus ardue que prévu. Selon les mythes et les rumeurs vampires entourant ce genre de chose, chaque version s'accordait sur un point, les mères humaines ne survivaient pas à la quatrième semaine de grossesse. Le corps d'une femme humaine n'était pas conçu pour porter des enfants mi-vampiriques. Personne ne parlait de survivante, personne ne pouvait nous donner la solution qui sauverait Bella.

Nous avions alors parlé d'un moyen de les « faire sortir » avant terme, malgré le fait que cette idée m'arrachait littéralement le cœur. J'aimais déjà ces enfants, ils étaient tellement inattendues, un cadeaux du ciel. Jamais je n'aurais un jour osé rêver d'être père. Ils étaient mes enfants mais Bella, ma future jeune, je ne pouvais me résoudre à la sacrifier. Choisir entre ses enfants et sa femme était impossible. Cela dit, ce choix ne fut bientôt plus d'actualité. Bella était trop avancée dans sa grossesse pour que l'on puisse les lui retirer sans la tuer. J'étais alors presque soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à choisir. Aucun des deux choix ne m'aurais parut juste.

Tout le monde était aux petits soins avec Bella. Charlie venait nous aider chaque jour. Il repartait tard le soir et revenait tôt dans la matinée. Jacob Black veillait sur elle quand j'étais occupé à faire des recherches. Je ne dis pas que cette idée me réjouissait mais je devais avouer que ses pensées envers Bella étaient maintenant plus sereines. Malgré tout, le fait que je l'ai mise enceinte et surtout, qu'elle puisse en mourir le hantait. Nous avions au moins ça en commun. Son état se dégradant au fil des heures, je ne pouvais que culpabiliser. Je n'aurais jamais dû céder ce soir là. Pourtant, comment une chose aussi belle que cette nuit là avait pu être aussi néfaste pour elle. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, si elle ou les enfants ne survivaient pas, Jacob Black en finirait avec plaisir avec moi et je ne l'en empêcherais pas. Nous avions déjà tout préparé et il n'attendait que ça.

Esmée comme à son habitude jouait les mères avec Bella et s'occupait même de nourrir Charlie certain soir. La cuisine humaine commençait à ne plus avoir de secret pour ma mère.

La réaction la plus surprenante avait été celle de Rosalie. Elle pourtant si froide avec Bella en temps normale était maintenant la plus attentionnée à son égard. Je lisais en elle tous les espoirs qu'elle mettait dans ces enfants. Elle enviait tellement Bella pour ça. La chose qui rendait ma sœur si amère n'était autre que d'avoir été privée de cette expérience en tant qu'humaine. Elle ne connaîtrait jamais la maternité. Même si ces bébés n'étaient pas les siens, elle s'identifiait de façon très étrange à Bella, vivant chaque changement comme s'il lui arrivait à elle. Il y avait quelque chose de tragique là dedans et son comportement me mettait mal à l'aise parfois. J'avais l'impression qu'elle se souciait plus du bien être de mes enfants que celui de Bella. Comme si elle ne l'envisageait que comme une simple couveuse. Elle nous empêchait même de l'approcher. Un véritable chien de garde. Jacob aurait voulu la chasser à grands coups de pied aux fesses et, encore une fois, je ne pouvais que lui donner raison. Même Emmett avait tenté de la raisonner, sans succès, c'était comme si Rosalie croyait que nous allions tout faire pour nuire à ces enfants.

Bella quant à elle était complètement dépassée par les évènements, elle avait peur mais restait attentive et à l'écoute des conseils avisés de Carlisle. Plus pour sa santé que pour celle des enfants je pense. Elle savait tout de sa condition mais semblait la rejeter complètement. Pour elle, ses enfants ne pouvaient pas autant la faire souffrir. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de perdre le contrôle de son propre corps et de se sentir si impuissante. Les choses arrivaient si vite qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'y faire. Elle sortait d'un enlèvement et maintenant ses entrailles menaçaient d'exploser à chacun de ses mouvements. Les différentes épreuves qu'elle venait de vivre ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps de s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à nous. Tout c'était précipité. Elle n'avait même encore jamais pensé a être mère. L'engagement même du mariage l'avait terrorisé alors celui d'avoir des enfants. Sa vie lui échappait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire et j'en étais en grande partie responsable, même si elle ne m'en avait jamais blâmé.

Elle semblait heureuse pour moi et se réjouissait de m'offrir un tel cadeau. Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'incluait dans mon bonheur. Or, aussi heureux que je fusse, mon bonheur n'était pas complet si elle ne l'était pas également. J'aurai voulu lui dire tout ça, mais avec l'effervescence qui régnait dans la maison en ce moment, nous n'avions pas eu un seul moment pour nous retrouver ensemble depuis le motel. Le manque d'elle que je ressentais commençait à me peser. Certains soir j'aurais égoïstement voulu tous les mettre dehors pour ne la garder que pour moi seul.

Finalement, au bout du quatrième jour, nous avions cru entrevoir une lueur d'espoir. Le bruit qu'une humaine était tombée enceinte d'un vampire avait vite fait le tour dans notre monde et tout le monde y avait mis son grain de sel. Des coups de fil avaient été passé, des ficelles avaient été tirées et ce jour là un appel en P.C.V. à 3 heures du matin nous avait tout sortit de nos recherches désespérées. Un homme, parlant un anglais très approximatif, nous avait fait comprendre que sa mère, humaine, était morte pendant l'accouchement mais qu'il vivait une existence normale. Il vivait parmi les humains de son peuple, s'accommodant parfaitement aux régimes de ses deux espèces. Il avait très vite grandis atteignant l'age de 17 ans en quelques mois pour ensuite stagner et finalement, 3 ans après sa naissance, arrêter difficilement de vieillir à l'age approximatif de 20 ans, en âge humain. Nous étions au moins rassuré sur le devenir de nos enfants. Le problème principal était maintenant de garder Bella en vie.

Puis l'évidence que nous avions tous écarté depuis le début s'imposa à nous. Bella allait mourir mais nous pouvions faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher de nous quitter. J'allais devoir agir vite et le résultat n'était pas certain mais c'était notre seule chance. Sa transformation. Immédiatement après l'accouchement qui promettait de ne pas être traditionnel, à l'image de cette grossesse d'ailleurs.

Je devais maintenant lui expliquer comment son existence humaine allait s'éteindre.

Un soir, Emmett avait réussi à éloigner Rosalie du chevet de Bella, me laissant enfin l'approcher sans surveillance. Tout le monde, y compris les loups et Charlie, avait quitté la villa et nous avait laissé un peu d'intimité. Quand la porte s'était refermée sur ma famille, je m'étais lentement approché d'elle. Elle buvait une poche de sang devant la télé. Elle avait une décente encore plus frénétique que celle d'un nouveau-né, ce qui prouvait sa détresse et ses douleurs permanentes, celles qu'elle essayait de cacher pour ne pas nous inquiéter. Quand je m'étais assis près d'elle, elle s'était automatiquement callée contre moi en poussant un soupire de contentement et je pouvais enfin l'enlacer. Un vrai bonheur. Sentir sa peau et ses cheveux, rien que ça apaisait toutes mes angoisses.

- T'en veux ? Me demanda-t-elle en me tendant la poche.

Je riais légèrement.

- Il n'est pas conseillé que je goûte au sang humain Bella.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça mettrait à rude épreuve mes résolutions végétariennes. Comme un alcoolique qui s'autoriserait un petit verre si tu préfères.

- Pourquoi les bébés en boivent alors ?

- Les médecins ne conseilleraient jamais à une famille de végétariens de priver leurs enfants de viandes les premiers temps.

Elle haussait les épaules, se reportant sur la télé. On aurait dit une petite fille. Elle était toute fragile. Une vraie poupée de porcelaine.

- Bella, commençai-je en cherchant mes mots, on a trouvé un moyen de te préserver après l'accouchement.

Elle reporta son regard sur moi en baissant le son de la télé, soudainement plus attentive.

- On a appris que les mères humaines n'atteignaient jamais la quatrième semaine, on va donc s'en occuper avant.

- S'en occuper ?

- Je vais m'en charger en fait.

- Comment ?

- Appels ça une césarienne si tu préfères.

- Mais aucun instrument chirurgical n'est assez résistant pour entailler ma peau.

- Non mais nous possédons quelque chose qui l'est. Répondis-je l'air sombre.

Elle me fixait sans comprendre, je découvrais alors mes dents plus blanches que la normale et une expression de stupeur envahie le visage de Bella quand elle comprit.

- C'est la seule solution, voilà pourquoi j'insiste pour m'en charger, Carlisle m'assistera.

Elle restait sous le choc. Je lui prenais les mains et continuais mon explication.

- La seule solution que nous avons pour t'empêcher de souffrir est de te faire avaler une puissante drogue hallucinogène.

- Quoi ?! S'écria-t-elle.

- Laisse moi finir s'il te plait.

Elle avalait difficilement sa salive.

- Vu qu'aucune aiguille ne peut traverser ta peau, continuai-je, l'ingestion est la meilleure solution et vue que ton corps ne réagit plus aussi facilement que celui d'une humaine …

- Je le suis ! Protesta-elle.

- Plus exactement en présence de nos enfants Bella. Cette idée me fait peur à moi aussi, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Il y a un peu de nous en toi maintenant.

- Il y a un peu de toi en moi. Chuchota-t-elle, plus calme tout d'un coup.

Après un moment, je lui prenais le menton pour la fixer et continuai mon récit.

- Donc, comme les drogues chirurgicales n'auraient plus l'effet voulu sur toi, tu avaleras de la kétamine. Carlisle peut s'en procurer à l'hôpital. Il l'utilise dans certain cas d'hyper activité. A forte dose ça sera un bon anesthésiant mais aussi un puissant hallucinogène.

Elle la sentie frémir et je resserrai mon étreinte autour de ses petites mains. Elle avait beaucoup maigrie, ses doigts me paraissaient encore plus fins que d'habitude et ses joues étaient creusées.

- Après ça, je procèderai à leur extraction mais vu les dommages internes qu'ils auront causés à ton corps à ce stade…

- Je ne survivrai pas.

- J'ai dit que nous avions une solution, répondis-je sévèrement horrifié de penser à cette éventualité, laisse moi finir.

Elle me regarda tristement. Je l'avais brusqué, mon estomac se tordit sous le poids de la culpabilité. Je lui passais la main sur la joue essayant de me calmer et reprenais.

- Une fois les bébés confiés à Rose et Alice, je te transformerai avant que tu ne me quittes.

- Quoi ?! Non ! Cria Bella.

Je fronçais les sourcils, je me serai attendu à tout sauf à cette réaction là.

- J'aurai cru que tu serais enchantée par cette idée pourtant.

- Oui mais non, pas comme ça !

- Explique.

- Je … C'est un grand pas ! Une renaissance, j'aurai voulu être en toute possession de mes moyens ce jour là.

- Et célébrer l'évènement avec une cérémonie ?

- Ne te moque pas. Je voulais me souvenir du jour où j'appartiendrai réellement à votre famille c'est tout.

- Tu fais déjà partie de notre famille Bella. Lui assurai-je en englobant son visage dans mes mains.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. Répondit-elle en se dégageant.

- C'est la seule solution. Repris-je après quelques secondes.

Elle secoua tristement la tête en signe de reddition.

- Il n'y a rien à célébrer dans le fait de souffrir le martyre pendant 3 jours Bella.

T- rois jours c'est rien comparé à ce que je vis maintenant, crois moi. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle venait de me planter un poignard dans le ventre. Je la ramenai rapidement contre moi, peut-être trop vite même, et l'enlaçai.

- Je suis désolé, je lui embrassais la tempe, je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça.

- Moi non plus. Chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille toujours aussi triste. Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour profiter pleinement de nous, et me voilà déjà mère de deux enfants.

- Ils grandiront très vite si ça peut te rassurer et en quelques mois, ils atteindront déjà notre maturité physique. Nous aurons l'éternité devant nous pour profiter l'un de l'autre Bella.

- J'aimerai … J'aimerai …

Sa voix était étranglée par des sanglots qu'elle essayait de retenir. Le visage enfoui dans ma nuque, je ne pouvais la voir mais je sentais tout son corps secoué par des convulsions. Je la serrais d'avantage, caressant doucement ses longs cheveux bruns.

- Parle moi. Soufflai-je dans sa nuque.

- J'aimerai les sentir comme toi, je ne me sentirai pas aussi cruelle.

Je m'écartai pour la regarder. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et elle ne voulait pas croiser mon regard. J'essuyais ses larmes avec mes pouces.

- Pourquoi cruelle ?

- Je suis affreuse. Je n'aime pas mes propres enfants.

Elle sanglota de plus belle contre mon torse.

- Chut … mon amour, se n'est pas ta faute. Ça changera une fois que tu les verras. Pour le moment tout est trop chaotique autour de toi pour que tu ne t'en réjouisses. Tu n'as que la douleur qui te rappelle qu'ils sont là. Les choses ne se passent comme ça en général. Tu es loin d'être cruelle. Je trouve que tu supportes tout ça très bien au contraire.

- Tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle timidement en me regardant enfin.

- Je t'assure. Combien d'humaine aurait ingéré du sang pour calmer les ardeurs de ses enfants ? Combien de jeune femme de 18 ans doit abandonner son humanité pour les mettre au monde ? Bella, je suis responsable de ton calvaire que te le veuille ou non. A la minute où je suis entré dans ta vie, celle-ci a prit un tournant tragique. Je passerai chaque minute de notre éternité à te contenter et à te rendre heureuse. Je suis à ton service.

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement. Encore une fois, se n'était pas la réaction que j'avais attendue.

- N'en fais pas trop. Souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coins. Tu m'as déjà procuré beaucoup de « contentements » Edward.

Je lui souriais.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Elle se tut un moment, jouant avec le col de ma chemise, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Quand elle me regarda de nouveau, son expression avait changé. Elle était plus déterminée et paraissait remplie d'un tout nouveau courage.

- Quand ?

- Dans deux semaines à peu près. Lui répondis-je.

Elle hochait simplement la tête. Nous nous callions dans le canapé, mon bras autour de ses faibles épaules. Elle appuya sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Il faut leur trouver des prénoms. Lança-t-elle doucement.

Je souriais. Enfin quelque chose de normal.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Je sais pas trop … j'ai pensé à Renesmée pour la petite fille.

- C'est joli. Ça me plait.

- En l'horreur de ta mère et de la mienne.

- Renesmée Massen Cullen. Ça sonne bien.

Elle ne souleva pas.

- Bella Cullen. Chuchota-t-elle.

A l'évocation de ce nom, tout mon corps tressaillit.

- J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire. Dit-elle amusée.

- Pas moi. Soufflai-je, simplement heureux.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

- Que penses tu d'Anthony pour le garçon ?

- Pour ton deuxième prénom ?

- Une trace de mes origines humaines.

- Ça me va. Répondit-elle.

- Tu te rends compte que se sont les premières choses de parents que nous faisons.

- Bizarre hum.

- Un peu. Admis-je.

- Renesmée et Anthony Cullen. Le clan s'agrandi. Nous dépasserons bientôt les Volturi.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises. La réprimandai-je.

- Il vaut mieux en rire.

- Nous en rirons peut-être après si tu le veux bien.

- Comme tu voudras. Me répondit-elle simplement.

Nous nous tûmes quelques minutes.

- Edward ?

- Hum ?

- Tu sais, ce jour là, au motel ?

- Oui ? Répondis-je intrigué.

- Tu sais dans la baignoire … Quand tu m'aidais à me laver. Quand tu me caressais.

Je souriais.

- Continu. L'incitai-je, faussement détaché.

Je sentie sa petite main passer sous ma chemise, caressant mon torse et mon ventre, et l'excitation s'apparaît déjà de moi.

- C'était très excitant, elle gloussait, il faudrait essayer ça dans la douche un jour.

J'éclatai de rire et la couchait sur le canapé en la couvrant de baisers.

- Tu es incorrigible. Lui dis-je en riant, tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

***

**Bella POV.**

Je n'avais plus qu'une semaine et demie avant ma transformation. J'en étais à la fois apeurée en soulagée. Soulagée que la douleur s'arrête, même si c'était pour en connaître une autre, momentanément. Apeurée de ne plus être moi-même, de dire au revoir à ma vie et à mes sensations humaines. Apeurée du changement tout simplement.

J'étais allongée sur le canapé, entourée d'Alice et Rosalie quand mon père s'approcha de nous, les mains dans les poches, l'air mal à l'aise.

- Papa ?

- Serait-il possible d'avoir un moment avec ma fille s'il vous plait mesdames ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

Alice se leva immédiatement mais Rosalie ne bougea pas.

- Rose. Assista sa sœur, gênée. Vien.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, celle-ci finie par se lever en m'adressant un petit sourire triste. Elles quittèrent le salon et mon père s'agenouilla en face de moi.

- Incroyable. Souffla mon père en me prenant la main.

- Elle veut juste me protéger papa.

- Elle ressemble plutôt à une psychopathe à mes yeux ou un méchant bull dog. Grogna-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Rosalie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il soupira et me regarda un moment sans parler.

- Comment tu te sens Bella ?

- Ça peut aller. Je suis fatiguée.

- Et les enfants ?

- Ça va … je suppose, tant qu'ils gigotes tout va bien pour eux je pense. Répondis-je une main sur mon ventre.

- Carlisle … Il m'a expliqué comment ça allait se passer. Je … je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

- Moi non plus tu sais.

- Je … seras-tu toujours ma fille ?

- Papa … bien sûr, une fois que j'aurai contrôlé mes envies … de sang. On ne pourra pas se voir les premiers temps. Ça serait trop dangereux pour toi.

Il soupira, attristé.

- Bella, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été le meilleur père du monde mais …

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes papa ?

- Mais, repris-t-il sans faire attention à ma remarque, jamais quand tu es venue t'installer à la maison je n'aurais cru que ça se serait fini ainsi.

- Je suis dans le même cas.

- Comment … tu es sûre de toi ?

- Oui, dans le cas contraire je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.

- Tu l'aimes hum ?

J'acquiesçais en caressant les cheveux de mon père pour le soulager.

- Et moi qui ai tout fait pour le tenir loin de toi.

- Je sais. Tu faisais ton rôle de père.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi.

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir vécue avec toi ces dernières années papa. Pour rien au monde je ne serais retournée à Phœnix. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec Edward. Tu seras toujours mon père Charlie.

- Tu sera toujours ma petite fille Bella, il embrassa ma main, ne l'oublie pas. Humaine ou …

- Vampire ? Fini-je envoyant qu'il hésitait. Mon aussi j'ai eu du mal à le dire à voix haute les premiers temps.

- Tu as gardé le secret tout ce temps ? Et ces nomades qui veulent tu tuer … ma fille, toi qui étais si sage, comment à tu pu te fourrer dans toute cette histoire ?

- La fatalité peut-être … la crise de l'adolescence ? J'aurai pu tourner Gothique aussi.

- Je crois que ces gens là rêveraient d'être à ta place en fait. Songea mon père.

Je riais et il me sourit tristement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Charlie, mes enfants connaîtront leur grand-père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils seront ?

- Hum … Et peu des deux je pense.

- Ça existe ?

- Il faut croire que oui… Papa, il y a autre chose qu'il faut que tu saches.

Il me regarda.

- Quand tout ça sera fini, Edward et moi allons nous marier.

Il écarquilla les yeux au début puis son visage s'apaisa.

- Je suppose que ça tombe sous le sens finalement.

- J'aimerai beaucoup que tu sois présent.

- Bien sûr, enfin, si ça n'est pas dangereux. Je n'aimerai pas servir de buffet.

Je lui souriais.

- Tout iras bien Charlie.

- Ne m'appel pas comme ça jeune fille, je suis ton père.

- Et tu es le meilleur.

Je lui ouvrais mes bras pour qu'il vienne me serrer contre lui.

- Maintenant va te reposer papa, il commence à être tard.

- J'y vais. Je te vois demain matin.

Il déposa un baisé sur mon front, me sourit et quitta la maison. Malgré toute l'assurance dont j'avais fait preuve pendant notre discussion, une boulle d'angoisse me serra la gorge quand je vis mon père partir.

**Edward POV.**

A l'extérieur de la villa, la nuit commençait à tomber. J'avais chassé avec mes frères toute la journée et il me tardait de retrouver Bella. Alice et Rosalie étaient assises sur le perron. Comment diable Alice avait-elle persuadé Rose de quitter Bella des yeux ? Jasper, Emmett et moi nous approchions d'elles.

- Comment c'est passé la journée ? Demanda Jasper en enlaçant Alice.

- Sans problèmes particuliers. Répondit-elle.

Emmett s'assis à côté de Rosalie.

- Comment va Bella ? Demandai-je aux filles, restant debout devant le groupe.

- Aucun changement. Souffla Rosalie. Elle est à l'intérieur avec Charlie. Cet homme peut-être très envahissant parfois.

- C'est sa fille Rose. Lui rappela gentiment Emmett.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de bouder. Charlie sortit de la villa et se dirigea lentement vers moi. Ses pensées n'étaient pas en paix à cause de situation de sa fille bien sûr, mais je devinai qu'il voulait me parler de quelque chose d'autre. Il salua mes frères et se posta devant moi sans rien dire.

- Nous pouvons marcher un peu, lui proposai-je, si vous le souhaitez. Nous serrons plus tranquille pour parler.

- Incroyable. Tu as lu tout ça dans ma tête ?

Je souriais faiblement.

- Je n'imagine pas toutes les horreurs que tu as pu y entendre à ton sujet. Dit-il presque honteux.

- J'entendais simplement les pensées d'un père inquiet et protecteur. Rien d'autre.

- Tu as raison.

Je l'invitais à me suivre vers le ruisseau à la lisière des arbres. Nous nous éloignons du groupe.

- Bella m'a dit pour votre mariage.

Je ne disais rien.

- Tu n'aurais pas du me demander la permission avant ? Où sont tes bonnes manières Edward Cullen ?

- Je sais monsieur et je m'en excuse, mais les choses se sont précipitées.

- Je te taquine rassure toi.

_« Charlie Swan qui me fait une blague … une première »_

- Je voulais quand même que tu saches que tu as ma bénédiction. Je te connais peu finalement, mais je connais ma fille et je sais qu'elle fait toujours le bon choix.

- Merci monsieur.

- Tu vas être père maintenant fiston. Vous êtes très jeune tous les deux. Tu te sens près pour ça, à 17 ans ce n'est pas évident et je parle d'expérience.

- J'approche les 110 ans. Je me sens assez mature pour ça. Lui répondis-je en lui souriant poliment.

- 110 …hum … vampire. Grommela le chef Swan. Je ne sais pas si je m'y ferai un jour.

- Ça viendra.

- Le plus dur dans l'histoire est de savoir que sa mère ne saura jamais la vérité.

- Parfois il vaut me préserver certaines personnes. C'est ce que Bella voudrait je pense.

- Je sais. Je … j'ai vraiment peur pour elle.

- Moi également monsieur.

- Laisse tomber les « monsieur » avec moi ! Appels moi Charlie. Après tout tu vas épouser ma fille et tu lui as fait des enfants alors … Ils sont bien de toi ?! Demanda le pauvre homme, soudainement apeuré.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

- C'est vrai. Admis-je, en répondant à sa précédente interrogation. Charlie.

- Parfait … C'est mieux comme ça. Prend soins d'elle d'accord.

- C'est ma raison d'être. Répondis-je sincèrement.

- Je l'espère, parce que c'est la mienne aussi et si tu déconnes Edward, vampire ou pas, je viendrai te botter les fesses !

_« Le pire c'est qu'il est sérieux ! »_, je me forçais à ne pas sourire.

- Considérez moi comme prévenu Charlie.

Nous marchions un moment en silence.

- Il vaudrait mieux que vous ne soyez pas là quand ça arrivera. Ça pourrait être dangereux.

- Je sais, Bella m'a prévenu.

- Carlisle et Esmée vous donnerons régulièrement de ses nouvelles ça va de soit.

- Très bien. Souffla Charlie.

- Tout sera bientôt fini je vous assure.

- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur.

Je le regardai ne trouvant rien à répondre car, à vrai dire, j'étais du même avis. Nous marchions encore quelques mètres ensemble avant de retourner vers la villa. C'était la première fois que j'avais une conversation aussi longue avec Charlie. Je le raccompagnais ensuite jusqu'à sa voiture de patrouille et le regardais s'éloigner.

***

_2 jours plus tard …_

Alice entrait en courant dans le salon, l'air à la fois apeurée et confuse. Elle se précipita sur moi alors que je tenais Bella contre moi. Les douleurs lui étaient de plus en plus insupportables et elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir ce soir.

- Alice ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Chuchotai-je en me levant pour ne pas réveiller Bella.

Ma sœur m'entraîna à l'extérieur. Tout le monde nous imita. Une fois dehors je lisais enfin ses pensées et me tournais vers les loups qui avançaient vers nous.

- Vous devriez entrer pour protéger Bella. Dis-je à Jacob et Seth.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda l'Indien.

- Les Volturi. Répondis-je en fixant mon père qui s'approcha du groupe l'air inquiet.

- Bella m'avait parlé d'eux, les grands manitous qui voulaient la voir morte. Grogna Jacob Black.

- Restez avec elle, ordonnai-je, on va voir se qu'ils veulent.

- Pour une fois, ils s'exécutèrent sans broncher.

- Les bébés. Souffla Alice. Edward je suis désolée, ils se sont sûrement décidés à la dernière minute je n'ai rien vu venir.

- Alice du calme ! Rassurai-je ma sœur en lui attrapant le visage. Ecoute moi, ça va aller. Tu ne vois aucun danger tu es sure ?

Elle se concentra d'avantage et Jasper se matérialisa devant nous pour la soutenir. Depuis le retour de Bella, le pouvoir de ma sœur était en constante utilisation et elle s'était épuisée avec. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pu prédire l'arrivée des Volturi avant. J'oubliai parfois à quel point nous avions sollicité Alice depuis le début.

- Non, ils viennent pour les jumeaux. Ils sont intrigués.

- Comment l'ont-ils su ? Cria Rosalie, tendue.

- On le saura bien assez tôt. Répondit Carlisle en fixant les arbres devant nous. Ressaisissez vous. Ayez l'air confiant, il ne faut pas qu'ils se méfient. Soyez cordial.

- Compris Rosalie. Demanda Esmée et donnant un petit coup d'épaule sévère à ma sœur.

Celle-ci regarda ma mère, contrariée mais finit par afficher un sourire plus accueillant, obligée devant le regard sévère de ma mère.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Aro, Marcus et Caïus émergeaient de la forêt et s'avançaient lentement vers nous. Presque prudemment. Comme s'ils avaient eu quelque chose à cacher, ce qui devait être le cas car chacun protégeait ses pensées en récitant soigneusement une comptine pour enfant en araméen.

- Mes amis ! Que nous vaux le plaisir de votre visite ? Les salua Carlisle.

- Carlisle, voilà si longtemps que nous ne t'avions vu ! Répondit Aro l'air tout aussi sociable. Nous sommes ici pour féliciter les jeunes parents ! Nous avons appris la nouvelle.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû enfin, le téléphone ne marche-t-il plus à Voltera ? Soufflai-je entre mes dents.

Je senti le regard désapprobateur de ma mère peser sur moi.

- Si impersonnel ! Répondit Marcus à ma remarque.

- Soit ! Quelle gentille attention ! Lança Carlisle. Comment avez-vous été mis au courant ?

- Les nouvelles vont vites dans ce genre de situation mon ami, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours. J'avoue que nous avons été fascinés par la nouvelle. Reprit Aro avant de s'adresser à moi. Excuse donc cette rengaine dans nos têtes, nos pouvoirs peuvent être une vraie plaie parfois tu ne trouves pas Edward ?

- Parfois oui, soufflai-je figé par la colère.

- Bien et si nous disions bonjour à notre chère Bella. Enchaîna-t-il en essayant de passer derrière moi, vers l'entrée de la villa.

- Elle se repose. Répondis-je en lui barrant la route.

Marcus et Caïus se figèrent quand je posais pas main sur le torse d'Aro, qui lui, se contenta de me sourire.

- Ne sois pas inquiet mon jeune ami. Nous avons fait un si long voyage.

- Personne ne vous l'a demandé ! Crachai-je en le fusillant du regard.

Cette fois Aro paru plus contrarié.

- Edward ça suffit ! Intervient Carlisle en prenant place entre moi et les Volturi.

- La grossesse de Bella lui ai très éprouvante. Expliqua mon père.

- J'imagine bien, des jumeaux en plus.

Je me raidi. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Quelque chose clochait. Ils n'approcheraient pas Bella.

- Oui, repris Carlisle tout aussi surprit, c'est pour ça que nous la ménageons. Excuse le comportement d'Edward, tu sais comment il est quand il s'agit de Bella.

- Je crois me souvenir oui. Souffla-t-il en me fixant par-dessus l'épaule de mon père. Chère Esmée, continua-t-il en s'avançant vers elle, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir. Tu es resplendissante.

- Merci Aro. C'est très gentil.

- Mais si je peux me permettre ma chère, ta maison … hum … empeste. Finit-il.

- Nous hébergeons deux loups-garous, d'où l'odeur pardonnez ma négligence.

- Des loups ? Cracha Caïus, écoeuré.

- Nous avons une meute dans la Région, expliqua Carlisle, ils nous ont aidé pendant une récente attaque de nouveau-nés visant Bella.

- Oui nous en avons également été informé. Trop tard malheureusement, pardonnez nous. Nous n'avons pas d'excuse. La responsable ne vous dérangera plus.

- Victoria. Soufflai-je.

- Elle ne vous dérangera plus. Lança Marcus. Les vampires désobéissants seront punis.

- C'est elle qui vous a prévenu n'est-ce pas, lançai-je au trio.

- Nous voilà démasqué. Me répondis simplement Aro, les bras croisés devant lui, avec un sourire quelque peu menaçant. Tu sais Edward, notre proposition tiens toujours. Un pouvoir comme le tien nous serait très utile ?

- Je ne suis toujours pas intéressé. Soufflai-je la voix éteinte par la rage qui me serrait la gorge.

- Pareil pour toi Alice.

Ma sœur sourit mais ne répondit pas.

- J'imagine aussi que vos enfants seront dotés de quelques talents, avec des parents comme vous.

- Vous ne le saurez jamais malheureusement. Continuai-je sur le même ton.

- Un père qui lis les pensées, une mère insensible à nos pouvoirs … Quel beau mélange, je suis sûr qu'elle fera un magnifique vampire. Lança Caïus toujours derrière Aro.

Je ne relevais pas.

- Car elle le sera bientôt n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas la laisser mourir Edward ?

- Nous ferons le nécessaire. Répondit Carlisle, voyant que je n'avais plus l'intention de le faire.

- Hum, nous sommes impatient de la voir ainsi, continuai Aro en me fixant toujours, et pour vos enfants, vous savez que nous pouvons leur donner une des meilleures éducations qu'il soit, a Voltera bien entendu.

- C'est flatteur, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner la proposition. Répondis-je en essayant de rester poli.

- Laisse moi au moins le proposer à ton humaine.

- Elle sera du même avis.

Je commençais à perdre patience.

- Si possessif. Cracha Marcus.

- Je me permets d'insister, de tels enfants mérite le meilleur.

**Bella POV.**

- Jacob ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je en essayant de me redresser un peu.

Les deux loups étaient près de la fenêtre, ils avaient l'air tendus et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la villa. Quand il remarqua que j'étais réveillée, Jake marcha jusqu'à moi et se baissa à ma hauteur, passant sa grande main dans mes cheveux.

- Nous t'avons réveillé pardonne nous.

- Où sont tous les autres ?

- Dehors.

- Jake, pourquoi êtes vous si inquiet ?

- Je ne suis pas inquiet, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Jacob Black, je sais encore quand tu me caches quelque chose, crache le morceau ! Ordonnai-je, agacée que tout le monde, même Jake, me ménage.

Il soupira. _« - Gagné ! »_

- Les Voltaro je sais pas quoi sont dehors avec les Cullen.

- Les Volturi ?!

- Ouais voilà, eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? Demandai-je affolée.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de me redresser mais je pesais des tonnes.

- J'en sais rien mais reste couché Bella ! Edward m'a dit de veillez à se qu'il ne t'arrive rien !

Il m'appuya sur les épaules pour que je m'allonge et sa force ne me laissait alors aucune autre alternative.

- Depuis combien de temps ?!

- Je ne sais pas, un bon quart d'heure peut-être.

- Ils essaient d'entrer depuis tout à l'heure, lança Seth toujours à la fenêtre, Edward les en empêche. Il n'a pas l'air très heureux de les voir.

- C'est pas vrai, soufflai-je, Jake aide moi a me lever, il faut que j'aille voir !

- Hors de question ! Criai mon ami.

Nous débutions une joute visuelle acharnée.

- Jake, si je n'interviens pas très vite, Edward va faire une bêtise et empirer les choses. Ils sont sûrement là pour moi et seraient déjà entrés s'ils étaient là pour m'emmener. Tout va bien. Plus vite je sortirai et plus vite ils retourneront en Italie ! Pigé !

Il ne bougea pas.

- Allez ! Qu'est-ce qui peu m'arriver ? Je suis entourée d'une famille de 7 vampires et de 2 loups-garous. En plus, j'ai une bande de bambins qui empêche n'importe quel élément extérieur de me blesser !

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi tu es dans cet état là alors hum ? Siffla Jacob en essayant de jouer au plus malin.

- Ça c'est parce qu'ils se chargent personnellement de ma destruction.

Il ne saisit pas parfaitement ma remarque. Je tendais les mains vers lui.

- Alors vous allez m'aider à me lever ou non ?! Leur lançai-je à bout de patience.

- Moi je veux bien, répondit Seth en m'attrapant sous un bras, ça commence à bouger dehors.

En voyant les efforts du jeune loup pour m'aider, Jake soupira et finit par m'attraper par l'autre bras en me soulevant. Ils m'aidèrent ensuite à atteindre l'entrée. Je m'appuyais à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez à l'intérieur, je ne sais pas comment nos invités réagiraient en vous voyant.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux ! Lança Jake.

- Toujours est-il que je ne cherche pas a déclancher un combat ! Grondai-je.

Il me fusilla du regard.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi têtue ?!

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu me contredises toujours Jake !?

Autre joute visuelle.

- On reste dedans mais tu laisses la porte ouverte, on est juste derrière. Se résigna-t-il.

- Deal ! Lançai-je avant de tourner la poigner, l'air victorieuse.

Lourde, mais victorieuse, j'avais du mal à avancer et mon ventre m'empêchait de voir mes pieds. Pour une maladroite comme moi, c'était plus que dangereux de ne plus voir ses pieds. Soit, j'essaierai de ne pas m'affaler pendant les négociations.

**Edward POV.**

J'étais sur le point de le frapper, peu importe les conséquences, s'il avançait encore d'un pas, un seul pas, il regretterait d'être venu jusqu'ici. Tous les trois. J'étais prêt à mourir pour ma famille.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit timidement, interrompant les réflexions de chacun d'entre nous. Je vis Bella faire quelques pas maladroits sur le perron et me précipitais vers elle.

- Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?!

Je l'enlaçais par la taille pour la soutenir.

- ça va, ne t'inquiet pas. Me dit-elle en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Rosalie s'avança aussi vite que moi vers Bella et la soutenue de l'autre côté. Je fusillais l'indien du regard.

_« - J'ai rien pu faire ! »_, pensa-t-il, _« - Tu la connaît ! Têtue comme une mule »._

Je reportais mon regard sur elle et sentait celui d'Aro baver à la vue de son ventre rond.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû. Chuchotai-je, sévère.

- Ais confiance en moi. Insista-t-elle en regardant Aro qui, malheureusement, était déjà trop près à mon goût.

- Bonjour jeune Bella Swan. Comme il est bon de te revoir.

- Bonjour, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

A quoi jouait-elle ?

- Félicitation, nous avons appris l'heureux évènement.

- Merci, c'est très aimable à vous d'avoir fait le déplacement.

- C'est bien normal, je disais justement à Edward que vos enfants pourraient recevoir les enseignements réservés à l'élite, chez nous en Italie.

Je la sentie frémir mais sa voix restait posée.

- Il suffirait que vous nous les confiés quelques années. Une sorte d'interna pour jeune surdoués.

- Comme c'est intéressant. Merci.

Aro lui fit un signe de tête, l'air déjà victorieux.

- Malheureusement, et au vu de leur croissance hors du commun, je préfère les garder près de moi.

Le visage de son interlocuteur se referma immédiatement et je resserrai mon emprise autour d'elle.

- Ils auront toute l'éternité devant eux pour accepter ou non, selon leur désires, votre aimable proposition Aro.

- Hum … certes. Répondit-il simplement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FIN DE LA PARTIE 1 - Partie 2 en ligne ;)**


	9. METAMORPHOSE Part 2

**CHAPITRE 8 - PARTIE 2**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

- Bien. Je crois que notre séjour ici est terminé. Nous nous en retournons donc dans notre bonne vieille Europe. Mes amis, dit-il en nous regardant tour à tour, se fût un plaisir comme d'habitude.

Mes parents lui adressèrent un aimable sourire.

- Edward prendra bien soin de sa progéniture, j'en suis certain. Continua-t-il et me regardant.

- Comptez sur moi.

- Et Bella …

Il tendit la main vers elle. Je voulu l'empêcher de la toucher mais elle avait déjà tendue la main vers lui et il y déposait un baiser. Trop tard.

- Prenez soins de vous ma chère, se sont des cadeaux du ciel.

Elle lui adressa un petit signe de tête.

Après ça, ils partirent lentement, sans se retourner. Nous restions tous figés, suivant leur déplacement jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent sous le couvert des arbres. Ça ne leur ressemblait pas de céder si facilement. J'eu soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si la mort était sur nos pas. Je prenais Bella dans mes bras et la berçais doucement pendant que tout le monde regagnait l'intérieur de la maison.

- Tu vois, souffla-t-elle la tête sur mon torse, tout s'est bien passé.

- Oui … tout s'est bien passé.

Malgré moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer la rangée d'arbre qui s'était refermée sur leur passage et une angoisse, dont je ne su identifier l'origine, parcourue tout mon corps alors que j'entraînais Bella à l'intérieure.

***

- Pourquoi si vite Aro ? Protesta Marcus.

- Patience mes frères, patience. Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu mais nous avons quand même appris beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui. Après tout, si tel est leur choix.

- Et qu'avons-nous appris ? Continuais son frère.

- A défaut de posséder les jumeaux, nous aurons le garçon.

- Comment ? Demanda Caïus.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Aro.

- Simplement parce qu'il ne survivra pas à sa naissance. Mort né, mon frère. Tragique.

Ses deux frères se dévisagèrent, perdus, mais Aro affichait alors un sourire radieux ce qui suffit aux deux autres pour afficher la même expression.

***

_Quelques jours après à Voltera …_

La grande salle du trône était haute de plafond et les peintures qui ornaient les murs n'avaient d'égal que la beauté vertigineuse des dorures qui les encadraient. Le sol, recouvert de marbre, reflétai presque les personnes qui le foulait tellement il avait été lustré. Au fond, les trois trônes étaient vides. La lumière qui rentrait par les immenses fenêtres au style victorien, remplissait la pièce de clarté mais ne se diffusait pas sur les fauteuils royaux. Ils étaient dans un renfoncement à l'abri de toute lumière, dans l'ombre.

Aro, Marcus et Caïus, les Volturi sacrés et respectés par tous les vampires étaient au centre de l'immense pièce rectangulaire, autour d'un autel. Aro en maître de cérémonie, intima silencieusement à ses frères de mettre leurs capuchons noirs. Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois vêtus de leurs toges de cérémonie. Heidi, postée dans un coin reculé attendait, presque religieusement, les ordres de ses maîtres. Elle portait le capuchon rouge qui lui était réservé.

Aro leva alors au dessus de sa tête, une grande coupe de pierre noire, à l'aide des deux poignées qui accompagnait l'objet gothique. Il récita une prière à demi-mot, dans une langue que même ses frères ne semblaient pas saisir. Il reposa ensuite la coupe au centre de l'autel et saisie une petite dague tortueuse à sa droite. Il regarda ses frères qui croisaient les bras devant eux, l'air solennel. Après ça, le vampire le plus âgé s'entailla la main et versa son sang dans la coupe, marmonnant toujours dans la même langue. Ses frères l'imitèrent peu après et récitèrent la même chose. Ils formèrent un cercle fermé autour de l'autel en unissant leurs mains blessées et leurs voix s'élevèrent dans un écho qui remplie la salle.

Pendant que ses deux frères marmonnaient toujours, Aro fit un signe de tête à Heidi. Celle-ci se leva et disparue dans une salle adjacente pendant quelques secondes. Elle revenait ensuite vers l'autel avec un corps ligoté. L'otage pouvait marcher mais avait les mains liées dans le dos et un sac noir sur la tête.

La voix d'Aro s'éleva alors plus forte que celle de ses frères qui n'arrêtaient pas pour autant de psalmodier :

« Jour et nuit,  
Ta puissance est mon abri  
Autour du cercle, par trois fois,  
Dans le sol, le Mal pénétrera »

Heidi entraîna l'otage au centre de l'autel et lui libéra les mains avant de quitter la pièce, toujours aussi silencieuse. Marcus libéra alors le visage de l'otage en lui retirant le sac de la tête, sans ménagement. Victoria, d'abord éblouie par le soleil, voulu protester, crier, s'échapper, mais ses efforts furent sans effet car Aro lui plaqua fermement sur visage contre l'autel et déversa le contenu de la coupe sur sa tête. Visiblement, il y avait autre chose que du sang dans le réceptacle mystique.

« Par ce sacrifice, je t'implore,

Accepte mon offrande,

Prince du monde caché »

Les trois frères se jetèrent alors sur Victoria, qui ne pu se défendre, et la démembrèrent en quelques secondes. Si rapidement que les cris de la jeune vampire rousse se perdirent dans les incantations, qui elles reprirent de plus belle. Tel finissait la mauvaise graine à Volterra.

« Io Erbëth Io Pakerbëth Io Bolkoseth

Io Patathnax Io Soro

Io Neboutosoualeth »

Un souffle glacial parcouru la pièce bien qu'aucune fenêtre ne fut ouverte. Les frères en perdirent leur capuche mais ils continuaient sans relâche leur appel, sans briser le cercle de leurs mains.

« Je te libère,

Apparais devant moi,

Je t'en conjure. »

Finit enfin Aro, le regard tourné vers le plafond, dangereusement courbé en arrière. Le ciel dehors s'assombrit brusquement et le tonnerre se fit entendre. Les Volturi restèrent imperturbables. Le sol de marbre commença à trembler sous leurs pieds et des rayons de lumière incandescente semblaient vouloir s'en échapper.

Ils rompirent enfin le cercle pour voir qu'une silhouette éblouissante et baignée de lumière apparaissait au centre de la grande salle. Reculant de quelques pas, c'est sous les yeux émerveillés des Volturi que la silhouette perdit peu à peu de son éclat, ses formes masculines se précisant d'avantage.

Les trois frères gardaient le silence pendant que cet homme finissait de se matérialiser devant eux. D'abord agenouillé, il gardait la tête baissée, s'aidant d'une main pour soutenir son poids. L'éclat de lumière devenu homme, semblait essoufflé et fatigué. Ce qui ressemblait à des goûtes d'eau s'écoulaient sur tout son corps. Il leva ensuite doucement le cou vers ceux qui venaient d'exiger sa présence, laissant apparaître ses yeux d'un bleu surhumain. Un bleu trop bleu, artificiel mais à la fois envoûtant, presque hypnotisant. Sa gorge semblait obstruée, comme s'il respirait notre air pour la première fois. Tout lui paraissait douloureux.

L'homme se releva enfin, très lentement, prenant conscience de son corps, dévisageant ses mains et ses doigts comme quelque chose d'inconnu et d'étrange. Il était très grand, élancé et assez musclé. Torse nu, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de cuire noir, des tatouages tribales parcouraient son dos jusqu'à la naissance de sa largue nuque. L'étranger serrait en desserrait les poings comme pour prendre conscience de sa force. Assez charismatique, son visage était carré, ses traits à la fois sombres et perdus, son regard innocent et ses cheveux bruns coupés très court. Une barde naissante sur les joues et un nez anguleux mais en parfait équilibre avec le reste de son visage, s'accordait tout à fait avec ses lèvres fines.

- Bienvenu … bienvenu mon ami … Souffla Aro, doucement pour ne pas effrayer l'individu, tout en faisant quelques pas vers lui.

- Etes-vous … mes Appeleurs ? Demanda-t-il timidement, encore perdu.

- Il est fort probable que oui.

- Vous m'avez libéré … chuchota-t-il, presque pour lui-même. Dans quel but ?

- Un enfant. Répondit simplement Aro.

- Après je serais libre, tel est le pacte.

Cette fois, l'homme avait parlé d'une voix ferme.

- Nous sommes au courant. Souffla Aro.

- Comment dois-je m'identifier ? Reprit l'étranger après un instant de réflexion.

- Hum … Gabriel me semble approprié. Répondit le Volturi après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Gabriel, comme l'archange de votre monde …

Il y eu un moment de silence puis, Gabriel reprit la parole, l'air résigné.

- Bien. Parlez moi de cet enfant. Quelle est ma mission ?

Aro ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, découvrant ses dents blanches et révélatrices d'une véritable cruauté.

***

_Une semaine plus tard à Forks …_

**Bella POV.**

Je ne supportais plus la douleur et n'avais plus la force de bouger par moi-même. Mes côtes cédaient maintenant sous les assauts désordonnés des êtres qui grandissaient à l'intérieur de moi, se nourrissant de ma force vitale. Je me sentais quitter ce monde, je ne serai bientôt plus qu'une simple enveloppe charnelle. J'étais faible, je leur avais donné ma vie. Tout serais bientôt fini.

Je disais déjà au revoir à tout ce que je connaissais depuis 18 ans. Tout paraissait s'éloigner, tout était lointain. Les sons, les gens qui m'entouraient, je n'avais plus conscience du monde qui m'entourait. Je revoyais parfois ma mère et Phil à Phoenix, quand je vivais encore avec eux. Je revoyais Charlie et ma mère aussi, ensemble à Forks, et moi-même enfant. Je me renvoyais le premier jour de mon retour à Forks, perdue et seule dans ma chambre, mon petit cactus entre les mains. Le jour de l'accident au lycée et Edward. Au final, je ne voyais plus que lui. Il avait changé ma vie à jamais ce jour là et je n'aurais pu imaginer à quel point. J'allais mourir pour le rejoindre.

Les Cullen m'avait sûrement déplacé à l'étage, je n'étais plus dans le salon mais je ne m'en rappelais plus. La pièce était blanche, on aurait dit une chambre d'hôpital et ce décor augmentait mon calvaire, mais je n'avais pas peur. J'étais trop épuisée pour avoir peur de toute façon.

Ce matin là, les gens s'étaient succédés pour venir me parler à tour de rôle. Charlie, Jake, ils semblaient si tristes. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'ils m'avaient dit. Ils m'avaient tenus la main, Charlie avait même pleuré. C'était la première fois et sûrement la dernière que je voyais mon père pleurer. Jacob, quant à lui, avait eu du mal à quitter la pièce et Edward et lui en étaient presque venus aux mains. Encore une fois, je ne compris pas pourquoi. Tout s'embrumait déjà autour de moi, sauf Edward bien sur. Il était resté auprès de moi tout le temps. Je n'avais pu entendre que sa voix, ce matin là.

- Bella … Bella mon amour … Tu m'entend ? Avait-il chuchoté à mon oreille, sa main caressant doucement mes cheveux.

- Tu as l'air si triste, je lui passais la main sur la joue et il n'avait rien répondu, je suis là.

Ma voix n'était maintenant plus qu'un simple écho qui se perdait dans cette pièce qui me paraissait immensément grande.

- Il est temps Bella. On va t'aider. Moi et Carlisle, tout sera bientôt fini mon amour.

- Je sais. Mais pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

Il essayait alors de se maîtriser pour paraître plus serein, sûrement pour ne pas m'inquiéter, mais ses efforts furent vains.

- Parce que j'ai peur. Peur pour toi. Peur de ne pas réussir à vous sauver tous les trois.

- J'ai confiance en toi, lui soufflai-je, tu vas réussir.

- Comment peux tu en être aussi sûre ?

- Parce que je t'aime. Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses faire.

Je fermais les yeux, la lumière devenant trop intense pour moi. Je senti les lèvres d'Edward se poser sur mon front puis sur mes lèvres. Je ne sentie aucune fraîcheur cette fois, ses lèvres étaient à la même température que les miennes. J'étais froide. Froide comme la mort. Je sentie même qu'Edward s'était figé en m'embrassant, j'eu presque honte de ma condition à cet instant.

- Edward ? L'appelai-je, les yeux toujours clos.

Je sentie sa main dans la mienne et son souffle sur mon visage. Encore une fois, son souffle n'avait jamais été si chaud.

- Je suis là.

- M'aimeras tu toujours quand je serais aussi froide que la glace ?

Un rire amer le secouait, pourtant je n'avais jamais été aussi sérieuse.

- Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité Bella, peu importe ta condition, tu fais partie de moi. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

- Mais je n'aurais plus cette odeur qui t'attire tant, comment pourrais-tu me désirer dans ce cas ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises mon ange, il y a plus en toi qu'une simple flagrance. Je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es. Ton esprit, ta beauté, ton sourire, ta catastrophique coordination …

Je riais mais m'arrêtais immédiatement en grimaçant, la douleur me brûlant les côtes. Edward resserra sa main autour de la mienne et je sentie sa main caresser mon front. La porte s'ouvrit et j'entendis des pas léger s'approcher de nous. Je ne pouvais toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. J'entendais alors la voix de Carlisle :

_« Edward, il faut commencer. »_

Puis la porte s'était refermée et Edward s'était installé sur le lit, derrière moi, me forçant à m'asseoir. J'appuyais tout mon poids sur lui alors qu'il passait son bras autour de moi. Ma tête lourde trouva appui sur son épaule et je respirai l'odeur de son cou, odeur qui m'apaisa immédiatement. Il chuchota alors à mon oreille :

_« Bella, tu dois boire cette fiole maintenant. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt. »_

J'avalai tant bien que mal le contenu de la fiole, ma drogue, en m'étranglant à moitié. Je toussais réveillant la douleur de mes côtes. Je sentie des larmes brûlantes rouler le long de mes joues. Je ne m'étais pas encore rendue compte que je pleurais avant ça.

_« Chut … endors toi ma Bella … Je reste près de toi. Je ne te quitte pas. Je t'aime tellement. » _

Sa voix était étouffée. Je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder une dernière fois. On aurait dit un ange. Mon ange. Si beau. Mon esprit s'embrumait déjà et je me forçais à imprimer cette image de lui dans mon esprit et ça, même si son beau visage était ravagé par la peine. Il restait malgré tout magnifique. Je revoyais ce jour dans la prairie où j'avais vu son corps parsemé de diamants, pour la première fois.

_« Tu es magnifique »_ Avais-je soufflée, aussi bien à lui près de moi qu'à celui de la prairie, ce jour là sous le soleil.

Je me sentie alors sombrer, la drogue faisant sûrement son effet maintenant. Edward me berçais doucement contre lui d'avant en arrière, ses bras m'enlaçant, ses mains sur mon gros ventre douloureux. Il fredonnait alors ma berceuse à mon oreille et c'est la dernière chose agréable que je ressentie. La dernière chose.

Une fraction de seconde tout devint noir puis … j'entrais en enfer.

***

Mon corps tout entier me parut se détraquer, un coup il brûlait d'un feu si intense que je pouvais presque sentir mes organes fondre, l'autre coup il était plus froid que la glace, bloquant l'air dans mes poumons. Je ne sentais rien d'autre que ces changements brutaux de température. Des ombres difformes dansaient autour de moi me donnant le tournis. L'odeur de sang, mon sang m'emplis les narines et cette fois, j'avais des nausées. Peut-être avais-je déjà vomis, impossible de le savoir. Les ombres prirent soudain la forme de monstres hideux.

Un gros loup noir aux prunelles jaunes vives, les dents acérées, se penchait sur moi. De la salive coulait le long de sa grosse langue rose. Quand elle atteignait mon visage, la sensation de l'acide traversant ma peau me pétrifia et je hurlais de douleur.

- Edward ! Edward ! Empêche le de m'approcher !! Empêche le !! Aaaah !! Nooonnn !

_« - C'est l'effet de la drogue !! Continu !! »_, Hurlais alors une voix familière.

_« - Ne t'arrête pas ! »._

Mais je voulais que ça s'arrête pourtant. Pourquoi prolonger ma torture ? Mon corps fût alors prit de convulsions sous le regard cruel de ce loup géant et terrifiant, qui semblait ne pas vouloir quitter mon champ de vision. Je ne pouvais plus me débattre. Un énorme poids, que je ne pu identifier, pesait lourdement sur mes épaules. J'avais l'impression que mon corps était ouvert en deux. Je n'étais plus qu'un simple trou béant dans lequel ces ombres cauchemardesques aimaient à jouer. Cruelles et sans pitiés. Retournant une à une mes entrailles à la pince à épiler pour faire durer la brûlure encore et encore. J'étais couverte d'un liquide rouge, chaud et écarlate. Tout n'était que rouge et noir. Mon sang était bouillant, je le voyais buller sur ma peau. J'étais littéralement en ébullition. Pourquoi me laissaient-ils tous ainsi ? Pourquoi personne ne venait à mon secours ? Pourquoi m'avaient-ils tous abandonné ? Le loup s'écarta et un autre visage, digne de mes pires cauchemars, prit sa place. Un visage pâle, rouge, les yeux rouges, les cheveux rouges et ces dents … Je n'avais jamais vu des dents aussi blanches et terriblement longues. Deux énormes canines au dessus de ma gorges, grosses comme celles d'un morse.

- Noooon!! Nooon!! Jake!! Alice!! Edward !!! Je vous en supplie aidez moi !! Ne le laissé pas me scalper !!!!!!! Pourquoi pitié Nooon !! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! aaaahhhh ! Hurlais-je en pleurant tellement que j'avais l'impression de voir à travers de l'eau trouble.

_« Edward Active ! Tu l'as dis toi-même bon sang ! C'est la Kétamine, elle hallucine ! Tu ne lui feras pas de mal ! »_, S'égosillait une voix tintée de peur mais toute fois cristalline. Comme des milliers de carillons bougeant au vent en même temps.

Le monstre aux dents immenses et rouges s'éloigna donc, malheureusement le loup réapparu. Ça ne finirait donc jamais ?! Qu'ils en finissent, je n'en pouvais plus, je souhaitais mourir.

Victoria apparue alors au dessus de mon visage, elle tenait ma propre tête dans sa main. J'avais les cheveux pleins de terre et de sang, comme si elle venait de me traîner sur cents kilomètres. Mes yeux exorbités et inexpressifs, morts. De l'autre côté quelque chose me tirai sur le bras, cette nouvelle information retenant mon hurlement face à mon scalpe. En tournant la tête, je découvrais James près à me mordre le poignet encore une fois. Je m'arrachais de sa mâchoire et tournait vivement le visage sur la gauche pour me trouver nez à nez avec Laurent cette fois, le visage mutilé par sa rencontre avec la meute, la peau en lambeau, un œil sortit de son orbite, il venait lui aussi régler ses comptes avec moi. J'étais cernée. Les Volturi, Jane, Alec, Aro … ils étaient tous à mon chevet attendant patiemment leur tour de torture. Pourquoi moi ?!

Je fermais les yeux, attendant la mort, quand quelque chose de chaud sortit de ma bouche tel un geysere. Du sang encore et toujours, mon sang. Je le vis d'abord tâcher mon pauvre corps dénudé pour ensuite se transformer en des milliers, peut-être même des milliards, de petites limaces rouges s'infiltrant dans ma peau. C'était comme si des milliards de petites scies venaient de me transpercer d'un seul coups et comme m'a gorge n'était plus obturée j'hurlais de terreur. Le nombre de monstres avait doublé autour de moi et des mains venant d'en dessous ce lit semblaient vouloir me tirer vers le bas. Pour me tirer en enfer.

Déjà je me sentais tomber. Une chute vertigineuse me donnant l'impression que mon estomac voulait s'échapper par ma bouche. Je m'accrochais au matelas de toute mes forces, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans … je tournais la tête pour identifier cette texture qui se mouvait sous mes paumes. Un nouveau cri, mêlé de larmes, sortit de ma gorge en m'arrachant une partie de l'oesophage. Des serpents, j'étais allongée sur un lit de serpent. Je pouvais même les sentir sinuer dans mon dos, brisant ma colonne vertébrale au passage. Je criais de plus belle quand un cri strident et diabolique m'arrachait les tympans.

Quelque chose de tiède venait de se poser sur mon sein. Je le regardais un moment. Rouge, couvert l'entrailles, les yeux rouges, hurlant comme un damné, de petites dents acérée avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres et la tête surplombée de petites cornes de diablotin. J'avalais difficilement ma salive près à crier encore une fois, mais le petit démon disparu et je soupirais de soulagement.

Maintenant un voile noir obstruait peu à peu mes yeux, ce refermant tel l'iris d'un appareil photo. La dernière chose que j'entendis était les battements sourds de mon cœur ralentir doucement alors qu'ils résonnaient comme un tambour dans ma tête quelques minutes auparavant. La dernière chose que je sentie fût une violente douleur dans la poitrine, violente et bizarrement glaciale, puis dans mon cou, dans mon sein, dans ma cuisse. Enfin, du ciment semblant se frayer un passage à travers mes veines, paralysant tous mes muscles. J'étais morte. Bel et bien morte cette fois. Les derniers instants de m'a vie n'auront été que douleur et peur. Quel gâchis ! Je n'aurais servis à rien sur cette terre finalement. Ou peut-être simplement comme souffre douleur d'une maladresse pathétique. Je ne reverrai plus jamais Edward. Pourquoi m'avait-il abandonné ? Tout était fini.

Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi la brûlure persistait-elle ainsi ?

***

**Edward POV.**

Bella commençait à s'assoupir. Carlisle vérifia que ses pupilles soient bien dilatées, signe que la drogue ingurgitée faisant son effet en elle. Il fallait maintenant commencer. J'étais anxieux, incapable de savoir si j'étais capable ou non de faire ça. De la sauver, de les sauver tous.

Je la déshabillais doucement, j'aurais juré que mes mains tremblaient. J'étais terrorisé. Carlisle plaça pudiquement un drap blanc sur la poitrine et le bassin de Bella. Je me plaçais entre ses jambes attendant les instructions de mon père. Il m'indiqua jusqu'à quelle profondeur je devais l'entailler. Je me focalisais sur les sensations qui mes enfants m'avaient envoyé jusqu'ici pour ne pas me sentir coupable. Pour ne pas me voir comme le bourreau qui s'apprêtait à éventrer celle que je chérissais. Je pris une profonde inspiration et plantais mes crocs dans son ventre rond. Une goulée de sang, son sang, pénétra dans ma bouche réveillant mes instincts primitifs et bestiaux. Seule la voix de mon père me donnait la force de garder les idées claires. Il se tenait juste derrière moi, me prodiguant ses conseils médicaux. Bien que j'eusse étudié cette discipline également, il restait un mentor en la matière et mon maître. A l'instant présent, mon garde-fou.

Le corps de Bella fut alors pris de convulsions violentes et nous dûmes faire intervenir Jacob pour la maintenir en place et pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse. Rosalie et Alice étaient derrière la porte, prêtent à accueillir les nouveau-nés, mes enfants. Au vu du sang répandu sur le lit, nous avions tenu ma famille à l'écart pour leur propre sécurité et celle de Bella. L'indien, bien qu'au bord de la crise de nerf et lui-même secoué de tremblements, avait assuré pouvoir se contrôler et l'avait alors maintenu fermement par les épaules pendant que je terminais mon insistions sanguinolente. Quand elle l'avait aperçue au dessus d'elle, elle s'était mise à délirer :

« - Edward ! Edward ! Empêche le de m'approcher !! Empêche le !! Aaaah !! Nooon ! » Criai-t-elle, Jacob et moi-même nous figeant sur place.

Je sortais vite de ma torpeur, aidé par la voix rassurante de mon père, et criai à mon tour à Jacob :

« - C'est l'effet de la drogue !! Continu !! Ne t'arrête pas ! ».

Il la maintenait donc quand je plongeais avec effroi mais efficacité, mes deux mains à l'intérieur de Bella, cherchant à sortir les enfants.

- Rose, Alice, tenez vous prêtes ! Hurla mon père à mes sœurs.

Elles entrèrent rapidement dans la pièce, respirant par la bouche, attendant les bébés. Je me saisissais du premier petit corps que je trouvais et l'arrachait aux entrailles de sa mère. La petite fille. Ma fille, jamais je n'avais vue tel beauté. Elle n'avait d'égal que celle de sa mère dont elle avait d'ailleurs les yeux. Elle avait ma peau et mes cheveux. Elle ne pleurait pas et eu une drôle d'expression en inspirant de l'oxygène pour la première fois. Si je n'avais pas été aussi pressé, j'aurais ris devant cette merveille, gigotant dans mes mains. L'enfant me montra alors pour la première fois son don, plaçant dans ma tête l'image de sa mère, et bien que stupéfait, je devinais ce qu'elle désirait. J'allais alors pour la placer contre Bella un instant. Quand je me penchais vers elle, sa réaction me fit l'effet d'une gifle que je reçu de plein fouet sur le visage, son écho s'insinuant dans tout mon corps :

« - Noooon !! Nooon!! Jake!! Alice!! Edward!! Je vous en supplie aidez moi !! Le laisser pas me scalper !!!!!!! Pourquoi pitié Nooon !! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! ».

Bella hurlait comme jamais elle n'avait hurlé avant. J'étais pétrifié. Elle avait peur de moi, je la terrifiais. Puis la voix de ma sœur, qui s'emparât de ma fille, me ramena à la réalité :

« Edward Active ! Tu l'as dis toi-même bon sang ! C'est la Kétamine, elle hallucine ! Tu ne lui feras pas de mal ! » Me criait Alice.

Jacob reprit sa place au dessus d'elle et Alice quitta la pièce. Rosalie attendait maintenant le petit garçon. Je me replaçais au dessus du trou sanglant que Bella avait au milieu du corps et y replongeait les mains. Quand je sortis mon fils, Bella recracha une quantité impressionnante de sang. Je devais agir vite. Je jetais quand même un oeil sur mon fils. Tout aussi beau que sa sœur, mais bizarrement, beaucoup moins agité. Son petit cœur battait de façon irrégulière. Je dévisageais mon père qui portait les mêmes inquiétudes que moi sur ses traits. Pourtant, ce petit corps fragile, voulait également sa mère mais il me le fit comprendre autrement que sa jumelle. Il n'avait fixé que Bella depuis que je l'avais pris dans mes bras. Je l'approchais alors doucement de sa mère, veillant à ne pas entrer dans son champ de vision, et l'y déposait. L'enfant parut soulagé et gazouillait en regardant sa mère. Bella en revanche était terrorisée. Je passais donc l'enfant à Rosalie qui fut suivie de très près par Carlisle. Je lu alors dans ses pensées qu'il était inquiet pour la santé de mon fils.

Je ravalais mon inquiétude, Bella perdait des forces, son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Je me précipitai sur elle, et me saisit de la seringue en métal pour la lui planter en plein cœur, y déversant mon venin. Déjà Jacob reculait, abasourdi, déjà en deuil. Je n'y prêtais pourtant aucune attention et continuait à mordre Bella à de multiple endroit pour remplir son système de venin avant que son cœur ne lâche complètement.

Puis c'est alors que son cœur s'arrêta et que j'entendis, tout comme Jacob, son dernier battement. J'essayais d'imprimer ce son perdu à jamais, dans ma mémoire. L'indien quitta la pièce. Je restais seul avec Bella. Tant mieux, c'était ainsi que je voulais que ça se passe. Je lui prenais alors la main la regardant mourir sous mes yeux, ne sachant pas encore si mon stratagème fonctionnerai ou pas. C'était une véritable torture. La regarder mourir, se sentant aussi impuissant que je l'étais maintenant, était insupportable. Elle s'éteignait lentement. Sa température corporelle chuta immédiatement.

Pendant une minute je me figeais. Minute qui me parue durer des heures. Puis je l'entendit, affolé, irrégulier, frénétique, le cœur de Bella. Le cœur de Bella en pleine mutation. J'expirai alors tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons et posai mon front sur sa poitrine. J'avais réussis. Je l'avais sauvé.

Sa peau commençait déjà à durcir mais elle restait incroyablement douce et belle. Elle allait faire un vampire exceptionnel. Rosalie ne serait plus la seule beauté fatale de la famille Cullen.

***

On frappa alors timidement à la porte. Alice entra doucement, le visage fermé. Je la dévisageais, prêt à la rassurer, pensant d'abord qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Bella. Le sourire qui étirait même lèvres quelques instants avant s'effaça quand j'accédais à ses pensées. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me précipitai dans l'escalier, priant ma sœur de rester avec Bella, ce qu'elle fit sans retenir ma course.

En bas, toute ma famille me tournait le dos. Leurs pensées me glaçais le sang : Tristesse, regret, culpabilité, angoisse, compassion et tellement, tellement de peine. Je refusais de croire ce que leurs esprits me hurlaient. J'aurai voulu éteindre ces voix dans ma tête. Pour la première fois de mon existence, je refusais ce don. Il ne m'avait jamais autant pesé. J'avançais très lentement maintenant vers le chemin qui me menait à la salle à manger, là où ils étaient attroupés. J'eu le temps de voir Jacob, plaqué contre le mur opposé de la villa, les yeux rivés sur ma fille, celle-ci cajolée par Rosalie qui lui donnait le biberon. Je n'aimais pas sa façon de la regarder mais n'avais pas le temps de le corriger maintenant. Je n'osais même pas la regarder moi-même quand je passais devant Rose qui, elle aussi, était triste. Je sentais son regard chargé de compassion envers moi quand je passais devant elle, ne la regardant pas plus que mon enfant.

Ils pivotèrent enfin vers moi et je ne pu soutenir leur regard. Je m'approchais de la table alors qu'ils s'écartèrent sur mon passage, formant deux lignes distinctes autour de moi, toujours aussi lent. Comme si ma lenteur pouvait m'éviter l'image qui m'apparut à cet instant. Allongé sur le bois brun de la table, recouvert d'un petit drap blanc, trop petit, un corps. Un corps sans vie. Celui de mon fils. Je me figeai. La voix de mon père m'apparue soudain très lointaine. Il avait posé sa main sur mon épaule.

- Edward … nous avons tout essayé mais son cœur était trop fragile.

Nous avons même tenté de le transformer entièrement mais il était bien top faible. Me souffla ma mère, la voix tremblante.

Mes mains serraient la table et je dû reculer pour ne pas la briser. Je tombais alors en arrière et se fut Emmett qui me soutenu.

- Ça va aller … on est là Edward … ça va aller. M'assura mon frère.

« Ça va aller ? » Comment pouvait-il me dire une chose pareille ?

Je tombais à genoux au milieu de tous et passais frénétiquement mes mains dans mes cheveux. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi désemparé. Si je l'avais sortit en premier, si je m'en étais occupé plus vite, mon fils, l'unique fils que je n'aurais jamais, serait peut-être encore en vie. Je me laissais tomber sur le sol et pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, des larmes de sang tracèrent des stigmates rouges sur ma peau d'ivoire. Ma mère s'abaissa à mon niveau et s'allongea sur moi, m'entourant de son amour. Mon père l'imita, ainsi qu'Emmett et Jasper. Comme s'ils voulaient tous m'insuffler un peu de leurs forces. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restions ainsi, penchés les un sur les autres.

Quand je me relevais enfin, Rosalie me faisait face, ma fille dans les bras. Elle m'adressait un sourire triste mais à la fois plein d'espoir. Je baissais enfin les yeux sur ma fille. Elle avait été lavée avec soins et portait maintenant une jolie petite robe rose finit de jolie dentelles blanches. Je m'approchais de Rose qui me tendit doucement l'enfant, n'ayant pour elle que des regards pleins de tendresse. Après ça, elle s'écarta et j'allais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil que ma sœur occupait il y a quelques minutes.

Malgré la douleur que je ressentais, je devais admettre que serrer ma fille contre moi, sentir son petit cœur réagir à mes mains, admirer ses jolies boucles orangées, remplissait mon cœur de joie. En une faction de seconde elle était devenue l'une de mes raisons d'être. Je la serrais contre mon torse, lui maintenant doucement la tête et embrassais ses cheveux. Elle n'avait de cesse de jouer avec mon bracelet portant l'emblème de ma famille.

- Tu en auras un à toi un jour, Renesmée, ma fille. Chuchotai-je dans ses cheveux, la voix étouffée par la peine.

La petite gazouilla.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui ma belle, chaque instant de ma vie te sera consacré. Je te protègerais de tout. Et quand ta mère se réveillera elle t'aimera tout autant que moi. Tu ne seras jamais seule. Je t'aime.

J'embrassais son front.

L'instant d'après, elle faisait défiler dans mon esprit les images traumatiques de sa naissance et les bref images qu'elle avait eu de Bella, ensanglantée. Elle semblait en être attristée. Je pouvais le lire dans ses petits yeux innocents.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute mon cœur, lui chuchotai-je, ta maman va mieux maintenant, elle se repose. Elle sera bientôt avec nous. Je te le promets.

Elle m'envoyais alors un nouveau flot d'images : son frère. Mon cœur de serra à m'en faire hurler. Je ravalai ma douleur devant ma fille, ne souhaitant pas l'inquiéter d'avantage.

- Anthony, ton frère, nous chérirons son nom pour toujours et il sera dans nos cœurs pour l'éternité mais, il était plus fragile que toi. Il s'est endormi. Il n'a plus mal maintenant.

Renesmée se blottie contre moi, déjà triste alors qu'elle ne respirait que depuis quelques minutes. Je la berçais doucement m'imprégnant de son odeur. Un mélange de la mienne et du parfum fruité de Bella. Elle ferma les yeux, son souffle se fit régulier et ma fille s'endormie dans mes bras, pour la première fois.

***

**POV Jacob.**

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé réagir ainsi. J'avais d'abord ressentie une colère fulgurante envers ces sangues sanguinaires qui avaient achevé Bella, morte au premier étage. J'aurais voulus tous les étriper et en particulier ce petit démon aux airs angéliques que la médium semblait chérir plus que sa vie. Je n'arrivais même pas à être attristé par la mort de son jumeau. J'avais presque honte mais je m'en réjouissais pourtant. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable, telle était leur place.

Tout c'était précipité, Alice avait courue vers Blondie en me tendant la petite. J'eu un mouvement de recul, mais la médium me l'avait collé dans les bras sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit et aussi intense que fût mon aversion envers cette petite créature, je ne pouvais me résoudre à jeter un nourrisson au sol. Pendant qu'ils s'attroupaient tous autour du garçon, je restais prostré dans un coin du salon sans pouvoir baisser les yeux sur cette enfant. J'avalais difficilement ma salive et rassemblais mon courage pour défier la mort en face.

Alors je la regardais, Renesmée. La petite n'avait aucunement peur de moi et me dévisageait l'air intrigué, son petit nez légèrement retroussé. Ces instincts vampiriques devaient être déjà suffisamment développés pour remarquer notre différence de flagrance. Je me surpris à sourire. J'en avais honte mais sur la l'instant je la trouvais adorable. La fixant d'avantage, je me perdais dans ses yeux noisette à l'instar de sa défunte mère.

C'est alors que tout devint clair. Ma colère se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle m'avait submergée. J'avais enfin trouvé un sens à ma vie. Je savais maintenant pourquoi je n'avais pu renoncer à Bella, même en sachant pertinemment que malgré tout l'amour qu'elle me portait, elle ne me choisirait jamais face à lui. Nous avions se lien, encore invisible à l'époque, ce lien qui m'avait toujours uni à elle. Je m'étais simplement trompé sur la nature de ce lien. Voilà pourquoi je n'avais pu m'imprégner de Bella alors que mes sentiments envers elle étaient plus que brûlants. Je savais enfin quelle était ma place sur cette terre, dans ce monde, autour de ces gens censés être mes ennemis. J'avais trouvé ma place et cette sensation était enivrante. Libératrice. Tout c'était mis en place comme dans ces photos étranges qui vous apparaissent quand vous vous concentrez longtemps dessus, soudainement en 3 dimensions. Comme les pièces d'un même puzzle.

Alors que la petite Renesmée approchait la petite main fragile près de mon visage pour jouer avec mes lèvres, mon nez et me tirer les cheveux (je grimaçais et elle rigolait d'une façon toute à fait adorable), je compris que j'allais assister à chaque instants de son développement, suivre sa progression, être l'ombre dans son dos, son protecteur, rien ne lui arriverait jamais. A cet instant précis, sa vie m'importait plus que la mienne. L'imprégnation fut immédiate et irrémédiable.

Blondie me l'avait alors arrachée des mains et j'étais encore trop hébété pour pouvoir réagir. Je me terrais dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux rivés sur ce petit ange. Edward descendit pour constater la mort de son garçon et, en pensant que Nessie ne connaîtrais jamais son frère, cette fois, j'en fus attristé.

En quelques minutes, cette petite avait fait ressortir le meilleur de moi-même. Elle me donnait envie de devenir meilleur.

***

**Edward POV.**

La nuit était tombée sur cette journée à la fois merveilleuse et terriblement chaotique. Pour la première fois depuis un siècle, j'avais souhaité pouvoir dormir. Je me sentais épuisé, vidé. Nous avions marché dans les bois pendant une bonne heure avant de trouver l'emplacement où reposerait mon fils. La nuit était noire, la lune brillante. En fasse, un petit ruisseau s'écoulait lentement et les bruits de la nuit mêlés aux clapotis de l'eau étaient très apaisants.

Mes frères avaient préalablement creusés un trou dans la terre fraîche et m'attendaient religieusement. J'étais en tête, serrant le petit corps froid d'Anthony contre moi. Mes parents me suivaient ainsi que mes sœurs. Mon esprit avait momentanément quitté mon corps. Je marchais tel un automate.

Je me baissais lentement vers le sol et fixais ce petit trou. Je n'arriverai pas à le faire, je n'arriverai pas à me séparer de lui. Etant vampire et donc immortel, la mort ne m'étais pas familière, même si j'étais moi-même un cadavre ambulant. Finalement, mon père se chargea de déposer mon fils dans se trou et je me détournai de cette image. Alice s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa le front. J'entendis alors les pelles de mes frères s'activer pour refermer ce tombeau sur mon fils. C'en était trop, je sombrais dans les bras de mes sœurs et de ma mère.

Peu à peu, tout le monde quitta les lieux, après un moment de silence et de recueillement. Moi je m'étais statufié et Carlisle eu du mal a me ramener à la réalité, pour me ramener à la maison.

Au dessus de la tombe de mon fils, gravé sur la pierre, son nom : Anthony Massen Cullen – âme furtive, laissant une trace indélébiles dans nos cœurs, pour toujours. Aimé et chérie à jamais.

***

**Gabriel POV.**

La nuit était sombre, la Lune pleine, signe que les forces magiques étaient avec moi. Tapis dans l'ombre, j'attendais mon heure. Ils déposèrent ce petit corps, recouvert d'un linceul blanc, dans la terre. Ils étaient tous en retrait sauf le vampire qui portait l'hybride et le leader de leur clan. Les autres s'éloignèrent laissant les deux premiers échanger quelques mots. Celui aux cheveux cuivrés semblait en proie à une plus grande douleur que les autres.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, ils ne l'avaient connu que quelques instants pourtant. Ce monde était si étrange. Humains et créatures des ténèbres semblaient être habités par des sensations que je ne pouvais connaître. Ces « sentiments », tel était le mot qui désignait ces réactions dans leur monde. J'en étais dépourvu.

Je n'appartenais à aucune de leurs races. Ma force et mes pouvoirs me donnaient une certaine supériorité et pourtant, face à ce spectacle que je ne comprenais pas, je me sentais insignifiant. Depuis le premier jour où, ce qu'ils appelleraient « mes yeux » s'étaient posés sur le crépuscule, il y a des milliards d'années, rien ne m'avait jamais été inconnu. J'étais de nature omnisciente, comme tous les miens. Ces images m'étaient pourtant incompréhensibles. Mais j'avais répondu à leur appel. M'ennuyant sur mon rocher, aveuglé par la beauté de l'inconnu, j'étais descendu sur Terre et tel était mon fardeau.

J'apprendrai. Ce mot me faisait sourire. Je n'avais jamais rien eu apprendre jusque là.

Une fois que les vampires eussent quitté les lieux, je sortais de ma cachette et avançais lentement vers le petit tas de terre fraîchement retournée. La lune l'éclairait. Quel bel astre. Je n'avais pas ce genre de ciel d'où je venais, je n'avais pas de ciel du tout, en tout cas, pas un ciel tel qu'ils l'entendaient ici. Je m'accroupissais près du petit tas et en caressais la surface. Une légère brise emporta au loin quelques cendres. Je les regardais s'envoler pour ensuite me concentrer à nouveau sur le sol. Je plongeais alors fermement mes deux mains dans la terre qui s'effaça sous ma force. Je libérais le petit corps sans vie, le libérant de sa parure blanche. Je l'observais un instant. Ni humain, ni vampire et pourtant bien mort, ici, dans mes bras. Etrange petite chose hybride si fragile et tellement puissante à la fois. Même inanimé, je sentais son pouvoir. Il serait amené à devenir un puissant allié pour mes Appeleurs. Volturi, leur clan, son nouveau clan.

Ils m'avaient permit de descendre sur Terre, me demandant en retour la vie de cet être si particulier. Ma curiosité envers ce petit n'était pas aussi poussée que la leurs mais peut importe, un marché était un marché : _« Ramène l'enfant vivant et vie, explore et déguste chaque parcelle de ce monde »,_ avait-il dit. Leur chef, Aro. C'était celui avec qui j'avais passé ce marché. Celui qui avait procédé au sacrifice pour m'appeler. Aro, très puissant incontestablement.

Je soupirai, fixant toujours l'enfant. La lune allait se retirer, il était temps. Je posais donc la main sur le corps du nourrisson. Il était si petit que toute ma main le recouvrait. La lumière jaillie de la paume, réchauffant le corps que je serais. Les premières convulsions le secouaient tandis que la lumière que j'extirpais de mon enveloppe humaine se faisait plus intense, montant le long de mon bras. Seconde vague de convulsions et un premier _« BOOM »,_ se fit entendre dans la poitrine du petit garçon. J'augmentais la pression sur lui. Maintenant, c'était comme si la lune c'était faite soleil devant nous. _« BOOM », « BOOM »_. Je fermais les yeux, rompant lentement le contact entre nous. La forêt redevint noire.

_« BOOM », « BOOM »_

…

_« BOOM », « BOOM »_

J'ouvrais les yeux et plongeais immédiatement dans le regard noir du petit qui me fixait. Son pouvoir était bien plus puissant que je ne l'avais prédit, même s'il ne s'en doutait pas encore. Il semblait me parler. J'arrivais à décrypter les images qui circulaient dans sa tête. Du sang. Le petit se mordait les lèvres. Il avait faim je pense. Du sang. Comment un être aussi jeune pouvais connaître le sang. L'instinct de survie certainement.

Je me concentrais de nouveau afin de satisfaire son envie. Les yeux fermés, murmurant quelques prières magiques, je voyais apparaître un jeune faon ayant répondu à mon appel. _« Ton sang est pur jeune ami »_, pensai-je en regardant l'animal, _« Ta mort n'aura pas été vaine »_. Je lui brisais la nuque et récoltait au creux de ma main, le doux nectar rouge qui s'écoulait de la bête. Le bébé pencha instinctivement la tête vers ma paume, posant ses minuscules doigts sur moi, et buvait. Je voyais déjà la teinte de ses iris changer du noir profond au rouge sang. Quel petit être fascinant. Je comprendrais peut-être un peu mieux les désirs d'Aro maintenant.

Je protégeais alors l'enfant dans ma camisole noire, celle qu'ils m'avaient donné, et l'emportais avec moi.

Vers Voltera.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vous en savez maintenant un peu plus sur Gabriel, mais le personnage se dévoilera d'avantage par la suite. **

**Les choses sérieuses commencent ...**

**Plus que 3 Chapitres.**

**J'en profite pour faire une petite pub pour mon autre fic (All Human), que j'ai commencé à publier en début de semaine : Beautiful Disaster. N'hésitez pas à y jetter oeil ;)**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	10. DISTORTION

**CHAPITRE IX**

**DISTORTION**

*******

_**Alice POV.**_

J'allais entrer dans la chambre, mais me figeais immédiatement découvrant mon frère, les yeux rivés sur sa compagne, serrant le corps de sa petite fille contre lui. Nessie était très attentive, non seulement à la voix d'Edward mais également à ses gestes, même les plus infimes. Elle me rappelait sa mère. Je jetai un œil au corps, encore en pleine mutation, de ma nouvelle sœur et souriait.

Cette petite rouquine, na nièce, était si intelligente et si évoluée pour son âge : 3 jours. Elle en paraissait déjà beaucoup plus, 6 mois d'âge humains peut-être. Même si elle ne savait pas encore s'exprimer par des mots, elle le faisait déjà à sa façon, la façon la plus merveilleuse du monde : la façon d'une enfant. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir un jour assister à un tel tableau. Une descendance chez les Cullen. S'en était presque prophétique. Seulement, cette prophétie ne m'était jamais apparue et pour cause : Comment prédire l'inconnu ?

Dire que nous aurions pu nous en séparer. Par peur, par égoïsme peut-être. Il faut dire que son arrivée sur terre n'avait pas été des plus douce - j'eu une pensée pour ce neveu qui me fût volé trop tôt et soupirai - A les voir maintenant réunis, tous les trois, l'idée que Nessie ne fasse plus partie de notre univers en était presque devenu absurde.

Il est tard, ma belle, dors. Chuchota mon frère à sa fille qui le regardait à travers les deux phares étincelants qu'étaient ses yeux. Je te raconte une histoire si tu veux. J'en connais une qui devrait te plaire. Ça s'appel : _« Le vagabond et la Chrysalide »._

Le bébé dévisagea son père et mon frère commença son récit, moi toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Un vagabond, dormait dans un champs clairsemé de fleurs sauvages, la tête posée sur son baluchon, un livre à la main. Une légère brise flirtait et lui caressait le visage. Solitaire, il rêvait de petits bonheurs simples qu'il n'avait jamais connus.

Un beau jour d'été, un cocon perdu et porter par le vent, est venu se poser près de lui. Le vagabond s'éveilla, la tête ébouriffée, soudain vivant. Le cocon remua alors dans tous les sens pour se faire remarquer et lui dit : _« - S'il te plait, si tu ne me réchauffes pas, si tu ne me protèges pas, si tu ne m'aimes pas, j'en mourrai »_. Le vagabond se dit alors que rien de tout ça ne pouvait être réel. Ce petit cocon, si beau, près de lui. Le cocon insista encore _« - Non tu ne rêves pas, je suis bien réel, je remue, je bouge, je parle, je veux vivre, mais c'est trop étroit ici chez moi, je veux plus »_.

Le vagabond, prit soin de cet être étrange, ce si petit être, si fragile. Il le réchauffa, le veilla, tout près de son cœur plein d'amour, durant trois mois. Il le protégea comme un bien précieux, ils se parlèrent chaque jour, comme deux amours en devenir.

Le vagabond avait enfin trouver une raison d'exister et consacra toute son énergie, sa bienveillance, son amour à ce petit ovni venu de je ne sais où.

Un beau matin annonçant la pleine lune, la chrysalide éclot, belle, merveilleuse et émerveillée par tant de beauté autour d'elle. Heureuse elle lui dit _« - Merci mon vagabond de m'avoir aidé, réchauffé, protégé et tant aimé, enfin tu m'as libéré, j'ai besoin d'espace, j'ai besoin d'aller goûter le nectar des milles et les fleurs des autres champs »_.

Le vagabond surprit, lui répondit _« - Mais tu m'avais promis que tu serais heureuse près de moi, tu sais dans mon petit royaume même s'il est tout petit, il y a de la place pour deux, mes fleurs sauvages sont modestes mais le nectar y est très bon aussi ». _La chrysalide lui répond _« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviendrai un jour, j'ai besoin de cette liberté. Merci mon vagabond, tu m'as aidé à être libre, enfin »_. Il lui répondit _« - Tu as raison, va, vole, butine, aime, profite des lys, des coquelicots, des tournes sol, je t'attendrai. »._ La belle chrysalide lui déposa tendrement un baiser sur les lèvres et s'envola légère et pleine de curiosité pour ce nouveau monde. Sans la retenir, il l'a regarda prendre son envol. Il ne se retourna pas, pour ne pas qu'elle voit une larme coulée lentement sur son visage. Le vagabond était pourtant si heureux de la savoir libre et épanouie.

Lui savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, qu'une chrysalide c'est éphémère et qu'elle n'aura pas le temps de lui revenir, même si elle le voulait il en était certain. Le vagabond prit son sac s'en alla vers d'autres horizons. Chaque matin il contemple le ciel, le paysage, il pense à elle et il se dit _« - Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien. »_

- La morale de cette histoire mon ange, conclut Edward, sa fille sur ses genoux :

« Regarde, soit attentive aux autres, ouvre les yeux, le bonheur est peut-être près de toi et même si tu ne le vois pas encore ».

La petite Renesmée médita un moment ses paroles, posant son regard sur le corps encore inerte de sa mère, allongée sur le lit – Elle avait besoin d'elle, elle la connaissait déjà, sans même lui avoir parlé - Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se blottissait contre le torse de son père, lui projetant certainement les images colorés d'un tout petit papillon découvrant le monde dans la lueur du soleil.

« - J'espère mon ange, j'espère », souffla mon frère, alors qu'il déposait un baiser au sommet de la tête déjà bouclée de ma nièce.

Il me regarda ensuite, tristement, et je lui souriais me voulant rassurante.

Bella serait bientôt papillon, se débarrassant de sa chrysalide humaine. Elle, ne serait pas éphémère. Elle, serait immortelle.

***

**POV Bella.**

J'avais l'impression d'être prisonnière de mon propre corps. J'entendais les personnes qui m'entouraient me parler, se demander si j'allais bien, évoluer au fil des heures. J'entendais Edward me parler chaque jour. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment le sens de ses paroles mais elles étaient douces et contrastaient avec le feu brûlant qui léchait mes organes vitaux. J'aurais voulu lui répondre, serrer ma main dans la sienne, lui dire que j'étais forte et que tout cela ne serait bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir, apaiser sa hantise, ses doutes et ses peurs. Etre moi, tout simplement, de nouveau moi. Mais je ne pouvais plus bouger, la brûlure paralysant mes muscles.

J'avais les yeux rivés au plafond, sur un point précis, le seul que je pouvais voir, mon seul horizon. Au bout de tant de temps (jours, heures, minutes, secondes – impossible de savoir), cette douleur latente qui vous paraît insurmontable au début, fait peu à peu partie de vous. Elle est là, mais vous ne la remarquez plus. Elle brûle, mais vous ne l'écoutez plus. Vous finissez par vous fondre en elle, et non pas le contraire, puisque qu'elle a toujours le dessus sur vous même. Vous finissez par vous imprégner de cette sensation et en attendez la fin, seule.

Je ne pouvais donc plus rien ressentir. J'avais l'impression de rêver. Ces rêves horribles où vous avez beau crier, aucun son ne sort de votre bouche. Ces rêves où vous faites du sur-place en essayant de courir. Je m'étais donc résignée à attendre ma renaissance, courageusement, éteignant mon esprit, laissant parler mon inconscient. J'étais devenue très habile à ce petit jeu, sûrement grâce à la morphine que Carlisle m'administrait régulièrement. Quand je me laissais divaguer, surtout quand je sentais Edward près de moi, je voyais des choses et j'entrais dans mes rêves pour oublier mon calvaire :

_« Je marchais dans un champs de blé ensoleillé, en fin de journée. L'air estival se faisait déjà moins lourd, je le sentais sur ma peau. Je laissais courir mes mains sur les épis bruns, dorés au soleil et avançais lentement profitant de l'air qui caressait mes cheveux. Le ciel était bleu parsemé de quelques nuages blanc, le soleil était bas et allait bientôt rasé le sol en rougissant. Je portais une petite robe noire, les bras et les épaules nues, j'étais à l'aise – paisible – Deux bras musclés m'enlacèrent à la taille et je me laissais aller contre son torse. Il susurra quelques mots à mon oreille qui me firent sourire et nous nous laissions tomber sur le sol, froissant les blés dans un bruit significatif qui raisonna à mes oreilles. Je jouais avec ses mains. Ils avaient des doigts longs et fins, ceux d'un musicien et sa peau était durcie par les cordes qu'ils pinçaient chaque jour. Couchés dans les champs, nous ne disions rien, profitant simplement de ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à nous. Au bout d'un moment nous avions fini par jouer, tels deux adolescents, moi sautant dans ses bras en riant et lui, Edward, enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux, posant ses lèvres dans mon cou, provoquant en moi une vague de frissons irrésistibles. »_

Déjà, ces images se dissipaient dans mon esprit. J'essayais tant bien que mal de m'y raccrocher mais il était déjà trop tard et la brûlure resurgissait.

Après quelques temps pourtant, elle fût moins intense et les bruits autour de moi m'apparurent plus distinctement, même si j'étais toujours paralysée. Je reconnaissais les voix et les silhouettes :

- C'est pour bientôt. Souffla Alice, sa main caressant mon front. Elle est magnifique.

- Elle l'a toujours été. Lui répondit Edward.

Sa sœur n'ajouta rien.

- N'ai pas peur, elle apprendra. Répondit-il à une question silencieuse.

Il avait parlé doucement, calmement, rassurant Alice.

- Je sais, je sais … J'ai juste du mal a imaginer Bella, si innocente, assoiffée de sang.

- Ça passera.

- Je sais.

J'aurais voulu rassurer la pauvre Alice. Elle d'un naturel si optimiste, soudainement sa voix cristalline était tintée d'angoisse. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour moi. Il était temps que je réagisse. Je me concentrais alors pour bouger ne serait-ce qu'un bras, une main, j'aurais tout donner pour pouvoir bouger au moins un doigt, pour reprendre le contrôle sur mon corps. J'avais l'impression de hurler intérieurement, de me crier à moi même de réagir et plus je me concentrais et moins je ressentais la douleur. Je compris alors que j'étais entrain de la vaincre, que j'étais plus forte. Une vague ne courage m'envahis et je redoublais d'effort. Puis ça c'était produit. Mes yeux, j'avais changé d'horizon. Puis ma main, elle s'était refermée doucement sur celle d'Edward qui avait instamment réagit en m'offrant la vision de son si beau visage, penché au dessus du mien. Son autre main se porta ensuite sur mon visage et il me sourit.

- Bella ? Bella mon amour, tu es en sécurité avec nous …

Il parlait très doucement ne souhaitant pas m'agresser. J'arrivais enfin à tourner complètement la tête et déjà, la joie d'une victoire sur moi même m'envahissait. Je remontais ma main sur le bras de l'ange penché sur moi et il affichait un sourire radieux qui me remplissait d'espoir. J'entourais alors mes bras autour de lui et, passant un bras sous mes jambes, il me souleva doucement de mon lit de mort. Je posais alors, pour la première fois depuis je ne sais combien de temps, les pieds par terre, restant toujours solidement accroché à Edward. C'était paisible, la douleur était enfin passée.

C'est alors qu'un vacarme digne d'un tremblement de terre s'insurgea dans mes oreilles, me donnant l'impression qu'on me défonçait le crâne au marteau piqueur. Ce bruit était si puissant que je me comprimais les oreilles entres mes mains, mais rien n'y faisait. Je me serrais alors contre Edward, mon seul repaire, transie par la peur.

- Doucement Bella doucement, ce n'est rien, ils sont impatients de te revoir.

Rien n'y faisait, malgré sa voix rassurante, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de resserrer d'avantage mon étreinte autour de lui et je le sentis se raidir. Je relevais alors la tête vers lui pour découvrir son visage tordue par la douleur, puis un craquement sourd provenant de ses côtes se fit entendre. Je le lâchais immédiatement et reculait de quelques pas, horrifiée.

- Bella … ce n'est pas ta faute … tout vas bien, je vais bien … tu apprendras à contrôler ta force n'est pas peur. Avait-il dit, les mains levées devant lui comme pour prouver son innocence.

Il avançait doucement vers moi, mais à mesure qu'il s'approchait je reculais. Le bruit était de plus en plus assourdissant et raisonnais à présent dans ma tête, à m'en faire saigner les tympans.

- Calme toi, dit-il dans un souffle, je ne sens déjà plus rien. Tu ne m'as pas blessé Bella.

Attendant certainement de l'agitation à l'étage, les autres avaient accourue dans les escaliers, d'où ce vacarme, et déjà ils étaient sur le pas de la porte. Je tournais vivement la tête vers celle-ci, entendant trois coups vifs sur le bois, pourtant j'avais vu la pièce bouger au ralenti. Chacun de mes mouvements me paraissaient lents et mesurés, me donnant l'impression d'une habilité hors du commun. Comme si tout mon environnement s'était figé et que j'étais la seule à avoir gardé un rythme normal. Le plus surprenant était que cette réflexion ne m'avait pris qu'un dixième de seconde. Tout allait trop vite, j'avais peur, j'étais angoissée, rien ne m'était familier (mis à part Edward), tout était nouveau et inconnu. Je reculais encore, à 3 mètres du mur derrière moi et Edward en face toujours les mains en l'air.

- Tout va bien. Répéta-t-il encore une fois.

La poignée tourna sur son axe et je me focalisais sur elle.

- N'entrez pas ! Leur cria Edward.

Trop tard. Une nuée de visages, de mains, de pieds martelant le sol, pénétrèrent dans la pièce, les yeux rivés sur moi. Je me terrais dans le coins de la pièce le plus éloigné de ce groupe d'envahisseur. Tous se figèrent sur place. Mes yeux bougeaient frénétiquement d'un visage à l'autre mais la peur me brouillait l'esprit et je ne reconnaissais aucun d'entre eux. Si j'avais eu un cœur vivant, il aurait déjà lâché. Mes mains se crispèrent sur le plâtre, tant et si bien, que mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le mur comme s'il avait été en mousse.

Je me focalisais alors sur la position que j'avais adoptée, inconsciemment et à une vitesse incroyable, durant mon déplacement. J'étais accroupie, bien en appuie sur mes deux jambes, prête à bondir tel un animal féroce. J'avais déjà vu ça. Même si les images de ma vie humaine commençaient déjà à s'effacer, j'avais déjà vu ça. Lors de combats entre vampires ou entre eux et la meute. C'est à cet instant que ma condition me frappa.

Je ne pouvais plus le nier, j'étais un vampire.

Edward du remarquer que je tergiversais car il reprit la parole :

- Tu vois. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Nous sommes ta famille à présent.

_« Des carillons. Alice. »_

Peu à peu, tous les visages présents dans la pièce s'imposèrent à moi, et enfin je retrouvais les Cullen. Ma nouvelle famille officielle. Dans un élan de joie je me jetais sur Edward, enroulant mes jambes autour de lui, et l'embrassais fougueusement. Cette fois je veillais à ne pas le blesser et mesurait, tant bien que mal, ma nouvelle force. Il s'était d'abord figé fasse à ce geste, presque indécent devant sa famille, puis face à mon entêtement il finit par céder. Un de ses bras vint soutenir mes fesses et l'autre se posa sur mes reins. Aucune fraîcheur ne me saisie alors, il était tiède. Pour la première fois nous étions à la même température, coordonnés, en symbiose. Je redoublais d'entrain sur ses lèvres et le baiser qu'il me rendit ne ressemblait à aucun de ceux dont je me souvenais. A la fois plein de soulagement et de peur mais aussi de passion et de désir. Je compris alors que jusqu'ici, et même quand j'avais cru le contraire, il ne c'était jamais vraiment abandonné avec moi par peur de me blesser. Nous avions maintenant inversé les rôles.

Jasper se racla la gorge, gêné, pendant que tous les autres regardaient ailleurs avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, surtout Emmett. Pauvre Jasper, je me souvint finalement qu'il pouvait ressentir les émotions des autres et que de ressentir le désir de quelqu'un d'autre ne devait pas être chose facile. Je relâchais donc mon adonis, honteuse, habituellement j'aurais rougie jusqu'au oreille et me cachais légèrement derrière lui qui rigolait. Je lui jetais un regard noir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur, commença Emmett hilare, on est tous passé par là. La première fois, je jure que j'aurais violée Rosalie sur place si elle ne m'avait pas arrêté.

- Aaah la passion des débuts, soupira l'intéressée, rêveuse.

- Tu n'as pas résisté longtemps cela dit, roucoula Emmett.

Déjà ils se lançaient des regards pleins de sous-entendus.

- Merci de garder ce genre de pensées salace pour vous. Grimaçait Edward en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

- Oui et le reste aussi merci. Finit Jasper.

- Bella !

Alice s'approcha de moi en sautillant et me serra dans ses bras.

- Comme je suis heureuse de te retrouver, tu es magnifique.

Je me laissais faire sans broncher.

- Exceptionnelle. Surenchérie Esmée, le sourire aux lèvres.

Celle-ci pris bientôt la place d'Alice.

- Ma fille, ma toute nouvelle petite fille, souffla-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

C'était si rassurant.

- Bienvenu chez les Cullen. Lança Carlisle derrière sa femme.

Puis se fût au tour de Jasper, qui me toucha pour la première fois dans une étreinte mesurée mais chaleureuse.

- Comme il est bon de ne plus craindre de te dévorer. Je suis désolé d'avoir eu tant de mal à m'habituer à ta présence.

Je lui souriais timidement.

Puis tout le monde se retourna vers Rosalie, la seule à être restée en retrait jusqu'ici. Le silence s'installa et je n'osais la regarder. Finalement, dans un soupire résignée, elle s'approcha de moi et me serra timidement contre elle. Elle me dépassait d'une tête. En reculant elle tapota ma tête comme elle l'aurait fait à une enfant.

- Bienvenue, me dit-elle le regard supérieur mais toutefois aimable. Sœurette, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coins qui voulait dire : _« Finalement, je t'aime bien »._

Tout le monde fut touché par ce geste et se détendit par la même occasion.

- Il est temps de laisser Bella s'acclimater, lança Carlisle, tout le monde dehors.

Alice m'adressa un petit signe de la main et recula visiblement déçue. Des milliers de questions, auxquelles je n'avais sûrement pas de réponse, devaient fourmiller dans sa petite tête de lutin curieux.

Carlisle ouvrit de nouveau la porte pour laissé sortir le troupeau et un cri perçant nous parvint d'en bas. Je me figeais. Ils se tournèrent tous lentement vers moi, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Je baissais lentement les yeux sur mon corps, passant machinalement la main sur mon ventre et d'un seul coup, se fut comme s'il on venait de me frapper en plein visage. Tout me revint en mémoire à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

_« L'accouchement, la douleur, mes cris, ceux des autres, la souffrance, mon ventre grandissant à vue d'œil, l'enlèvement, le rat, Victoria, Riley. »_

Un véritable électrochoc.

Je m'avançais vers l'entrée, vers ce cri, mais Edward me retenu par le bras. Je le regardais sans comprendre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée Bella. Tu dois te nourrir d'abord.

- Mes bébés, soufflai-je alors que je ne reconnaissais même pas ma propre voix.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi un voile de tristesse passa sur tous les visages à l'évocation de mes enfants. Il fallait que je les voie. Il fallait que je constate par moi même les enfants démoniaques que j'avais engendrés. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce petit visage diabolique qu'on avait posé sur moi lors de l'accouchement. J'en frissonnais encore. Il fallait que je les voie.

Alice fit un pas dans ma direction, peinée. Elle s'apprêtait à me parler quand Edward la coupa :

« - Pas maintenant ! » lui dit-il fermement. Alors Alice recula sans broncher.

Je me dégageais malgré lui de son emprise, récupérant mon bras et descendit les premières marches, les Cullen sur mes talons. Une deuxième voix se fit entendre, suivit de petits gazouillis enfantins.

_« - Ma belle. Comme tu es belle. Tonton Jake va bien s'occuper de toi. Ta maman sera bientôt là. »_

Jacob. Second électrochoc. Je me tournais vers Edward comme pour chercher des réponses. Il resta prudent et se saisit doucement de ma main, me dominant sur la marche supérieure.

Nouveaux gazouillis et déjà je me détournais de lui. Je descendis deux autres marches. Erreur fatale.

Deux son rythmés et réguliers, l'un battant plus vite que l'autre, s'invita dans ma tête. Deux cœurs. Un fort et robuste, l'autre virevoltant comme un colibris. Je pouvais presque voir le sang rentrer dans cette pompe humaine et quelque chose dont je n'avais jamais fait l'expérience se produisit. Un liquide acide aux arrières goût métalliques envahis ma bouche et quand je le ravalais une brûlure puissante m'arrachait la gorge. J'inspirai une goulée d'air et un parfum délicieux du nouveau-né, tout chaud, pénétra mes narines. Je pouvais même entendre le circuit régulier de son sang. Délicieux. Je fermais les yeux, la brûlure devenant intolérable, et attendais lointainement Alice hurler derrière moi :

_« - Edward ! »_

J'avais déjà les dents retroussées quand quatre puissants bras me tirèrent vers le haut et me poussèrent dans la chambre avant de refermer rapidement la porte sur Edward. L'odeur disparue instantanément, mais pas la brûlure. Je ressentais la soif pour la première fois de mon existence vampirique. La soif, une sensation des plus insoutenables. J'admirais le courage et la retenue de ma nouvelle famille et je réalisais alors tous les efforts qu'Edward avait fait pour rester à côté de moi humaine, si proche.

Il me regardait méfiant, s'attendant peut-être à ce que je l'attaque pour me frayer un passage vers mes désirs bestiaux. N'avait-il pas compris qu'à lui seul il représentait un désir bien plus grand que la soif ? Il était le barrage idéal à mes élans de cruauté. Jamais je ne l'avais trouvé aussi attirant, même si je n'aurais pas cru ça possible. Déjà, j'oubliais tout le reste.

J'avançais rapidement. En un instant j'étais devant lui, comme il l'avait fait si souvent avec moi. Il se raidit, attendant ma rébellion, mais je m'emparais alors de ses lèvres, le prenant complètement au dépourvus. Je gémissais déjà, m'accrochant à lui frénétiquement, savourant sa peau, fourrageant dans ses cheveux. Quand je lui ouvrais brutalement sa chemise, en faisant sauter les boutons, il m'attrapa doucement les poignets et reposa son front sur le mien, souriant d'un air coquin qui ne fit qu'attiser mon envie de lui. Je voulu continuer mais sa voix, soufflant sensuellement au creux de mon cou, m'en empêcha :

- Du calme mon amour. Aussi agréable que ce soit et l'effet que tu viens de produire sur moi, il lécha doucement mon cou frémissant, tu dois boires.

- Je te veux maintenant. Dis-je en cherchant à m'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres.

Il m'esquivât avant et se retrouva posté devant la fenêtre.

- Tu devras m'attraper pour ça. Me lança-t-il, m'éblouissant de son sourire ravageur, avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

Je restais un moment sur place et m'approchais ensuite de la fenêtre pour le voir courir à travers les bois. Elancé tel un puma. Je regardais la hauteur qui me séparait du sol et hésitais un instant. Après tout, s'il pouvait le faire, je pouvais sûrement y arriver aussi maintenant, et qui plus est, j'étais plus forte que lui. Ces mots sonnaient encore faux dans mon esprit. Je n'avais pas encore totalement abandonné ma conscience humaine.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais perchée sur le bord de la fenêtre et m'élançais. Ma chute fût rapide mais son image m'était apparue très lentement, me laissant le temps de préparer mon atterrissage en douceur. Décidément, j'adorais ces nouvelles facultés. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais forte.

Je me lançais à sa poursuite sachant qu'il serait presque impossible de le rattraper. Sans effort j'atteignais ma vitesse de pointe, le vent s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux et fouettait mon visage. L'air semblait s'écarter sur mon passage, me porter, jouer avec moi. Les obstacles n'étaient plus des entraves à ma progression. Tout devenais facile. Rien ne m'était impossible, je pouvais sauter pardessus les rivières, monter aux arbres, me fondre à la nature. C'était comme si mes sens, jusqu'ici en sommeil, avaient d'un seul coup décider de s'activer. J'étais pleine de vie et jamais épuisée. La forêt chuchotait pour moi, chacun de ses êtres. A présent, je comprenais mieux ce que m'avait un jour dit Jacob : _« Tes sens ne sont pas assez développés »_.

Soudainement j'arrêtais ma course, alertée par un bruit dans les arbres autour de moi, un souffle presque imperceptible qui se mouvait autour de moi. Cette sensation d'être traquée m'était insupportable. Je sautais alors sur tout ce qui bougeait, chassant ce son étrange qui me traquait, toutes griffes (et dents) dehors. Pourtant, jamais je n'arrivais à mettre la main sur ce traqueur. Après quelques minutes de grognements (encore quelques chose de nouveau et … d'étrange) brûlant ma gorge, sèche et assoiffée, je tombais en arrière et me retrouvais bloquée sur le sol, hébétée.

Edward, perché au dessus de moi, me bloquait les poignets de chaque côtés de mon visage, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard existé par sa chasse. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas envie de me débattre.

- Règle numéro 1 : surveilles toujours tes arrières. Me dit-il victorieux.

- Je préfère que se sois toi qui le fasses. Répondis-je, enjôleuse.

Je relevais la tête pour l'embrasser mais il recula en riant, ne relâchant pas mes poignets.

- Règle numéro 2, souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres, patiente.

- J'aurai tout le temps d'apprendre plus tard …

Riant de plus belle, Edward se releva en m'entraînant avec lui. Enfin, il approchait son visage du mien pour me donner se dont j'avais besoin. Lui. J'allais savourer ses lèvres quand une odeur attira mon attention et je me détournais de lui, dont les lèvres atterrirent sur ma joue.

- Tu l'as sentie toi aussi ? Souffla-t-il dans mes cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Sûrement un ours.

Je m'élançais à la poursuite de l'animal.

- Bella ! Bella attend !

Mais j'étais déjà en mode « sauvage », ne pouvant ni arrêter ma course ni raisonner. Très vite j'avais atteint l'animal et me débattais avec lui, malgré sa taille imposante. J'avais beau être force, la soif me rendait faible et l'instinct de survie de l'animal l'emporta. Il m'échappait, après avoir mis la tenue que je portais (certainement choisie par Alice) en lambeaux. Je tentais de le rattraper mais Edward avait déjà finit le travail. Quand j'arrivais près de lui, l'animal gisait sur le sol et son sang se répandait sur la terre.

- Règle numéro 3 : La stratégie.

Je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite et me jetais sur l'ours pour boire son sang, sous le regard attentif de mon compagnon qui s'abaissait à mon niveau, me caressant les cheveux. Le sang que je buvais calma instantanément la brûlure au fond de ma gorge et enfin, je pouvais me détendre.

Je m'appuyais contre la dépouille de l'animal, m'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. J'étais dans un piteuse état, pleine de terre et de sang, à moitié nue. Je n'osais croiser le regard d'Edward.

- Tu dois me trouver affreuse. Boudais-je.

Il essaya d'étouffer un rire que j'entendis malgré tout.

- Tu manges un peu comme une cochonne c'est vrai. Ria-t-il.

Je lui frappais l'épaule.

- Aïe !

J'étais fière de moi, c'était la première fois que j'arrivais à lui faire payer ces moqueries.

- ça passera mon ange, il me caressa les cheveux, tu t'en sors déjà très bien pour une première fois.

- Tu crois ?

- Je t'assure.

- Alice va me tuer. Soupirai-je en regardant l'état de mes vêtements. Regarde, il y a plus de partie découverte que l'inverse. Boudais-je.

Je n'eu aucune réponse. Je levais les yeux vers lui et constatais qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur mon corps, les yeux brûlants d'intensité.

- Ca a l'air de te plaire on dirait. Souriais-je.

Je montais sur lui a califourchon et commençais à lui mordiller l'oreille. Je le sentais frémir alors que ses bras se refermaient déjà autour de moi. J'embrassais son cou, caressait son torse, et sans que je ne puisse le contrôler mon corps commença a se mouver de façon indécente sur lui. Pourtant, et même si je sentais contre son bassin que mes caresses lui plaisait, il n'était pas avec moi. Il ne bougeait même pas. Je reculais pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague. Quand il me regardait enfin, je devinais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Bella, souffla-t-il tristement, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Il nous remis sur pied et retira sa chemise, celle dont j'avais fait exploser les boutons un peu plus tôt, pour me la poser sur les épaules. Je la refermais comme je pouvais à l'aide d'un nœud autour de mes hanches. Il me prenait la main et nous marchions alors à travers les bois pendants des kilomètres. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Edward était si lent, nous aurions pu y aller beaucoup plus vite. C'était comme s'il retardait une quelconque échéance.

Après quelques minutes il s'arrêta fixant tristement un point devant lui. Il me lâchait la main, laissant retomber lourdement la sienne contre son corps. Je le regardais un moment cherchant une quelconque explication, qui ne vint pas cependant. Après ça, je tournais mon regard vers l'endroit qu'il fixait désespérément et me figeais.

Nous en étions loin, mais à l'aide de ma nouvelle vision, je pouvais parfaitement la distinguer : Cette roche sur laquelle était gravée un nom. Je sentie le regard d'Edward peser sur moi alors que je m'avançais lentement vers la stèle. J'avais peur, sans savoir pourquoi alors que je distinguais déjà la petite bute de terre arrondie, plus j'avançais et plus j'avais peur. Quand je lu de nouveau l'inscription, je savais que m'a vision ne m'avait pas trompée et bien que je n'eu pas connu cet enfant, une incroyable culpabilité s'empara de moi. _Anthony Massen Cullen_ – j'avalais difficilement ma salive et m'accroupie devant la roche – la main d'Edward se posa sur mon épaule. Il tremblait. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas dans le même état ? Je m'en voulais. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir plus aimé cet enfant pendant qu'il était en moi. Maintenant qu'il s'était éteint, je ne pouvais plus rattraper mes erreurs. Malgré que mon expérience avec la maternité fût chaotique, j'avais donné la vie à deux êtres qui n'avaient pas choisis, eux non plus, leurs conditions. Ils n'étaient en aucun cas responsables de ma douleur, ni de ma mort. Moi seule l'étais, je l'étais à la minute où je m'étais donnée à Edward. Je compris soudainement que j'avais été incroyablement hypocrite. Dommage qu'il m'ait fallu perdre un enfant pour m'en rendre compte. Cette erreur me hanterait maintenant pour l'éternité.

- Comment ? Soufflais-je les yeux rivés sur la tombe de mon fils.

- Son cœur a lâché. On a rien pu faire.

- Je ne l'aurais jamais vu …

- Tu l'as vu. Je l'ai posé sur toi juste avant. Il t'as sourit.

L'image de cet enfant diabolique s'imposa de nouveau à moi. J'en tremblais.

- Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Répondis-je sans émotion.

La main d'Edward se resserra d'avantage sur mon épaule.

- Je peux t'assurer que tu as remplis sa courte vie de bonheur. Il n'a eu d'œil que pour toi.

Je ne répondis pas et caressait doucement la terre.

- Par ailleurs, reprit-il, je connais une petite fille qui pourra te montrer le visage d'Anthony.

Je croisais enfin son regard.

- Renesmée … Soufflai-je.

- Elle a un pouvoir très particulier, sourit-il, tu verras. Quand tu serras prête.

- Elle a une faculté supplémentaire ?

Il acquiesçait fièrement.

Edward passa sa main dans mes cheveux, remontant de ma nuque au milieu de ma chevelure. Je fermais les yeux tellement c'était bon et tellement ce simple geste m'avait apaisé.

- Elle est impatiente de te rencontrer. Nous n'avons pas arrêté de lui parler de sa mère.

Un faible sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

- Tout à l'heure, commençais-je en me souvenant d'un détail, je ne pensais pas de Jacob resterait après …

Je plongeais dans le regard d'Edward, il soupira et une expression que je ne sus déchiffrée, s'afficha sur ses traits.

- A propos de ça … Il s'interrompit.

- Quoi ?

- Je pense que tu devras en parler avec lui.

Il caressa ensuite doucement la tombe de notre enfant et se releva. Je n'arrivais pas me persuader qu'il était mort. Un sentiment d'incompréhension me tordait l'estomac à chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur cette tombe. Edward me tendit la main et je m'en saisie, non sans un dernier regard en arrière.

- Vien. Il est temps de rentrer maintenant. Souffla-t-il. On reviendra.

- Je veux la voir. Annonçais-je, déterminée.

- Tu es sûre ? C'est peut-être un peu tôt Bella …

- Non ! Je … il le faut ! Je suis prête.

Cette fois il ne répliqua pas et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Nous nous dirigeons alors vers la villa des Cullen - chez nous.

***

**POV Gabriel**

Voilà maintenant trois jours que j'avais ramené ce petit être à la vie. Ma tâche était accomplie, mais Aro avait alors émis une dernière requête avant de me libérer. Il souhaitait que je prenne soins de l'enfant, Janus, comme ils l'appelaient. Cette nouvelle tâche ne m'avait pas dérangé, sachant que je souhaitais apprendre et que cet enfant m'en apprenait beaucoup plus chaque jour, que tous les ouvrages que j'assimilais.

J'avais beaucoup lu depuis mon arrivée sur Terre, beaucoup appris – je savais alors que Janus était un ancien dieu de leur mythologie romaine. Une des seules divinités des premiers romains ayant subsisté. Profondément lié au mythe de l'âge d'or, Janus était le roi latin ayant accueilli Saturne lors du règne de celui-ci sur terre. Un prénom des plus symbolique pour un enfant destiné à faire de grandes choses.

Bien qu'ils le traitaient comme l'un des leurs, les trois frères n'avaient pas vraiment d'affection envers cet enfant. Ils l'avaient pourtant sauvés. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment le but de tout cela si se n'est qu'ils avaient, Aro en particulier, une fascination sans limite pour Janus.

Pour moi, il représentait l'inconnu, la curiosité. Je me délectais de chacun de ses gestes, de sa métamorphose spectaculaire qui semblait s'accélérer d'avantage chaque jour, de sa condition d'hybride faisant de lui un être singulier – un peu comme moi – Il communiquait avec moi, bien que les mots de son monde lui soit encore abstraits. J'arrivais à entrer dans sa tête et il partageait avec moi des sentiments. Ses sensations que je comprenais au fur et à mesure que je les expérimentais, grâce à lui. La joie, l'incompréhension, la curiosité, l'affection – tant de choses nouvelles et qui m'étaient alors complètement inconnues – Je savais maintenant que j'avais une véritable affection envers ce petit et ça replissait mon cœur, humainement personnifié, de chaleur. Il était si innocemment doux et pourtant une telle puissance émanait de sa personne.

Son pouvoir commençait déjà a ce manifester et Janus apprenait encore à le contrôler. Malgré ça, je sentais qu'une énergie supérieure encore inavouée se terrait au fond de sa personne. Sans vraiment en comprendre la raison, j'avais caché ce fait à mes Appeleurs. Janus arrivait à déplacer les objets rien qu'en se concentrant dessus. Ce pouvoir était encore chaotique, ne répondant qu'aux désirs soudains d'un si jeune garçon, mais cette habilité était amenée à devenir une arme puissante et sans limite. A chaque fois que le petit Janus s'en servait, Aro et ses frères prêtaient une attention toute particulière à l'enfant – comme s'il avait soudainement eu plus d'intérêt à leurs yeux. A mes yeux, Janus avait toujours beaucoup, énormément, d'intérêt. L'observer était une bénédiction constante et les attentions régulières qu'il avait envers moi, me montrant ses progrès, me faisaient dire que nous étions peut-être … amis. Encore un concept qui m'était inconnu jusqu'à présent. Un magnifique concept.

Les humains avaient vraiment beaucoup de chance et très peu d'entre eux s'en rendait compte.

***

**POV Bella.**

Nous arrivions devant la villa blanche et je me figeai sur le seuil de la maison quand Edward ouvrait la porte. Déjà l'odeur humaine et vivante de ma fille m'emplissait les narines, réveillant la brûlure dans la gorge. Edward revint vers moi et me pris la main.

- Comment tu fais ? Soufflai-je, terrorisée par mes réactions, que je savais incontrôlables.

- Ça vient avec le temps. Se n'est que le premier jour Bella, rien ne t'y oblige.

- Je sais mais, je suis sa mère. Je dois la voir. Je ne vais pas attendre un an ! Il sera déjà trop tard, je n'aurai pas vu mon bébé. Ma bêtise m'a déjà … nous a déjà, rectifiais-je rapidement, privés de beaucoup de chose.

- Qui te parle de bêtise. Chuchota-il, se voulant rassurant.

- Peut importe, je dois le faire tant que je me souviens encore de la sensation d'être humaine.

Il soupira, visiblement aussi stressé que moi et nous pénétrions à l'intérieur.

- Je reste derrière toi. M'assura Edward en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

Tout le monde était réuni au salon. Tous les visages anxieux qui convergèrent au même instant sur moi, me démontrèrent le peu de confiance qu'ils m'accordaient. J'allais leur prouver le contraire. J'étais plus forte que ça. J'étais en parfaite possession de mes moyens, je saurais me raisonner. Du moins en théorie.

Je faisais quelques pas prudent dans la pièce, la brûlure s'amplifiant au fur et à mesure de ma progression, Edward toujours sur mes talons. Je me stoppais, et je sentie son bras se resserrer autour de ma taille. J'avais peur, je me souvenais parfaitement du sourire diabolique et des cornes que j'avais vu et me demandais encore a quoi m'attendre en la voyant. Puis un gazouillis perça le silence lourd qui régnait dans la pièce et je sursautais. Derrière les Cullen, Jacob apparu avec une petite boulle blanche, dont je n'apercevais que les boucles rousses, dans les bras. Il était encore plus figé que les autres et son attitude si protectrice envers ma fille m'agaça quelque peu. Je fut stupéfier de lire toute cette rancœur et cette appréhension dans son regard. Comme si je n'étais qu'une étrangère à ses yeux. La petite gigota dans ses bras essayant visiblement de se libérer. Jacob finit par la poser lentement sur le sol.

Elle me tournait encore le dos, cherchant des réponses dans les yeux de tous les spectateurs. Jake lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste protecteur, plein de tendresse et la petite commença a se retourner. Le temps venait de se figer. Je déglutis bruyamment essayant de faire taire ma gorge. Elle pivota lentement et quand enfin elle me fit face, Renesmée me lançait un sourire éclatant. J'étais choquée, abasourdie, tendue, perdue, charmée, envoûtée, tout à la fois. Elle marchait déjà vers moi, d'un pas encore peu assuré, les mains en avant, les yeux braqués sur moi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir ça. Elle ne ressemblait en rien au monstre diabolique de mes souvenirs. Elle était belle et souriante. Sa peau d'un blanc d'ivoire contrastait avec le rose palpitant de ses joues rondes de bébé. On aurait dit ses bébés qui sortent tout droit des magasines de mode infantile. Je me demandais même si j'avais vraiment pu apporter ma contribution à ce chef-d'œuvre tellement elle était parfaite.

Elle avançait toujours et se trouvais maintenant à mi chemin entre moi et les Cullen. Je sentais l'angoisse de Jacob d'ici, il était prêt à bondir au moindre faux pas de ma part. Il m'énervait, pourquoi réagir ainsi ? Pour qui il se prenait cet imbécile ? Quand Renesmée engagea un autre petit pas vers moi, son odeur se fit plus pressante et je fermais les yeux. Je chuchotais alors à Edward d'une façon toute nouvelle. A la façon « vampire ». Mes lèvres ayant bougée plus vite que la normale.

- Retiens moi.

Je m'accroupie lentement sur le sol, Edward suivant mon geste. Il enserra ma taille et posa son autre main sur mon épaule comme une véritable ceinture de sécurité. Je restais malgré tout concentrée. Je savais que si jamais j'avais une nouvelle crise bestiale, étant plus forte que lui, j'aurais le temps d'avancer vers ma fille avant que les autres ne puissent me retenir à leur tour. J'inspirai profondément et tendais prudemment les bras vers elle.

Plus que 3 pas … puis 2 … puis …

Je sentie la petite boulle tiède se caler contre mon ventre, ses cheveux caressant mon visage, me délectant que son odeur corporelle. Je ne pu empêcher un grondement sourd de s'échapper de ma gorge et déjà Jake s'élançait vers moi, Edward me ramenant violemment contre lui. Seule ma fille n'avait pas bougé.

- C'est bon ! Criai-je en fusillant Jacob du regard, tellement intensément qu'il arrêta net ça course.

Je lançais un regard à Edward qui se détendit quelque peu. Je regardais les autres, tous grimaçant de peur.

- ça va, leur assurais-je plus calmement, je vais bien. Je me maîtrise. Mais s'il vous plait, détendez-vous, ça ne m'aide pas. J'ai besoin de rester concentrée.

- Incroyable. Soufflai Esmée.

Mais je n'y prêtais qu'une attention très distraite. Carlisle posa tendrement ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme avec le même air impressionné qu'elle.

Je resserrai doucement mon emprise autour du dos de ma fille, la caressant doucement alors qu'elle jouait avec cheveux. C'était très étrange de se dire que cette enfant était la mienne. Malgré toute l'affection que je lui portais à cet instant, il me faudrait quelques temps pour m'habituer à l'idée. La petite croisa enfin mon regard de ses yeux « chocolat » me rappelant les miens (humains) et elle sembla plonger dans mon esprit. Je découvris mon image abominablement déformée sur le lit où j'étais morte, donnant la vie à mes enfants. La dernière image de moi humaine fut incroyablement chaotique et horrifique, digne d'un mauvais film d'horreur. Comment Renesmée avait pu être impatiente de retrouver ça ? C'était donc ça le pouvoir de ma fille : faire pénétrer des images dans la tête des gens. Un vrai petit caméscope. Je découvrais alors Anthony à travers les yeux de sa sœur. Tout aussi beau qu'elle, sa version au masculin. Ma gorge, déjà brûlante, se serra d'avantage mais cette fois, se n'était pas du à la soif. Je trouvais encore étrange de ne plus me transformer en fontaine vivante au moindre prétexte. Cette partie là de mon humanité ne me manquerait pas.

Renesmée me lança une nouvelle vague d'images. Celle de la scène qui se déroulait en ce moment même. Je vis les yeux d'Edward, d'un brun doré flamboyant, mis en parallèle avec les yeux rouges cramoisies qui n'étaient autre que … les miens. Je fermais les yeux comme pour en chasser mon reflet, mais ce n'était pas un miroir et l'image perdura jusqu'à ce que ma fille arrête de l'émettre. Je la regardais de nouveau. Son visage était si innocent. J'osais alors le frôler du bout des doigts, chaud et souple mais pas comme la peau d'un humain. Cette texture lui était unique. A la fois de feu et de glace.

- On va bien s'entendre toutes les deux, lui chuchotai-je plus intimidée qu'elle, il faut juste qu'on soit patientes tu comprends ?

Nouvelle réflexion de mes yeux.

- Quand j'aurais les yeux de la même couleur que ceux d'Edward … ton papa – quel étrange mot – nous pourrons jouer ensemble et nous promener. Pour le moment, tu dois faire attention à moi d'accord ?

Cette fois, se fut mon visage déformé par mon précèdent grognement qui m'apparut.

- Exactement, si jamais un jour tu me revois faire ça, tu cours aussi vite que tu peux et tu te caches d'accord ?

Elle se serra contre moi m'envoyant un peu plus de ses effluves délicieusement appétissantes.

- Je vais devoir de laisser avec les autres, bébé. Je vais me reposer et je te retrouverai plus tard. Lui chuchotai-je en osant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

Déjà je sentais mes doigts se crisper autour d'elle et faisait signe à quelqu'un de la pendre. Rosalie et Jacob se bâtèrent presque pour accomplir cette mission. Finalement, au vu que leur immaturité, Edward pris notre fille dans ses bras en me relâchant. Je restais bloquée dans la même position. Edward l'éloigna de quelques pas mais j'entendis le bébé gémir et osais un regard. La pauvre petite me tendait _désespérément_ les bras, les larmes aux yeux. Je me sentie tellement mal que je détournais les yeux.

- Je peux plus. Pas tout de suite. Soufflai-je à la fois déçue et en colère contre moi même.

- Bella, Esmée accourue vers moi et me remis sur pieds, c'est déjà une prouesse énorme pour une première journée ma belle, elle ramena mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles avec un sourire rassurant, on sait tous a quel point ça doit être dur pour toi. Ça ira de mieux en mieux tu verras. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

- Oui Bella, on est tous très fière de toi. Ajouta Alice, plus loin avec les autres.

- C'est tellement dur. Esmée me prit contre elle. Elle va me détester. Je vais être une mère affreuse, je le savais.

- Aucune chance. Lança Edward alors que sa main me caressait le dos.

Il tendit alors la petite à Esmée, qui elle, me rabattu contre son torse alors que je me laissais ballotter d'un corps à un autre.

- ça va aller. Dit-t-il a mon oreille, déposant un chaste baiser sur ma joue. Tu as été très forte.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Je m'écartais de lui. Lui faisant gentiment comprendre que je voulais rester seule un instant. Je regardais les autres et remarquais que Jake couvait ma fille du regard. Ce regard je l'aurais reconnu entre milles.

Il avait eu le même regard envers Renesmée que Sam envers Emily.

- C'était quoi ça ? ! Demandai-je en sentant la colère me monter à la tête.

Jacob croisa mon regard et je lu la gêne dans ses yeux.

- Dis moi que tu plaisantes là ? C'est une blague ?

Il baissa les yeux comme un enfant pris un flagrant délit.

_« Oups »_ Lâcha fièrement Rosalie alors que Jake la fusillait du regard.

- Toi et moi. Dehors. Tout de suite ! Crachais-je à Jacob avec une autorité que je ne me connaissais pas.

- Ya un petit toutou qui va se prendre la fessée ! Continuai Rose.

Emmett tentais alors de la faire taire, étouffant ses propres ricanements. Moi j'étais loin d'avoir envie de rire. Jake passa devant moi pour sortir de la maison, évitant mon regard. Même Edward semblait amusé par la situation. Je lui lançais un regard noir et encore une fois, il se détournait pour ne pas sourire.

Je sortais rejoindre Jake, entendant tous les talons converger dans ma direction, comme si quelque chose d'extraordinaire allait se produire. Ils restèrent néanmoins sur le pas de la porte.

_« 10 billets sur Bella »_ lança discrètement Emmett à Jasper, qui lui serra la main.

_« Je tien le pari »_ Répondit celui-ci.

Ils commençaient vraiment à m'exaspérer tous les deux à parier sur la moindre de mes actions.

- Bella … commença Jacob.

- Alors c'est ça ? ! Tu t'es imprégner (je prononçais ce mot avec dégoût) de ma fille !

- J'ai l'ai pas choisi figure toi ! Se défendit-il.

- T'es une véritable girouette toi dis moi ? Hier encore tu étais éperdument épris de moi et maintenant tu plantes des griffes sur ma fille ? !

- Pourquoi t'es jalouse ? ! Se moqua-t-il.

_« Oh oh »_ attendis-je derrière moi. _« Mauvais ça, très mauvais »_ lança Rosalie qui se délectait, comme tous les autres, de chaque instant de notre conversation.

- T'es débile ou quoi ? Lançai-je à Jacob, reportant mon attention sur lui.

- Bella je t'ai expliqué comment ça se passait. On ne choisi pas, ça viens comme ça ! Reprit il plus sérieux.

- Il a raison Bella. Souffla prudemment Edward dans mon dos.

- Tu es de quel côté toi ? ! Lui lançai-je, colérique.

- Je sais maintenant pourquoi je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de toi, tellement que je suis allé me fourrer dans un repère de vampire avec cette peste.

Il désignait Rosa d'un geste de tête.

_« Hey ! »_ s'insurgea l'intéressée, Emmett la réconfortant en étouffant très mal son rire, ce qui lui valu un coup de poing sur l'épaule _« Aïeuuh »._

- Si tu la touches … Continuai-je un doigt pointé sur Jake.

- Hey pour qui tu me prends ? ! C'est un bébé ! ! T'es tordue ! Cria-t-il les mains en l'air.

- Je déteste l'idée qu'à son âge, ma fille ait déjà un avenir tout tracé avec toi !

- Je ne l'obligerais jamais à m'aimer ! C'est moi l'inconditionnel ici, pas Nessie !

- Nessie ? ! Elle a un surnom aussi !

- Bella tu prend tout ça trop à cœur !

- Pardon ? !

- Je la protègerai ! Je serais le tonton qu'elle pourra toujours embêtée ou le grand frère que la défend si un garçon n'est pas gentil avec elle ! C'est tout !

- Et après ? Quand elle atteindra ton âge tu feras quoi hum ? Lançai-je les mains sur les hanches !

- Après j'en sais rien ! C'est autant nouveau pour toi que pour moi ! ! Cracha-t-il agacé.

Nous nous défions du regard pendant une longue minute, les mâchoires serrées à s'en casser les dents, puis je tournais les talons et m'éloignais d'un pas assuré.

- C'est pas vrai ! Même morte elle est têtue ! Souffla Jake, l'air désabusé.

Je revenais à la vitesse de l'éclair et l'envoyais balader à trois kilomètres dans les arbres, d'un seul coup de poing. Derrière moi, les cris de surprises et les rires étouffés fusèrent. J'entendis également Jasper soupirer et remettre un billet à son frère.

- Mais t'es malade ! Cria Jake en se relevant, frottant sa mâchoire. T'as une force de cheval en plus !

- Ça c'est pour m'avoir cassée la main 6 mois plus tôt !

- Tu te l'ais cassée toute seule ma vieille. Lança-il toujours entrain de bouder.

Je tournais les talons, furieuse, les poings serrés, en direction de la forêt. La vitesse vampirique était venue d'elle même et je savais qu'Edward était entrain de me suivre.

_« Ça aurait pu être pire »_, soupira Alice et haussant les épaules.

Le son de sa voix disparaissait déjà à mesure que je m'enfonçais dans les arbres.

***

J'arrivais devant un gros rocher et donnais un coup de pied dedans, me libérant de ma frustration. Il explosa en mille morceau et j'en restais bouche bée. Les rires d'Edward dans mon dos me radoucirent quelque peu. Je m'asseyais contre un arbre et soupirai. Il vint s'asseoir près de moi, sans rien dire.

- Et toi ça te fait rire ? Boudais-je.

Il libéra sensuellement mon cou de mes cheveux en les plaçant derrière mon dos et caressa alors ma nuque du dos de sa main.

- Je trouve ça complément déplacé. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Obligé ou pas !

Edward commença à m'embrasser dans le cou.

- Il ne peut pas ramener un demi vampire dans une meute de loup quand même ! Où sont passés leurs belles paroles et leurs principes ?!

Ses baisers, toujours plus humides, remontèrent le long de ma gorge jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille gauche.

- Tu m'écoutes oui ? ! Lui lançai-je enfin, rencontrant ses prunelles brûlantes, liquéfiant ma colère comme neige au soleil.

- Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas très envi de parler de Jacob Black maintenant. Me répondit-il d'une voix à la fois rauque et sensuelle.

Je ne répondis rien complètement subjuguée par son charme. Ajoutez à ça qu'il était toujours torse nu, vu que je portais sa chemise et je ne me souvenais même plus de mon prénom. Une douce chaleur envahissait déjà mon bas ventre. Chaleur que je n'aurais pas cru possible étant vampire, pourtant c'était bien un feu qui crépitait à l'intérieur de moi. Je me sentis emplie d'un désir dont je n'avais jamais fais l'expérience. Sauvage, aveuglant, hypnotisant.

Edward passa une main derrière mon dos et me ramena presque brusquement contre lui, détachant de sa main libre le nœud que j'avais fait pour nouer sa chemise autour de moi. Le vêtement glissa de chaque côté de mon corps découvrant la robe de satin déchirée que je portais. Tout mon ventre était découvert ainsi qu'une partie de ma poitrine. Une seule brettelle la maintenait sur mes épaules, l'autre pendait négligemment sur le côté. La longueur en était fendue jusqu'en haut de ma cuisse.

- Tu es magnifique. Souffla Edward en pressant envieusement sa main contre mon ventre découvert.

- Un peu négligée. Lui fis-je remarquer, essayant de garder le contrôle de moi même.

- C'est parfait, chuchota-il à mon oreille, tu es très sexy.

Il s'emparait alors de ma bouche, sa main remontant de mon ventre à ma poitrine et je gémissais dans sa bouche. Sa main dans mon dos, descendit jusqu'à mes reins et il se pencha sur moi, m'obligeant à me coucher sur le sol humide de la forêt. Sa langue trouva ensuite la mienne, savourant avidement celle-ci, tandis qu'il reposait maintenant complètement sur moi.

- Tu es parfaite. Souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres avant de les reprendre à nouveau.

Sa main courue le long de ma cuisse, la remontant fermement contre son flanc, ses doigts s'attardant plus loin à la limite de mes sous-vêtements. Je gémis de plus belle, me courbant contre lui pour le sentir d'avantage.

- Tu sais savais comme ça fait du bien de ne plus mesurer mes gestes avec toi.

Je n'avais jamais le temps de répondre car il ne laissait aucun répit à mes lèvres.

- J'ai envie de toi Bella. Ici. J'ai déjà trop patienté.

Il arrachait d'un seul coup les restes de ma robe et je me retrouvais en lingerie fine, lui se délectant du spectacle. Ce geste et ce dernier regard n'avaient fait qu'amplifier mon désir et déjà, mon bassin contre lui se faisait plus éhonté. Je me tortillais déjà dans tous les sens quand il passa doucement sa main sur le tissu de mon dessous et le caressa lentement. Je fermais les yeux, suivant avec mon bassin, le rythme de ses caresses. Il n'avait jamais eu de gestes similaires à mon égard. Il était enfin libéré et donnait maintenant libre cours à ses fantasmes inavoués. Purement et simplement divin. Quand j'ouvrais les yeux, il était entrain de m'observer prendre du plaisir, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il appréciait le pouvoir que ses caresses avaient sur moi. C'était intolérable, je devais nous mettre à égalité. Je détachais alors sa ceinture et plongea sans avertissement ma main à l'intérieur de son pantalon, rencontrant son érection que je frottais avidement, tout comme il le faisait pour moi. Il perdit alors son sourire narquois et je lu la même impatience que moi sur son visage. La bouche à demi ouverte, les yeux brûlants posés sur mon corps alors que nous accélérions la cadence de nos caresses. Soudainement, je sentie sa main passer en dessous du tissu et rencontrer la peau fine de mon intimité. Je poussais un petit cri de plaisir (et de surprise) qui le fit sourire. Ses caresses se firent alors plus profondes et complètement indécentes, à l'image de ses à-coups révélateurs de son excitation, contre ma main. Je craquais j'avais, l'impression de me consumer un peu plus chaque seconde.

- J'ai besoin de toi Edward. Gémis-je.

Je retirai ma main de son pantalon et faisait glisser le reste de ses vêtements, le libérant enfin. Il fit de même avec ma culotte, qu'il déchira sans ménagement et maintenant nos deux corps nus et frénétiques, reposaient l'un sur l'autre. Je nouais mes jambes autour de ses fesses et dans un mouvement de rein habile, il entra en moi m'arrachant une longue supplique fiévreuse. Je rejetai la tête en arrière alors que, prenant appui sur ses genoux, attrapant les miens dans ses mains, il accélérait son mouvement redondant contre moi. Plus vite, toujours plus vite. Je me relevais ensuite et le faisait basculer sous moi, les deux mains appuyées contre son torses, les cheveux retombant de chaque côté de mon visage, bougeant d'avant en arrière sur lui. Une main sur mes fesses, accompagnant mon mouvement, l'autre sur mon sein, il admirait le spectacle le regard fiévreux, humectant ses lèvres comme s'il avait voulu me mordre. Je commençais à perdre le contrôle, je n'allais pas tenir très longtemps.

- Tu es tellement belle quand tu t'abandonnes ainsi.

- Edward … Gémis-je en me contractant autour de lui.

Il m'attrapa immédiatement la bouche et j'étouffais un cri contre sa langue. Il me fit de nouveau basculer sous lui, moi encore toute palpitante, et reprit sa position d'origine. Accélérant ses coups de reins en moi alors que je lui maintenais les fesses. Il leva la tête au ciel dans un dernier effort, puis ralentis lentement, pour enfin venir se coucher sur moi sa tête, contre ma poitrine. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et ses mains s'enroulèrent, comme elles le pouvaient, vu notre position, autour de moi. Il embrassa mon sein et soupira de contentement.

Nous étions enfin apaisé. Mais pour combien de temps ? Comme il était bon de ne plus avoir à dormir !

***

**POV Bella.**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ma transformation et tout était paisible. Je contrôlais de mieux en mieux ma soif et passais plus de temps avec Renesmée. Je commençais à m'attacher à elle, presque malgré moi, elle était si fascinante. Elle grandissait trop vite. Elle parlait maintenant, même si elle préférait communiquer par son don. Les moments que je passais avec ma fille se passaient maintenant en toute intimité, même si je savais que Jake gardait un œil lointain sur nous. Je m'étais habitué à cette situation. A vrai dire, le fait d'avoir des yeux bienveillants posés sur nous me rassurait, juste au cas où je ferais une bêtise. Malgré tout, les Cullen m'assurait que je dépassais leurs espérances et que jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait contrôlé sa soif aussi rapidement. Je restais persuadée que cela était dû au fait que j'avais, contrairement à eux, choisie ma condition. J'avais eu le temps de m'y préparer.

Un jour, le moment fut venu pour moi de me montrer à Charlie, mon père. Je lui avais parlé quelques fois déjà au téléphone. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bavard. Je le sentais de plus en plus serein face à tout ça. La chose n'avait pas été facile à accepter pour lui non plus et je savais qu'il appréhendait autant que moi nos retrouvailles. Je l'avais un peu préparé en lui décrivant mes changements physiques : peau blanche, cheveux bien plus foncés qu'avant - sûrement à cause du contraste que cela faisait avec ma peau – yeux rouges (ce qui l'avait le plus frappé je pense). Il était aussi impatient de rencontrer ma fille. Les Cullen l'avait déjà avertie pour Anthony et j'étais soulagée de ne pas avoir à le faire moi-même. J'étais maintenant persuadé que Charlie serait un papi gâteau et cela m'amusait, lui si réservé avant tout cette histoire. Lui seul savait la vérité sur moi dans mon ancien entourage. La version officielle donnée, notamment à Renée, était que j'avais eu une opportunité subitement offerte par la prestigieuse université de Dartmouth, une de celles qu'on ne peut refuser. De ce fait, Edward et moi étions aller étudier là bas. Ma mère était aux anges et il était prévu que nous nous rencontrions de nouveau à Noël. Moment où j'étais certaine que mes yeux auraient changés de couleur et que je serais en parfaite possession de mes moyens. Tout avait été réglé comme du papier à musique, en grande partie grâce à Charlie qui nous servait de lien avec le monde humain.

Le rendez-vous avait été fixé et j'attendais impatiemment de revoir mon père, Renesmée aussi. Je lui avais longuement parlé de ses origines humaines et lui avait en avait présenté les protagonistes principaux. Elle connaissait par cœur son côté vampirique puisqu'elle vivait avec nous, malgré tout, je ne voulais pas que la part d'humanité en elle se perde en route. Cela me permettait aussi de ne pas oublier cette partie de ma vie. Renesmée connaissait les limites à ne pas dépasser avec Charlie : pas de vision (pour ne pas le brusquer), pas de morsure (même si ça n'aurait été que pour jouer ou par simple curiosité gustative), en gros pas de démonstration trop expansive de sa nature immortelle. La petite était très intriguée par le personnage de Charlie, voyant en lui une petite chose fragile. Je souriais en imaginant mon père ainsi.

C'est ainsi, qu'à l'heure précise du rendez-vous, trois petits coups timides s'étaient fait entendre à la porte. Alice avait été accueillir mon père en l'enlaçant chaleureusement et, bien qu'un peu tendu, mon père avait eu l'air heureux de la voir également. Je m'étais levée, Renesmée callée sur ma hanche, et nous attendions toutes les deux silencieusement que Charlie pose les yeux sur nous. Après avoir salué les Cullen, amassés dans l'entrée, se fut chose faite. Je rencontrais enfin les iris chocolat de mon père. Nous restions un instant figés par l'embarras puis, après un regard vers Edward qui l'encourageât, il fit quelques pas vers moi. L'odeur humaine et sucrée de mon père ne me dérangeait pas autant que je l'aurais pensé. Elle me rappelait la mienne. Je me retrouvais parfaitement en lui, je pense que c'était une chose plus que normale mais cette évidence ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit jusqu'à présent. Je le laissais venir à moi, le sentant anxieux, je ne voulais pas le brusquer.

- Bella ? Souffla-t-il presque timide, c'est bien toi ma petite fille ?

- Papa … lui souriais-je. Je te l'avais promis non ?

Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et nous nous avancions l'un vers l'autre, simplement heureux de se retrouver. Les Cullen restèrent en retrait dans le souci de nous laisser un moment d'intimité. Je voyais bien les petits sourires qui illuminaient leurs visages pourtant. Une fois proche l'un de l'autre, son regard se posa sur Renesmée qui cachait timidement sa tête dans mon cou.

- Je peux ? Demanda Charlie en désignant ma fille.

- Bien sûr. Répondis-je comme une évidence.

Il leva alors la main vers elle et lui caressa doucement les cheveux dont les boucles fines s'enroulèrent autour des doigts de mon père. La petite tourna alors lentement sa frimousse angélique vers Charlie qui souriait déjà amoureusement quand il découvrait les traits de sa petite fille.

- Coucou Nessie, commença-t-il doucement, on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais. Je suis Charlie … ton …

Il s'interrompit un instant visiblement gêné.

- Ton grand-père tu peux le dire. Lançais-je, attendrie par sa maladresse.

- Oui, souffla-t-il passant la main dans ses cheveux, j'ai encore du mal à m'y habituer.

Lui et Nessie se fixèrent un moment et ma fille tendit instinctivement les bras vers lui. Je la glissais dans les bras de Charlie qui la réceptionna maladroitement. Finalement, il se détendit au bout de quelques secondes et commença à parler à Nessie. Quand elle lui répondit de sa petite voix de bébé et me jeta un regard incrédule.

- C'est une petite très intelligente. Justifiais-je en haussant les épaules.

- Oui … oui … je vois ça. Souffla Charlie, émerveillée par autant de rapidité dans l'évolution de l'enfant. Ça aide d'avoir un père vampire j'imagine.

- Et une mère maintenant. Souffla Edward en arrivant derrière moi, m'enlaçant tendrement.

- Oui. Admit mon père en me regardant de nouveau. Bella, tu es … vous êtes, rectifia-t-il en regardant brièvement Nessie, magnifiques.

Je lui souris.

- Tu permets que je fasse un câlin à ta maman ? Demanda-t-il à Renesmée qui hochait la tête.

Edward reprit notre fille dans ses bras et s'écarta légèrement de moi. Mon père parcouru les quelques pas qui nous séparait et me serra contre lui. Il reculait avant même que je n'ai eu les temps de refermer mes bras sur lui, saisis par la fraîcheur de mon corps.

- Hum oui, j'ai sûrement oublié de te préciser ça aussi. Avouais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Oui effectivement, pardon ça m'a surprit c'est tout.

Nous nous regardions puis, encore une fois, mon père se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

- On réessaye ? Dit-il m'ouvrant les bras

- Oui. Répondis-je, amusée.

Mon père me serra contre lui en me berçant lentement. Nous étions heureux, simplement, aucun mot n'était nécessaire à cet instant. Pourtant au bout d'une minute de silence, Charlie prit la parole, sans me lâcher.

- C'est si bon de te retrouver Bella. Tu m'as manqué.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Charlie.

- Ne m'appel pas comme ça, il s'écarta pour me regarder et passa sa main sur ma joue, je suis ton père. Finit-il par lâcher, faussement sévère.

Je rirais doucement de retournais dans les bras de mon père pensant secrètement qu'il avait fallu que je meurs pour que nous soyons aussi proche.

***

**POV Gabriel.**

Le temps s'écoulait lentement dans ce monde. Chez moi, il ne devait s'être écoulé que quelques une de leurs minutes et j'étais à Volterra depuis déjà 129 600 minutes, soit 2160 heures ou encore, 90 jours. Les humains avaient une façon bien a eux d'estimer leur espace temps, comme si chaque moment de leur vie si éphémère devait être quantifié et exploité de façon concrète. Même si mes Appeleurs n'étaient pas soumis aux même règles, leurs vies étant infinies, ce concept faisait partie de leur univers.

Ma principale mission était donc accomplie depuis 3 mois terrestres et je n'étais toujours pas libre. Bien que cette prochaine étape me tarde (je goûtais à l'impatience pour la première fois), je ne pouvais me résoudre à quitter l'univers de Janus. Je savais qu'Aro avait de grand projet pour lui et au vu du développement spectaculaire du petit, il avait commencé son éducation. Passant des mathématiques à la littérature, de l'histoire à l'écriture, Aro ne voyait plus en lui un enfant, mais bien un soldat. Janus ingurgitait déjà les informations telle une machine alors qu'il n'avait prononcé ses premiers mots que quelques semaines plus tôt. J'avais compris que les choses chez les humains n'allaient pas aussi vite et je pensais que Janus, étant hydride, ne devait pas attendre autant. Malgré tout, il restait un enfant et je lisais des angoisses bien trop intenses dans ses yeux. Cela me dérangeait mais, après tout, je m'occupais de lui également et je savais qu'il était bien traité. La sévérité était le mot d'ordre des Volturi. L'après midi, Janus développait son pouvoir, soulevant des objet toujours plus lourds. Chaque soir, il était épuisé et à bout de force. Pourtant, le matin suivant, jamais il ne se plaignait : Le courage, une autre vertu que j'avais apprise grâce à lui. La fierté également, un sentiment qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que je le regardais progresser.

Un soir, alors qu'il allait se coucher, l'enfant me reteint par la main. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond et pourtant il n'avait pas faim. Son régime était essentiellement constitué de sang humain même si j'avais compris qu'il aurait pu se nourrir d'une autre manière. Encore une fois, une exigence d'Aro, pour le rendre « puissant et augmenter ses pouvoirs », selon ses propres mots. Janus et moi n'avions pas pour habitude de communiquer par des mots, c'est pourquoi quand le son cristallin de sa petite voix sonna à mes oreilles, je portais une attention toute particulière à ce qu'il avait à me dire :

- Comment suis-je venu au monde ?

Je m'agenouillais fasse à son petit corps.

- J'imagine que tu es le fruit de l'union d'un vampire et d'un humain.

Ma voix grave le surprit mais il continua, visiblement contrarié par de grandes questions existentielles.

- Ils ne sont pas mes pères. Je le sais. Souffla le petit, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Non. Répondis-je simplement.

- Toi oui ?

- Je t'ai simplement ramené à la vie. Tu étais mort quand je t'ai trouvé.

- Comment tu as fais ?

- C'est une des facultés que je possède. Comme la tienne.

- Où sont ces personnes ? Ce vampire et cet humain qui m'ont créé ?

- Je ne sais pas, Aro ne m'a jamais parlé d'eux. J'ai aperçu des personnes autour de toi, quand je t'ai sauvé, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas réussis à faire eux même … Mais je ne sais pas qu'ils étaient.

- M'emmèneras-tu un jour rencontrer ces personnes quand j'aurais finis mon entraînement, quand je serais fort comme Aro et que je serais Volturi ? Demanda Janus plein d'espoir.

- Je ne sais pas où les trouver. Je leur en parlerais.

- J'ai lu quelque chose sur les parents, continuai-t-il, ils n'abandonnent pas leurs enfants en général.

- Nous t'avons recueillis ici, à Volterra, n'est-ce pas suffisant pour toi ?

Il prit un moment de réflexion.

- J'ai l'impression de manquer de quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Finit-il par avouer en haussant les épaules.

Après ça, il s'était couché et endormi.

Toutes ses questions résonnaient encore en moi, tandis que je l'observais dormir. Pourquoi, d'un seul coup et aussi tôt, ses origines avaient-elles une telle importance à ces yeux ?

Le lendemain, je me dirigeais à la salle du trône, Janus et Aro étaient en pleine conversation. Je couvais, malgré moi, le garçon des yeux. Aro était agenouillé devant lui, la main sur la joue.

- Ta maman est morte en te mettant au monde.

Je restais figé dans l'obscurité, entendant la nouvelle et surtout, la répercutions qu'elle avait eu sur le visage de l'enfant.

- Ton père a disparu à ta naissance.

Son père ? Le visage déchiré par la souffrance de ce vampire, pâle, aux cheveux cuivrés, s'imposa à moi. Ce vampire avait clairement de l'affection pour la dépouille de Janus quand il avait du l'enterrer. Bien plus qu'Aro, alors qu'il ne l'avait connu que très peu.

- Maintenant écoute moi mon enfant, continuait Aro, ne pense plus à ça. Ton apprentissage se déroule à merveille, tu deviens plus fort de jours en jours et tu feras bientôt partit de notre clan.

Marcus et Caïus, ainsi qu'un fêle vampire répondant au nom de Dimitri que je ne voyais que très rapidement, convergèrent sur Janus, l'entourant d'un cercle.

- Nous nous devons de restez puissant et de bannir les fauteurs de troubles.

- Oui Monsieur. Répondit fièrement Janus.

- Veux tu nous aider à accomplir notre mission ? Lui souffla Marcus, mielleux.

- C'est mon devoir. Lança Janus comme on lui avait inculqués.

- Bon garçon. Souffla Aro, découvrant ses dents blanches.

Il fit un signe à Dimitri qui lui remit un dossier, sous l'œil attentif du jeune garçon.

- Regard bien ces photos.

Aro tendit les clichés à Janus, qui les regarda avec attention.

- Ce clan est puissant. Presque autant que nous, Volturi.

Le petit le regarda interloqué.

- C'est possible ?

- Rare, mais possible. Ils pourraient en vouloir à notre petite famille un jours, et si ça arrive je veux que tu sois prêt. Nous devons rester plus forts. Il faut que tu nous défende tu comprends ? Nous nous battrons ensemble.

- Notre famille ? Dit-il, ses yeux enfantins remplis d'espoir.

- Bien sur, souffla Caïus posté derrière lui, tu fais partis des nôtres maintenant mon jeune ami.

Janus sourit, moi j'avais du mal à croire à toute cette mascarade.

- Gabriel aussi ? Lança alors l'enfant en me pointant du doigt.

Aro me lançait un regard quelque peu agressif et je fus obligé de sortir de ma cachette.

- Bien sûr ! Lança Aro d'une façon plus enthousiaste que ce que ses yeux laissaient paraître.

Il me fit signe d'approcher. Je me plaçant aux côtés de Janus. Il regardait attentivement la photo d'une jeune femme brune, pâle, aux yeux rouge vif.

- Elle est belle. Souffla l'enfant.

- C'est la pire, méfie t'en comme la peste si jamais tu la croise. Lui répondit sévèrement Aro. Elle n'hésitera pas à te faire du mal, elle et tous les autres.

Janus paru se résigner et changea de portrait. L'image que je découvris me frappa de plein fouet. C'était lui. L'homme qui avait entouré Janus sur sa tombe. Lui et tous les autres. Comment un homme aussi attristé par la perte de cet être pouvait-il en vouloir à sa vie ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'avais lu une véritable sincérité dans les yeux de ce vampire. Personne ne mentait ainsi ? Personne sauf peut-être …

Je reportais mon regard sur Aro qui inculquait sa doctrine à Janus, sans la moindre compassion pour sa personne. Ne voyant en lui qu'un simple bouclier défensif.

- Comment s'appellent-ils ? Demanda Janus en lâchant les photos.

- C'est le clan Cullen. Souviens t'en petit. Lui répondit Marcus.

- Cullen.

Ce nom sortit avec une dureté effrayante de la bouche du garçon. J'en frémissais : La peur.

Après ça je m'éclipsais en silence. Mon instinct me criait d'aller chercher plus loin. Je devais me renseigner sur ce clan Cullen au plus vite. Je dérobais alors le dossier d'Aro, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de leur humaine réceptionniste et le lisait en quelques secondes, une autre de mes facultés.

_« Localisation : Forsk, WA, USA »_

Le soir même, je disais au revoir à Janus, lui promettant de revenir très vite, lui faisant promettre à son tour de ne rien dire aux Volturi. Sans en dire quoi que se soit à mes Appeleurs, ce qui était complètement interdit et risquait de me renvoyer dans mon monde pour l'éternité, je quittais Volterra en direction des Etats-Unis d'Amériques.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Plus que deux chapitres les gens ! Déjà. Le final se précise. Désolé pour ce retard de publication. Je n'ai pas encore écris les deux chapitres suivants donc malheureusement ça risque de se reproduire durant les deux prochaines semaines. Je vais vous faire languir pour vous offrir une fin digne de ce nom. Je m'en excuse d'avance.**_

_**Je voudrais en profiter pour dire un grand merci à celles qui m'ont soutenu depuis le départ, bien avant la publication et qui soutiennent aussi mon autre projet. Celles qui lisent tout avant vous vous savez là ... les Twins, auteurs de la magnifique fiction A New Begining, qui n'a de cesse de déchainer ses lecteurs et moi avec. Je vous la recommande bien que beaucoup d'entre vous la connaissez déjà : **__**.net/s/5242822/1/A_New_Beginning**__** - Merci à vous les filles.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. ORIGINES

**CHAPITRE X**

**ORIGINES**

***

Ma fille et moi avions pris l'habitude de nous promener toutes les deux dans les bois à la recherche d'éventuelle nourriture. J'étais devenue assez performante dans le domaine de la chasse. Finit mes débuts chaotiques. Renesmé pouvait aussi bien s'alimenter comme les humains que comme nous, les vampires et je mettais un point d'honneur a lui faire goûter de tout, y compris le sang de gibier. Nous parlions peu, communiquant par des gestes, des regards et via le don extraordinaire qu'elle possédait. Son odeur m'était devenue familière à ce point de mon évolution et je n'étais plus un danger pour elle. Je me maîtrisais et prenais mon rôle de mère (bien que cette appellation me trouble encore) très à cœur. Nous marchions main dans la main, la mienne de glace et celle de miel tiède de ma petite fille - douce sensation - à travers la végétation luxuriante de Forks. Renesmé avait pour habitude de me laisser en arrière pour découvrir seule son environnement. Elle découvrait de jour en jour les capacités surnaturelles que lui avait légué son père. Vitesse plus importante que chez les humains, agilité hors du commun, sans parler de sa croissance accélérée et de son pouvoir. Je restais souvent en retrait à l'observer patiemment. Je découvrais moi aussi ma propre création. Nessie était un être inclassable, jonglant entre les deux monde avec une facilité naturelle et innée.

Un froissement de feuille me mit en alerte. Puis une odeur vampirique que je ne sus identifier. Un nomade, peut-être hostile. J'étais déjà sur mes gardes quand je rappelais ma fille à moi. Elle aussi l'avait sentie, sans en éprouver la moindre crainte bien sûr. Jamais personne jusqu'ici ne lui était apparu dangereux. En me voyant accroupie, l'œil fouillant les fougères pourtant, Nessie se rapprocha de moi et monta sur mes épaules. Elle enroula ses petits bras autour de mon cou et arrêta de respirer. Ma fille pouvait tenir en apnée plus de 20 minutes. Carlisle lui avait fait passer plusieurs test quelques semaines après sa naissance et cette particularité avait été révélée. Les froissements de feuilles s'intensifièrent. Quelqu'un courrait dans notre direction. Je décidais de retourner à la villa pour éviter une confrontation dans laquelle Renesmé pourrait être blessée.

Je m'élançais alors dans la direction opposée au bruit menaçant, ma fille sagement accrochée à mes épaules. Malheureusement, je perçue une autre flagrance. Ils étaient deux et m'encerclaient. Je reculais de quelques pas, cherchant l'issus à ce piège. Sentant mon stress, ma fille – croyant bien faire – m'envoya une multitude d'images multicolores devant les yeux. Le temps que je lui dise d'arrêter, c'était trop tard. Les deux hostiles nous encerclaient et j'étais bloquée contre le tronc épais d'un séquoia. Ils ne regardaient que ma fille, alléchés par son irrésistible odeur humaine. Déjà je montrais les crocs, laissant Nessie par terre, derrière mes jambes. Le nomade le plus proche de moi avança d'un pas en grondant et je me focalisais sur lui. Erreur. Le second en profita pour se rapprocher de Renesmé à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je n'eu que le temps de constater qu'il avait déjà une main tendue vers elle, prêt à la tirer par le bras, quand l'autre allait me sauter à la gorge. Que j'attaque l'un ou l'autre, ma fille était en danger. J'étais perdue, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour la protéger, mon entraînement était loin d'être achevé et je n'étais pas une combattante efficace. Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, je ressentie de la peur, de l'angoisse et la sensation désagréable de se sentir pris au piège.

Dans un élan désespérer de la protéger, j'attrapais Nessie par le coude et alors que les deux nomades fondaient déjà sur nous, quelque chose d'imprévu se produisit. Ils ne purent nous atteindre et avaient été violemment projetés en arrière. Je restais figée par la surprise, toujours dans le même état d'esprit cela dit : l'instinct de survie. Ils tentèrent une deuxième attaque mais rien n'y faisait, nous étions intouchables. J'en profitais pour arracher une grosse branche à l'arbre derrière nous et leur lançait violemment. Ils tombèrent et je me jetais sur eux, sans même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il leur arrivait. Je m'emparais de la tête de l'un pour la cogner sur celle de l'autre. D'abord sonnés, ils déguerpirent rapidement par la suite. Une fois le danger éloigné, je me retournais lentement vers ma fille, qui me fixait apeurée. Je me baissais à son niveau, lui ouvrant les bras et elle s'engouffrait dans la barrière de protection que je lui offrais. Je l'enlaçais pour la rassurer, caressant ses cheveux de bébé et la berçant tendrement. Je la mettais ensuite sur mes épaules et nous regagnions la villa blanche. J'avais découvert ma faculté – mon bouclier.

Une fois aux abords de la maison, Renesmé s'enlaça dans les bras d'Edward qui l'accueillit avec plaisir et la souleva du sol. Je restais en retrait. Comme je le prévoyais, ma fille implanta les images de l'attaque dans l'esprit de son père, dont le visage de métamorphosa immédiatement : la peur et la colère remplirent ses traits angéliques. Je baissais les yeux, presque honteuse, alors qu'il parcourait rapidement les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient.

- Tu n'as rien ? Me demanda-t-il en me caressant la joue.

- Non, ça va.

Son regard inquiet pesait lourdement sur moi. Il posa notre fille sur le sol.

- Va à l'intérieur mon ange, dit-il doucement à Nessie, tante Alice va s'occuper de toi.

Nessie eu un regard pour moi et je l'insistais à écouter son père d'un léger sourire. Nous la regardions s'éloigner avant de reprendre notre discussion.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Nous étions en chasse et deux nomades ont voulu s'en prendre à elle. Ils nous ont encerclé. Ensuite, je n'en sais rien … quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit. Ils ont essayé de nous attaquer mais ils n'ont pas pu nous atteindre.

- Comment ça ?

- C'était comme si j'avais généré une sorte de champ de force autour de nous. Ils ont été propulsés en arrière avant même de m'avoir touché.

- Un champ de force ?

Je le regardais sans répondre.

- Tu penses à une habilité ?

- Je sais pas … c'est toi l'expert.

Il me ramena contre lui et me serra dans ses bras. Edward prit mon visage dans ses mains.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache d'avantage, je t'interdis de te balader seule dans la forêt.

- Tu m'interdis ?

Il avait parlé sévèrement, ne me laissant aucune autre alternative.

- Vous avez eu de la chance, qu'est-ce qu'il se serrait passé si jamais rien ne s'était interposé entre vous deux ?

- Mais quelque chose s'est interposé alors inutile de penser au pire Edward.

Il soupira devant mon entêtement puis reprit.

- Où sont-ils maintenant ?

- Ils se sont enfuis après que je leur ai fracassé la tête.

Edward eu un petit rire moqueur, cachant sa répulsion à me voir au combat. Il me reprise dans ses bras alors qu'Emmett et Jasper s'avançaient vers nous.

- Alice nous a prévenu, commença Emmett en direction d'Edward, tu veux qu'on repère leurs traces ?

- C'est une bonne idée. Personne ne s'attaque à notre famille sans en être punis. Répondit Edward, sans la moindre compassion, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Comment va Renesmé ? Demandai-je à Jasper, me détachant un peu de mon compagnon.

- Elle a été un peu secouée, plus par ta réaction que par les nomades eux même. Tonton Jasper a arrangé ça. Elle est calme maintenant.

- Merci.

Il m'adressa un signe de tête et partit en direction de la forêt.

- T'inquiète Bella, on va les retrouver et leur faire comprendre que les Cullen sont hors limite.

Je lui souris faiblement et Emmett partit rejoindre son frère. Après ça, Edward m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Jake s'avança vers moi, alors qu'Edward allait consulter son père.

- ça va ?

- Déjà au courant ?

- Nessie nous a fait une projection privée. Tu veux que je mette la meute sur le coup ?

- Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Emmett et Jasper sont déjà en route.

- Donc, commença-t-il alors que nous rejoignons le salon où Alice et Rose jouaient avec ma fille, tu es un répulsif à vampire. C'est plutôt ironique !

- Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé Jake. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça nous a protégé, Nessie et moi.

- Du coup tu n'as pas eu le temps de te nourrir n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Esmé, arrivant derrière nous.

Je lui fit face et elle traça du bout des doigts les cernes noirs en dessous de mes yeux.

- Ca va, lui assurai-je, cette rencontre m'a juste vidée.

- Ce qui serait logique si nous parlions vraiment d'une faculté vampirique. Me fit remarquer Carlisle et nous rejoignant, Edward sur ses talons.

- Les premières fois ça fatigue. Précisa Edward.

- Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. J'ai eu peur, j'ai voulu protéger Nessie et Bam ! Ils étaient étendus sur le sol.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'en être sûr. Il faut recréer cette situation.

Je regardais ma fille puis me retournais vers le docteur.

- Hors de question !

- Renesmé ne sera pas concerné bien sûr. Je jouerai l'appât. Lança Edward.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Nous avons appelé Emmett et Jasper, ils vont en capturer un. Il nous servira de cobaye.

- C'est trop dangereux ! M'insurgeais-je

- Je protègerai Renesmé tu le sais. M'assura Jake.

- Bella, c'est le seul moyen de tester ton pouvoir si toutefois, pouvoir il y a.

- Edward, je … je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu es là pour me protéger.

- La preuve que je ne suis pas toujours là justement.

- Contrôler son pouvoir peux prendre des siècles, mais avec tes facilités d'adaptation, je suis sûre que tout ira très vite. M'assura Carlisle.

- Si vous croyez tous qu'il est nécessaire d'en arriver là, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

Edward passa une main rassurante dans mon dos.

- L'important pour l'instant c'est que tu te nourrisses et que tu te repose. Me dit Esmé. Rosalie va se charger du premier point.

- Déjà celle-ci s'était levée, tel un soldat et se prépara à la chasse.

- Moi et Jake resterons avec Nessie Bella, me précisa Alice, pourquoi n'irais tu pas en haut avec Edward le temps de reprendre tes forces ?

- Je croyais que les vampires n'étaient jamais fatigués ?

- Aujourd'hui c'est différent. La soif cumulée à l'utilisation de l'énergie généré par ce champ de force t'as mise à plat, m'informa Edward, si tu ne te repose pas un peu tu pourrais perdre le contrôle avec Renesmé.

Je regardais ma fille.

- Tu n'as pas envie de ça n'est-ce pas ?

J'étais obligée d'admettre que je ne me sentais pas au mieux de ma forme et me laissais donc entraîner en haut par Edward. J'adressais un petit signe de main à ma fille qui me rendit le même avant de retourner à ses activités.

-Une fois en haut, je m'allongeais machinalement sur le lit qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu avec mes yeux humains. Edward s'installa à mes côtés.

- Je trouve ça ridicule de s'allonger tout en sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais même pas m'assoupir.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde, souffla Edward. Détend toi d'accord, Jasper et Emmett seront bientôt de retour et on pourra commencer ton entraînement. Tu as été très bien aujourd'hui. Tu as protégé notre fille révélant ton pouvoir. Je suis très fier de toi.

- Tu parles, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fais ! Boudai-je.

Edward se mit à rire.

- Même vampire tu gardes ce petit côté râleuse qui m'a toujours fait fondre.

Je soupirai d'exaspération tandis qu'Edward me faisait glisser sur ses hanches. Je me calais contre son torse, la tête sur son épaule et ses mains parcoururent mon dos, en dessous mon corsage. Nous restions silencieux quelques minutes.

- Et si nous reparlions du mariage ? Lança soudainement mon fiancé.

- Tu crois que c'est le bon moment ?

Il soupira, resserrant son emprise autour de mon corps.

- Je ne vois pas meilleur moment. Nous sommes seul, blottis l'un contre l'autre et je dois trouver un moyen de t'occuper l'esprit alors …

- Je connais un autre moyen de m'occuper l'esprit. Lui faisais-je remarquer en aspirant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure.

Je sentis son thorax vibrer sous un grognement qu'il tenta d'étouffer. Un grognement de plaisir.

- Si tu crois me détourner du sujet en abusant de tes atouts sur moi, mademoiselle Swan, tu te trompes.

- Ah oui ? D'habitude tu ne dis pas ça.

Je me pressais d'avantage contre lui, déposant des baisers humides dans son cou et ondulant doucement sur son corps.

- Tu es diabolique. Riait-il.

- C'est toi qui m'a mise là je te signale.

Je lui léchais doucement la lèvre.

- Aurais-tu changé d'avis ? Demanda-t-il. Tu ne souhaites plus devenir ma femme ?

- Bien sûr que si, soupirai-je, mais avec tout ce qui se passe aujourd'hui et mon côté vampire encore fragile, je me vois mal inviter mes amis et ma famille humaines à célébrer mes noces.

- Donc tu souhaites les inviter ?

Je roulais sur le côté ayant perdu tout appétit sexuel. Edward se pencha sur moi attendant ma réponse.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

- Qui exactement ?

- Charlie, Renée, Phil … Angéla sûrement aussi.

- Ta liste d'invité est plutôt restreinte.

- C'est largement suffisant étant donné leur condition des plus alléchante. Et puis, toutes les autres personnes auxquelles je tien sont dans cette maison.

- Ça t'ennuie si j'invite les sœurs de Delani ?

- Avec Tanya ?

Je grimaçais et Edward se mit à rire.

- Et bien, elle fait justement partie de ces sœurs.

- Oui mais à chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai l'impression de voir ton ex.

- C'est ridicule, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre moi et Tanya.

- Elle t'a embrassé !

- Pour te rendre jalouse, apparemment ça fonctionne toujours.

- Je suis pas jalouse, menti-je en me détournant de lui, elle m'énerve c'est tout. Toujours si parfaite !

- Il n'y a pas plus parfait que toi à mes yeux.

Il embrassa délicatement mon ventre, m'électrisant au passage, et me sourit.

- Bien, très bien … invitons-les, comme ça elle comprendra peut-être que tu es as moi.

Edward continua à rire comme si je ne disais que des stupidités, capturant mes lèvres pour que j'arrête de bouder.

- Tu as bien embrassé plusieurs fois Jacob toi et je te signale qu'il traîne 24 heures sur 24 dans mon salon.

- C'est différent, il ne pense qu'à Nessie.

Il a quand même effleuré tes lèvres trop souvent à mon goût.

- Oui mais toi tu as le droit d'en effleurer d'autre. Lui fis-je sensuellement remarquer.

- C'est ce que tu dis !

Je lui frappais l'épaule, ses rires redoublant d'intensité.

- Bella, je te promets que Tanya ne posera plus jamais ses lèvres sur moi.

- Y'a plutôt intérêt.

- Humm … j'aime quand tu es possessive avec moi mon amour …

Sa bouche parcourait déjà les lignes de mon cou.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais t'appeler Madame Cullen alors ?

- D'ici quelques mois, quand Nessie aura bien grandie et qu'elle ne jouera pas avec son pouvoir sur n'importe qui déjà. Quand je me sentirai plus à l'aise avec les miens aussi.

- Ça me semble raisonnable.

- Je t'ai promis de devenir ta femme Edward, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Je le sais.

Je montais de nouveau sur lui, m'emparant de ses lèvres.

- Puisque tout est clair, je passais mes mains sous sa chemise, donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas courir vers Jacob maintenant.

Il grondait de nouveau et fit passer mon corsage au dessus de ma tête, alors que je riais, victorieuse.

***

_Sanctuaire des Volturi …_

Le petit Janus s'entraînait plus dur chaque jour, avec pour seul objectif de protéger sa famille contre ces monstres qui voulaient les détruire : Les Cullen. Son pouvoir grandissait, de plus en plus puissant et destructeur, sous l'œil calculateur des Volturi. Ils n'avaient de cesse de lui répéter, jour après jour, à quel point leurs ennemies étaient perfides et qu'au moment de leur attaque, Janus devrait être sans pitiés.

Aro lui avait compté les histoires de leur peuple, la nature sanguinaire de leur race, précisant que Carlisle et les siens avaient renié tout ça pour former leur propre clan. Ces vampires refusant leur nature comme si elle était une tare honteuse. Marcus lui assurait qu'il ne devait, en aucun cas, avoir honte de sa condition et que s'il avait ainsi été créé, c'était qu'il avait le droit de se nourrir d'être humains quel qu'il soit. Caïus lui précisait également les nombreuses fois où, dans leur grande bonté et leur infinie sagesse, lui et ses frères avaient proposé à Alice (la médium) ou encore à Edward (le pourfendeur d'esprit) de rejoindre leur clan, sans aucun résultat. Ce qui prouvait bien leur égoïsme et leur désir de s'opposer à la royauté vampirique. Des traîtres.

Et Janus l'avait compris maintenant, les traîtres devaient être punis. Bien sûr, jamais les Cullen n'oseraient déclencher une guerre ouverte avec les Volturi, ils seraient plus malicieux et essaieraient de retourner le jeune garçon contre sa famille. Mais il ne s'y laisserait pas prendre et jamais il ne trahirait sa famille, la seule qu'il n'ait jamais connue. Un père absent qui l'avait abandonné, une mère morte en couche, les Volturi étaient les seules personnes au monde (Gabriel y comprit) qui avaient pris soin de lui. Il leur serait éternellement reconnaissant.

En soulevant un bloc de marbre de plus de cinq fois son poids, rien que par la pensée, Janus savait qu'il se donnait tout ce mal dans le but ultime d'entrer un jour dans la garde royale. Comme lui avait promis son père d'adoption Aro, seigneur de la guerre. Le bloc de marbre vint s'exploser en plein dans sa cible, éparpillant des milliers de fragments à travers la pièce. Sa cible, une photo du clan Cullen. De ses yeux noirs, Janus détaillait point par point l'impacte qu'avait laissé la pierre sur le cliché et un sourire satisfait illumina ses traits. Pas de doute, les Volturi jubilaient déjà devant la beauté de leur petit soldat.

***

_Forsk …_

**POV Edward**

Mes frères avaient finalement réussi à capturer l'un d'entre eux, infâme nomade ayant osé attaquer ma famille. Je me tenais au milieu, entre Bella et le nomade. Celle-ci me tenait la main, essayant de parer aux attaques du nomade contre moi. Pour le moment les résultats n'étaient pas probants. L'élément déclencheur de sa faculté, la peur, n'était pas présent. Elle savait que tout ça n'était qu'un jeux et que les attaques répétée du nomade contre moi restaient mesurée et que je les encaissait sans mal. Je sentais sa frustration et son impatience. Mes frères n'avaient de cessent de pousser le nomade à m'attaquer sans lui en donner la raison, sous peine de le dépecer sur place. Le pauvre payait le prix fort pour son attaque matinale. Le voilà enrôlé dans une expérience sur le point de tourner court. Je faisais signe à mes frères de retenir l'intrus et allais parler à Bella qui était complètement dépitée.

- Je n'y arrive pas !

- Ça va venir, tu dois te concentrer sur nous, tu peux y arriver. Ça t'ais venu naturellement ce matin.

- Je sais mais c'était différent. Je ne souhaite pas que tu souffres évidemment, mais c'est ridicule, ce pauvre type ne t'atteindra jamais. Lui même retiens ses coups tellement tes frères le terrorisent.

Je soupirais et déposais un baiser sur son front.

- On va essayer autrement.

- Comment ? Me demandait-elle péniblement.

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse vous blesser toi et Renesmé.

- Bien sûr mais …

- C'est le seul moyen, fais moi confiance.

- Edward, tu commences à me faire peur là.

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers la villa et en ressortais avec ma fille dans les bras.

- Non ! Cria Bella.

Je fis signe à mes frères de retenir notre adversaire fermement, alors qu'il c'était automatiquement tendu en voyant la petite.

- Non ! Edward ! Pas elle ! Pas ma fille ! Hurlait Bella en essayant de m'arrêter.

- Aie confiance ! Jacob est là en renfort.

En effet, il s'était rapproché de nous. Je tenais fermement ma fille contre moi et lui chuchotai doucement de fermer les yeux et de chantonner la berceuse que j'avais composée pour elle. Bella était figée en arrière, je sentais son angoisse jusqu'à l'intérieur de moi. Mes frères maintenaient le nomade, Jasper par les bras et Emmett lui écrasait le cou de sa poigne de fer. Je m'approchais tout doucement de lui, maintenant fermement la tête de mon enfant sur mon épaule.

Jacob s'était approché de Bella, lui encadrant les épaules pour tenter de la calmer. Je savais que cette méthode n'était pas très fair-play mais je savais ce que je faisais. Renesmé chantonnait toujours, les yeux clos, elle n'allait même pas s'en rendre compte.

- Regarde là. Tu sens son odeur si délicieuse, si particulière, chaude et appétissante. Dis-je en direction du nomade captif. Tu la veux n'est-ce pas ?

Déjà les yeux de l'intrus se révulsaient et il tentait en vain de se libérer de l'emprise de mes frères.

- Elle est si douce. Tu sens ça ?

Il grogna dans le même écho que celui de Bella. Je rapprochais ma fille tout très de son visage, ses longues boucles lui effleurèrent le nez. Le nomade en salivait déjà. Toute méfiance l'avait abandonné, il n'était plus qu'un animal assoiffé. J'allais ensuite confier ma fille à Jacob qui retournait rapidement à l'intérieur. L'odeur sucrée de ma fille imprégnait mes vêtements. Je repris ma position initiale, saisissant la main tremblante de Bella et fit signe à Jasper et Emmett de relâcher la bête.

- Maintenant viens me chercher.

Le vampire fondit sur moi à une vitesse vertigineuse, déchirant l'espace de grognements lugubres. Les mains en avant, les crocs sortis. Je ne bougeais pas. Je ne cherchais pas à éviter son attaque, qui serait certainement moins agréable que les premières cette fois, au vu de la rage qui l'animait.

- Edward recule … me soufflait elle, anxieuse.

Je ne bougeais pas et le vampire se rapprochait.

- Edward …

Plus que quelques pas.

- Edward ! ! Cria-t-elle.

C'est alors que le nomade bondit sur moi, dans un saut presque animal. Je le voyais déjà atteindre sa proie (moi), contractant mon corps, près à recevoir son assaut. Mais rien ne me percuta. Bella m'avait tirée en arrière, me serrant contre elle. Le nomade gisait par terre à plusieurs mettre de nous, propulsé par une énergie invisible.

- T'as réussi.

Je lui faisais face et constatais l'expression d'horreur dessinée sur son visage. Je sentie une profonde culpabilité me submerger, alors qu'elle restait prostrée sans lâcher l'hostile des yeux. Je la ramenais lentement contre moi, faisant signe à mes frères de raccompagner notre invité.

- Bella ?

Elle ne bougeait pas. Ses bras ne s'étaient même pas refermés autour de moi.

- Bella, c'est fini. Je suis désolé de t'avoir infligé ça. On ne recommencera plus.

- J'ai eu peur de ne pas y arriver. Chuchota-t-elle.

Prenant son visage entre mes paumes, je plongeais dans son regard.

- Tu y es arrivée. Tu m'as protégé.

- Je ne contrôle rien.

- Ça viendra. Tu connais au moins l'élément déclencheur.

- La terreur ?

- L'amour.

- Quoi ?

- La seule chose qui est imparable pour réveiller ta faculté c'est que tu ais peur pour quelqu'un que tu aimes. Ça a marché avec notre fille dans la forêt et encore maintenant avec moi. Tu protèges ta famille.

- Je veux apprendre à le faire sur commande.

- Pour ça, il te suffira d'imaginer de nouveau une des ces deux situations et tu retrouvera la force qui t'animait pendant les attaques.

- Je dois m'entraîner.

Elle se sera d'avantage contre moi, retrouvant sa quiétude, alors que je passais la main dans ses cheveux.

- Rien ne presse Bella. Tu as toute l'éternité devant toi.

***

**POV Gabriel**

J'avais trouvé leur repère, une grande villa entourée d'une forêt dense. Leurs odeur se confondaient, chacune ayant sa particularité. J'attendais, tapissé dans les arbres, depuis deux heures déjà. J'avais identifié la moitié des personnes présentes le soir de la renaissance de Janus. Le grand brun musclé, le blond fin qui semblait toujours en retrait avec la jeune femme brune qui l'accompagnait, l'homme blond qui était resté plus longtemps avec le premier aux cheveux cuivrés. Si je me référais au dossier que j'avais emprunté à Aro, il s'agissait d'Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle et Edward Cullen. A première vue, rien ne paraissait hostile chez eux. Ils semblaient plutôt paisible au contraire.

Une odeur autour d'eux, autour de cette maison m'attirait bizarrement. Une odeur qui m'était à la fois familière et étrangère. Comme une variante d'une flagrance que je connaissais à la perfection, que j'aurais reconnue entre milles : celle de Janus. Quelque chose, à l'intérieur de cette villa, était similaire au petit garçon. Similaire mais différent, plus innocent, plus fragile – cette même sensation de puissance et de retenu, celle que je sentais chez Janus, entourait son odeur – Comment l'essence de Janus avait-elle été prise au piège dans cette bâtisse alors qu'il n'y avait vécu que quelques minutes ?

Soudain, une des leurs sortit du couvert de la forêt. Brune, fine. Je reconnue Bella Swan, dangereuse selon Aro. Pourtant, elle portait un petit ange dans les bras. Celui-ci couru se réfugier dans les bras d'Edward. L'odeur qui imprégnait la maison s'imposa de nouveau à moi, puissante, impossible à ignorer à présent. Dans sa course, l'enfant avait libéré son doux parfum. Je la regardais serrer avec amour ce vampire dans ses petit bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Je plongeais dans l'innocence de son regard doré et la ressemblance me frappa telle une révélation divine. Cette petite était le portrait craché de Janus. Aucun doute, ils étaient liés, le même sang coulait dans leurs veines, la même force aussi. A l'inverse de Janus, que l'enseignement guerrier d'Aro avait pervertit, la petite était aussi pure qu'un nouveau-né. Ces deux enfants étaient pourtant les deux moitiés d'une seule et même âme, je le sentais. Ça m'apparaissait maintenant comme une évidence.

Un peu plus tard, ils avaient soumis l'un des leurs, un sauvage, à une espèce de rituel sadique ne visant qu'à tester la puissance de la jeune femme, Bella. Ils se servaient de lui comme cobaye, usant même de l'influence désastreuse qu'avait l'enfant sur son organisme. C'est là qu'elle avait crié. Cette phrase s'insuffla en moi, écrasant en une fraction de seconde toutes les convictions que j'avais :

_« - Non ! Edward ! Pas elle ! Pas ma fille ! »_

Sa fille. Elle était mère et vue la connexion qu'il existait entre la petite fille et Janus, Bella Swan ne pouvait être que la mère de celui-ci. Elle n'était pas morte.

_« Ça a marché avec notre fille dans la forêt et encore maintenant avec moi. Tu protèges ta famille. »_ - avait dit le vampire, Edward Cullen. Sa tristesse prenait maintenant tout son sens.

Aro avait menti. Ils avaient tous mentis. Quelle sensation horrible : La trahison.

Cette nouvelle émotion humaine … je m'en serais passé …

***

**POV Alice**

_« Cette lumière éblouissante. Des voix le tirant vers le bas. Cette envie de découvrir d'autres univers, de la couleur. La douleur de sa matérialisation. Les battements sourds d'un cœur humain, bourdonnant dans ses oreilles encore vierges de toute sonorité. L'air frais sur sa peau neuve. La brûlure dans ses poumons en respirant notre air pour la première fois. La pluie glaciale sur son corps innocent. Son regard, bleu, intense, perdu – découvrant chaque particule de notre planète – avide de savoir. Désespérément en quête de sens. Un marché. Une liberté désirée. La douleur d'une naissance brutale dans le corps d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Il est seul. Il ne comprend pas le monde qui l'entoure. Il ne demande que ça. Comprendre. »_

- Alice, appelait la voix rassurante de Jasper à côté de moi, Alice qu'est-ce tu vois ?

Je revenais doucement à la réalité, dans le salon, tous les visages tournés vers moi.

- Un homme. Soufflai-je.

- Dangereux ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Non … oh non … il est seul ici …

- Alice, je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi perdue après une vision, s'inquiétait Jasper, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je …

_« La forêt. Bella … Nessie …la villa, de l'extérieur. Il observe. Il est triste. »_

- Encore une ? Me demandait Edward.

Revenant à moi, je me levais d'un bon, imité par Jasper.

- Il est ici.

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, je sortais de la villa, sachant exactement où aller. A l'orée des arbres, caché par les troncs épais.

- Alice. Criait Jasper en essayant d'arrêter ma course.

- Il n'y a rien à craindre ! Lançai-je à ma famille avant de m'immobiliser devant un arbre en particulier.

Toute ma famille se figea derrière moi.

- Tu peux sortir. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal tu sais. Même si c'était le cas, tu nous arrêterais sans problème. Ais confiance. Gabriel.

**POV Gabriel**

_« Tu peux sortir. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal tu sais. Même si c'était le cas, tu nous arrêterais sans problème. Ais confiance. »_

Cette voix étonnamment douce, résonnant comme des milliers de carillons jouant avec le vent, réduisit ma peur à néant. Je sortais lentement de ma cachette et me figeait devant ce tout petit bout de femme au sourire éclatant. Elle respirait la bonté. Les autres membres de leur clan restèrent en retrait, eux ne me faisaient pas confiance. Ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'Alice Cullen décelait en moi.

- Je sais que tu nous observes. Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais vérifier certaines choses par moi même, c'est chose faite.

- Qui es-tu ? Chuchotait la jeune femme désireuse d'en apprendre plus sur moi.

- Je n'arrive pas a lire dans ses pensées. Marmonnait Edward Cullen.

- Mon esprit ne fonctionne pas comme les vôtres, précisais-je, tu ne peux pas entrer dans le mien vampire.

« Dans mon monde, il n'y a ni lumière ni ombre, ni matière ni néant, je suis et je ne suis pas. Nous ne pouvons nous qualifier par des mots ou nous décrire de quelques sortes que se soit. Je suis votre vie et votre mort. Je ne suis rien à vos yeux et pourtant je suis partout à la fois. Il est difficile de qualifier notre espèce. Elle est à la fois simple et si complexe. Nous ne sommes que l'énergie qui régie votre univers. Le souffle qui caresse votre esprit quand vous vous dites que peut-être, quelque chose de plus puissant que toutes vos machines de guerre équilibre les choses. Je pense que vous appelez ça, « croire ». Toutes ces choses que vous ne pouvez expliquer, vos fantômes, vos apparitions, vos miracles, vos extraterrestres, toutes ces choses que vous qualifiez de paranormales : c'est nous. Nous sommes la matière et l'antimatière. Le tout et son contraire.

Vous les vampires, pensez être surnaturels, hors du commun. Pour nous, vous n'êtes rien de plus que des humains avantagés. Comparé à notre monde, votre théorie de l'évolution n'est un grain de sable que l'on balais du revers de la main. Nous n'avons aucune compassion envers vous, sans éprouver de la haine non plus. Nous ne sommes pas dans le même espace temps. Nous ne mourrons pas mais nous ne vivons pas – les mots qui nous définiraient le mieux chez vous : immuable. Constant. Nous ne changeons jamais puisque nous sommes déjà tout.

L'univers, le vôtre, les autres, rien ne peu avoir de secret pour mon peuple puisque nous sommes à l'origine de toutes choses. A l'origine du pourquoi ? Du comment ? Des envies et des désirs, bien que nous en soyons dépourvu.

Tout le paradoxe est là, nous créons des choses magnifiques sans pouvoir profiter de leurs bienfaits. Nous créons l'amour sans en ressentir le besoin. Toutes ces choses que vous, les humains, vous vous amusez à détruire au fur et à mesure. Le jour où vous disparaîtrez, nous serons encore là. Nous sommes tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Nous n'avons aucun nom. Peut-être que certain mot ici s'approcherait de la vérité : « Dieu », en français – « Shinigami » en Japonais – « Absoluta » en espagnol – « dio delle morti » en Italien -

Malheureusement pour moi, je ne me satisfaisais plus de cette condition de néant absolu. Le paradoxe tout entier de notre existence m'insupportait de plus en plus. Etre à l'origine de toute chose ne vous donne aucune singularité. Vous vous perdez dans la masse, seul et invisible. A ce jour, je suis le seul de mon espèce, depuis les temps infinis, à m'en être préoccupé. Il y a quelques chose de différent chez moi. Je ne supportais plus d'entendre quelque chose que je connaissais déjà. Aucune surprise, aucune émotion, j'étais vide et j'en avais conscience.

Alors j'ai commencé à chercher une créature vivante qui pourrait me donner un regain d'intérêt, un but et je me suis penché sur terre. Les humains, si fragiles et si convaincus de leur supériorité. En constante évolution, changeant, réagissant selon les gens qui les entourent, respirant, ressentant, vivant, aimant, haïssant, toutes ces choses dont je ne pouvais saisir le vrai sens. La théorie et les réactions chimiques que cela engendrait n'avaient aucun secret pour moi, mais je ne pouvais pas en toucher la profondeur. J'aurais tout donné pour être l'un des vôtres. Le temps ne s'écoulent pas chez moi, cette révélation a peut-être pris des milliards de vos années pour faire son chemin en moi.

Un jour, j'ai entendu des voix. Elles ont ouvert un passage et je me suis laissé tomber à l'intérieur. J'ai renoncé aux miens. Descendre provoque obligatoirement le bannissement de la terre du savoir. Je ne retrouverais jamais les miens, c'est le prix à payer. On m'a proposé ma liberté, mon humanité. Une seule personne peut me l'accorder maintenant. »

- Aro.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Alice. Nous étions à l'intérieur de la villa maintenant.

- Les Volturi l'ont fait venir sur terre.

- Dans quel but ? Demanda leur patriarche.

- Quand ? Lançais sa femme.

- Il y a quelques mois maintenant. Répondis-je.

- Pourquoi es-tu venus ici ? Ils t'envoient ? Demanda Edward en protégeant instinctivement son enfant et sa femme derrière lui, comme s'il avait pu arrêter mon éventuelle attaque.

- Tu n'as pas à me craindre vampire, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je suis là parce que je l'ai voulu. Parce que je ne pouvais plus croire les dires de mes Appeleurs.

Ils ne saisirent pas le sens de ce nom.

- Les Volturi. Précisai-je.

- Pourquoi t'ont-ils appelé ?

Je regardais Edward, ne sachant comment lui expliquer cette partie de mon contrat. La petite fille se dégagea alors des jupons de sa mère et courue dans ma direction. Son père voulu l'en empêcher mais Bella stoppa son geste. Je me baissais au niveau de l'enfant qui m'observa un instant, curieuse. De la même façon que son frère, je lisais son esprit. Elle tendit lentement sa petite main vers moi et la posa sur mon front. Je sentie le flux qu'elle m'envoyait, des images.

_« Sa naissance. Janus et sa mort. La tristesse de ses parents. Le manque que la petite ressentait chaque jours fasse à l'éloignement de ce frère qu'elle ressentait toujours »_

- Merci petite ange. Tes informations me sont précieuses.

Je me relevais et faisais face aux Cullen alors que la petite se cachait dans mes jambes, m'ayant déjà adopté. Montrant ainsi à sa famille qu'ils pouvaient me croire.

- J'avais une mission à accomplir avant que les Volturi n'acceptent de me libérer. Il m'est impossible de refuser ma part du contrat.

Bella s'avança, se détachant du groupe.

- Quelle mission ? Demanda-t-elle, comme si elle savait qu'elle était concernée.

L'instinct maternelle je suppose. Un processus bien étrange et imparable chez les femmes de leur espèce.

- Ramener à la vie un enfant. Mi humain, mi vampire.

Bella étouffa un cri. Edward se figea. La petite Nessie, tel qu'ils l'appelaient, se resserra contre ma jambe.

- Votre fils. Il est vivant, à Volterra.

***

**POV Bella**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Anthony, mon fils, était vivant. Le pire dans tout ça, était qu'une partie de moi que j'avais refoulée jusque là, me l'avait toujours crié. Je l'avais toujours pressentie en regardant Renesmé que quelque chose d'aussi importe qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Edward s'empara de ma main et je sentais en lui le même désespoir que le mien.

- Comment … comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, physiquement parlant. Mais son esprit souffre. Aro le remplit d'ombres.

- Ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Edward.

- Je ne vous cache pas que vous avez des enfants très puissants. Aro pousse Janus à développer son pouvoir pour servir la cause des Volturi et agrandir son clan.

- Janus ? Répétais-je.

- Ils l'ont baptisé ainsi.

- Il s'appel Anthony !

Je sentais la colère m'envahir au fur et à mesure que Gabriel continuait son récit. De quel droit pervertissaient-ils mon enfant ?

- Anthony se sera, souffla-t-il calme et respectueux, je ne savais pas encore lire vos mots quand je l'ai ramené à la vie. Pardonnez moi.

Je réalisais soudainement que cet être, aussi puissant qu'il le prétendait, n'avait été qu'un pion de plus dans la machination diabolique d'Aro. Je m'avançai vers lui, relâchant Edward et allait le serrer contre moi. Il en fut surprit mais, son cœur s'affolant m'indiquait qu'il en était heureux, touché.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir sauvé mon enfant.

Je reculais en me perdant dans l'intensité surréaliste (même pour moi) de ses yeux bleus.

- Si j'avais su, nous n'en serions pas là.

- Tu n'as pas eu le choix d'après ce que tu nous as dit.

- Il est vrai que je suis lier malgré moi à Aro et que toute trahison envers lui et les siens entraînerait ma mort.

- Comment peuvent-ils te tuer ? Demanda Edward en nous rejoignant au centre de la pièce.

- Nous avons fait un marché. Si l'un de nous n'en respecte pas les conditions, il meurt. Si je me retourne contre eux, ils pourront me tuer.

- S'il te trahisse, tu le pourras aussi alors. Réalisais-je.

- La seule façon d'Aro ait de me trahir serait de me dire clairement qu'il ne me libèrera pas. Il ne le fera jamais.

- Mais il ne t'a pas libéré pourtant.

- Pour lui, ma mission n'est pas terminée. Il veut que je prenne soins de Jan … d'Anthony.

Il m'adressait un sourire désolé.

- Il te croit morte.

Je bouillonnais intérieurement.

- Les Volturi l'ont monté contre vous tous, le récupérer ne sera pas chose facile.

- Facile ou pas, j'irai chercher mon fils !

- Tu dois retourner à Volterra. Essai de te faire discret. S'ils savent que tu es là, ils lanceront l'offensive. Lui conseilla Edward. Nous lancerons la notre avant eux.

- Quand ?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Le temps de préparer notre offensive. Cette micro monarchie a assez durée. Lui répondit-il.

- Si je peux vous conseiller quelque chose, il prenait la petite dans ses bras, prenez là. Je pense qu'elle est le seul atout que vous ayez pour convaincre Anthony que sa petite vie n'a été que mensonge. Ils ne se sont jamais parlé, mais je le sens, ils sont reliés. Reliés par un lien bien plus puissant que le simple fait d'être frère et sœur.

Il me rendait Nessie et commençais à s'éloigner.

- J'attendrais votre signal.

- Ne t'inquiet pas, commençai-je en serrant ma fille contre moi, si les Volturi veulent une guerre, ils auront une guerre.

- Je serais des vôtres. Je m'occuperais facilement de la garde royale mais je ne pourrais m'attaquer aux trois frères.

- Ça sera largement suffisant rassure toi. Lui signala Edward.

Après ça, Gabriel partit tellement vite que je n'eu le temps de le voir. C'était comme s'il s'était évaporé sous mes yeux. Carlisle s'approcha de nous et serra son fils dans ses bras.

- Vous pouvez compter sur notre soutien en Italie.

- Je sais.

J'avançais vers le reste de la famille et leur disais :

- D'ici une semaine, tout au plus, je vous promets que plus personne ne parlera des Volturi. Il est temps de renverser le pouvoir.

Et je compris en décryptant leurs visages, que nous avions tous les mêmes intentions.

La guerre était déclarée.

***

**DERNIER CHAPITRE A VENIR !**

**UNE AVENTURE EST SUR LE POINT DE SE TERMINER**

**TRAILER FINAL A VENIR**


	12. DERNIER ACTE

**CHAPITRE XI**

**DERNIER ACTE**

***

**BELLA POV**

Nous arrivions à Volterra en plein milieu de la nuit, une nuit sans Lune. Nous avancions sans nous arrêter, rapidement et d'un pas assuré sur les pavés de la cité. Revenir ici me faisais froid dans le dos. Des dizaines d'images se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je savais qu'elles étaient réelles mais elles appartenaient à ma vie humaine et s'apparentaient plus aujourd'hui à un cauchemar qu'à un souvenir. Je continuais d'avancer n'ayant qu'une idée en tête, retrouver mon fils. J'étais fortes et puissances aujourd'hui, les Volturi ne pouvaient plus rien contre nous. En serrant Renesmé contre moi, je repensais aux paroles de Gabriel : notre fille serait un atout précieux. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise de la savoir chez eux, mais avec mon pouvoir, ils ne la toucheraient pas. Nous traversions la place centrale et je remarquais Edward fixer ce clocher avec intensité. Lui aussi y pensait. Pour lui, ces souvenirs étaient plus vifs que dans ma mémoire. Je fis exprès ne le pas le regarder alors qu'il me lançait quelques regards anxieux, comme s'il vérifiait que j'étais toujours en vie et que j'étais bien arrivées à temps ce jour là pour le sauver. Le reste des Cullen nous emboîtaient le pas, moi en tête du groupe pour faire barrage si les choses venaient à se compliquer. Quoi qu'il arriverait cette nuit, les choses iraient vite, très vite. Nous avions un plan bien définit dans lequel chacun avait sa place. Le rôle de chacun était cruciale, nous n'avions pas le droit à l'erreur.

J'entrerais seule, par l'entrée principale. Aro avait toujours été fasciné par ma personne. Voir le résultat de ma transformation le ravirait. Edward et Nessie partiraient rejoindre Gabriel en attendant le signal. Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle entreraient sur le côté pour s'occuper de la garde royale, la cours d'Aro et ses frères. Je devais être seule fasse aux Volturi. Alice, Rosalie et Esmé, quant à elles, passeraient par les toits à la recherche d'Anthony. Penser à ce prénom, l'associer à un être bien vivant était encore douloureux. La façon dont il allait me percevoir, l'image de j'avais de moi-même après l'avoir abandonné et toutes ces choses que j'ignorais encore sur lui, était comme un frein à ma progression. Je m'en voulais d'avoir acceptée sa mort comme une évidence. Mon instinct aurait dû me dire de chercher plus loin. Je l'avais abandonné avant même de le connaître. Quand nous avions élaboré notre plan d'action, l'idée que je sois seule face aux Volturi m'étais apparue comme une évidence, qu'auraient-ils bien pu me faire? Mais il en avait été autrement avec Edward. Encore une fois, les souvenirs de notre dernier face à face avec eux étaient trop présent dans sa mémoire. Moi, tout ce que je revoyais, c'était la façon dont Jane l'avait terrassé.

Je chassais rapidement cette image de mon esprit alors que nous arrivions en dessous du cloché. Je montais les marches sans hésitation et me retournait pour vérifier que tout le monde était prêt. Seul Edward et Nessie étaient à mes côtés, les six autres nous regardaient fixement comme pour nous souhaiter bonne chance. Tout le monde étaient prêt et résigné. Encore une choix, nous avions un plan et si personne ne commettait d'erreur, il serait infaillible. Puis ils se dispersaient, lentement, dans un clame quasi religieux. Les groupes se formèrent, des regards tendres furent échangé entre les membres de la famille et chacun pris ses fonctions. Une fois tous les trois, j'embrassais ma fille qui dormait sur l'épaule de son père maintenant. Quand je levais les yeux vers lui, son air inquiet et triste me frappais. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- On va réussir. Chuchotai-je.

- Je sais.

- Prend soins d'elle. Nous serons bientôt réunis.

- Je sais. Répétait-il.

- Edward …

- ça va.

- Edward, ils ont pris notre enfant. Je dois y aller.

- Je sais, j'ai simplement peur de te laisser y aller seul.

- Je ne peux pas être mieux protégée que par moi-même, tu le sais. J'ai ce don, je l'ai pour une bonne raison. Cette raison c'est ce moment, cette raison, c'est cette nuit.

- Fais attention à toi.

Sur ce il embrassait mon front, appuyant ses lèvres sur moi comme s'il allait se bruler en quittant ma peau, et partit sans se retourner. Encore une fois, des réminiscences de ma vie humaine s'imposèrent à moi. La dernière fois qu'il m'avait embrassé comme ça, il m'avait quitté. Il était partit dans cette forêt sans se retourner. Je serrais les poings pour m'empêcher de penser. Il fallait que je sois concentrée sur mon but principale. Pourquoi cette nuit fallait-il que je fasse le bilan de mes expériences humaines? Je ne mourrais pas ce soir. Personne ne mourrait ce soir.

Je passais la porte sans problème, comme si ma visite avait été attendu. Prudemment j'arpentais ces couloirs qui m'étaient familier malgré le fait que je n'y sois venu qu'une seule fois. Je crois que cet endroit m'avait tellement terrorisé en tant qu'humaine que ses murs étaient figés à jamais dans mon esprit. Aujourd'hui ils ne représentaient rien d'autre que de la pierre, rien d'autre qu'un obstacle de plus entre moi et mon fils. Alors que je m'enfonçais dans les profondeurs de Volterra, dans ce couloir qui semblait mener à une crypte, je sentais une présence, une flagrance humaine : leur réceptionniste.

« Toujours en vie ? », pensai-je, « Ils étaient moins indulgents quant à ma transformation ».

Plus que trois étage dans les entrailles de la ville, par cet ascenseur et j'entrerais dans le hall gigantesque de cette pseudo royauté vampirique. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur moi, la pauvre fille voulu m'empêcher d'avancer. Après tout, c'était son travail. Malheureusement pour elle, je n'étais pas d'humeur et son odeur était bien trop alléchante.

- S'il vous plait ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là ! Me lançait-elle, avec un fort accent italien, en venant à ma rencontre presque affolée.

Je me surprise à pensé que ses « patrons » ne devaient pas toujours être très tendre avec elle. « Pauvre fille ».

- J'y vais quand même, c'est important.

- Non ! Revenez !

Je continuais ma progression quand elle me reteint par le bras. Décidément, elle ne connaissait rien aux vampires. Sa peau chaude et le rythme accéléré de son sang m'aveuglais, le tout décuplé par l'urgence que je ressentais. Je n'avais pas le temps pour toutes ses politesses. Alors, je l'attrapais par la gorge, plus dans le but de calmer ses élans de bravoure que pour lui faire du mal. Doucement j'approchais mon visage du sien, tétanisé. Je parlais lentement et calmement pour que mes paroles aient tout leur sens dans sa petite tête écervelée.

- Écoute moi bien ma mignonne, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi et estime toi heureuse que se soit le cas parce que j'ai extrêmement faim là tout de suite. Alors tu va me laisser passer et tu vas te tirer d'ici. Trouve toi un boulot convenable et une vie parce que, crois-moi, eux n'hésiteront pas à en finir avec la tienne. On s'est bien comprise?

Elle s'empressait d'acquiescer et je la relâchais. La pauvre se hâta de ramasser ses affaires et s'enfuie comme si le Diable en personne était à ses trousses. Je poussais ensuite les deux grandes portes de la salle principale et m'avançais en son centre. Sans surprise, Aro, Marcus et Caïus étaient là ainsi que Alex, Jane, Felix et leurs autres pantins. Tous étaient silencieux, eux non plus n'étaient pas surprit de me voir.

- Isabella, te voir ici me réjouit. Quelle magnifique créature tu es devenue. Lançait Aro alors que je me figeais au milieu de la salle, les bras croisés. Je savais que tu viendrais, où est le reste de ton clan? Demandait-il avec ce ton mielleux qui me faisait horreur.

- Pas loin.

- Et que nous vaux le plaisir de ta visite?

- Vous m'aviez dit que vous prendriez l'éducation de mes enfants très à cœur si jamais je me décidais à vous les confier.

- Mais bien sûr ! Ça va de soit !

Soudain il était plus enjoué et intéressé.

- Hum, souriais-je, c'est étrange quand vous m'avez fait cette proposition …

Je prenais un instant avant de finir ma phrase.

- J'étais loin de me douter que vous transformeriez l'un d'eux en machine de guerre.

Le sourire mondain d'Aro s'effaçait.

- Je crois que nous avons tous les deux sous-estimés nos capacités.

- Felix ! Lançait Aro alors que déjà les bras de son sous-fifre m'emprisonnaient. Tu vas voir ce que l'on fait aux petites insolentes dans ton genre.

- Vous pourriez être surpris. Répondis-je, sans essayer de me débattre.

***

**EDWARD POV**

Je quittais Bella à contre cœur pour rejoindre Gabriel au point de rendez-vous convenu. Une crypte dont les sous-terrains menaient chez les Volturi. Ma fille était toujours endormie dans mes bras, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la surprotéger, elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Comme prévu, Gabriel était là, debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisé devant lui. Il paraissait serein. Il avait ce genre de calme qu'ont toutes les personnes âgées par exemple. Ce calme, cette attitude qui impose le respect et même à un vampire de plus de 100 ans comme moi.

- Les choses commencent à peine. M'informait-il.

- Où est mon fils?

- Là haut. Dans ses cartiers. Il n'est pas avec eux pour le moment. Tes sœurs devraient le trouver facilement. Cela dit, je persiste à dire que se n'est pas une bonne idée. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il pense de vous à l'heure actuelle.

- Je sais, mais c'est toujours mieux que de nous mettre en position de force dès le départ. C'est notre fils, quelque chose en nous le fera réagir.

- Il est encore jeune et influençable.

- Plus pour longtemps.

Gabriel hocha simplement la tête.

- Laisse moi te poser une question, commençais-je, qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra de toi quand ils découvriront que tu es avec nous?

- J'aurais violé ma parole. Les termes du marché sont clairs. S'il l'un de nous trahis l'autre, il meurt.

- Tu es condamné à mourir ? Réalisais-je.

- Si on veux. Je cesserais simplement d'exister dans votre monde.

- Si qui reviens à vivre éternellement dans un chaos sans saveur.

- C'est pour éviter ça que je suis descendu sur Terre, effectivement. Aro m'avait promis l'humanité.

- N'a-t-il pas violé le contrat en te la refusant?

- Il n'a rien refusé, il n'a de cesse de repousser l'échéance c'est tout.

- A quoi ça ressemble pour toi de partir?

- Il y a beaucoup de lumière. C'est une supposition que je fais d'après la façon dont je suis arrivé, m'expliquait Gabriel les yeux perdu dans le vide, tout va très vite. C'est comme d'être aspiré dans un tourbillon vertigineux. J'ai vu de nombreux univers dans ma chute. Tant d'étoiles qui m'étaient inconnue. Tant de chose autour défilant à une vitesse qu'il t'es même impossible de concevoir. La lumière m'a aveuglé en même temps qu'elle m'a prêté vos ses humains, ou vampire dans ton cas. C'est comme une naissance, violente et effrayante mais tellement magique à la fois.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi te priver de cette liberté pour nous?

- Janus, ton fils, il se retournais pour me faire face, il m'a montré plus de chose que ce que jamais je n'aurais espéré découvrir. Ma quête de connaissance terrienne et ma recherche de sensation, tout est venu de lui. Il était tellement particulier, si innocent malgré son entrainement. C'est un être fascinant pour moi. Quand j'ai compris les plans de mes Appelleurs le concernant, je me devais d'agir. Lui donner la chance de vivre parmi les siens était un cadeau minime pour tout ce qu'il m'a apporté.

- Merci. Répondis-je avec toute ma gratitude. Tu t'es sacrifié pour lui. Tu lui as redonné la vie.

- Le laisser pour mort aurait été une perte énorme pour votre planète. C'est un être exceptionnel.

- Merci encore.

- Vampire, protège ta famille. Protège-le pour moi quand je ne serais plus en mesure de le faire.

- Tu as ma parole.

- Bien.

Après ça, nous reprenions petit à petit le cours de la réalité et ce qui nous attendait.

- Et maintenant ?

- On y va.

- Bella doit être en place. Réalisais-je.

- Oui, et la petite ?

- Elle est épuisée, répondis-je en resserrant mon emprise autour de ma fille, les 9 heures de vol l'ont épuisé.

- Tes frères et le docteur sont prêt?

- Oui.

- Inutile de te rappeler que s'ils me repèrent avec toi, je serais obligé de t'attaquer.

- Sois indulgent dans ce cas. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir des dieux.

Encore une fois il hochait la tête.

- C'est l'heure, annonçait Gabriel, il faut y aller.

- Tu es sûre qu'elle sera en sécurité ici? Demandais-je, inquiet.

- Parfaitement, mon sortilège la protègera jusqu'au moment de la confrontation. Dépose-la. Nous n'avons pas le choix, sont côté humain ameuterait tous les vampires présents dans l'enceinte.

Alors je m'exécutais, déposant délicatement ma fille sur une couverture posée sur le sol. Nessie restait profondément endormis. Je la regardais un instant, repoussant une de ses belles boucles de feux qui lui encombraient le visages. Gabriel s'accroupit ensuite au même niveaux que moi et posa sa main sur le front de ma fille. Une lumière diffuse semblait s'échapper de sa paume.

- Dors ma jeune amie, dors, au delà des frontières de ton inconscient, quand tu t'éveillera sur le firmament, suis les traces de ta lignée et ton jumeau tu auras retrouvé.

- C'est fait?

- Elle sera là, le moment venu. Acquiesçait-il en ouvrant déjà la marche.

Avant de le suivre, j'embrassais le front de ma petite fille et la recouvrais machinalement pour qu'elle soit enveloppée dans la couverture.

***

**JASPER POV**

Carlisle, Emmett et moi nous étions jeté dans la gueule du loup dès les premières secondes. Il était temps d'en finir avec cette court. Les vampires présents devant nous avaient chacun une faculté particulière, il nous avait été impossible de dissimuler les vraies raisons de notre venue : les tuer, les tuer tous. Nous ne faisions certainement pas le poids fasse à eux, mais peu importe. Notre mission était de les occuper assez longtemps pour que Bella pénètre dans la salle du trône, seule avec eux. Maintenant, il était question de survivre. Edward et Gabriel nous rejoindraient bientôt. Le combat était déloyale. Nous étions en sous nombre et les capacités de ses vampires étaient bien au dessus des nôtres. Survivre, esquiver et encaisser était notre but. Aussi longtemps qu'ils seraient occupés avec nous, aussi longtemps que tout ce petit monde tenterait de nous éliminer, ils ne donneraient pas l'alerte. Leurs capacités seraient focalisées sur nous et pas sur leurs maîtres.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon frère qui se débattait contre six vampires femelles. Emmett ne se détachait pas de son éternel sourire, encore mieux, il appréciait le combat. Il était né pour ça, sa vie était faite de challenge et celui-ci étaient l'un des plus beau. Carlisle aussi avait son lot d'assaillant, ne se détachant pas de son charisme légendaire et bien qu'il n'appréciait pas de se battre contre les nôtres, il accomplissait son devoir dans le but de sauver sa famille. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Quant à moi, Jasper Hale, je retrouvais mon âme de guerrier, celle que jusqu'ici j'avais tenté d'étouffer. Je savais que cette fois, tuer les miens était la chose à faire. La bonne chose. Cette fois j'étais du bon côté. Je défendais les miens contre leurs oppresseur. Pour la première fois de mon existence vampirique, je retrouvais mon côté humain. Ce côté qui m'avait poussé à m'engager dans l'armée. J'avais toujours eu l'âme d'un leader, j'avais gravis les échelons. Jusqu'à cette nuit, j'avais toujours cru qu'en mourant, j'avais perdu cette partie de moi. Cette partie qui avait forgée ma personnalité humaine et mon sens du devoir et des responsabilité. Mais je me trompais. Le vampire avait peut-être stoppé les battements de mon cœur, mais ma bravoure, mon envie d'aider et de faire régner l'ordre ne m'avais jamais quitté. J'étais fier ce soir de servir une juste cause.

Pour le moment nous parvenions à repousser les vagues ennemies mais la mise à mort était plus délicate. Edward, mon frère et le père de ma nièce et de mon neveux, j'admirai aujourd'hui son courage et sa force. Nous nous ressemblions, nous étions calme et réfléchi tous les deux, pourtant je pense que si Alice avait été humaine le jour de notre rencontre, je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu le même self contrôle que lui avec Bella. Bella, ma sœur, humaine si courageuse têtue, elle avait eu fois en nous et j'avais failli la tuer. Le manque de contrôle dont j'avais fait preuve l'avait éloigner de nous pendant quelques mois. Malgré tout, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne m'en avaient tenu rigueur et pourtant il y avait eu de quoi. C'était pour eux et leur nouvelle famille que je me battant cette nuit, pour expier. Pour leur prouver ma reconnaissance et mon éternelle loyauté.

Ce soir, malgré les coups que nous recevions, aucun de nous trois ne flanchait. Nous repoussions ces vampires, tous nobles qui disaient être, sans retenu et sans ménagement. Cette dictature allait cesser maintenant. Soudain et propulsant un énième corps contre le mur, une force m'envahissais. Mon pouvoir, mon habilité me remplissait d'une puissance presque divine : Gabriel arrivait. Nous avions tenu bon. Je sifflais Carlisle et Emmett, leur donnant le signal de repli et nous nous mettions à l'abri. Dans un même mouvement, Edward nous avait rejoint et déjà une chaleur immense envahissait les lieux, puis des hurlements sinistres. Nous nous retournions tous comme un seul homme pour admirer la puissance de cette ange des ténèbres. Il se tenait au centre de la pièce les bras en l'air, générant un cercle de feux hardant. Moi et les autres nous munissions de nos armes : des haches et nous nous élancèrent sur les vampires, les découpant en petit morceaux, les uns après les autres. Bien sûr ils se défendaient encore mais cette fois et protégé par le pouvoir de Gabriel, nous les écartelions sans problème. Carlisle jetaient les membres dans l'enfer personnel que créait notre divinité. Rapidement, la court de Volterra n'était plus. Maintenant nous étions plus nombreux, maintenant ils n'étaient plus que trois. Tout se mettait en place. J'eus une pensé pour Alice, tout comme Edward en eu une pour Bella. C'était à mes sœurs d'intervenir maintenant. Il était maintenant l'heure pour nous de rejoindre la salle du trône pour l'affrontement final.

***

**ROSALIE POV**

J'entrais dans cette chambre d'enfant après ma sœur et ma mère. Cette chambre aurait pu être celle de n'importe quel enfant. C'était étrange compte tenu de la personnalité des propriétaires des lieux. J'étais anxieuse à l'idée du petit personnage que nous venions chercher. Mon neveux. Comme mon propre sang, même si techniquement je n'avais aucun lien de parenté avec ce petit être. Mais je savais, je savais que je ressentirais la même chose pour lui que pour sa magnifique sœur. Ces deux enfants n'étaient pas les miens certes. Je ne les avait pas porté en moi, j'en étais incapable. Ils étaient de mon frères et Bella, ma nouvelle sœur. Quand je repensais à mon attitude envers elle j'étais prise de remords, moi, des remords. Je devais bien admettre que la première fois que je l'avais rencontré, je l'avais méprisé. Pour moi, elle était venue envahir notre famille et l'attitude d'Edward envers m'avait rendu jalouse. Après tout, jusqu'à lui aucun homme n'avais résisté à mon pouvoir de séduction. Moi qui avait toujours eu pour habitude d'être adulée. Aujourd'hui, je devais admettre que Bella m'avait fait le plus beau cadeau qui soit. Elle avait apporté la vie. Deux cœurs battraient maintenant parmi nous. J'aurais aimé être mère, mais à défaut de la pouvoir, j'étais maintenant tante de deux magnifiques et extraordinaires êtres. Je les protègerais au péril de ma vie pour l'éternité et c'était exactement ce que je faisais ici ce soir. Enfin, après presque cent ans d'existence, la vie de ces enfants dépendait un peu de moi. C'est tout ce que j'avais jamais demandé.

Alice fut la première qu'Anthony remarquait. Il se levait rapidement, déjà sur ses gardes. Ses pupilles rouges sang me choquèrent. Ses bourreaux l'avaient abreuvé de sangs humains, tant de sang. Ils l'avaient pervertis malgré lui. Une incommensurable rage s'emparait de moi.

- Vous êtes les ennemis ! Vous allez payer votre trahisons ! Criait ce jeune soldat aux traits d'ange.

- Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Tentait de la rassurer ma sœur.

- Traitres ! Criait le petit. Traitres ! Vous nous avez trahis !

- Nous sommes là pour leur parler !

- Pas besoin, je vous empêcherais de leur faire du mal !

- Qui es-tu parler pour aussi durement à un si jeune âge? Soufflait Alice, presque effrayée des dommages qu'ils lui avaient causé.

Tant de rage dans un si petit être, tout mon être brûlait. Comment avaient-ils pu pervertir ainsi son innocence ? Alice essaya d'approcher d'avantage mais déjà Anthony lui faisait une démonstration de son pouvoir en la plaquant violemment contre le mur. Elle ne fit rien pour résister à sa force. Esmé prenait le relai.

- S'il te plait Anthony attend, dit-elle doucement en s'agenouillant, écoute-nous avant de faire quoique se soit.

Le petit commençait à pleurer. Il était terrorisé. Nous lui faisions peur.

- Je suis Janus.

- Non. Tu es Anthony Massen Cullen.

- Les Cullen sont méchants ! Criait-il en resserrant son emprise sur Alice.

- Gabriel nous envoi ! Lançais-je. Penses-tu vraiment que Gabriel te voudrait du mal?

- Menteurs !

- S'il te plait, repose là. Demandait ma mère, plus calme que moi. Écoute-nous.

- Pourquoi?!

- Parce que nous connaissons ta mère. Répondait Alice en suffoquant.

Une étrange lueur traversait ses pupilles et il relâchait Alice qui s'écroulait sur le sol. Esmé tenta d'approcher mais le petit était trop sur ses gardes.

- Elle est morte.

- Ça c'est un mensonge mon ange, nous la connaissons, nous vivons avec tes parents.

- Vous voulez nous tuer. Sanglotait l'enfant.

- C'est faux, Aro t'a enlevé à ta vrai famille. Je sais que ces choses sont encore difficiles à comprendre pour toi mais il faut que tu réfléchisses. Pourquoi serions-nous venu jusqu'à toi sinon?

- Aro m'aime ! Je ferais partie des Volturi ! Avec Gabriel !

- Gabriel est avec nous mon ange. Souffla Alice.

- Je veux … Je veux Gabriel.

Alors j'avançais, dépassant ma mère et tandis la main à l'enfant.

- Je t'emmène le voir alors.

Anthony hésitait.

- Tu ne veux pas connaître la vérité? Demandais-je. Viens la voir de toi même. Après ça, tu feras ce qui tu voudras.

Séchant ses larmes, il me prit doucement la main mais ses yeux me criaient qu'il ne nous faisait pas confiance. Après tout, malgré toute cette dureté, il n'était qu'un enfant. Il ne voulait qu'une famille.

***

**BELLA POV**

Felix me tenait fermement par les bras, mes bras qui me faisaient mal sous la pression qu'il exerçait dessus. Aro s'approchait de moi pour en finir, sous les yeux satisfait de ses frères. Je comptais les secondes, je n'avais pas peur. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Avec un timing parfait, les garçons et Gabriel entrèrent dans la salle du trône et se placèrent rapidement derrière moi, prenant nos agresseurs par surprise. Gabriel resta dans l'ombre. Lui je ne pouvais pas le protéger, son pouvoir était trop grand. Il propulsa Felix au loin, finissant ainsi de s'exposer aux yeux de ses Appeleurs. Ensuite j'englobais tout le monde dans mon champs de force.

- Traitre ! Cria Aro. Je serais celui qui te tuera !

- Et que va tu faire Aro? Tu as peut-être le pouvoir de me tuer maintenant que je t'ais désobéi mais ça ne veux pas dire que la tâche sera aisée.

- Abattez- le ! Hurlaient les trois frères en chœur.

- Bella... Souffla Edward derrière moi en me prenant la main.

Il fixait le fond de la salle avec une certaine appréhension. Je suivais son regard en même temps que j'entendais un son cristallin. Je me figeais.

- Non !! Hurla ce petit garçon. T'es méchant ! Gabriel !

Alors tout le monde se figeait dans la pièce quand ce petit garçon couru se réfugiez dans les bras de Gabriel. Alice, Esmé et Rosalie apparurent derrière lui pour se placer avec les autres sous ma protection.

- Janus ! Tu vas quitter cette pièce. Maintenant ! Hurla Aro !

- Non ! Cria le petit.

Edward et moi nous étions figé dans la contemplations de celui que nous aurions reconnu même aveugle. Notre fils, notre sang. Vivant, devant nous. Il était aussi beau que sa sœur. Aussi bien Edward que moi comprenions qu'une partie de nous lui avait toujours appartenu . Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, je me sentais faible et perdue. Nous ne bougions plus.

- Gabriel est avec les Cullen, c'est un traitre et tu sais ce que nous faisons aux traitres.

- Non ! Répétait mon fils en s'accrochant aux épaules de Gabriel ! C'est mon ami !

- Sale petit morveux ! Cracha Aro en s'apprêtant à le frapper.

Edward sortit de mon champ de force pour répliquer mais dès qu'il ne fut plus protégé, Jane le plaqua au sol. Je criais. Tout recommençait. Edward se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Gabriel attrapa Aro à la gorge et le fit voler dans les airs, propulsant ses frères dans la même direction d'un seul geste de la mains. Je lu dans ses yeux qu'il ne survivrait plus longtemps après ça. Il avait violé les termes du marché. Moi, je relâchais mon bouclier pour me jeter sur Jane. J'étais plus forte qu'elle à présent et je lui faisais payer se qu'elle nous avait fait enduré. La garde royale voulu s'en prendre au reste de la famille mais encore une fois, Gabriel les en empêchait. Plus il utilisait son pouvoir contre eux et plus il s'affaiblissait. Mon fils s'accrochant désespérément à lui en le voyant défaillir. Ses hurlements mes glaçaient encore plus le sang, si c'était possible.

- C'est ta vraie famille. Ais confiance. Souffla Gabriel à mon fils.

Une fois libre, Edward vint m'aider mais nous entendions des pas derrière nous. Quand je me retournais, Aro m'avait saisit à la gorge, envoyant Edward valser. Alors tout devint lent autour de moi. D'un côté il y avait Anthony pleurant sur Gabriel qui commençait à s'éteindre, de l'autre le reste de la famille courrait dans notre direction pour nous venir en aide. Edward se relevait. Je repoussais violemment Aro. La lenteur des images qui défilaient devant mes yeux étaient peut-être dû au fait que j'avais peur. J'étais dans un cauchemar. Mon cauchemar. Aro, ses frères en renfort revenaient à la charge quand tous les visages se tournèrent vers l'entrée.

- Gabriel ! Gabriel ! Criait Anthony en le secouant. Non, reviens. On va jouer.

Ses sanglots désespérés me déchirèrent les entrailles et déjà Gabriel n'était plus que poussières, se désintégrant devant les yeux de mon fils. Payant le prix de sa trahison. Payant le prix de nos vies. J'aurais voulu courir prendre mon fils contre moi, pour la première fois, mais mon attention était retenue par celle qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Renesmé s'avançait doucement pour nous rejoindre, les yeux fixés sur son frère, comme éteinte. J'allais l'intercepter mais Edward m'en empêcha. Sur son passage, même les Volturi s'étaient figés.

- Fabuleuse. Souffla Aro en jubilant.

Ma petite Nessie alla jusqu'à ce frère qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais connu et entoura ses épaules, posant sa petite tête sur son dos, alors qu'Anthony pleurait toujours. Sa petite main voyagea jusqu'à la joue de son frère et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes sous le silence de plomb qui remplissait les lieux. Tout le monde percevait déjà le changement qui était entrain d'opérer. Nessie usait de son habilité sur son frère pour lui montrer la vérité, l'éloigner du mensonge qu'avait été sa vie jusqu'ici. Gabriel avait raison depuis le début, lui avait su. Il avait su qu'elle seule aurait pu lui ouvrir les yeux, quand aucune parole n'aurait fonctionné.

C'est alors que troublant ce moment magique, Aro hurla et s'élança vers mes enfants. Avant que nous n'aillons pu faire quoique se soit, Anthony et Renesmé s'étaient relevés, main dans la main. Quand ils se touchèrent, un courant d'énergie traversait chacun de nous telle une vague électrique. De la pure énergie. Nous tous comprenions alors que seul, chacun d'eux étaient puissant mais qu'à deux, ils étaient invincibles. Cette vague était tellement forte, tellement puissante et remplit d'amour et d'espoir, remplis de vie tout simplement, que tout le monde tomba à genoux. Cette énergie passant à travers nous plus forte que n'importe quoi dans cet univers. Elle était belle, innocente et pure. L'énergie qui émanait de mes enfants étaient à leur images. Elle était unique.

Aro, ses frères et le reste des gardes périrent sous le regard patient et sage de mes deux anges. La vague d'amour qui nous avait envahis, c'était transformer en éclair géant, transperçant les Volturi de part un d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien d'eux.

Puis le calme retomba, nous laissant tous hébétés. Nous nous relevions doucement et un instant, je ne sus plus quoi faire. Anthony échangea un dernier regard avec sa sœur avant de rompre le contact entre eux. Edward arriva à mes côtés et machinalement, ou plutôt parce que j'étais complètement perdue, je serrais ma mains dans la sienne. Je n'aurais pas su déterminé lequel de nous deux tremblait le plus à cet instant. Toujours est-il que quand Anthony s'approchait enfin de nous, ses parents, nous étions figés. Figés dans la joie, figé dans la peur ou bien l'appréhension. Le petit se plaça devant nous, levant ses grands yeux vers nous pour nous dévisager un moment. Je retrouvais enfin l'usage de mes membres et me baissait à son niveau. Anthony fit le dernier pas et m'entourait doucement dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. J'osais enfin poser mes mains sur lui, sentant sa respiration régulière et je fermais les yeux. Je savais, je savais que tout était enfin rentré dans l'ordre. Tel que ça aurait du être, l'ordre des choses. J'avais enfin retrouvé mon fils et je me promettais de ne plus jamais l'abandonner. Edward et Renesmé se joignirent à nous, je sentais qu'il était aussi ému que moi à cette instant. Anthony et moi faisions une place à Nessie, que j'entourais de mon autre bras, se cercle fut refermé par ceux de leur père qui m'embrassa le front. Ses lèvres tremblèrent sur moi alors que nous sentions le souffle léger de nos enfants sur nous. Nous étions une famille. Plus personne ne nous menacerait maintenant.

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGUE**

***

C'était le jour J, le jour de mon mariage. Le jour où j'allais officiellement devenir Madame Edward Cullen. La cérémonie se déroulait à la villa, mes parents et amis étaient réunis pour assister à l'évènement. J'étais à l'étage prise en charge par ma mère et Rosalie. J'entendais Alice déplacer des montagnes pour finir de préparer la maison en bas. « Rien d'extravagant », avait-elle précisé. Seulement nous n'avions pas la même notion du mot. Pendant que je me faisais coiffé par ma sœur, Nessie jouait avec ma mère, derrière nous. Anthony était en bas avec les hommes, comme le voulait la tradition. L'annonce de l' « adoption » de ces jumeaux abandonnés par leur mère avait ravie la mienne. Comme s'ils avaient été des petits chiots que nous avions recueillis. L'idée de l'adoption avait été plus simple à expliquer qu'une grossesse accélérée, entrainant ma mort et ma renaissance. Ça donnait aussi à ma mère l'impression d'avoir des petits enfants sans pour autant avoir l'appellation de « Grand-mère », tout le monde y trouvait son compte finalement.

- Voilà ! Annonçait fièrement Rosalie, tu n'as plus qu'à enfiler ta robe.

- Merci Rose. Répondis-je en m'observant dans le miroir.

- Autre chose?

- Si tu le permet, commençait ma mère en tendant Nessie à Rosalie, j'aimerais parler à ma fille, seule à seule.

- Bien sûr.

Nessie me fit un rapide câlin avant de quitter la pièce sur ses petites jambes et tenant sa tante par la main. Une fois la porte fermée, René s'avança lentement jusqu'à moi en s'asseyant à mes côtés. Nous observions toutes les deux notre reflet dans le miroir. Mère et fille.

- ça va maman? Tu ne vas pas pleurer quand même. Plaisantais-je.

- Quand je te regarde, commençait-elle songeuse, quand je nous regarde, je vois à quel point tu as grandi vite.

- Maman …

- Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas toujours été la meilleure mère du monde ma chérie.

- Arrête, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Ma petite fille va se marier. Je dois faire le bilan de ma carrière de mère avant de te laisser aux mains de ton époux.

- C'est pas plutôt à papa de dire ce genre de chose?

- On est divorcé que veux-tu? Tu auras deux discours pour le prix d'un aujourd'hui !

- Ça a ses bon côtés. Soufflais-je en souriant.

- Comme tu lui ressemble, disait ma mère en reportant son regard sur le miroir, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, le même sourire … J'ose espérer qu'en vieillissant tu prendras un peu de moi.

- Oui, certainement ! Lançais-je en pensant secrètement que jamais la vieillesse de m'atteindrait.

- Bella …

- Maman? Demandais-je ironique alors qu'elle croisait de nouveau mon regard.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois les choses … Surtout quand elles te concernent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Tu es tellement … Différente. Disait-elle comme troublée par mon apparence.

- Si blanche, si belle … Non pas que tu ne l'étais pas avant mais, tu semble avoir grandi tellement vite en même pas deux ans. Et ces deux petits en bas me semble tellement familier. On dirait des proches de la famille Cullen mais, en même temps ils ont les yeux des Swan.

- Maman je …

- Laisse moi finir. Je vois tout ça. Aujourd'hui tu sembles tellement plus proche des Cullen que nous. Je sais que tu as un secret, peut-être que vous l'avez tous. Je n'attend pas à ce que tu révèle quoique se soit aujourd'hui mais, sache qu'un jour, si tu veux m'en parler ... Je serais là.

Je la prenais dans mes bras, dans une longue étreinte. Pourquoi faillait-il que René soit clairvoyante maintenant que j'essayais de lui cacher des choses. Pour son propre bien être qui plus est.

- L'important aujourd'hui c'est que toi et Edward vous aimiez. Je l'ai toujours su. A la minute même où tu m'as parlé de ce garçon, j'ai su, j'ai su qu'il serait le seul pour toi.

- Merci maman.

- Allez mademoiselle, allez enfiler cette robe avant que je ne vous accompagne près de votre futur mari.

- Je viens de réaliser que c'est la dernière fois qu'on me qualifiera de « mademoiselle ».

- Pas si tu divorce ! C'est peut-être dans les gênes.

Je lui lançais un regard réprobateur.

- Ça va ! On ne peux plus plaisanter ?! Et puis je te signal que pour mériter le titre de « mademoiselle », il faut plus qu'un mariage.

- C'est à dire?

- Ma chérie, de femme à femme, ne me dis pas qu'avec un copain avec des fesses pareilles tu es encore vierge !

- Maman !

J'en aurais rougie si j'avais pu.

- Quoi?!

- Et la mère « copine » est de retour ! Soupirais-je.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : « Chassez le naturel et il reviens au galop ! ».

On frappait à la porte.

- Mesdames, disait Charlie, en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, c'est l'heure.

- Je m'habille et on arrive.

- C'est partit ma belle, elle me caressait la joue, tu es magnifique.

***

Quand je descendais les marches pour les rejoindre, une douce musique envahissait mes oreilles. Je reconnue ma berceuse. Nessie et son frères jetaient des pétales de roses sur mon chemin en tentant, tant bien que mal, de garde le rythme que leur imposait leur tante Alice. Les pauvres, elle les avait fait travailler cette petite chorégraphie toute la soirée. Tous mes amis, aussi bien humains, que vampire ou encore loups, étaient présent. Ils me couvaient tous du regard. Encore une fois j'étais heureuse que ma condition ne me permette pas de rougir.

Une fois en bas, toute mon attention fut captée par lui : Edward. J'allais enfin lui appartenir. Pour l'éternité. J'avançais jusqu'à lui qui me souriait gentiment, ses prunelles n'avaient jamais été aussi dorées. Elles ne brillaient que pour moi.

La cérémonie fut célébrée par Carlisle, fraîchement rentré d'Italie. Oui, le docteur Cullen voyageait maintenant entre Forks et Volterra pour assurer ses nouvelles fonctions. Faire régner l'ordre parmi les vampires, sans tyrannie, sans assassinat, sans mise à mort. Il avait su se faire respecter des plus rustre et en éduquer quelques un au régime animal. La nouvelle génération de vampirique façon Cullen était en marche. Nous savions que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours espéré accomplir. Lui et Esmé avaient une nouvelle demeure là-bas. Nous autres vivions maintenant à la villa blanche.

- Bella, je te promet de te chérir et de t'aimer pour l'éternité. Tu es la seule qui n'a jamais fait battre mon coeur _(les vampires de l'assistance sourirent à cette idée)_ et il en sera toujours ainsi.

- Edward, je te promet de te chérir et de t'aimer pour l'éternité. A la minutes où je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu changerais ma vie à jamais. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Même si ça n'a pas toujours été facile, je ne regrette rien. Je suis née pour t'appartenir.

Ensuite nous échangions nos alliances, nous nous embrassions et c'était officiel : J'étais une Cullen. Enfin.

Quand nous regagnions le jardin pour ouvrir le bal, Edward me souffla à l'oreille :

- Vous êtes magnifique Madame Cullen.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus monsieur Cullen.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Je lui souriais et il m'embrassait tendrement.

- Hey les tourtereaux ! La lune de miel c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Ramenez-vous ici !

- Du Emmett tout craché ! Soupirait mon mari.

- Que veux-tu … C'est la vie ! Et c'est la nôtre ! Lançais-je fièrement.

Nous allions danser. Par la suite je passais de bras en bras, jouant les mariées parfaite. Je faisais même danser mon petit garçon sous les regards attendrit de l'auditoire.

Finalement, ce qui avait commencé dans un cours de biologie, 2 ans plus tôt, se prolongeait sur fond de magie et de mystère. J'étais un vampire, moi anciennement petite humaine maladroite. J'étais un vampire, mère de deux enfants, avec un mari fantastique à plus d'un titre, faisant partie d'une famille extraordinaires et avec un super bouclier défensif. Moi qui était née banale, j'étais maintenant extraordinaire. Si en quittant Pheonix, on m'en avait prédit autant, je me serais moi-même faite internée. Aujourd'hui, j'étais fière de ce que j'avais accomplie.

Mon éternité serait belle.

L'histoire d'Isabella Swan se termine ici, celle de Bella Cullen commence à peine …

* * *

**THE END.**

_Ginielee. 2009_

_« Tout crépuscule est double, aurore et soir. Cette Formidable chrysalide que l'on appelle Univers trésaille éternellement de sentir à la fois agoniser la chenille et s'éveiller le papillon »_

_

* * *

_

Voilà le voyage se termine ici ! J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous a plus et qu'elle vous a transporté comme ça a été le cas pour moi ! Merci, vraiment merci à chacun d'entre vous et merci de m'avoir soutenue jusqu'au bout ! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous commençaient à déespérer de voir cette fin arriver. Je m'en excuse, j'ai été pris dans le flot Beautiful Disaster ma seconde ficition. Maintenant tout est rentrée dans l'ordre. Pour ceux qui ne lise pas encore BD, vous pourrez me retrouver de ce côté à présent ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé et également ceux qui n'avait pas de compte et à qui je ne pouvais fournir de réponse : Je pense à vous aussi : Merci !!

Vous pouvez retrouver tous les trailers de Chrysalis ici **(n'oubliez pas d'enlever les crochets !)** :

- http://www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=wuYubOlmEaY&feature=video_response

- http://www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=1sSmaFldlsI&feature=related

- http://www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=xMXauUgccYY&NR=1

- http://www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=HLA97rW2DPU

Sur ce, à très bientôt sur BD et bonne fêtes de fins d'années !!

Ginie (une page se tourne)


End file.
